Destino
by sandra hatake
Summary: El tiempo pasa rapidamente y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no ha podido hallarlo, nuevos disturbios comienzan a ocurrir en la ciudad y los problemas se incrementan con el paso de los dias alejandola de su objetivo principal, sin emabrgo, el destino podia ser muy caprichoso y aguardarle mas de una sorpresa...
1. Comienzos

_¡Hola a todos! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está un historia larga de uno de mis animes favoritos, por no decir que es mi favorito *0* espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen si este capítulo es un poco pequeño pero es el primero, prometo que los demás serán más largos si es que ustedes así lo quieren XD Ahora sí, sin querer aburrirlos, ahí les dejo el primer episodio de __**Destino**_

_**Comienzos**_

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido para muchos y lento para otros, algunos e quejan de eso mientras que otros simplemente lo aceptan, cada persona tenía una percepción diferente del tiempo aun cuando podían compartir un mismo lugar de trabajo y Tsunemori Akane no era la excepción, para ella el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, demasiado si alguien le permitía opinar pues entre caso y caso el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiese querido y pronto, más de seis meses habían pasado desde la desaparición de Kougami, había intentado encontrarlo en varias ocasiones pero cuando parecía hallar alguna pista sobre su paradero, esta se desvanecía y quedaba igual que al principio, sin nada.

Su trabajo tampoco era fácil y casi no le quedaba tiempo para seguir con su investigación pues ser la nueva líder de su equipo y la marioneta del sistema Sibyl la consumía casi en su totalidad, estaban también los dos nuevos agentes con los que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse aun cuando pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ellos, el primero, Kurogane Ryu, un chico tres años mayor que ella, bastante callado de ojos pardos y castaños cabellos al igual que ella y que, por momentos, le recordaba a Kougami por su habilidad como detective aunque no podía igualar su poder de deducción; el segundo, Akatsuki Shiro que tenía su misma edad, él era todo lo contrario y si bien era bastante alegre, era también problemático pues siempre actuaba de manera impulsiva y muchas veces salía herido por eso, sin embargo, no parecía ser mala persona.

Por otra parte, estaba también Shimotsuki Mika, la nueva inspectora, quien le recordaba bastante a su persona pues su comportamiento era similar al suyo cuando ingreso a trabajar allí, sin embargo, había algo distinto en su comportamiento pues actuaba bastante torpe cada cierto tiempo y fue solo cuestión de observarla para saber el motivo de aquella torpeza, siendo incapaz no sonreír para sí misma al descubrir la razón, pues era más que obvio, al menos para ella, al notar lo nerviosa y torpe que Mika era estando cerca de Gino llegando a derramar café sobre él, sin embargo, aunque le resultaba divertida aquella situación, también le era preocupante pues acercarse demasiado a un "Perro de caza" podría resultar doloroso y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Estaban en la oficina y desde su posición podía ver como Mika trabajaba en el computador pero parecía tener problemas y Gino, quien iba a su propio escritorio con una taza de café en mano, se detuvo junto a ella y corrigió algo en la pantalla rozando el cuerpo de la muchacha sin siquiera notarlo, causando el sonrojo de la chica ante su cercanía; un pequeño suspiro escapo de boca de Akane al verlos y opto por acercarse también antes de que Mika derramase café sobre el nuevamente, sin embargo, una llamada del sistema la alerto, revisando luego el mensaje en el que se informaba de disturbios en dos puntos distintos de la ciudad. Todos se mantuvieron alertas a sus órdenes y ella dividió su equipo en dos, una vez hecho esto, cada quien partió a lugares distintos, enviando a Yayoi junto a Akatsuki y Mika, mientras que ella partió con Gino y Kurogane.

Disturbios como esos venían ocurriendo desde hace tres meses en varios putos de la ciudad, personas atacaban a los drones sin razón alguna y estos no respondían a las agresiones pues el Psycho Pass de sus atacantes no presentaba alteraciones, siendo lo que alertaba al sistema el alza momentánea del Psycho Pass de los civiles que observaban el incidente. En un principio pensó que podían ser algunos de los seguidores de Makishima que quizá aún tenía algún casco, pero pronto descarto esa idea pues las contramedidas para esos aparatos ya habían sido instaladas hace tiempo, entonces... ¿Cómo? Y lo que más le extrañaba era el hecho de que las victimas solo eran los drones, no había asaltos ni agresiones a civiles, eran solo los drones y siempre había un extraño símbolo en los restos de aquellos robots y al primera vez que lo vio, las palabras que una vez dijo al sistema resonaron en su cabeza _"Los humanos siempre estamos buscando una sociedad mejor, un día alguien vendrá este cuarto a apagarlos" _¿Seria eso entonces? ¿Habría alguien dispuesto a luchar contra el sistema actual? Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que así fuese, que alguien más comprendiese la "prisión" que significaba vivir atados al sistema Sibyl, pero de momento no podía hacer nada, solo buscar al responsable detrás de las agresiones al sistema que debía proteger. Para cando llegaron al lugar designado, no había rastro de los agresores y solo quedaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron una par de Drones que resguardaban la zona, el mismo símbolo estaba presente en ellos y el escenario era el mismo que en ocasiones anteriores, no tenían pistas para atapar a los responsables y eso resultaba bastante extraño dado que el sistema tenia control sobre todo lo que ocurría en el país.

-Es extraño –Dijo Gino revisando los restos de los robots- Solo atacan a los Drones y las cámaras dejan de funcionar cuando eso ocurre

-Quizá sea un Hacker –Replico Kurogane observando la imagen pintada en el robot-

-¿Uno que puede eludir al sistema Sibyl? -Cuestiono Gino con seriedad- No lo creo

-Dejemos esto a Shion –Replico Akane revisando un mensaje de Sibyl que acababa de recibir- El equipo de la inspectora Shimotsuki solicita apoyo, debemos ir para haya

-¿Fue demasiado para ellos? –Cuestiono Akatsuki con ironía- Patético, solo son juguetes rotos ¿Qué podrían hacerles esas cosas inservibles?

-Esta vez hay un sospechoso –Replico Akane con seriedad ante el comportamiento de sus subordinado- Lo están persiguiendo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, debemos interceptarlo antes de que llegue al bosque o lo perderemos, andando

Ambos agentes simplemente asintieron y sin decir más emprendieron marcha junto a la inspectora hacia el punto en que debían interceptar al sospechoso, sin embargo, para cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron al equipo de Shimotsuki persiguiendo en auto a alguien que iba en una motocicleta pasando frente a ellos hasta volcar aparatosamente unos metros más adelante, incorporándose luego con dificultad e internándose en el bosque. Akane bajo del auto rápidamente y emprendió marcha tras el a pesar de las quejas de Gino que veía peligroso hacer algo como eso.

-Esperen el reporte de la inspectora Shimotsuki, Ginoza-san, Kurogane-san –Ordeno Akane a sus subordinados antes de marcharse-

-Quédate aquí y espera el reporte gafas, voy por ella –Replico Kurogane mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que desaprecio Tsunemori-

-¡Espera! –Exclamo Gino dispuesto a seguirlos también siendo detenido por la vos de Shimotsuki-

-¿Dónde está la inspectora Tsunemori? –Pregunto con preocupación la recién llegada a Gino-

-Fue tras el sospechoso –Contesto el pelinegro preocupándose al notar la expresión en el rostro de la inspectora- ¿Qué sucede inspectora Shimotsuki?

-¡Debemos ir tras ella! –Exclamo la muchacha ordenando luego a los agentes seguir a Tsunemori- Ese hombre no es como los otros, él se las arregló para destruir uno de los Drones cundo registraron un alza en su Psycho Pass después de haber matado a su pareja, no tiene nada que ver con los incidentes anteriores –Explico a Gino mientras se internaban en el bosque- Debemos encontrar a la inspectora Tsunemori lo más pronto posible

Y Gino no podía estar más de acuerdo, demonios, a veces Tsunemori podía ser tan imprudente como Kougami cuando de un caso se trataba, recordó entonces al ex-agente, a Kagari, a Sasayama, a su padre y la forma en que murieron durante los casos que tuvieron que resolver, apretó con fuerza su arma y corrió en busca de la inspectora de cabellos castaños, ella no correría la misma suerte.

Akane había seguido al sujeto hasta una fábrica productora de papel abandonada que había en medio del bosque gracias al rastro de sangre que este había dejado, por lo que supuso que iba herido después del accidente con la moto, se ocultó tras un árbol que había en el lugar asomándose luego para ver por donde había ido, pero no pudo hallarlo, salió de su escondite para seguirlo al interior de las instalaciones pues ese era el único lugar al que podría haber huido, sin embargo, sintió a alguien tras ella y giro con el tiempo justo para esquivar un golpe por la espalda mientras su arma salía despedida lejos de ella. Giro por el suelo incorporándose apenas tuvo la oportunidad viendo como el sujeto se acercaba a ella atacándola violentamente con un tubo metálico, lo esquivo como pudo y trato de recuperar su arma, sin embargo, el lanzo un fuerte golpe contra ella logrando rozarle el brazo alcanzando el Dominador y este quedo inservible, sin más salida que huir, Akane corrió hacia el interior de la fábrica tratando de protegerse de alguna forma mientras sostenía su brazo herido y era perseguido por el peligroso sujeto.

Kurogane había corrido tras Akane pero la inspectora había sido bastante rápida y termino perdiéndola, maldijo por lo bajo la velocidad que poseía el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña y busca su rastro nuevamente tratando de hallarla, pronto los otros agentes junto a Shimotsuki le dieron alcance informándole de la situación y eso solo aumento su preocupación, aunque no lo reconocería frente a ella. Se dividieron en dos grupos y fueron en busca de la inspectora mientras esperaban que nada malo hubiese ocurrido con ella.

Akane había quedado acorralada en una habitación en la que la pared era casi inexistente, solo escombros quedaban tras ella y una caída de más de tres pisos la esperaba si daba un paso más hacia atrás, por lo que solo le quedaba ir hacia adelante y evadir de alguna forma a su agresor, espero a que el sujeto la atacara y después de evadir el golpe del descontrolado sujeto, corrió hacia la salida, sin embargo, una de las tantas cosas que habían regadas en el piso jugaron en su contra y tropezó hasta caer pesadamente contra el suelo, siendo su brazo herido quien recibiese todo el golpe de la caída. Sintió entonces como el sujeto se acercaba a ella y con una mirada lujuriosa se relamía los labios, intento defenderse pero el hombre era por mucho más fuerte que ella y no tardo en inmovilizarla, arranco parte de su blusa mientras ella luchaba y por un momento el nombre de Kougami escapo de su boca burlándose luego de sí misma, el ya no estaba allí y nadie más que ella podía protegerse; hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y con su brazo herido loro alcanzar algo olido en el piso impactándolo luego con toda su fuerza contra la cabeza de su agresor logrando librarse de el por el momento, se puso de pie como pudo y con el tobillo torcido por la caída camino con dificultad hacia la salida, sin embargo, el sujeto no había perdido la conciencia e intento atraparla, comenzaron a forcejear y sin darse cuenta llegaron al borde del peligroso lugar, Akane lanzo un golpe contra la entrepierna del sujeto y este perdió el equilibrio hasta caer por al vacío, pero no lo hizo solo pues logro sujetar a Akane antes de caer y la llevo consigo.

Tsunemori pensó que todo había terminado cuando cayeron, pero tal aprecia que su destino no era morir allí y cayó en una especie de paquetes de papel antes de llegar al suelo, sin embargo, el impacto había sido duro y seguramente tenía un par de costillas rotas, trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondía favorablemente pues estaba realmente adolorida, fue entonces cuando vio al sujeto que la perseguía y se percató de que el había tenido mejor suerte o que quizá su cuerpo era más resistente pues se incorporaba con relativa facilidad del suelo, acercándose luego a ella. Akane sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y es que era difícil respirar cuando alguien estaba apretando su cuello en un intento de matarla, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y estaba perdiendo al conciencia dada la falta de oxígeno, trato de defenderse pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y se rindió ante su suerte, las fuerzas la abandonaron completamente y todo fue haciendo oscuro, sintiendo en el último momento sus pulmones llenarse con aire y la opresión de su cuello desaparecer. Cayó pesadamente contra el suelo viendo brevemente a alguien golpear al sujeto que la había atacado y noto como se le acercaba, sin embargo, no supo que sucedió después ni quien era su salvador pues perdió la consciencia completamente.

Cuando Gino y los otros encontraron el dominador de Tsunemori destrozado en el suelo supieron que algo no andaba bien, vieron un rastro de sangre que ingresaba a las instalaciones de la fábrica abandonada y rápidamente ingresaron al lugar esperando que a la inspectora no le hubiese pasado nada malo, sin embargo, una vez estuvieron dentro solo hallaron el cuerpo inconsciente del sospechoso que perseguían y la pulsera de la inspectora otorgada por el sistema Sibyl rota en el suelo, cosa que solo aumento su preocupación pues ahora no tenían forma de rastrearla, más aun cuando una fuerte lluvia había comenzado a caer.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo primero que vio fue un deteriorado techo que no era el de la fábrica en la que había estado y eso se le hizo extraño pues lo último que recordaba era ser ahorcada por el sujeto que iba persiguiendo hasta perder la conciencia ¿Había muerto entonces? Tato de incorporarse sobre… ¿La cama? en la que estaba pero sintió un punzante dolor en sus costillas al intentarlo y entonces supo que aún estaba con vida, recorrió con la vista el lugar y se sintió perdida, no tenía idea de donde estaba pero no aprecia ser un buen lugar, era casi como el refugio de un animal, trato de incorporarse pero el sonido de los pasos de alguien al detuvieron su mirada se posó en quien acaba de llegar pero no logro verle el rostro pues estaba contra la luz.

-No deberías moverte inspector tienes varias costillas rotas… –Dijo la voz grave de un hombre, una que Akane reconoció al instante-

-Tu… -Susurró la castaña con incredulidad ante lo que veía- Kougami…san…

Y aquel hombre simplemente asintió mientras un halo de luz producido por un rayo al caer iluminaba su rostro…

_**Notas de la autora **_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, comenten para saber que tal me quedo y si debo seguir la historia o no XD cada vez que alguien comenta soy feliz *0* en fin, no tengo mucho tiempo así que me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! _


	2. Reunion

_Se ve a una Sandra Hatake oculta detrás de una barricada de almohadas ondeando una bandera blanca tratando de evitar que la linchen… ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! T_T en verdad quería actualizar semanalmente pero las tareas venían… y venían… y venían… y seguían viniendo una encima de otra y… y… y… ya no tuve tiempo T_T me disculpo por mi desaparición y pues… si aún queda alguien que siga esta historia, aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de __**Destino**__, espero sea de su agrado aun cuando puede que me quede cortito._

_¡Cierto! Agradecimientos a: __**mokona-kuchiki **__Gracias por seguir mi historia *0* y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, espero este capítulo también te guste. __**Akari Kiseki**__, Jajajaja me mato eso de "Ponle la correa otra vez" XD me alegro que esta historia también te haya gustado y pues… veré si puedo volverte pudin con este fic también *0* por cierto, hace tiempo que actualice mi fic de Ghost Hunt (A song for you) a ver si te das una vuelta por ahí para saber tu opinión al respecto XD. __**Hikari Evans**__, gracias por seguir mi fic XD, por cierto, una pequeña anécdota *0* cuando leí tu comentario comencé a romperme la cabeza pensando en por que decías que la nueva inspectora era "del oro equipo" y después de ver Psycho Pas otra vez me di cuenta que era la misma chica que la del caso de Oryou Rikaka, esa que llora con Yayoi por la muerte de su "amiga" XD ¡No lo había notado! Pero gracias por el dato, espero te guste este nuevo episodio también *0*. __**Smilecandy**__, Gracias por seguir mi fic, lamento la tardanza pero tenía mucha tarea, aun así, espero que disfrutes de este episodio también XD._ _**DarkinocensDLT**__, si soy mala muajajajajajaja XD no, ya en serio, no dispongo de mucho tiempo ahora, es mi último año de carrera y pues casi no me queda tiempo para escribir pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo *0* Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también._

_Bueno, eso es todo, ahora si me dejo de tanto rollo y los dejo con este nuevo episodio de Destino._

_**Reunión**_

_-No deberías moverte inspector tienes varias costillas rotas… –Dijo la voz grave de un hombre, una que Akane reconoció al instante-_

_-Tu… -Susurró la castaña con incredulidad ante lo que veía- Kougami…san…_

_Y aquel hombre simplemente asintió mientras un halo de luz producido por un rayo al caer iluminaba su rostro…_

El silencio reinó por breves momentos en la habitación mientras Akane observaba aun con incredulidad al sujeto frente a ella. Llevaba meses buscándolo e incluso estaba a punto de darse por vencida pues los últimos datos que obtuvo hace cuatro meses le indicaban que él había optado por abandonar el país, pero no, estaba allí, frente a ella y por sobre todo, la había salvado.

Kougami observaba en silencio la expresión de la inspectora pues no sabía que decir exactamente, es decir, el no esperaba involucrarse con ella, al menos no directamente y mucho menos tan pronto, sin embargo, al verla en peligro, su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, protegiéndola de su agresor a pesar de estar consciente de que, al despertar, la joven inspectora estaría en toda la potestad de acabar con su vida, aunque de momento no podría hacer nada con esas costillas rotas y sin su arma, aun así, lo que lo mantenía en silencio no eran los riesgos que corría, aquello que le impedía hablar era el hecho de haber roto la promesa que ambos hicieron y por sobre todo, el haberle dado la espalda aquella tarde al abandonarla.

Para ambos resultaba incomodo aquel tenso silencio pues por más que hubiese mucho que decir entre los dos, ninguna palabra salía, Akane solo podía observarlo en silencio y Kougami se reprochaba mentalmente por no poder decir aquellas simples palabras que en más de una ocasión había pensado ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir "lo siento"? Se había disculpado antes en la carta que le dijo, entonces ¿Por qué no podía decírselo personalmente ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

-Ha pasado tiempo inspector… -Dijo al fin tratando de romper aquel incomodo silencio-

-Seis meses… -Susurró Akane apretando entre sus manos la sabana que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo- Seis meses desde que desapareciste Kougami-san

-Cierto… -Contesto el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada- El tiempo pasa bastante rápido

-Lo último que pude saber de ti fue que saldrías del país –Dijo la inspectora sin enfrentar la mirada del ex-agente- Pensé que a estas alturas estarías en Corea o China –Agrego apretando aún más las sabanas entre sus manos- Creí que no volvería verte…

-Ese era el plan… -Susurró para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Akane sin quererlo- Espera, no quise decir eso –Corrigió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse- La verdad es que…

-No tienes que explicar nada Kougami-san, es natural que no quieras volver a ver a un agente en lo que te resta de vida –Replico la castaña alzando la vista hacia el mientras una falsa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- Lamento las molestias que pude causarte, será mejor que me vaya –Agrego intentando ponerse de pie a pesar de sus lesiones, dando por resultado que cayera hacia delante en el intento-

Y todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que Akane lograse procesar lo que sucedía, el dolor de sus costillas y de su lesionado tobillo la hicieron perder el equilibrio y lo que esperaba era un duro golpe contra el suelo, sin embrago, el impacto no llego, al menos no de la forma en que esperaba pues se encontraba apoyada en el fuerte pecho del ex-agente con sus brazos rodeándola, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sin indicios de que este quisiera soltarla. Dirigió la vista entonces hacia el pelinegro pero no pudo ver su rostro pues, en un acto inesperado para ella, Kougami incremento la fuerza de su agarre mientras ocultaba la expresión de su rostro en su hombro, sus costillas dolían por la fuerza que el ejercía en ella, pero eso no importo, al menos de momento, pues en esos instantes solo quería responder a aquella acción y abrazarlo con fuerza, constatando que el hombre frente a ella no era una ilusión que se desvanecería cuando abriese los ojos.

Cuando Kougami vio a Akane sonreír de esa forma supo inmediatamente que la había herido con sus palabras, la conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse ese cuento y cuando intento marcharse, sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente hasta ella logrando apenas sujetarla antes de que tocase el suelo, sintió el peso del pequeño cuerpo de la inspectora sobre su pecho recordando entonces la cálida sensación del mismo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la tarde antes de abandonarla, se aferró a ella de manera inconsciente mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por las palabras que dijo y por las que no pudo decir. Sintió luego como la inspectora lo abrazaba con fuerza y la humedad en su camisa fue suficiente para saber que ella lloraba, acaricio con tacita suavidad los cabellos de la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras esta se clamaba; solo él podía saber cuánto la había extrañado en los últimos meses y en más de una ocasión había estado demasiado cerca de mandar al demonio las restricciones que el mismo se había impuesto, solo para abrazarla como estaba haciendo ahora. No mentía cuando dijo que el "plan" era marcharse del país lo más pronto posible y había encontrado la forma de hacerlo, con trabajos esporádicos en el bajo mundo que vivía a la sombra del sistema, reunió el dinero suficiente para marcharse en un barco de ilegales a Corea, sin embargo, un sueño recurrente no lo dejo marchar tranquilo y no es que el creyera en cosas como premoniciones o malos presentimientos, pero si Akane estaba involucrada ninguna precaución era demasiada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, quizá fueron solo un par de minutos o a lo mejor media hora, no lo sabía, pero para cuando se percató de ello, Akane yacía dormida sobre su pecho sostenida solo por sus brazos envolviéndola "Lo siento" había logrado decir al fin a pesar de que ella no pudo oírlo, la alzo en brazos con inusitada delicadeza, como aquel día en que se fue, tratando de no despertarla, dejándola luego en la improvisada cama que tenía en el lugar, cubrió el cuerpo de la inspectora con las sabanas nuevamente y la observo en silencio por breves momentos mientras su mente se encargaba de recordar aquellos sueños que lo habían atormentado los últimos meses, aquellos por los que decidió quedarse en Japón aun si eso significaba su final.

La escena era siempre la misma, se veía a si mismo entrando a una pequeña casa solo para ir directamente a la cocina, en ella, Akane lo esperaba, recibiéndolo con una amplia sonrisa, se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda apoyando luego su mentón sobre el hombro femenino, mientras que la joven inspectora sonreía también, enviándolo después a que tomase una ducha mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena _"Si señora"_ era lo que siempre decía para luego, subir escaleras arriba, llegando a la habitación que compartía con Akane. Entraba al cuarto de baño y dejaba que las frías gotas de agua relajaran su cuerpo, y hasta allí el sueño iba bien, estaba con ella compartiendo una vida, algo que en la realidad nunca podría llegar a darse, sin embargo, el sueño se tornaba pesadilla cuando, apenas terminaba de vestirse, el sonido de un cristal roto proveniente del primer piso se daba, el corría escaleras abajo en busca de Akane pero lo que encontraba era algo totalmente distinto a lo que se supone debía estar allí. Cortinas rasgadas, cristales rotos, paredes manchadas de sangre que se consumían en medio de un incendio además de una herida Akane que huía de alguien, eran solo algunas cosas que veía, corría entonces hacia la salida tratando de darle alcance a la joven inspectora, pero para cuando llagaba a la puerta, esta siempre estaba trabada y cuando era capaz de salir, era ya demasiado tarde. Veía a Akane desde lejos, arrodillada frente a alguien que no llegaba a distinguir, pero que le apuntaba con un Dominator en modo letal; corría entonces con toda su fuerza pero en lugar de avanzar, parecía alejarse más, viendo desde su posición como el extraño disparaba contra Akane y esta desaprecia frente a sus ojos, gritaba su nombre con desesperación a pesar de que era ya inútil pues había desparecido, caía de rodillas en el suelo a la sangre de Akane mientras se negaba a creer lo que sucedía mientras gritaba nuevamente su nombre, despertando siempre en ese punto, por eso, cada vez que recobraba la conciencia, era en la misma situación, con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor, encendía entonces un cigarrillo y trataba de calmarse, pero aquellas escenas lo venían atormentando desde hacía tiempo y no podía estar tranquilo.

El día en que iba a salir del país fue igual, estaba ya a bordo del barco, recostado en la cama con un libro sobre la mesa y un cigarrillo sin terminar, sin quererlo, el sueño lo venció y pronto se vio en la misma escena de siempre, todo ocurría igual que siempre, sin embargo, esa vez hubo algo distinto y era precisamente ese "algo" que lo hizo regresar. La puerta estaba trabada como siempre y él se las arregló para poder salir, corrió hacia ella igual que veces anteriores pero esta vez alcanzo a verla, estuvo más cerca que antes oyendo su voz antes de desparecer "ayúdame" había dicho mientras extendía su mano hacia él; trataban de alcanzarse mutuamente, pero el ataque enemigo llegaba antes en un cobarde atentado por la espalda, veía entonces con impotencia, mientras su corazón parecía detenerse, como Akane desaparecía frente a sus ojos, su rostro se manchaba con la sangre de la joven inspectora mientras el gritaba su nombre, siendo lo último que pudo ver, la espalda del sujeto que había segado la vida de la castaña, alguien con una chaqueta que llevaba el emblema del sistema Sibyl. Despertó entonces más alterado de lo normal, se incorporó rápidamente de la cama mientras desordenaba sus negros cabellos, ningún cigarro fue suficiente para mermar su preocupación así que, aun estando consiente de que su vida correría peligro al volver, salió con paso rápido de la habitación y descendió del barco antes de que zarpase, tal vez era estúpido volver por una razón como esa, pero quería cerciorase de que ella estuviese bien. Poco después supo, a través de las noticias a las que tenía acceso, de los incidentes con los Drones, fue testigo de cómo aquellas pequeñas revueltas fueron cobrando mayor importancia y cada caso era más peligroso que el anterior, las personas estaban inquietas por esos sucesos y sus niveles de Psycho Pass aumentaban debido al estrés, esto significaba más trabajo para Akane, trabajo peligroso, por lo que él comenzó a seguir sus pasos, vigilando desde lejos con cuidado de no ser detectado y en verdad agradecía haber regresado pues de no haber estado allí en el último caso, Akane podría haber muerto.

Aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de la joven inspectora besando luego su frente y sin querer tentar más su suerte, giro sobre sus talones con la intención de dejarla descansar mientras preparaba algo de comer, sin embargo, el oír su nombre de boca de la castaña lo detuvo, dirigió la vista hacia ella y la vio dormida murmurando cosas en sueños _"Quiero verte Kougami-san"_ dijo ella mientras que el pelinegro solo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa antes de irse _"Es bueno saber que no solo yo sueño contigo"_ fue lo que dijo en un susurro antes de desparecer con dirección a la improvisada cocina que había en el "basurero" que tenía por casa, no podría preparar la mejor comida del mundo con los pocos suministros que le quedaban, pero al menos bastarían para salvar el momento.

Un curioso aroma que se coló por sus fosas nasales fue lo que despertó a Akane, trato de moverse un poco en la cama en la que estaba sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas otra vez y fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido hace poco, ella había hablado con Kougami y después quiso irse, pero perdió el equilibrio y en lugar de caer al suelo, termino sobre el pecho del ex–agente, entonces, el la había abrazado y poco después ella había hecho lo mismo mientras lloraba… un momento… ¡Kougami la había abrazado! ¡Y ella había hecho lo mismo! ¡Incluso había llorado sin motivo aparente! Sintió sus mejillas arder con solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de él y por un momento olvido que se trataban de un criminal y una oficial de policía, cubrió su rostro con las sabanas tratando de recuperar su serenidad y solo entonces noto un pequeño detalle hasta ahora ignorado, la camisa que llevaba puesta era demasiado grande para ser suya. Se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama sintiendo una puntada en sus costillas por el brusco movimiento, emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor pero eso no fue impedimento para que levantara pate de la camisa para cerciorarse que, tal como suponía, esa no era su camisa, es más, tenía el brazo, el tobillo, el torso y parte del pecho vendado… no… Acaso Kougami… ¡Kougami la había visto desnuda!

-Al fin despiertas inspector –Dijo el pelinegro apareciendo en la habitación siendo recibido por una almohada en la cara- ¡Y eso por que fue!

-¡Pervertido! –Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se cubría con las sabanas-

-¿Pervertido? –Cuestiono confundido el pelinegro cayendo en cuenta de la situación al notar el sonrojo en la inspectora y la forma en que se cubría- Solo cure tus heridas, no vi nada –Agrego desviando la mirada de ella, haciendo poco creíble sus palabras, esquivando un libro que voló hacia su cabeza- ¡Que no vi nada!

-Mentiroso –Refuto Akane desviando la mirada de el con las mejillas sonrojadas- No podrías vendar mis costillas sin ver nada Kougami-san…

-¿Kougami? Hace un momento me llamaste de otra forma –Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro, causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Akane por su expresión- Dijiste _"Quiero verte Shinya-kun"_ –Agrego con afán de molestarla, causando el sonrojo de la muchacha-

-¡N-no es cierto! –Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas coloradas-

-No, escuche muy bien cuando me llamaste mientras dormías –Replico el pelinegro disfrutando del nerviosismo de Tsunemori- No sabía que soñabas conmigo Akane… -Agrego esperando alguna reacción de parte de la castaña, pero lo que obtuvo fue una triste sonrisa, reacción que le resulto extraña- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Akane ¿cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña sonriendo ligeramente a Kougami- No había pensado en esto antes, pero…–agrego con cierta melancolía- La primera vez que dijiste mi nombre fue cuando estaba colgada de un camión…

-Han pasado seis meses desde aquella vez –Dijo el pelinegro posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Akane, desordenando sus cabellos como si de una niña se tratase- Eres toda una detective ahora

-Eso dicen, aunque a veces quisiera no serlo… -Respondió la castaña agachando la mirada- Como ahora…

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que juzgarme Akane, es una realidad que no puedes eludir –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad, comprendiendo el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, sintiendo luego como ella se tensaba ante sus palabras- Pero antes de eso déjame ayudarte… -Agrego sujetando la mano de la muchacha que dirigió la vista hacia el ante la repentina acción- Tienes un caso bastante complejo por resolver, puedo apoyarte con eso y cuando todo termine podrás cumplir con tu deber

-Kougami-san… -Susurro la castaña con sorpresa antes las palabras del pelinegro-

-Llegado el momento no correré ni me esconderé, pero hasta entonces déjame trabajar a tu lado –Dijo apretando ligeramente la mano de la inspectora- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir algo como esto, pero… confía una vez más en mi

-Está bien… -Susurro la castaña apretando la mano del pelinegro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera como hace mucho no hacia- Lo haremos a tu manera Kougami-san… -Agrego Akane recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de parte del ex –agente como respuesta, percatándose entonces de un peculiar olor en la habitación- ¿No huele a quemado?

-¿Quemado? –Cuestiono Kougami percibiendo luego el olor del que hablaba Akane, maldiciendo por lo bajo su descuido- Demonios… olvide la comida… -Agrego poniéndose de pie bajo la mirada curiosa de la inspectora- Descansa un poco más, volveré en un momento

-Espera… yo también voy… -Respondió Akane tratando de ponerse de pie siendo sujetada por Kougami, causando que un ligero rubor se hiciera presente ante su cercanía ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?-

-No deberías moverte con las lesiones que tienes –Regaño el pelinegro con seriedad a la sonrojada muchacha- Pero no importa lo que diga, sé que no escucharas –Agrego con resignación alzándola en brazos-

-¡E-espera Kougami-san! –Protesto la muchacha ante la repentina acción, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con mayor intensidad ante la calidez que desprendía el ex–agente- N-no tienes que…

Pero toda protesta fue en vano pues el ex–agente simplemente ignoro sus palabras y la llevo en brazos a lo que parecía ser una cocina, la dejo en una silla junto a la pequeña mesa que había en el lugar mientras él se encargaba de limpiar los restos de la "cena" de la pequeña cocina que allí había, maldiciendo por lo bajo el haber olvidado apagarla antes. Akane reprimió una carcajada al ver a Kougami hacerse cargo de la limpieza pues mientras maldecía su descuida, captando la atención del pelinegro que simplemente lanzo un cansado suspiro de resignación, tal vez la cena había quedado arruinada, pero valía la pena si podía verla sonreír como antes.

-Oye, Kougami-san –Llamó Akane sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, mientras recorría el recinto con la mirada- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es una vieja imprenta –Explico mientras ponía dos recipientes de ramen instantáneo en la mesa y les echaba agua hirviendo para dejarlos reposar hasta que se cocinasen- Esta solía ser una zona industrial, específicamente, en la fabricación de papel y libros, es por eso que, con el surgimiento del sistema Sibyl y el avance de la tecnología actual, estas instalaciones quedaron abandonas – Agrego en respuesta a las interrogantes de la inspectora- La fábrica de donde te saqué era la principal, pero también la más deteriorada, en los alrededores hay más lugares como este y personas que viven en ellos

-¿Hay personas viviendo aquí? –Cuestiono Akane con sorpresa pues el lugar era casi inevitable, prácticamente en ruinas- ¿No vives solo?

-Esta imprenta es pequeña, solo yo uso este lugar –Explicó mientras le extendía el ramen ya cocinado- Sin embargo, hay otras fábricas más grandes en las que otros buscan refugio, incluso hay pequeñas familias o parejas viviendo allí

-¿Por qué? –Interrogo la inspectora con curiosidad- ¿De que huyen?

-De Sibyl –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad- Hay personas que no pueden desprenderse de sus seres queridos y no cuentan con el dinero suficiente para recibir un tratamiento en caso del alza de su Psycho Pass, es por eso que, antes de que este se incremente a un nivel irreversible, huyen de la ciudad y se refugian en lugares como este, viviendo como ratas, pero junto a los seres que aman –Agrego notando como el semblante de la inspectora decaía ligeramente- Olvide decirlo antes, pero tuve que deshacerme de tu teléfono y la pulsera que traías contigo, no podía dejar que encontraran este lugar

-El sistema Sibyl… -Susurro Akane restándole importancia a sus artículos perdidos, cerrando los puños con impotencia al saber la verdad detrás de los "jueces" encargados de impartir "justicia" sin poder hacer nada contra ellos- No es justo que… -Agrego siendo callada por un bocado de fideos de parte de Kougami, quien le daba de comer con sus propios palillos, causando el sonrojo de la joven inspectora, que logro hablar después de pasar los alimentos- Q-que… Kougami-san… que…

-No podrás comer con ese brazo –Fue la respuesta del ex–agente refiriendose a su lesion, viendo con diversion las reacciones de Akane, dándole una nueva porción de fideos- Así que solo siéntate allí y come

Y sin darle opción a replicar nada siguió alimentándola a pesar de sus quejas _"No soy una mascota" _decía la castaña ante las burlas de Kougami, pero él se limitaba a seguir con su labor, grabando en su memoria las diversas expresiones del rostro de la inspectora, tal vez no podrían estar juntos por mucho tiempo, pero quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que estaría a su lado. Tal vez había tardado un poco en reaccionar, pero mientras Kougami la "alimentaba" las palabras del ex–agente resonaron en su cabeza, había roto su pulsera y no tenía consigo su teléfono celular, estaba totalmente incomunicada en una casa en ruinas junto al hombre que había buscado durante los últimos seis meses, Kougami Shinya, considerado un criminal en el pasado, asesino de Makishima Shougo y criminal buscado por el sistema, y ella era miembro clave de ese sistema, sus manos estaban atadas por él, pero extrañamente en esos momentos se sentía libre. Sin un teléfono conectado a una base de datos, sin el Dominator entre sus manos y sin la pulsera que la conectaba al sistema, era libre, una mujer común y corriente junto a un hombre que la había salvado innumerables veces, eran solo eso, un hombre y una mujer pasando un agradable momento en compañía del otro, tal vez solo estaba escapando de su realidad e incluso estaba siendo egoísta con Gino, que debía estar buscándola por todas partes, pero, al menos por unas horas, quería dejar de ser la marioneta del sistema y ser ella misma junto al ex–agente frente a ella, si, solo quería que fueran Tsunemori Akane y Kougami Shinya.

Eran más de media noche y en las oficinas del MWPSB podían verse al grupo de la inspectora Shimotsuki trabajando aun, todos preocupados por la repentina desaparición de la líder del equipo, especialmente Gino y, aunque lo negara, Kurogane, pues estos dos últimos son los que habían dejado ir a la inspectora y quienes estaban más ligados a ella. Era desesperante para Gino el no tener noticias pues no tenían forma de rastrear a Tsunemori sin que portase algún aparato electrónico consigo y sus huellas habían sido borradas con la lluvia. Shimotsuki veía con cierta compasión la expresión preocupada del agente y no es que ella no estuviese preocupada, al contrario, realmente le angustiaba saber el paradero de la inspectora Tsunemori, era solo que Gino parecía ser el más afectado y ella lo comprendía pues estaba al tanto de los sucedido en el caso de Makishima Shougo y la desaparición de casi todo el equipo, ella comprendía muy bien el dolor de una perdida y por eso lograba entender los sentimientos de Gino en ese momento, aunque algo le decía que los sentimientos del pelinegro para con Tsunemori iban más allá de una simple amistad pues bastaba con ver como la protegía para saberlo, sin embargo, era inútil desesperarse pues nada sacaban con eso. Tal vez era inútil estar en vela a la espera de resultados de parte se Shion, quien intentaba reparar la pulsera rota de la joven inspectora, pero eso era lo único que de momento podían hacer.

Cuando despertó era ya de día, los rayos de sol se colaban por una pequeña ventana que había en la habitación y eso le resultó extraño pues Candy no la había despertado, trato de moverse pero un punzante dolor en sus costillas se encargó de detenerla y recordarle todo lo que había sucedido, recorrió entonces la habitación con la vista en busca de Kougami y lo vio de espaldas a ella colocándose una chaqueta negra, posando luego su vista en ella al notar que estaba despierta, causando que un imperceptible sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Akane por el repentino cruce de miradas.

-No quise despertarte –Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella- ¿Te sientes mejor? –Cuestiono mientras se sentaba en la silla que había junto a la cama- ¿Crees que puedas sujetarte?

-Estaré bien Kougami-san –Respondió la castaña levantándose de la cama con cierta dificultad- ¿Ves? Ya puedo pararme sola

-Solo asegúrate de no soltarte –Dijo el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta la salida, donde una motocicleta los esperaba- Iré despacio, pero de igual forma, sujétate fuerte –Dijo después de colocarle el casco una vez se montaron en el transporte, encendiendo luego el motor, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la muchacha- Vamos

Y sin decir más palabras se encaminaron a su destino, una pequeña tienda ubicada a media hora de distancia de la zona industrial, la misma que abastecía de suministros a quienes vivan en aquellas zonas ocultos del sistema, vendiendo no solo comida, también ofrecían productos "antiguos" aquellos difíciles de encontrar en esas épocas, ales como libros o radios a pilas, su propietario, un pareja de mediana edad que habían contratado al ex–agente para ayudar a recibir los cargamentos tres veces por semana, dándole a cambio alimento y algo de dinero que le servía para subsistir. Ese era el único punto de contacto con la "civilización" para los excluidos de la sociedad, por eso llevaba a Akane a ese lugar pues solo así podría contactar con sus compañeros para que la recogiesen pues el no podía entrar a la ciudad para llevarla y ella no estaba en condiciones de manejar, por eso y porque necesitaba comprarle algo de ropa pues su camisa era demasiado grande para ella y sería extraño para todos verla con la camisa de un hombre. Al llegar a la tienda, un hombre de mediana edad, casi como Masaoka, los recibió amablemente invitándolos a pasar, viendo con cierta curiosidad a la inspectora pues era la primera vez que ella estaba allí.

-Hasta que conseguiste novia, Shinya-kun –Dijo el sujeto golpeando ligeramente las costillas del pelinegro- Ya era hora…

-E-espere, yo no… -Susurro Akane mientras Kougami suspiraba con cansancio-

-Necesito ropa para ella viejo –Replico el pelinegro recibiendo una picara mirada como respuesta- No es lo que crees, tuvo un accidente y… no tengo por qué explicarte esto, solo dale la ropa que necesita, descuéntalo de mi sueldo –Agrego desviando ligeramente la mirada del sujeto que lo miraba con burla- y ya deja de mirarme viejo

-Si señor… -Respondió el aludido con burla, llamando luego a su esposa para que ayudase a Akane- ayuda a la señorita, es la novia de Shinya-kun

-Tienes buen gusto –Dijo la mujer con picardía a Akane logrando que esta se sonrojara ligeramente, mientras se la llevaba a la pequeña sección de ropa que había en el lugar-

-Necesito suministro de comida también –Replico el pelinegro una vez las mujeres se fuero- Y que me prestes tu teléfono

-Esa chica es una inspectora del MWPSB ¿cierto? –Cuestiono con seriedad el mayor- la he visto un par de veces en televiso, es bastante popular "El modelo de ciudadano" según el sistema Sibyl –Agrego mientras le entregaba una lata de cerveza al pelinegro- Estas arriesgando mucho por una mujer

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso viejo, esto es entre ella y yo –Respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa mientras sacaba de una vitrina un objeto que capto su atención- Me llevo esto también, agrégalo a la cuenta –Dijo el pelinegro dirigiendo luego la vista a una Akane que aparecía ya vestida y arreglada- Esa ropa te sienta mejor

-Gr-gracias… -Respondió la muchacha con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Esto… sobre el teléfono

-Puede usarlo cuando quiera –Dijo el sujeto-

Y Akane simplemente asintió caminando luego con cierta dificultad, siendo ayudada por Kougami mientras eran observados por la pareja encargada de la tienda, causando que su rubor se encendiera un poco más por la vergüenza. Poco después llamo a Gino que no se molestó en preguntar detalles, simplemente escucho donde estaba y colgó la llamada después de decir que iría a recogerla. El silencio reino entre ambos después de aquella llamada pues el momento de despedirse había llagado, él tenía que volver a su "refugio" mientras que ella debía volver a la ciudad y eso era algo que, al menos para Akane, resultaba bastante difícil.

-El domingo a las nueve de la mañana –Dijo de repente el ex-agente captando la atención de la castaña-

-¿He? –Cuestiono confundida por las palabras que dijo-

-Hoy es lunes, el próximo domingo a las nueve de la mañana ven a esta tienda y trae los avances de tu investigación –Dijo con seriedad esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa ante la mirada confundida de la castaña- Estoy diciendo que nos veremos este fin de semana

-¡En serio! –Exclamo Akane sonrojándose por la forma en que lo dijo- Q-quiero decir… está bien… nos veremos el domingo

-Sera el domingo entonces -Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie mientras recogía de la mesa la bolsa de sus suministro pues estaba consciente de que debía marcharse antes de la llegada de los compañeros de Akane- Sera mejor que me vaya –Agrego dirigiéndose a la salida deteniéndose brevemente mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa frente a Akane- Consérvalo

Y sin decir más palabra se fue dejando tras el a una confundida Akane, que sostenía entre sus manos un collar con la figura de un pequeño colmillo colgando de ella, apretó el pequeño colgante entre sus manos mientras lo observaba marcharse en la moto que llegaron, sabía que el día en que tendría que juzgarlo llegaría, pero de momento, solo quería pensar en resolver el caso junto a Kougami como en los viejos tiempos.

Cerca de 20 minutos después la inspectora Shimotsuki llego junto a Gino, Kurogane y Shiro, quien no tardo en correr hacia la inspectora intentando abrazarla al verla "sana" siendo regañad por Gino, sin embargo, un quejido de dolor de parte de Akane basto para detenerlo y solo entonces notaron las lesiones de su cuerpo, tenían muchas preguntas para ella, pero las harían cuando regresasen a la oficina, de momento podían respirar tranquilos al verla a salvo, aunque Gino no parecía contento por la "imprudencia" de Tsunemori al arriesgar su vida de esa forma.

-Tranquilo gafas –Replico Kurogane ante la actitud del pelinegro- Lo importante es que está a salvo

-¿Por qué insistes en llamarme de esa forma? –Cuestionó con molestia el aludido ante el apelativo que le había dado el recién llegado- No uso anteojos

-Pero los usabas –Replico el aludido con una media sonrisa mientras golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de Gino antes de subir al auto- Con eso es suficiente

Y sin decir más subió al auto que los llevaría de regreso seguido de Gino, observo entones el semblante de Akane y supo que algo en ella había cambiado, no sabía exactamente qué, pero su instinto de detective le decía que había algo más tras la sonrisa que esbozaba la joven inspectora y tenía la impresión de que ese "algo" traería serios problemas en el futuro.

Poco después de la llegada de los miembros del MWPSB, se marcharon levándose a Akane consigo, mientras que, dentro de la tienda, la pareja a cargo observaba la camioneta desparecer, todo en el más absoluto silencio hasta que fue la mujer quien se aventuró a hablar.

-Entonces… es esa chica ¿Cierto?–Cuestiono Haruka a su esposo- La persona que "Ella" ha estado esperando…

-Eso parece… con Tsunemori Akane y Kougami Shinya aquí solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo comience… –Respondió Saotome, el esposo de la mujer- Solo habrá que esperar un poco más…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, es muy corto, lo se T_T pero el tiempo no me da para más y no quería dejar esta historia botada por más tiempo Y_Y espero que, aunque cortito, este episodio haya sido de su agrado. Se aceptan comentarios, cada vez que alguien comenta soy feliz *0* mi estado se animo mejora y mi mano escribe más rápido XD En fin, ahora si me despido porque tengo tarea que hacer T_T ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Espero no tardar mucho con la continuación T_T ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!_


	3. Sorpresas

_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no tarde taaaaaaanto en actualizar, aunque si me tome mi tiempecito XD como siempre, la tarea es el enemigo de todo el que ve anime y escribe fanfics XD en fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y desde ya me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos que se puedan encontrar, perdón, es por la prisa XD._

_He… Agradecimientos ha: YouseiChan001, Primero, gracias por comentar *0* y segundo… yo también entre en depresión post final T_T por eso me puse a escribir XD, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Akari Kiseki como siempre, es un gusto tenerte por aquí XD y si, después de revisar el capítulo que subí me di cuenta de los nombres de utapri, quizá los puse inconscientemente porque estaba escuchando las canciones de ese anime mientras escribía XD me mato eso de "Dale unos muy buenos golpes con el periódico, enséñale que debe ser un buen perro" hasta me imagine la escena y todo XD y lo del matrimonio… lo pensare Jajajajajaja na… ya en serio, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también *0*. Mokona-kuchiki, gracias por comentar cada capítulo y pus… lamento la tardanza, los deberes casi no me dejan tiempo, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar a tiempo *0*, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado también XD. Gabus1990, Gracias por comentar *0* y gracias también por comprender lo de las responsabilidades, es mi último años de carrera y el trabajo no deja de venir T_T en fin mejor me dejo de quejas o no terminaría nunca de lamentarme de mis tareas XD, espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado *0*. Hikari Evans, ¡Gracias por comentar! En verdad soy feliz cuando alguien comenta, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado *0*. Fantita, gracias por comentar *0* me alegra que consideres interesante mi historia y si… yo tampoco quisiera vera Gino con el corazón roto pero bueno… ya se verá después que pasa con el XD espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado *0*. Y por último pero no menos importante… Guest XD casi no te incluyo aquí porque comentaste un minuto antes de que subiese el capítulo XD que bueno que guste mi historia y que la trama te resultase agradable, espero este capítulo también te guste *0*_

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, paso a dejar este nuevo episodio de Destino._

_**Sorpresas**_

_-Entonces… es esa chica ¿Cierto?–Cuestiono Haruka a su esposo- La persona que "Ella" ha estado esperando…_

_-Eso parece… con Tsunemori Akane y Kougami Shinya aquí solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo comience… –Respondió Saotome, el esposo de la mujer- Solo habrá que esperar un poco más…_

Las cosas resultaron ligeramente complejas apara Akane una vez estuvieron en las oficinas del MWPSB, pues, si bien había ido directamente al servicio médico para revisar sus heridas y no había tenido que hacer un reporte aun, no le fue posible evadir los interrogatorios de sus compañeros, especialmente de Gino, que además de interrogarla, la regañaba por la imprudencia que significo el hecho de haber corrido sola detrás del sospechoso. Además estaba Akatsuki, que no dejaba de traerle cosas para "consentirla" mientras se recuperaba y también estaba el, Kurogane Ryu que, por alguna extraña razón, la observaba con cierto recelo, no es que se llevaran muy bien desde el principio, es más, él siempre la trataba con frialdad a pesar de ser ella quien lo "convenció" de ser ejecutor, si es que a eso podía llamársele convencer, o quizá era precisamente por eso que la odiaba, por haberlo arrastrado a una vida como "perro de caza" al servicio de un sistema que ni siquiera valía la pena proteger.

No paso mucho tiempo después de la desaparición de casi todos los miembros de la unidad 1, y Sibyl ya había elegido a quienes los reemplazarían, el primero había sido Akatsuki Shiro, aquel muchacho de su misma edad pero con una actitud infantil, cosa que le recordaba bastante a Kagari. Según los antecedentes a los que tuvo acceso, la historia detrás del alza de su Psycho Pass venía desde su infancia, con una vida común y corriente y siendo el hijo menor de un matrimonio feliz, había crecido en medio de comodidades y el cariño de sus progenitores, sin embargo, cuando cumplió 10 años, un accidente cambio todo. Según decía el reporte, el hermano mayor del muchacho venia comportándose de manera extraña y su Psycho Pass no tardo en elevarse aunque no especificaban el porqué, y un día, sin explicación alguna, ataco a sus padres con una cuchillo de cocina mientras dormían, siendo Akatsuki el único testigo de esto. Según relataba él mismo, su hermano se había vuelo loco y al verse descubierto por él, lo había atacado con el arma homicida y como prueba de eso, llevaba en su abdomen una cicatriz que no se había borrado a lo largo de los años, casi como si fuese un recordatorio de lo sucedido en aquel entonces, según le contó a Akane, su instinto de supervivencia lo llevo a arrastrarse por la habitación después de que su hermano despareció, logrando contactar con la policía antes de perder la conciencia. Esa noche vio su mundo destruirse a pedazos y nada quedo de su vida anterior, su Psycho Pass subió a un punto sin retorno y a la edad de 10 años fue recluido en prisión por Sibyl, siendo la primera vez en años que vio la luz del sol, cuando Akane lo saco de esa prisión y desde ese entonces, el muchacho tenía la costumbre de "consentir" a la inspectora considerándola como su "nueva familia" pues ella lo había sacado de la oscuridad en la que _vivía "Sal de aquí y evita que otros pasen por lo que tu pasaste"_ le había dicho esa vez y esas palabras fueron suficientes para convencer al futuro ejecutor de serlo.

En cuanto a Kurogane Ryu… su historia no era del todo clara, según la poca información que tenia de él, había sido un chico promedio en la escuela aun cuando su coeficiente intelectual superaba por mucho el de alguien común, no se buscaba problemas con nadie y era sumamente callado, aunque eso le generaba aquellos problemas que quería evitar y siempre se veía envuelto en peleas callejeras, su madre había muerto cuando era niño y su padre se dedicó a la bebida desde entonces, siendo recluido rápidamente en prisión por el sistema, dejándolo completamente solo, salvo por una tía que se hizo cargo de él, abandonándolo cuando su Psycho Pass comenzó a incrementarse sin razón aparente o al menos eso decían los documentos pues él no se había molestado en decirle nada. A la edad de 12 años fue declarado un criminal latente y según decían los documentos de Akane, el no opuso resistencia alguna y simplemente siguió el procedimiento, siendo igual cuando el sistema determino que era apto para convertirse en ejecutor. Ella simplemente fue, le informo de la situación y el acepto sin poner algún pero de por medio.

Ambos ejecutores eran bastante extraños para Akane, pero si era sincera, prefería mil veces ser atosigada todo el día por los _"cuidados"_ de Akatsuki, que permanecer un rato a solas con Kurogane, sin embargo, no había atosigamiento, molestia o interrogatorio que mermara la sensación de tranquilidad al saber que Kougami estaba con vida y que podría verlo otra vez el fin de semana, que dicho sea de paso era su día libre, así que no importaba lo que sucediese hasta entonces, ella llegaría a esa cita… no… no era una cita, era una reunión de trabajo, si, era eso, solo trabajo, o al menos eso se repetía tratando de que sus mejillas no presentaran aquel curioso carmín que últimamente aparecía cuando pensaba en el ex–ejecutor.

-Tsunemori ¿Me estas escuchando? –Cuestionó Gino sentado al lado de la cama de la distraída inspectora, permitiéndose esa "confianza" solo cuando los otros no estaban presentes-

-Perdón Ginoza-san, no estaba prestando atención… –Contesto la castaña con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro, pues había dejado de oírlo desde que el nombre de Kougami Shinya cruzo por su mente- ¿Qué decías?

-Que aún no nos has dicho como es que terminaste en esa tienda –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad cogiendo con la guardia baja a Tsunemori- Lo último que supimos de te fue que estabas en la fábrica y eso es bastante alejado de donde te recogimos

-Ha… bueno… eso… pues veras… -Respondió Akane con una nerviosa sonrisa pues tenía que dar explicaciones de lo sucedido sin decir que Kougami la había salvado- Ese sujeto me agredió, perdí mi Dominator en el proceso y pues…me las arregle para noquearlo y escapar, aunque me perdí en el bosque al tratar de encontrarlos, al final termine llegando a esa tienda –Agrego tratando de sonar verídica- ¿Tan lejos llegué? No me di cuenta en ese momento…

-Ese sujeto era por mucho más fuerte que tú y si a eso le sumamos que estaba bajo los efectos de estimulantes, no había forma de que lo vencieras, al menos no de la forma en la que lo encontramos –Replico el ejecutor con seriedad- Fue noqueado de un solo golpe en el rostro, la nariz completamente rota y perdió cuando menos tres dientes, es imposible que pudieras hacer eso con alguien más alto que tu –Agrego mientras Akane comenzaba a sudar frío, Kougami en verdad se había ensañado con el sujeto- Tsunemori… ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

-No hay nada que esconder Ginoza-san… -Respondió la con "naturalidad" esperando que el ejecutor le creyera- Ese hombre y yo caímos desde una altura de tres pisos, es natural que haya sufrido lesiones, solo tuve suerte, no le des muchas vueltas al asunto, además… –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente sin notar la expresión de Gino- Ahora tiene a la inspectora Shimotsuki en caso me suceda algo, no te preocupes mucho por esto…

-¡Ese no es el punto! –Replico el ejecutor con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello sorprendiendo a la inspectora- ¡No deberías ser tan imprudente! Podrías haber muerto… -Agrego mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- Primero Sasayama, luego Kagari, mi padre… Kougami… todos se fueron…

-Ginoza-san… -Susurro la inspectora viendo con cierta compasión al ejecutor pues comprendía como se sentía en ese momento al ser el, quien más había perdido en los últimos meses-

-Nadie puede reemplazarte Tsunemori… no… Akane… -Dijo el pelinegro sin atreverse a ver a la joven inspectora- Shimotsuki no podría reemplazarte porque yo…

-Lo siento…-Susurro Akane con una ligera sonrisa interrumpiendo al pelinegro mientras sujetaba la mejilla del sorprendido ejecutor- No pensé en como te sentías Ginoza-san, supongo que aun ahora te veo como mi superior –Agrego mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica- Perdón… tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora, así que no tienes que preocuparte

-Tsunemori-san –Dijo alguien desde la puerta entrando en la habitación- Quería como estabas y… ¡Pe-perdón! –Se disculpó la recién llegada al ver la situación en la que estaban- N-no quería interrumpir, mejor regreso después y…

-No interrumpes nada Shimotsuki-san –Dijo Akane soltando la mejilla de Gino mientras sonreía con naturalidad- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Pues… yo… -Susurro la muchacha con cierta incomodidad ante Gino y Akane por lo "inoportuna" que fue al entrar en el peor momento posible-

-Sera mejor que me vaya –Dijo el ejecutor buscando alguna excusa para salir del lugar, notando también la incomodidad de la recién llegada- Con premiso inspectora Shimotsuki, inspectora Tsunemori

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio, Gino abandono la habitación mientras se reprochaba mentalmente lo que estuvo a punto de decir ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a la inspectora y aunque lo tuviese, el "fantasma" de Kougami estaba aún presente y quizá nunca desaparecería, no debía tener un desliz como ese nuevamente pues eso solo causaría más problemas a Tsunemori y eso era lo último que quería. Giro sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a marcharse a algún otro lugar pensando que la azotea del edificio podría ser una buena opción, sin embargo, al ver hacia el frente, se encontró con Kurogane recostado contra la pared del pasillo, al perecer esperándolo, o al menos eso le aprecio "Entrena conmigo" fue lo único que dijo, comenzando a caminar esperando que lo siguiese y si bien, no era partidario de las peleas, tal vez un poco de ejercicio le haría bien para despejar su mente.

Akane veía con curiosidad la expresión de Shimotsuki, parecía nervios y ciertamente incomodad, pero más que eso, parecía inquieta y ella tenía cierta idea de por qué, cosa que le resultaba graciosa de cierta forma pues era una locura creer que entre Gino y ella podría haber algo más que amistad o al menos desde su punto de vista si lo era.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Akane captando la atención de la recién llegada- ¿Shimotsuki-san?

-B-bueno pues yo… -Susurro la muchacha con cierta incomodidad- Creo… creo que interrumpí ¿Cierto? –Pregunto al fin desviando la mirada de la inspectora- Digo… parecía un momento íntimo y yo… Lo siento mucho…

-Te gusta Ginoza-san ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Akane logrando que los colores subieran las mejillas de la muchacha-

-¡N-no! –Respondió la aludida agitando las manos tratando de negar algo obvio para Tsunemori- A-a mí no… ¿Tanto se nota? –Cuestiono al fin rindiéndose ante la mirada de la inspectora-

-Creo que el único que no lo sabe es el –Respondió la ludida causando que el sonrojo de la muchacha se extendiera- Descuida yo no se lo diré, sin embargo… inspectora Shimotsuki… -Dijo Akane tomando una postura más seria- Recuerdo que dije esto el día que nos conocimos, así que no lo olvides. Está bien que confíes en los ejecutores, pero al mismo tiempo debes cuidarte de ellos, si te cercas demasiado a uno… puedes salir herida

-Es por el ¿No es así? -Cuestiono en un susurro la novata recordando entonces lo que había averiguado sobre lo ocurrido antes de su llegada al MWPSB- Lo dices por Kougami-san –Asevero sorprendiendo ligeramente a la inspectora- Siento haber hurgado en eso, pero desde que llegue aquí oía habar de "Kougami" de parte de Ginoza-san y Kunizuka-san, por eso investigue un poco y me entere de lo que paso. Eras bastante cercana a él ¿Verdad?

-Kougami-san y yo resolvimos muchos casos juntos, bueno, lo correcto sería decir que él resolvió la mayoría de ellos –Dijo al inspectora esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica- Aprendí mucho al trabajar a su lado, era perseverante y no importaba lo que sucediese, él nunca se rendía, siempre estaba un paso delante de todos, incluso de Makishima y por eso no pude detenerlo –Agrego apretando la taza de té que llevaba en las manos- Desde ese entonces he pensado que su destino era conocerse incluso desde ante que nacieran. Estaban enfocados el uno en el otro y se comprendían mejor que nadie, supongo que por eso no pude detenerlo, al parecer ese "destino" era ineludible y yo… yo no estaba incluido en el…

-Tsunemori-san… -Susurro la muchacha observando como la expresión de la inspectora decaía ligeramente, confirmado así lo que sospechaba desde que supo del "misterioso" ejecutor- Te gustaba Kougami-san ¿Cierto?

Y lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una casi ahogada Akane que se atraganto con el té que bebía, oyó luego como ella negaba su aseveración vehementemente y Shimotsuki simplemente pudo reír antes esto pues era la primera vez que veía a la inspectora sonrojarse mientras agitaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Siempre la había visto como algo, de cierta forma, inalcanzable, es decir, según el sistema Sibyl, Tsunemori Akane era el modelo de ciudadano, con un Psycho Pass casi imperturbable y llevando sobre sus hombros el liderazgo de su equipo, trabajando día a día con criminales latentes sin siquiera alterar su salud mental con eso, en pocas palabras, era casi perfecta o al menos así le vería cualquiera que no supiese lo ocurrido seis meses atrás y ella había conocido ese lado, Tsunemori era alguien común y corriente que cometía errores como cualquiera, que se lamentaba por sus equivocaciones y que se sonrojaba cuando se le menciona a la persona que le gusta. Al menos ahora sabía que podía llegar a ser como ella si se esforzaba un poco más.

-Es buena saber que hasta Tsunemori-san puede sonrojarse –Dijo la muchacha esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Llegue a creer que nunca la vería así

Y si la inspectora pensaba responder a eso no pudo hacerlo, pues la alarma de un alza de Psycho Pass en Shinguku alerto a ambas, motivo por el cual, Shimotsuki tuvo que abandonar la habitación disculpándose por dejar la conversación a medias.

Akane vio como Shimotsuki salía de la habitación permaneciendo en silencio por breves momentos mientras ella desaprecia y las palabras dichas por ella resonaban en su cabeza_ "Te gustaba Kougami-san" _no, eso no era posible, ella lo respectaba, cierto, se sintió triste cuando él se fue, es verdad, quería verlo a como diese lugar, sí, pero de ahí a estar enamorada de él… no, no y no, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, además, si se diese el caso, no había futuro para ellos y la verdad es que nunca lo habría. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al barajar las posibilidades de un futuro con Kougami, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente al pensar en eso pues eran incoherencias según su perspectiva; lo mejor, consideraba ella, era olvidar esa conversación y cerrar el tema pues no ganaba nada con pensar en algo que, desde un principio, no tuvo futuro. Se envolvió entre las sabanas y después de acomodarse en una posición que no lastimase más sus costillas, se dispuesto a dormir, sí, eso era mejor que pensar incoherencias.

El agua fría siempre ayudaba a relajarlo después de entrenar y no es que Gino fuese demasiado bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, es más, cualquiera de esa basura electrónica que Sibyl ponía a su disposición era más fuerte que él, sin embargo, era preferible luchar con alguien así que hacer uso de la "ayuda" del sistema, odiaba a esa estúpidas máquinas por calificar a las personas como si se tratasen de objetos, odiaba al sistema por doblegar a los seres humanos y los odiaba por haber cambiado de esa forma a Akane, no… tal vez el sistema había tenido parte de culpa, pero el verdadero responsable era ese sujeto, Kougami Shinya, por él es que Akane había cambiado de la niña que el conocía a la mujer que es ahora, un títere más del sistema. Un sonoro golpe contra la pared fue muestra de la frustración que sentía en ese momento y es que nunca pensó que aquella niña que lo sacó de la oscuridad y le devolvió la fe en los seres humanos años atrás, terminaría sirviendo a la basura de Sibyl.

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Tenía cerca de 5 años cuando su madre fue asesinada a manos de un ejecutor por un alza irreversible en su Psycho Pass "Ya no es apta para volver a la sociedad" fue lo que le dijeron a su padre cuando reportaron el deceso de su progenitora, después de eso, las cosas cambiaron en casa, su padre se sumergió completamente en la bebida a pesar de que esta había sido prohibida y rápidamente fue apresado en uno de los centros de reclusión del sistema Sibyl sin posibilidades de regresar, con solo 6 años quedo al cuidado de su tía quien le tomaba nula importancia y que lo golpeaba cuando no hacia lo que decía o la llamaban de la escuela para decirle que se había metido en problemas otra vez, problemas que le trataba de evitar sin resultado favorable pues las cosas iban peor, creció en medio de maltratos y golpes, no tuvo amigos cuando niño y al final termino convirtiéndose en lo que todos decían, un salvaje que por defenderse comenzó a golpear a otros, con solo diez años era temido en la escuela pues golpeaba todo el que se atreviese a molestarlo y su Psycho Pass comenzó a incrementarse por ese motivo, su tía, al enterarse de esto, lo hecho de casa sin el menor remordimiento y a los 12 años se vio solo en medio de la calle, con un Psycho Pass en la "zona roja" a punto de ser degradado a un criminal latente, y para terminar de arruinar su día, aquella vez lo encontraron los sujetos a los que solía golpear y lo atacaron. Herido, sin casa y sin esperanzas siquiera de un futuro mejor, se refugió en una vieja casa cerca una escuela pública, decidiendo permanecer allí hasta que muriese de inanición, por los golpes, o por mano de algún ejecutor que lo encontrase, lo que viniese primero. _

"_La humanidad está perdida" es lo que solía pensar al ver a todos felices siendo regidos por un estúpido sistema que determinaba quien debía vivir y quien no, odiaba a Sibyl, pero odiaba más aun a las personas que se dejaban manipular por él y lo obedecían ciegamente, ya anda tenía sentido para él pues sus padre habían muerto a manos del sistema y ni siquiera tenía un lugar al que llamar "Hogar" su suerte estaba echada, pero no se lamentaba de nada, al contrario, compadecía a los estúpidos seres humanos que se habían convertidos en títeres orquestados por Sibyl, no había nadie que valiera la pena o al menos eso penaba hasta que conoció a Akane, una pequeña niña que por curiosidad y llevada por los rumores de un supuesto fantasma que habitaba la vieja casa abandonada, había llegado hasta el junto a otras dos niñas, amigas suyas, supuso, pues le decían que no se acercase pues parecía peligroso, y el corroboro aquella hipótesis al amenazarlas, motivo por el cual, las pequeñas niñas salieron corriendo. Aquella vez creyó que no volvería verlas, sin embargo, horas después, Akane aprecio sola llevando consigo un pequeño Botiquín con medicinas para curar sus heridas y algo de comida. Trato de espantarla nuevamente pero solo obtuvo como resultado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la caja del botiquín "Estas herido, déjame curarte" fueron las palabras de la pequeña aquel día y aun cuando él le advirtió que era peligroso y su Psycho Pass había pasado la zona roja hace mucho, ella no se inmuto por eso "Es tonto clasificar a las personas como objetos, eres un niño como yo y no voy a dejarte solo" dijo esa vez la pequeña Akane, que no debía pasar de los 9 años, mientras curaba sus heridas, desde ese entonces iba a verlo por las tardes después de la escuela llevándole comida y, aunque sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre, se permitió disfrutar de la calidez de otro ser humano. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? -Había preguntado una tarde mientras comían sentados en el suelo-_

_-Ogami Rei –Respondió el con burla mientras citaba al personaje de un manga, en parte también para protegerla pues era peligroso que se involucrar con un criminal latente- _

_-Mentiroso –Refuto la pequeña haciendo un pequeño puchero- Ese es un personaje de manga –Agrego sorprendiendo al muchacho pues no era común que las niñas de su edad leyeran ese tipo de historias, es más, desde que el Sibyl comenzó a funcionar, se habían prohibido la lectura de estos, siendo solo accesibles en el bajo mundo en el que él vivía- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…_

_-Y mal por mal –Completo la frase el muchacho- Parece que si conoces la historia, pero como… _

_-No me dijiste tu nombre, no tienes derecho a preguntar –Fue lo que dijo dándole la espalda al muchacho que simplemente sonreía ante la actitud de su joven acompañante- _

_-Lo siento, te dije que es peligroso involucrarte conmigo –Respondió apoyándose contra la pared- Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas_

_-Sakura –Dijo de repente la pequeña- Mi nombre es Akane, pero hasta que no me digas tu nombre, seré Sakurakouji Sakura, la heroína del manga –Agrego con determinación girando hacia el mientras lo veía fijamente sorprendiendo al muchacho- Y no me alejare de ti igual que ella no abandonaba a Ogami _

_-Es un gusto entonces Sakura-chan –Dijo el rindiéndose ante la terquedad de la pequeña Akane, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa mientras desordenaba sus cabellos como si de una niña se tratase- Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora_

_Y ante sus palabras, la pequeña simplemente había sonreído, era mentira lo que dijo pues el sabia mejor que nadie que llegaría el momento de dejarla cuando no pudiese ocultarse más y por un momento, se lamentó de todas sus malas acciones pues ahora no podía estar junto a esa pequeña, sin embargo, quiso vivir como un ser humano durante el poco tiempo que pasase con ella y en verdad fue poco. Había pasado poco menos de un mes cuando lo encontraron, los agentes tenían sitiado el lugar y el, en un esfuerzo de proteger a Akane, la ayudo a salir del lugar, pues estaba consciente de que ella se vería envuelta en todo si la encontraban con él. Llegaron a la salida de emergencia de la vieja casa, pero en lugar de huir, la encerró en un viejo armario "Gracias por todo Sakura… no… Akane-chan" fue lo que dijo aquella tarde antes de marcharse asegurándose de que ella podría salir por su cuenta, siendo capturado luego por los agentes como un criminal latente y sin posibilidades de volver a ver a la pequeña Akane._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y en verdad no esperaba volver a verla, mucho menos trabajando para el absurdo sistema que a ella también le resultaba desagradable, por eso le fue extraño el ver su comportamiento de subordinación para con Sibyl, siendo el "modelo de ciudadano" y acatando ordenes sin chistar, pero por sobre todo, le molestaba aquella falsa sonrisa que mostraba a todos, con un demonio, él sabía que estaba mintiendo, algo no andaba bien con ella y los upo desde el instante en que la vio en aquella sala de reclusión, aun cuando ella no lo reconoció, por eso comenzó a investigar, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido para que las cosas terminasen así y de esa forma, fue como dio con él, Kougami Shinya, el hombre que ella había intentado salvar y que, aun después de convertirse en un verdadero criminal, seguía buscando. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese sujeto pues, en una fotografía que encontró en la habitación que le dieron, la misma que había sido anteriormente del ex–ejecutor, podía ver a Akane tratando de evitar que le desordenase el cabello mientras los otros se burlaban, sin embargo, aun cuando aprecia molesta sus ojos no mentían, estaba feliz con él, pero ese sujeto había traicionado aquella confianza, la había dejado atrás y desde entonces, ella no había vuelto a sonreír con sinceridad ante nadie, por eso siempre estaba enojado a su alrededor, le irritaba ver aquella estúpida sonrisa falsa en su rostro mientras se mostraba fuerte ante lo que sucedía, era exasperante verla en esa situación y todo era culpa de Kougami, ese sujeto al que, de cruzarse en su camino, no dudaría en disparar.

Salió de la ducha secando luego sus castaños cabellos antes de recostarse en su cama, no estaba de servicio en ese momento así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir un poco, sí, eso era mejor que seguir alimentando sus frustraciones por alguien que seguramente estaba ya fuera del país.

El resto de la semana fue bastante tranquilo para Akane pues no le permitían hacer mucho aun cuando había salido del hospital a los tres días de haber ingresado, por eso se encontraba hora haciendo trabajo de oficina mientras compadecía a la inspectora Shimotsuki que tenía que lidiar con el trabajo de campo junto a los agentes y parecía que no le resultaba demasiado fácil pues aun cuando habían pasado seis meses, ella todavía no se acostumbraba a lidiar con ellos, especialmente con Gino, que era quien la ponía nerviosa, definitivamente debía recuperarse rápido para volver a la trabajo pronto.

Era el día domingo y su descanso medico había terminado el sábado, pero eso no le afectaba pues era su día libre y tenía una cita… de trabajo, si una cita de trabajo con Kougami, lo sentía por Shimotsuki, pero su investigación estaba primero y si todo salía bien con la ayuda de Kougami, pronto, todos esos atentados terminarían, aunque con eso, también llegaría el momento de juzgar a Kougami siendo ese pensamiento lo que mermo rápidamente su entusiasmo, apretó inconscientemente la capeta de papeles que tenían en las manos ante la sola idea de tener que disparar contra Kougami, pensado que parte de ella no quería que la investigación terminase para estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza desechando rápidamente esos pensamientos, seria egoísta de su parte el no hacer nada sobre los incidentes y lo sería más aun el poner sus deseos sobre su responsabilidad, ella tenía una misión que cumplir, no con el sistema, sino con las personas que conformaban la sociedad que protegía. Terminó de acomodar los papeles en la carpeta que tenía entre las manos y tratando de no pensar en nada mas, decidió ir al encuentro del ex-ejecutor, dejo su teléfono celular sobre la mesa junto a su Dominator y estaba a punto de sacarse la pulsera que le dio el sistema, cuando una llamada entrante de parte de la inspectora Shimotsuki la detuvo, genial, podía despedirse de su cita.

Era bastante raro en la época en que vivían el hecho de que pudiese realizarse un atentado a gran escala, es decir, los Drones, los Dominator y casi todos los locales comerciales, viviendas y estaciones tienen un escáner que les permite identificar a alguien cuyo Psycho Pass es demasiado alto, era por eso que Akane no es explicaba cómo es que la situación actual se había dado. Estaban persiguiendo a un grupo de sujetos. Cinco en total, que habían asaltado uno de los bancos principales de la ciudad ¿Cómo? Eso es algo que nadie se explicaba, el caso era que lo habían hecho, burlaron todos los controles de seguridad y solo cuando los rehenes que tenían mostraron un alza en su Psycho Pass la alerta fue lanzada, logrando huir antes de la llegada de los agentes llevándose a una mujer y su pequeño bebe con ellos.

Esto los llevaba este punto, persiguiendo por direcciones opuestas a los criminales que portaban armas de fuego antiguas, tratando de cercarlos antes de que lograsen salir de la ciudad. Shimotsuki había tomado la ruta sur junto a Kunizuka y Akatsuki mientras que Akane fue por el lado opuesto con Kurogane y Gino, aun en contra de este último pues consideraba que Akane aún no estaba en condiciones de trabajar. Era casi medio día cuando lograron cercar a los delincuentes, quienes permanecían ocultos en un edificio abandonado con la mujer y el niño aun como rehenes, la situación no era favorable para los agentes y la única opción que tenían era entrar al lugar pero eso podría en riesgo la vida de la mujer y el niño, tenían las manos atadas y todo dependía de la decisión que Tsunemori tomara.

Las horas pasaban y la tensión aumentaba, los sujetos demandaban que los dejasen huir pero eso no era posible, además, no había garantía de que liberasen a la madre y al niño si los dejaban escapar. No le quedaban muchas opciones y ya no tenía más tiempo para pensar, debía decidir ya o podría ser muy tarde.

-No podemos perder más tiempo–Dijo al fin la inspectora con seriedad- Entraremos al edificio, Kurogane-san y Ginoza-san vendrán conmigo, entraremos por la puerta de emergencia, Inspectora Shimotsuki –Agrego dirigiéndose a la más joven- Te quedaras aquí con Kunizuka-san y Akatsuki-san, si algo sale mal, tienen autorización ingresar al edificio

-No estás en condiciones para un operativo así, inspectora Tsunemori –Replico Gino con seriedad-

-Gafas tiene razón –Apoyo Akatsuki mientras revisaba su Dominator- Será mejor que te quedes inspector, nosotros nos haremos cargo, que Chibi-san se haga cargo–Agrego refiriéndose a Shimotsuki pues la había nombrado de esa forma desde que se conocieron-

-Está desafiando una orden agente –Replico Akane con seriedad ante la actitud de su difícil subordinado-

-Sí, lo que digas inspector, tomare la responsabilidad por eso, dispárame si quieres, pero después de salvar a esa mujer –Respondió dirigiéndose luego a la más joven inspectora- ¿Qué esperan? Gafas, Chibi

-Lo siento inspectora Tsunemori, pero esta vez ellos tiene razón –Se excusó Shimotsuki mientras seguía a los ejecutores-

-No lo tome a mal Akane –Dijo Akatsuki con una ligera sonrisa mientras que sujetaba el hombro de la sorprendida inspectora- Ellos solo están preocupados por ti, relájate un poco y déjalos hacer el trabajo sucio, al menos por esta vez…

Y Akane no pudo decir nada pues Shimotsuki y los ejecutores ya se habían ido, si siguiese el procedimiento habitual, debería haberle disparado a Kurogane por desobedecer sus órdenes pero no lo hizo, quizá por que en el fondo sabía que Akatsuki tenía razón y solo querían protegerla, el caos era que había quedado fuera mientras que Shimotsuki estaba dentro del edificio junto a los agentes, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliese bien.

Cuando el vidrio de una de las ventanas del lugar se rompió, Akane supo que algo había salido mal y corroboro sus sospechas al ver a uno de los delincuentes caer del cuarto piso del edifico al vacío, por lo que deducía fácilmente que solo quedaban cuatro en el interior, se oyó después el grito de la mujer que estaba allí como rehén seguido de disparos realizados por las armas que los sujetos portaban, los minutos pasaban y nadie salía, por lo que Akane decidió que era momento de entrar, Akatsuki y Kunizuka entraron primero seguidos de Akane, subieron escaleras arriba y cuando quisieron ingresar al tercer piso, Kurogane les grito que se detuviesen con el tiempo justo para que evitasen balas provenientes de los agresores, se ocultaron detrás de las escaleras viendo desde abajo a uno de los sujetos con la mujer de rehén apuntándole con el arma en la cabeza mientras esta cargaba al niño, tras él, estaban dos sujetos inconscientes y solo quedaba uno junto a él, ambos bajaron ante la mirada preocupada de los agentes e inspectores, quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de dispar en el momento que el más joven de ellos, quien no llevaba a la mujer, tropezara, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil motivo por el cual fue abandonado por el único que quedaba, quien corrió escaleras abajo con la mujer y el niño, siendo perseguido por Akane que, al estar más cerca, corrió tras él, oyendo mientras corría como Gino gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero su voz era opacada por el derrumbe de una parte de la vieja escalera, agravando más las cosas pues no podía esperar apoyo inmediato de sus compañeros..

Estaban en el primer piso, en la vieja sala del lugar según Akane podía notar por los viejo muebles que allí habían, el hombre estaba armado y la nerviosa mujer que tenía como rehén solo podía llorar aferrada a su pequeño bebé mientras Akane le apuntaba con el Dominator, podría disparar, pero con todo lo ocurrido el coeficiente de la mujer se había alzado también, un caso de Psycho Hazard, y si apretaba el gatillo ella también podría salir herida o en el peor de los casos, el niño sería el más afectado, no tenía salida alguna y el frio sudor que se deslizaba por su frente solo corroboraba lo tensa de la situación, el sujeto comenzó a retroceder hacia la salida y eso solo preocupó mas a Akane pues si salía afuera, los Drones a los que se le habían incorporado un sistema de disparo en caso de ser necesario según el juicio de Sibyl después del caso de Makishima, no dudarían en disparar aun si eso significaba la muerte de la mujer y el niño, estaba en serios aprietos y cuando pensó que su única opción era disparar por su propia mano, oyó el ruido de una de las viejas ventanas romperse, cosa que captó la atención del sujeto, quien no tuvo tiempo para voltear pues se vio paralizado al sentir un arma en su sien, mientras Akane veía con sorpresa la escena sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

-Has olvidado nuestro objetivo Kei –Dijo quien portaba el arma y por la voz, Akane supo que era un hombre- Libera a la mujer y al niño, ahora

-S-si… si señor… -Respondió aterrado el sujeto mientras obedecía y la mujer corría a refugiarse detrás de Akane con su hijo- C-comprendo mi error Shin-sama, s-si pudiese disculparme yo…

-No hay segundas oportunidades para hombre como tú, nosotros no somos criminales –Dijo con voz grave el sujeto mientras Akane observaba con asombro el arma que portaba, eso… era un Dominator… no, era similar, pero no era el mismo, sus colores eran rojos, entonces… ¡Que rayos era esa cosa!- En Uróboros no hay lugar para ti…

Y sin decir más palabra, el sujeto apretó el gatillo ante la mirada sorprendida de Akane, quien vio como el sujeto caía al suelo inconsciente, mas no muerto, cosa que la confundió más, mostrando desconcierto ante el arma desconocida del recién llegado, sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando pues su mirada se cruzó con la del sujeto reconociendo en el a un hombre joven y algo en ella se removió al verlo, ese hombre portaba un arma extraña y había disparado contra otro ser vivo, pero por alguna razón sabía que no era malo. Vio entonces como se acercaba a ella e instintivamente le apunto con su Dominator, notado con sorpresa que este marcaba 0 como coeficiente criminal, estaba indefensa frente a un sujeto que acababa de disparar contra alguien con un arma de la que desconocía los alcances, si, estaba en verdaderos problemas.

-Tsunemori Akane –Dijo el sujeto a la inquieta inspectora- Es una lástima que alguien como tú, con las capacidades y el intelecto que posee, se vea obligada a servir al sistema

-Tu… ¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono Akane apuntando insistentemente al sujeto con el Dominator aun cuando este tenía el seguro trabado y seguía marcando 0- ¡Responde!

-Esa arma que usas no pude hacerme nada –Dijo el sujeto sujetando la mano de la inspectora mientras hacía que el Dominator le apuntar a la altura del corazón- ¿Lo ves? No puede dañarme, es solo un jug…  
Y lo que quiso decir quedo en el aire al oír a alguien atravesar la misma ventana por la que el había entrado, sintiendo luego un fuerte puño contra su rostro seguido de un golpe contra el suelo. Akane vio con sorpresa que quien había entrado no era otro más que Kougami, con la respiración agitada, casi como si hubiese corrido hasta allí y por un momento se alegró de verlo, sin embargo, su felicidad duro poco pues escucho la voz de Kurogane, por lo que dirigió la vista hacia arriba y lo vio corriendo escaleras abajo desde el segundo piso ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? ¿Quién sabe? Ese sujeto estaba tan loco que fácilmente podría haber saltado el vacío que había en lugar de las escaleras que conectaban el tercer piso con el cuarto, eso era lo de menos, lo realmente importante ahora era que estaba en problemas pues si encontraba a Kougami allí le dispararía.

-Kougami-san, debes irte –Dijo la inspectora en un susurro ante la mirada confundida y asustada de la mujer que acababan de rescatar- Si Kurogane-san te encuentras va a disp… -Agrego deteniéndose al sentir como era colocada al hombro por el ex-agente como si de un bulto se tratase- ¡E-espera! ¡Q-que estas…!

-¡Akane! –Exclamo Kurogane al ver como "raptaban" a la inspectora, tratando de apuntarle con su Dominator al secuestrador, pero este huyo de la escena por la misma ventana que entro llevándose a la muchacha consigo- ¡Demonios!

-¡Kurogane! –Dijo Gino apareciendo seguido de los otros que habían optado por imitar al ejecutor y saltar a través de los escombros- ¿Dónde está la inspectora Tsunemori?

-Chibi, quédate con la mujer –Dijo el ejecutor y sin más salió corriendo tras el secuestrador de Akane, seguid por Gino a pesar de las quejas de Shimotsuki-

-¡No pueden irse así! –Exclamo la inspectora viendo como esos dos se marchaban sin siquiera dar alguna explicación- ¡Kurogane-san! ¡Ginoza-san!

-Se la llevo… -Dijo de repente la mujer que rescataron abrazando a su pequeño- U-un hombre vino y… y me salvo… le disparo al sujeto pe-pero después… se acercó a ella y… y… llego otro hombre…y se la llevo…

-¿Un hombre las salvo? –Cuestionó Shimotsuki con extrañeza- ¿Quién?

-E-estaba allí… hace un momento… -Dijo la mujer señalando un punto vacío de la habitación- D-de verdad… de verdad había alguien allí… ¡Le disparo al secuestrador!

-Tranquila señora, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora, de momento la trasladaremos a un centro de salud lo más pronto posible, será mejor que reciba terapia inmediatamente –Replicó Shimotsuki tratando de calmar a la mujer refiriéndose luego a Kunizuka- Llévala a la patrulla

Y sin decir más palabra, la agente obedeció mientras la inspectora revisaba le cuerpo del criminal que habían perseguido hasta allí, estaba inconsciente pero sin ningún rastro de golpe por lo que solo le quedaba imaginar que había sido obra de un Dominator, pero eso era algo que solo la inspectora Tsunemori podía aclarar y en verdad esperaba que Kurogane y Gino pudiesen dar con ella.

Kougami podía oír como Akane exigía explicaciones mientras era llevada por el como si de un costal se tratase, parecía enfadad y en verdad tenia razón de estarlo, es decir, el había llegado allí de improviso y, aunque la había salvado, también la había raptado en las narices de sus compañeros y seguramente eso le traería más problemas a la joven inspectora, eso, sumado a que ahora los debían de estar persiguiendo, si, había "metido la pata" y en grande, pero no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados al verla en peligro, aun si eso significaba perder la vida.

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Eran más de las 9:30 y Akane no había llegado a su cita, supuso que tal vez había tenido un percance y que llegaría tarde por lo que decidió esperar un poco más y al verlo allí, sin hacer nada en un día domingo, a Saotome no se lo ocurrió mejor idea que ponerlo a trabajar en la bodega mientras esperaba a Akane "Un poco de sudor no le molestara a tu chica" había dicho mientras lo llevaba hasta la ruma de cajas y más cajas que había dejado el repartidor, todas esperando a ser cargadas por el hasta el interior de la bodega y es que en verdad habían aumentado los pedidos de alimentos no perecibles pues estaba cerca la fecha en la que los barcos llevaban ilegales fuera del país y algunas familias que había logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para marcharse, compraban todo el alimento que podían para sobrevivir a la travesía hasta su desino, el caso era que eso significaba más trabajo para él, genial, tendría que trabajar un día domingo bajo un despiadado sol y todo por esperar a Akane, pero se la iba a cobrar a la inspectora, tenía todo el rato en que cargaría los bultos para pensar en las bromas que le haría a la joven inspectora. _

_Se sumergió completamente en el trabajo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado de trasladar las cajas de suministros a la bodega, reviso la hora notando que era más de medio día y Akane no había llegado, cosa que se le hizo bastante extraña. Ingreso nuevamente al interior de la tienda y después de sentarse a descansar un poco Saotome le dio una lata de cerveza mientras le decía que el almuerzo estaría listo pronto, lo invito a ver la televisión mientras tanto y fue entonces que casi se ahoga con su propia cerveza pues la prensa estaba transmitiendo en vivo los pormenores de la persecución de los asaltantes que había logrado burlar la seguridad de Sibyl. _

_-Parece que tu chica no vendrá hoy Shinya-kun –Dijo el mayor viendo las noticias- Tiene bastante trabajo y… ¿A dónde vas? –Cuestiono al ver al muchacho ponerse de pe- No puedes ir a la ciudad, al menos no hasta que termine de revisar el dispositivo _

_-Iré sin el –Contesto el muchacho apretando la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano derramando su contenido- _

_-No puedes hacer eso –Replico el mayor con seriedad- Es de por si peligroso que salgas de noche con el dispositivo ¡No saldrás vivo si vas sin él!_

_-Correré el riesgo –Contesto el pelinegro con determinación- Me quede en este país por ella, para protegerla, no voy dejarla sola cuando su vida peligra_

_-¿Crees que ella estará feliz si algo te pasa? –Cuestiono el mayor con severidad deteniendo brevemente al pelinegro- Dime Shinya ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá esa chica si tu mueres?_

_-De la misma forma que me sentiré yo si algo le pasa a ella… -Respondió el pelinegro sin voltear a ver la mayor- Regrese para cuidar de ella viejo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer_

_-Eres demasiado terco… -Susurro con cansancio el mayor sacando luego una pequeña pulsera de una gaveta- llévalo contigo, aún no he terminado de repáralo así que no es seguro que funcione correctamente_

_-Gracias viejo –Respondió el pelinegro con una media sonrisa antes de marcharse-_

_Y sin decir más, subió a su motocicleta y salió con dirección a la ciudad oyendo la voz de Saotome perderse ante la distancia "No mueras" había dicho y él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, viviría para proteger a Akane al menos hasta que el caso que tenían pendiente se resolviese. Llego a la ciudad cuando la tarde había caído y oculto su motocicleta varias cuadras lejos del lugar viendo la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca mientras esperaba que resistiese hasta el final pues si aquel dispositivo creado por Saotome fallaba, era hombre muerto._

_Corrió entonces ocultándose de los Drones hasta llegar al edificio y se asomó por una de las ventanas con el tiempo justo para evitar que ese sujeto lastimase a Akane, pensando en que no se había sido un error ir por ella, la había salvado y eso era lo único importante._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Por eso se encontraba ahora varias cuadras lejos del edifico descansando brevemente junto a su motocicleta después de haber corrido con Akane al hombro, estaba agotado y lo peor es que aún no había oído los regaños de la joven inspectora.

-¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! –Regaño la muchacha tal y como esperaba el ex-ejecutor- ¡Si te atrapan no saldrás vivo de aquí! No es posible que seas tan iprud… -Dijo deteniéndose al sentir como el pelinegro tiraba de su muñeca y la abrazaba- ¿K-Kougami-san?

-No llegaste a nuestra cita así que vine por ti –Susurro el pelinegro estrechando a Akane entre sus brazos- No… la verdad es que estaba preocupado por que no llegabas, y cuando vi las noticias mis pies se movieron solos –Agrego sintiendo como la inspectora se tensaba ante su cercanía- Para cuando me di cuenta estaba de camino aquí y…

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? –Cuestiono Akane cerrando los puños con fuerza- Simplemente apareces cuando te da la gana y te arriesgas de esa forma tan imprudente...Tal vez no te importe tu vida, pero… pero… –Agrego mientras Kougami la liberaba notando entonces que estaba a punto de llorar- ¡Pero a mi si me importa! ¡Quiero que vivas Kougami-san!

-Akane… -Susurro el ex –ejecutor viendo llorar a la inspectora con cierta culpabilidad pues las palabras de Saotome resonaron en su cabeza _"¿Cómo crees que se sentirá esa chica si tu mueres?" _pues bien, ahí estaba el resultado y en verdad no le gustaba-

-Dijiste que sería yo te juzgaría ¡Al menos vive hasta entonces! -Dijo la muchacha cerrando los puños con más fuerza aun- ¡No te arriesgues de esta forma!

-Lo siento… -Respondió el ex –ejecutor con culpabilidad pensando que al querer protegerla la había herido más- Akane yo en verdad…

-¡Akane! –Exclamo la voz de Kurogane que no sonó demasiado lejos de sus posición-

-Debes irte Kougami-san –Dijo la inspectora al ex-ejecutor mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca- Si te encuentran te mataran

-Pero… -Replico el pelinegro con preocupación pues aun habían cosas que aclarar-

-¡Por favor! –Pidió con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabellos- Kougami-san… vete… -Agrego la castaña con mirada suplicante al pelinegro que sintió algo quebrarse dentro de si antes esos ojos pues eran los mismo que le pidieron no ir tras Makishima una vez- Iré a verte mañana, pero por ahora… por favor… vete…

-Estaré esperando –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad antes de subir a su motocicleta- Me quedare allí hasta que aparezcas Akane…

Akane simplemente asintió con una media sonrisa que contrastaba con las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, era realmente duro encontrarse en esa situación y separarse después, al fin y al cabo Shimotsuki tenía razón, amaba a Kougami Shinya, ella, una oficial de policía amaba a un criminal buscado por la ley, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y aun cuando resultara doloroso y terminara acabando con ella misma, lo seguiría amando por el resto de su vida.

Kougami acelero a fondo con su motocicleta mientras se alejaba de Akane, maldiciendo internamente su situación y por primera vez, lamento la decisión que tomo al asesinar a Makishima pues de no haberlo hecho, ahora podría estar con ella, tal vez no con un futuro "mejor" pero al menos podría estar a su lado.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando llego a la tienda de Saotome y gracias a lo que sea que cuidase de él, la pulsera había resistido el viaje hasta allí, pensó en regresar por la mañana pues era más de media noche cuando llego, pero para su sorpresa él estaba allí, esperándolo _"No te fue bien" _dijo al verlo y como respuesta, simplemente le entrego la pulsera antes de marcharse, no estaba de ánimos para oír a nadie, solo quería llegar a "casa" e intentar dormir un poco.

Saotome permaneció de pie observando con preocupación el camino por donde se perdía Kougami, al menos el dispositivo había podido protegerlo durante su breve visita a la ciudad, pero esa protección se aplicaba solo al daño físico y el parecía herido por algo más, una de esas heridas que solo la persona correcta podía sanar.

-Ese sujeto sí que pega fuerte –Dijo una voz pareciendo desde dentro de la tienda- No se mide a la hora de golpear a alguien

-Hoy tuvo mucho trabajo, creí que estaría durmiendo… –Replico el mayor viendo al hombre frente a el- Shin-sama…

-La comida de Haruka-san es la mejor –Contesto el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa- No podía volver a la base sin pasar por aquí antes

-Entremos entonces –Dijo Saotome llevándose al muchacho con el- "Ella" debe estar preocupada porque aún no ha vuelto, así que dese prisa

-Si señor –Respondió el muchacho si perder su sonrisa- ¡Haruka-san quiero comer!

Y sin decir más palabra de por medio, ambos hombre entraron a la tienda mientras que afuera, todo se mantenía en el mas absoluto silencio…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… ¿Qué más puedo decir? Comenten para saber que tal me quedo XD cada vez que alguien comento soy feliz *0* en fin… espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y trataré de no tardar mucho con la siguiente actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Inconvenientes

_¡Hola todos! Para empezar, me disculpo por la tardanza, en verdad he tenido mucho trabajo T_T espero me sepan comprender y ya sin echarle mucho rollo, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de __**Destino.**_

_¡Cierto! Agradecimientos a: __**YouseiChan00**__, gracias por comentar cada capítulo *0* me alegra que te agraden los nuevos ejecutores y pues… espero que este episodio también sea de tu agrado XD. __**Fantita**__, muchas gracias comentar, siempre es reconfortante saber que los lectores les resulta interesante el trabajo de uno *0* espero que este capítulo también te guste XD. __**DarkinocensDLT**__, gracias por comentar y ¡Claro que lo voy a continuar! Esta historia en particular es de mi pareja favorita, así que no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, voy a terminarla XD, espero que este nuevo episodio sea de tu agrado también *0*. Akari Kiseki, Siempre es un placer tener tus comentarios por aquí y no preocupes por la tardanza, este clima del mal enferma a cualquiera, hasta yo estoy un poco agripada u_uU regresando a lo del fic, me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia XD me mato eso del "perro desobediente muerde correas" XD en fin, espero disfrutes este episodio también *0*._

_Y a todos los que leen este fic, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final (Hace una pequeña reverencia), sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo *0* ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hecho paso a dejarles este nuevo episodio de "Destino"_

_**Inconvenientes**_

_-La comida de Haruka-san es la mejor –Contesto el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa- No podía volver a la base sin pasar por aquí antes_

_-Entremos entonces –Dijo Saotome llevándose al muchacho con el- "Ella" debe estar preocupada porque aún no ha vuelto, así que dese prisa_

_-Si señor –Respondió el muchacho si perder su sonrisa- ¡Haruka-san quiero comer!_

_Y sin decir más palabra de por medio, ambos hombre entraron a la tienda mientras que afuera, todo se mantenía en el más absoluto silencio…_

Saotome observaba como el muchacho frente a él arrasaba con toda comida a su paso mientras pedía que le sirvieran un poco más aun cuando no había terminado lo que tenía en frente, una ligera sonrisa se extendió en su rostro ante el comportamiento de aquel muchacho que por momentos le recordaba a su propio hijo pues su comportamiento era similar y de estar aún con vida, seguramente se llevarían muy bien, pero ya no venía al caso pensar en supuestos, mucho menos ahora que habían pasado meses desde la muerte de su hijo a manos del sistema Sibyl.

Antes de que el actual sistema entrara en vigencia, él era considerado como alguien extremadamente habilidoso, con estudios de ingeniería de sistemas, mecatrónica y ciencias avanzadas, estaba en lo más alto de la empresa para la que trabajaba, tenía una hermosa familia, una mujer a la que amaba más que nada y un hijo que era su razón de vivir, ambos lo eran, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando Sibyl entro en vigencia. El nuevo sistema determino que tenía habilidades excepcionales para la ciencia y dictamino que trabajase para ellos, sin embargo, la presión que esto ejercía sobre el termino influyendo en su Psycho Pas y antes de que este sufriera un alza irreversible, se retiró a una pequeña casa de campo junto a su familia, con los ingresos ganados a lo largo de su vida profesional y su pensión como jubilado, pudo sacar a delante a Kazuya, su hijo, quien había heredado sus dotes para la ciencia y rápidamente ascendió en la empresa para la que trabajaba por lo que el muchacho se mudó a la ciudad. Poco después recibió la noticia de que sería abuelo, su hijo se había comprometido y nada podía ir mejor, eso, hasta que "aquello" ocurrió.

La esposa de su hijo se había visto involucrada accidentalmente en una redada en un centro comercial mientras escogía ropa para su niño, el caos reino cuando alguien quiso darse a la fuga de los ejecutores y la tomo como rehén, en ese momento, el de por si inestable Psycho Pass de su nuera se elevó rápidamente presa del miedo, los ejecutores a cargo no tomaron en cuenta la situación de la muchacha y se limitaron a realizar su labor, le dispararon a ambos, criminal y víctima y el resultado fue funesto para la familia. Kazuya quedo devastado y su Psycho Pass no tardo en elevarse también, fue en ese entonces que tomo la decisión de no perder a nadie más y, retomando sus labores como hombre de ciencia, empezó secretamente la construcción de un dispositivo que permitiese bloquear los escáner de la ciudad para proteger a su hijo, sin embargo, la mente de este ya estaba dañada y para cuando pudo terminar de construir el dispositivo, era ya demasiado tarde pues su hijo se había unido al bando de Makishima Shougo y había terminado pereciendo como muchos otros que optaron por usar el casco, si, había fallado como padre, abuelo y como persona, se sentía devastado y fue precisamente en ese momento de crisis que la conoció, "ella" los había salvado.

El ruido producido por Shin que se ahogaba con un trozo de pan lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad esbozando luego una media sonrisa al ver a su esposa golpear ligeramente la espalda del muchacho tratando de ayudarlo; movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sin querer hacer sufrir más al chico le alcanzó un vaso con agua, viendo con gracia como el la bebía de golpe, tal vez podría haber perdido a su hijo en aquellos disturbios, pero al menos había podido conocer a dos personas que llenaban medianamente ese vacío, Kougami y Shin.

-Creí que moriría… -Susurro el muchacho frente a él dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-

-Eso le enseñara a no comer con tanta prisa –Regaño Saotome al muchacho- Ni siquiera ha curado ese golpe y ya está comiendo

-Esto no es nada –Contesto el aludido mostrándose confiado, eso claro hasta que Haruka rozo el golpe en su rostro y el no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor- E-eso dolió…

-Parece que no tuvo compasión a golpearlo –Dijo Saotome mientras su mujer iba por el botiquín para curar al muchacho-

-Ese tipo no se mide… -Se quejó Shin rozando apenas el golpe que tenía en el rostro- Casi me noquea con ese golpe…

-Así que… _"Ese tipo"_ ¿He? – Dijo Saotome viendo con seriedad al muchacho- No tiene que referirse así de él frente a mí, Shin-sama, sé muy bien que ustedes se conocen –Agrego mientras el muchacho cesaba toda actividad- Fueron buenos amigos… Shinya, esa chica y usted…

-Las cosas son diferentes viejo, estamos en bandos diferentes ahora… –Respondió el muchacho sonriendo ligeramente mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica- El fugitivo, la policía y el terrorista… aunque creo que el fugitivo y la policía tiene una tregua…

-Eso podría cambiar pronto, me refiero a los bandos… -Dijo el mayor esbozando una media sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendía del muchacho-

-¿Qué quieres decir con…? –Cuestiono Shin deteniéndose al oír el teléfono de Saotome sonar, comenzando a sudar frio cuando supo quién llamaba-

-¿Shin-sama? Oh si, aquí esta, ahora se lo paso –Dijo el mayor con burla a pesar de que el muchacho le había hecho señas de que negase su presencia en el lugar- Aquí tiene, señor

-Muchas gracias viejo… -Dijo con ironía el muchacho acercando temerosamente el teléfono a su oído- D-diga…

-Puedo saber… -Susurro una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono- ¡Por qué demonios no contestas el celular! -Exclamo la mujer mientras que Shin apartaba el aparato de su oído hasta que los gritos dejaron de oírse-

-Perdón, se descargó la batería y luego bien a la casa de Saotome-san, sabes que la comida de Haruka-san es deliciosa y pues yo… me entretuve comiendo –Respondió el muchacho rascando su nuca nerviosamente- Puedo llevarte un poco si quieres y…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono la mujer interrumpiendo a Shin quien solo pudo esbozar una calmada sonrisa ante ese comportamiento, así era ella y aun con todo eso, era y siempre sería importante para el- ¿No te hirieron?

-Estoy bien, volveré a la base ahora –Dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad- No tienes que preocuparte más…

-¡N-no estoy preocupada! –Respondió en lo que más pareció un grito- ¡Solo trae tu trasero aquí pronto y arregla esa habitación que parece un basurero!

-Si señora… -Contesto el muchacho cansinamente oyendo luego como la llamada se cortaba- ¿Por qué no puede ser linda todo el tiempo? –Cuestiono para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Saotome-

-Porque de lo contrario, no sería ella –Respondió el mayor mientras recibía su teléfono de manos del muchacho- Además, con todo y eso usted la quiere ¿No es así?

-Nada se te escapa ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono el muchacho con resignación, levantándose luego de la comodidad de su silla- En todo caso, nos vemos después viejo, tengo que irme o ella se pondrá histérica

-¿No piensa desactivar el proyector holográfico antes de irse? –Pregunto el mayor a Shin antes de que este se fuera- Debería recurrir a él solo de ser necesario

-Me gusta como luzco con el –Respondió el muchacho esbozando una media sonrisa antes de irse- Parezco un personaje de manga

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio, salió del lugar siendo alcanzado por Haruka antes de irse, quien le dio unas pequeñas cajas de comida que había alistado para "ella", Shin agradeció el gesto y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la base de Uróboros.

Saotome y su esposa permanecieron de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando como Shin se marchaba y Haruka pudo ver en su esposo lo preocupado que esteva y no solo por Shin, también por Kougami, ambos chicos se habían convertido rápidamente en parte de su familia y el verlos tomar caminos peligroso como los que ellos recorrían era preocupante para cualquiera. Apretó ligeramente la mano de su esposo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa "Estarán bien" fue lo que dijo y él se limitó a abrazarla antes de ingresar a la tienda, tal vez sus caminos eran peligrosos, pero ellos eran los únicos capaces de recórrelos.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo nuevos problemas para Akane pues tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, pocos argumentos para defenderse y la identidad de un fugitivo por ocultar, si… estaba en problemas, grandes problemas… sin embargo, nada sacaba con complicarse demasiado, solo tenía que ser inteligente y maquillar un poco su reporte, después de todo, tenía sus ventajas tener un Psycho Pass inalterable pues así no sabrían cuando ella estaba mintiendo. Se sentó frente al computador tratando de no prestar atención a las discusiones de Gino y Akatsuki por el desorden que este último hacia al dejar regadas sus cosas por toda la oficina, y se dispuso a redactar su informe, tenía que ser perfecto para evitar problemas en el futuro y en verdad hubiese comenzado sin problemas, salvo por el hecho de que Kurogane venia entrado al lugar y al cruzar su mirada con la suya, su mente se encargado de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando este la alcanzo después de que Kougami se fuera, noto entonces como el recién llegado desviaba la mirada de ella y sin decir o hacer nada más, le daba la espalda y comenzaba a trabajar en su computador ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Acaso seria bipolar? Si, eso debía ser pues solo así podía explicar el extraño comportamiento de su subordinado para con ella en las últimas 24 horas.

Aquella noche Kurogane la había alcanzado momentos después de que Kougami se marchase, lo vio correr hasta llegar a ella mientras la llamaba por su nombre, cosa extraña pues él nunca la había llamado de esa forma, es más, apenas y le dirigía la palabra, por eso le fue extraño que la tratara de esa forma y le fue más extraño aun el hecho de que se acercara a ella soltando su Dominator y sin previo aviso la abrazara, no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto y se quedó inmóvil mientras el ejercía una presión mayor sobre su agarre y las palabras que salieron de su boca solo lograron confundirla más _"Estas a salvo Akane, ese bastardo no te hizo nada" _había dicho el mientras se separaba de ella y chocaba su frente con la suya, sonriendo con alivio como nunca antes había visto, sintió por primera vez lo cálido que podía ser el cuerpo del ejecutor y por un momento aquella sensación le fue familiar, como si ya la hubiese sentido antes, sin embargo, todo pensamiento se detuvo cuando Gino apareció en el lugar, Kurogane se alejó de ella y como si nada hubiese sucedido, se limitó a informarle a Gino de la situación dejándola más confundida aun, en verdad no podía comprender a ese tipo.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido y en la extraña manía que tenían los hombres, como Kurogane y Kougami, de abrazarla por sorpresa, inhalo un poco de aire y sin querer distraerse más, decidió comenzar con su informe o de lo contrario no llegaría a la cita que tenía con este último y, si consideraba lo ocurrido la noche anterior como un antecedente, el sería capaz de venir a buscarla hasta la oficina, si, mejor se daba prisa antes de que algo así ocurriese.

Cuando Kurogane entro a la habitación, Gino pudo notar como este intercambiaba miradas con Tsunemori para luego ignorarla e ir a su escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, centro entonces su atención en el nuevo ejecutor viendo como este veía a Tsunemori de reojo cada cierto tiempo mientras esta trabajaba en su informe, recordando entonces la forma en que este abrazo a la joven inspectora en el callejón la noche anterior, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo molesto que le resulto el verla tan cercano a ella, grandioso, como si no bastara con el fantasma de Kougami cernido sobre la inspectora, ahora venía Kurogane tras ella, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba celoso de la capacidad que tuvieron Kagari, Kougami y ahora los nuevos ejecutores, de acercarse a la castaña, pues aun cuando él se había librado de las cadenas que lo ataban, no podía ser tan cercano a ella como los otros. Desordeno ligeramente sus negros cabellos ante estas ideas y sin querer pensar más en ello, al menos de momento, decidió centrarse en el trabajo.

Un pequeño suspiro escapo de boca de Shimotsuki al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente de parte de Gino, Kurogane y Akane pues no había que ser un gran detective para notarlo, basta con ver como Gino observaba con cautela a Kurogane y la castaña inspectora reiteradamente y como el ejecutor hacía lo propio con Tsunemori sin que esta se percatase de ello, no sabía en qué pasaba por la cabeza de ambos ejecutores, pero si tenía una idea de lo que pensaba Tsunemori y para desgracia de ambos hombre, el corazón de la inspectora ya tenía dueño y sin importar lo que hicieran, eso no cambiaría. Palmeo ligeramente sus mejillas y sin querer involucrarse más en la situación, comenzó a realizar su respectivo reporte pues prefería eso a lastimarse pensando en que Gino gustaba de alguien más.

Eran las diez de la mañana en las oficinas del MWPSB y Akane apenas había conseguido hacer un informe decente, no era del todo claro, pero si lo suficiente como para ser aprobado por la "jefa" pues explicaba raudamente lo ocurrido en el edificio, como la aparición del hombre misterioso y su Psycho Pass blanco inmaculado, además del nombre mencionado en medio de aquella situación "Uróboros" y algunos eventos ocurridos poco después, aunque deicidio omitir la extraña arma del sujeto pensando en debatir esa información con Kougami, y hablando de él, tuvo que hacerlo pasar como uno de los secuestradores pues solo así podría cubrir lo que hizo, oh… ese hombre la iba a escuchar cuando se encontrase nuevamente. Apenas termino de redactar el informe se puso de pie y sin querer perder más tiempo, lo llevo a la oficina de la jefa dejándolo en su escritorio y, aprovechando la ausencia de esta en el lugar, decidió salir rápidamente antes de que regresase pues su turno había terminado ya y tenía que ver a Kougami. Volvió a su oficina y recogió sus pertenencias rápidamente, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Shimotsuki y los ejecutores, que veían con desconcierto la forma rauda en que la inspectora se alistaba para salir, era extraño verla tan apresurada y lo era un más el verla tropezar con algunos de los juguetes que Akatsuki había dejado en el camino, claro que era extraño y Shimotsuki no iba a quedarse con la duda.

-Tsunemori-san… ¿Por qué traes tanta prisa hoy? –Cuestiono la muchacha a su superior viendo como esta terminaba de arreglar su escritorio- Acaso podría ser… ¿Qué tengas una cita con tu novio? –Pregunto mirando con cierta picardía a la castaña que se sonrojo al oír esas palabras ¡Kougami no era su novio! y ante esa reacción, todo ruido se detuvo-

Gino dejo de regar sus plantas, Akatsuki soltó los dulces que tenía en la mano y Kurogane dejo de teclear en el computador, los tres ejecutores posaron la vista en la inspectora y aunque ella negó vehementemente aquella aseveración, el sonrojo en sus mejillas contrastaba con sus palabras y eso no escapo del agudo olfato de los sabuesos que tenía por subordinados, genial, lo que quería era salir rápidamente de allí y tenía que suceder eso; un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras pensaba en una excusa para salir rápido de allí, sin embrago, todo intento quedo frustrado al recibir una llamada de la jefa, oh si, ahora estaba en problemas más grandes que antes y Kougami aun la esperaba en la tienda de Saotome.

Inhalo un poco de aire tratando de relajarse y no mostrarse nerviosa ante la jefa, entro luego a la oficina de esta e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella, limitándose a no decir nada que la "mujer" pudiese usar contra ella, se mantuvo en silencio y espero pacientemente a que ella comenzase a hablar, solo esperaba que a Kougami no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de aparecer por allí.

-Uróboros –Dijo la mujer con seriedad captando la atención de Akane- Basados en la recopilación de datos obtenidos de su informe, se ha considerado el riesgo potencial que la existencia publica de este grupo significaría para el equilibrio de la sociedad actual y se determinó que, a partir de ahora, su prioridad será la ubicación, captura y posterior desintegración de este grupo de insurgentes

-Debo concluir entonces que ellos significan un verdadero peligro para el sistema ¿No es así? –Cuestiono Akane ante las palabras de "la jefa"- Uróboros puede desbaratar su _"sociedad perfecta"_ y quieren destruirlos antes de ellos lo hagan con ustedes

-Nuestras decisiones están basadas íntegramente en la mejora de la sociedad y la existencia de este grupo significaría un declive en la evolución de esta –Dijo la "mujer" ante las palabras de la joven inspectora- Por ende, se le ordena erradicar la amenaza que ellos representan, confiamos en su respeto por la ley inspectora Tsunemori y recuerde que, mientras se abstenga de poner en peligro la confidencialidad del sistema Sibyl, su vida y libertad estarán garantizadas

-Comprendo la situación –Respondió la inspectora mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía al obedecer a quienes impartían "justicia" en el país-

-Pude retirarse inspectora, eso es todo lo que teníamos que decir –Contesto la "mujer" al notar que la castaña permanecía en silencio-

Y sin decir nada Akane salió de aquella oficina con la impotencia como compañía y el estómago revuelto ante la "justicia" y la ley que debía respetar, inhalo un poco de aire y trato de calmarse pues de nada servía alterarse por eso ahora, solo tenía que centrarse en su investigación y juzgar por si misma que tan peligroso podría ser Uróboros para la estabilidad de Sibyl y como influenciaría esto en los ciudadanos que debía proteger, estaba también ese chico de Uróboros "Shin-sama" un honorifico que indicaba respeto por lo que deducía que debía ser importante dentro de la organización, tenía también el hecho de que los Dominator no servían con ellos y por ultimo quedaba esa extraña arma que usaba, si, tenía mucho que investigar, demasiado por comprender, casi nada para empezar y aún tenía que lidiar con Kougami. Un suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en el ex ejecutor esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa al pensar en que quizá ya se había cansado de esperarla y se había marchado a "casa" o por el contrario, podría estar como perro enjaulado causándole más problemas a Saotome, definitivamente tenía que ir rápido halla antes de que las cosas pudiesen complicarse.

Se encamino a la oficina que compartía con sus subordinados, dispuesta recoger sus cosas para ir a su cita con Kougami, cuando la alarma que indicaba un alza en Tokio resonó por todo el lugar y aunque ella ya no estaba de servicio, Shimotsuki solicito su ayuda por ser un caso relacionado con los Drones, Tsunemori maldijo internamente su suerte y sin opción a decir que no a un tema relacionado con su investigación, opto por acompañar a la inspectora más joven, solo esperaba que Kougami no se impacientara demasiado por su tardanza.

Era ya las 8pm cuando pudo volver a la oficina y veía cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de ir con Kougami, eso si es que el aún estaba allí y es que en verdad no podía culparlo si es que hubiese optado por irse, sin embargo, le había prometido que iría a verlo y aunque fuese tarde y el quizá ya no estaba allí, debía ir al punto de reunión. Giro sobre sus pasos y cerciorándose de que no había nadie más en la oficina que pudiese retenerla, acelero el paso con la salida como objetivo, cuando de repente fue interceptada por Shion que la arrastro hasta su laboratorio donde Shimotsuki y los ejecutores también estaban ¿Qué? ¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para retenerla? Solo en eso podía pensar pues cada vez que creía podía ir al encuentro de Kougami, algo pasaba. Resignada a su suerte, siguió Shion y se dispuso a oír lo que tenía que decir, al fin y al cabo estaba a cargo de la investigación y no podía eludir su responsabilidad por lo que accedió a acompañarla, genial, con esto estaba casi segura que no podría cumplir su promesa con Kougami.

Shion los llevo hasta la mesa que usaba para sus investigaciones mostrándoles luego los restos de lo que parecía ser una máquina, Akane los vio con detenimiento notando que parecían ser pulseras o algo parecido, no podía decir que eran exactamente pues solo habían pequeñas rumas de lo que una vez fue algo funcional, sin embargo, lo que capto su atención fue el hecho de que habían 5 de ellas, cinco rumas que coincidan con el número de los criminales que habían capturado la noche anterior.

-¿Nos trajiste aquí para ver basura? –Cuestiono Kurogane con seriedad-

-No te apresures Ryu-kun –Regaño Shion acercándose a la computadora principal, mostrando luego la imagen de las pulseras antes de convertirse en chatarra mientras estas aun permanecían en las muñecas de sus respectivos dueños- Esta era la forma inicial que tenían, los hombres que capturaron ayer las llevaban puestas

-¿Cómo terminaron así? –Cuestiono Akane con seriedad observando los restos de los aparatos- ¿Qué función tenían?

-No pude determinar la función que desempeñaban a partir de los estudios –Explico a los presentes- Cuando mis Drones quisieron desmantelar ese dispositivo, se autodestruyo, lo mismo paso con los otros dispositivos, escanee su estructura y detecte un sistema anómalo, pero no pude desactivarlo, esas pulseras se autodestruyen ante cualquier agente externo, perdí dos Drones en esto

-Los criminales ¿Qué paso con ellos? –Cuestiono Akane con seriedad-

-Véanlo ustedes mismos –Fue la respuesta de la aludida mostrando luego en la pantalla a cuatro individuos que permanecían inconscientes y conectados a varios aparatos-

-Qué demonios… -Susurro Kurogane ante lo que Shion les mostraba-

-Ellos han permanecido inconscientes desde que los trajeron, a excepción del que cayó desde el cuarto piso, el murió automáticamente–Explico la mujer- Esos cuatro sufren de coma cerebral y según el diagnóstico de los médicos a cargo, no despertaran

-¿Pero qué…? –Susurro Shimotsuki con sorpresa- Solo usamos el Dominator en ellos, entonces como…

-No lo sé… -Respondió la aludida- Según los estudios que pude realizar, un fuerte impulso eléctrico aplicado directamente a sus cerebros fue el causante de su estado actual –Explico mientras Akane ataba cabos rápidamente, un fuerte impulso eléctrico… si, eso debía ser, solo había algo capaz de hacer eso y era precisamente el arma que usaba el hombre que llamaron Shin- Pero no puedo determinar la forma en que lo hicieron

-Es extraño –Dijo Gino captando al atención de los presentes- ¿Cómo supieron que había dinero en efectivo allí? –Cuestiono mientras trataba de comprender la situación- En esta época los bancos son meras formalidades para digitalizar el dinero, o en todo caso, se usan para transacciones importantes

-Cierto… -Concluyo Kurogane analizando la situación- No es de dominio público el hecho de que el gobierno ha estado guardando un fondo de reserva con dinero en efectivo como medida preventiva en caso de emergencia

-Con el antecedente de Makishima Shougo, el sistema Sibyl determino que debía tener una fuente de respaldo económico basado en la economía mundial –Explico Akane ante las miradas confundidas de Akatsuki y Shimotsuki- Si el caso extremo se diera y Japón tuviese que abrir sus fronteras nuevamente para abastecerse con suministros, tendría los medios económicos para hacerlo

-Pero si es como dice Akane-chan y los civiles no saben de esto… ¿Cómo lo supieron esos sujetos? –Cuestiono Akatsuki claramente confundido-

-Considerando los hechos hasta ahora, hay dos opciones –Dijo Yayoi tomando partido en la conversación- Han logrado hackear nuestra base de datos sin que lo notemos o tienen a alguien infiltrado aquí –Agrego tan impasible como siempre- En todo caso, no tenemos forma de saber lo que ocurre realmente

-Entonces estamos igual que al principio… -Susurro Shimotsuki seguido de una cansado suspiro- No sabemos la función de las pulseras y los criminales no pueden responder nuestras preguntas

-Dije que no pude determinar su función a través de los estudios, pero nunca dije que no tenía nada –Replico Shion con expresión confiada mientras Akane emitía un cansado suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con ella-

-¿Qué más tienes para nosotros Karanomori-san? –Cuestiono la inspectora haciendo uso de toda su paciencia pues tenía prisa por salir de allí-

-Accedí a los videos de seguridad del banco y encontré algo curioso –Respondió mientras reproducía el video en el monitor principal- Como pueden ver, cuando ellos ingresan al lugar los escáner no perciben alteración alguna y pueden desplazarse con total libertad, revise los datos registrados por el escáner del lugar y el coeficiente criminal de esos hombres era 0

-Imposible… –Replico Shimotsuki ante las palabras de Shion- Nosotros lo corroboramos con los Dominator, sus Psycho Pass excedían los 250

-Los dispositivos… -Susurro Akane con seriedad captando la atención de todos- Quieres decir que esos dispositivos les permitieron eludir los escáner ¿Cierto?

-Ese parece ser el caso –Respondió Shion a las interrogantes de la inspectora- Al parecer, alguien ha logrado crear algo que permite bloquear al sistema, sinceramente me gustaría conocer a quien lo hizo…

-Así que eludir el sistema ¿He?… -Dijo Kurogane con una "carnívora" sonrisa en el rostro, casi como si estuviese acechando a una presa- Interesante… -Agrego posando la vista en Akane notando algo extraño en ella- ¿Inspector?

-Eludir al sistema… -Repitió en un susurro para sí misma sin prestar atención a Kurogane ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Estaba de cierta forma emocionada por encontrarse con Kougami, que había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle… ¿Cómo es que Kougami había llegado a la escena del crimen en el corazón de la ciudad sin ser detectado por los Drones de seguridad?-

-Tsunemori-san… -Llamó Shimotsuki captando la atención de la inspectora- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Debo irme –Respondió la castaña dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta la salida de la habitación- Con permiso

Y sin decir más palabra o dar alguna explicación, Akane salió de las instalaciones del MWPSB ¿En que estaba pensando para pasar por alto ese detalle? Kougami era un criminal latente con un Psycho Pass fácilmente detectable, pero con todo y eso, el había eludido los escáner de la ciudad hasta llegar a ella, es más, cuando la "secuestro" de la escena del crimen, los Drones ni siquiera notaron su coeficiente criminal, en verdad no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero si lo que sospechaba era cierto, Kougami tendría muchas explicaciones que darle, empezando con la razón por la que los Drones no lo notaron y terminando por la relación que guardaba con Uróboros, si es que había alguna. Subió entonces a su auto y sin esperar a que surgiera algún otro contratiempo, emprendió camino a su apartamento para dejar en el todo lo relacionado con el sistema y recoger los documentos basados en su investigación, corroborando también la hora, acelerando al notar que eran ya las 10 de la noche, ahora tenía más motivos para ver a Kougami, eso si aún estaba esperando por ella.

Llevaba esperándola más de 10 horas, es decir, el había estado en la tienda de Saotome cerca del medio día pues sabia que Akane estaba de turno durante la mañana, ventajas de haberla seguido por más de tres meses, sin embargo, eran ya las 11:30pm y ella no aparecía, demonios, se sentía ansioso, preocupado, nervioso ¿Qué tal si algo había sucedido con ella? ¿Si estaba corriendo peligro y él no estaba allí para salvarla? Bueno, Gino estaba allí y el también protegía a la inspectora pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba saber que Akane se encontraba a salvo, pero no podía moverse de la tienda, primero porque el dispositivo que Saotome le prestaba con regularidad aun estaba en reparaciones y segundo, porque Akane le había pedido no arriesgarse más; él le había prometido esperarla en esa tienda hasta que apareciese, pero estaba tardando demasiado y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Desvió su atención al televisor que había en la tienda tratando de distraerse, cerciorándose también de que nada grave estaba pasando en la ciudad, pero aquello no era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad pues desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no había podido dormir recordando constantemente el rostro de Akane y la mirada en sus ojos al pedirle que se fuera, ella parecía herida por su falta de consideración para con su propia vida pues él había prometido estar con ella hasta que el caso se resolviese, _"Muy bien Shinya, lo arruinaste otra vez"_ era la frase que se venía repitiendo en su cabeza desde la noche anterior, demonios, era extraño pues antes solo bastaba con cuidarla desde lejos, pero desde que pudieron verse de nuevo, la necesidad de tenerla cerca suyo era preocupante.

-Escuche por ahí que los sabuesos no pueden estar lejos de su amo por mucho tiempo –Dijo Saotome apareciendo junto a Kougami, que observaba por la ventana del lugar como una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a caer- Viéndote ahora puedo decir que es verdad –Agrego con ironía ante la actitud del pelinegro- Es chica sí que tiene bien sujeta la correa de tu cuello ¿No crees?

-¿Qué quieres viejo? –Cuestiono Kougami con irritación, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie y solo se calmaría cuando viese a Akane aparecer por esa puerta- No estoy de humor para ti

-Tranquilo Shinya, no me muestres los colmillos tan pronto –Respondió el aludido esbozando una media sonrisa, sentándose luego frente al irritado muchacho- Solo quería aligerar un poco el ambiente, desde que llegaste te noto ansioso y eso no es normal en ti, además ya es tarde y estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda –Agrego notando como el pelinegro cerraba los puños con fuerza- Algo paso anoche ¿Cierto? Algo entre esa chica y tú

-Nada nuevo, simplemente lo arruine otra vez…–Dijo el pelinegro mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- La hice llorar cuando se supone que debo protegerla

-No quiero decir esto, pero… te lo dije –Replico el mayor ante la actitud del pelinegro- Así como tú no quieres que nada malo le pase, ella tampoco quiere que mueras, es simple, pero una vez que algo se te mete en esa cabeza dura, no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de opinión –Agrego Saotome recostándose contra el espaldar de su silla- Aunque, si aún estas aquí esperándola, quiere decir que ella te dijo algo

-Akane pidió que la esperase aquí y no fuera por ella –Contesto el pelinegro mientras fumaba un cigarro tratando de relajarse-

-Es realmente increíble la influencia que esa chica tiene sobre ti -Dijo el mayor captando la atención del pelinegro- Solo tiene que decir una cosa y obedeces, te tiene bien domado

-Ya le falle una vez, no quiero volver a hacerlo –Respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada pues no quería admitir que Saotome tenía razón, Akane tenía gran influencia sobre el- No quiero herirla otra vez

-En verdad amas a esa mujer, muchacho –Dijo Saotome mientras Kougami esbozaba una media sonrisa ante esa palabras ¿Amarla? Más que a su vida, pero esos sentimientos no tenían cabida en el mundo en el que vivían-

-El que la ame o no carece de importancia, viejo –Respondió el muchacho sin perder aquella sonrisa que denotaba resignación en lugar de alegría- En este "mundo" regido por Sibyl no hay lugar para nosotros, nos conocimos demasiado tarde…

-¿Y por qué no creas uno? –Cuestiono Saotome captando la atención del pelinegro- Me refiero a un mundo nuevo, uno en el que Sibyl no exista –Agrego notando la sorpresa en los ojos del pelinegro- Uno en el que ella y tu puedan compartir un futuro juntos

-Tu… ¿De que estas hablando viejo? –Cuestiono Kougami tomando una postura seria- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de cambiar esta sociedad Shinya –Respondió el mayor ante las interrogantes del pelinegro- En Uróboros hay lugar para ti

-¿Uróboros? –Pregunto el aludido con seriedad ante la información recibida pues si lo que suponía era cierto, eran ellos quienes estaban tras los atentados en contra de los Drones- ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

-Solo buscamos liberar a las personas de las cadenas que significa vivir bajo el poder de Sibyl, que abran los ojos ante la verdad –Respondió el aludido ante las interrogantes del pelinegro- Queremos crear una sociedad en la que no sean las maquinas quienes decidan el futuro de los seres humanos, nuestro objetivo es una sociedad libre, Shinya, una en la que personas como Tsunemori Akane y tu puedan alcanzar la felicidad que les ha sido negada

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? -Cuestiono el ex ejecutor- ¿Por qué no antes?

-Porque es solo ahora que tienes una razón por la cual luchar, y esa razón viene corriendo bajo la lluvia –Respondió el aludido sonriendo ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie, dirigiendo luego la vista hacia fuera de la tienda- Ve con ella Shinya, podrás pensar en lo que te dije luego

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio Saotome se retiró a los almacenes de la tienda, dejando tras el a Kougami con sus palabras resonando en su cabeza ¿Un mundo donde pudiesen tener un futuro juntos? Sonaba demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, poso entonces la vista en Akane, que venía entrando refugiándose de la lluvia totalmente empapada y abrazando un pequeño maletín que seguramente guardaba su investigación, la observo por breves momentos y casi de forma automática sus pies se movieron hacia ella, las palabras de Saotome resonaban en su cabeza casi como si de un demonio se tratase susurrando a su oído, repitiendo una y otra vez que había una pequeña posibilidad, una oportunidad mínima, de poder tener un futuro junto a la joven inspectora y calmar aquella creciente necesidad de mantenerla a su lado. Quizá si era como decía Saotome y se había convertido en un simple perro que no podía mantenerse alejado de su "dueña" por mucho tiempo, o realmente sus sentimientos por la pequeña inspectora habían crecido lo suficiente como para poder controlarlos, eso no lo sabía, pero para cuando fue consciente de sus acciones, tenía a Akane entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho sin importarle el hecho de que ella estuviese empapada, el maletín de la joven inspectora quedo a un lado y simplemente la abrazo mientras una expresión de alivio al ver que nada malo había ocurrido con ella se reflejaba en su rostro _"Tardaste" _fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de la inspectora sintiéndola tensarse ante su repentina acción, tal estaba actuando de forma codicioso al querer retenerla a su lado, no… en verdad estaba siendo codicioso al albergar sentimientos por ella, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse, necesitaba de ella como nunca antes había necesitado de alguien y la quería solo para él.

Cuando Akane llego a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de todo aparato electrónico o que tuviese que ver con Sibyl, hizo que Candy contactara a un taxi para evitar que rastreen su auto y cuando este llego, se encamino la más rápido que pudo al punto de encuentro con Kougami aun cuando creía que el ya no debía estar esperando por ella, es decir, era las 11pm y nadie estaría tan loco como para esperarla por más de 10 horas, no, penándolo bien, Kougami era lo suficientemente terco como para esperarla allí hasta el día siguiente, así que no quiso perder más tiempo y se apresuró a llegar al lugar, maldiciendo el momento en que comenzó a llover pues el taxi la había dejado a unas cuadras de la tienda de Saotome, por lo que se vio obligada a correr bajo la lluvia hasta llegar allí, sin embargo, cuando entro, espero de todo, menos ser abrazada de esa forma por Kougami.

Sentía los brazos del ex ejecutor envolviendo su cuerpo mientras la apretaba con fuerza importándole muy poco que Saotome y su esposa pudiesen verlos _"Tardaste"_ dijo el mientras se aferraba su cuerpo y solo entonces Akane comprendió el extraño comportamiento de Kougami, el había cumplido su palabra y había permanecido en la tienda de Saotome durante todo el día, esperando por ella sin faltar a la promesa que hicieron y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, eso debió ser bastante difícil pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Kougami Shinya. Su cuerpo se tenso como primera reacción ante el repentino comportamiento del ex ejecutor, pero una vez hubo comprendido el motivo detrás de su comportamiento, se relajó notablemente aun cuando tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, simplemente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho masculino mientras respondía al fin a la acción del pelinegro, _"Perdón" _fue lo que dijo mientras él la abrazaba y ella se dejaba envolver por la calidez que emanaba de él, tal vez era por el frio que tenía al estar con la ropa mojada o simplemente porque se trataba de él, no lo sabía, pero al menos por esos breves segundos, quería disfrutar del cálido contacto del ex ejecutor y olvidar que afuera, había un mundo que en algún momento la obligaría a juzgarlo.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien decírselo tan pronto? –Cuestiono Haruka, la esposa de Saotome, captando la atención de este, mientras observaban a la joven pareja desde su posición- Me refiero a Shinya-kun…

-¿Qué dices? ¡En mejor momento no pudo ser! –Dijo Saotome con una sonrisa en el rostro- El en verdad ama a esa chica y con lo sucedido ayer pudo comprender que, tal y como es ahora, no tiene posibilidades de cuidar de ella sin dañarla – Agrego cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca que denotaba tristeza- Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se una a nosotros

-Pero… convencer solo a Shinya-kun sería… -Susurro la mujer con tristeza-

-No pienses más en eso, las órdenes fueron convencer a Shinya –Respondió el aludido a su esposa- Ten calma, un paso a la vez

Haruka simplemente asintió ante las palabras de su esposo, viendo luego como este se acercaba a la pareja y tomaba sorpresivamente el hombro de Kougami haciendo saltar por la impresión a la joven inspectora, emitiendo luego un pequeño suspiro al pensar en lo que vendría, serían tiempos difíciles para todos y solo esperaba que después de que todo terminase, esos muchachos pudiesen tener permanecer juntos.

No es por molestarlos chicos –Dijo Saotome sujetando el hombro de Kougami, haciendo que Akane se separase de el con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas- Pero ya tenemos que cerrar

-¡L-lo sentimos mucho! –Se disculpó la joven inspectora con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la incómoda situación-

-Descuida, está bien, después de todo, este sabueso estuvo inquieto todo el día al ver que no llegabas -Respondió el aludido palmeando la cabeza de Kougami como si fuese una mascota- Es natural que te reciba así

-¡Ya deja eso viejo! –Replico Kougami mientras Akane reprimía una sonrisa al ver aquella escena pues parecían padre e hijo según su perspectiva- En todo caso, ya nos vamos –Agrego el pelinegro sujetando la mano de Akane-

-¿He? –Cuestiono la inspectora siendo arrastrada a la salida por el ex ejecutor- E-espera Kougami-san, a donde…

-No olvides lo que dije, Shinya –Dijo Saotome antes de que el pelinegro se fuese mientras Akane sentía como él se tensaba ante esas palabras-

-¿Kougami-san? –Cuestiono Akane al notar que este se detenía brevemente- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Nada… no pasa nada –Respondió el aludido retomando su marcha hasta su motocicleta a pesar de la lluvia que caía, colocando luego el casco en la cabeza de la inspectora- Sujétate fuerte, iremos rápido esta vez

Y antes de que Akane pudiese decir algo, estaba en una motocicleta y corriendo bajo la lluvia de camino a la guarida de Kougami, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decir que no, simplemente se la había llevado de allí sin consideración alguna y aunque debía estar molesta por ello, sus labios formaban una sonrisa mientras se aferraba a la húmeda espalda del ex ejecutor, aun cuando habían muchas preguntas por responder.

Era cerca de la 1am cuando llegaron a su destino, Kougami estaciono su motocicleta en algún lugar guareciéndola de la lluvia para luego llevar a Akane al interior de su "casa" refugiándose de la lluvia en el espacio que tenía como habitación, busco unas toallas en una pequeña gaveta que allí había y al entregarle una a la inspectora, supo que eso no bastaría pues estaba completamente empapada y estaba temblando por el despiadado frio que azotaba su guarida, oyéndola luego estornudar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, genial, ahora ella se enfermaría y seria por su culpa. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en la situación mientras se quitaba la húmeda camisa que llevaba frente a Akane lo veía sonrojada a pesar de estar temblando por el frio que le provocaba el tener la ropa mojada.

-Desvístete –Dijo de repente el pelinegro despojándose de la chaqueta que traía puesta, mientras una _"¡He!"_ salía de boca de la sonrojada inspectora- ¿A qué viene ese grito de sorpresa? Tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada o enfermaras –Agrego Kougami posando la vista sobre la nerviosa y sonrojada castaña esbozando luego una perturbadora sonrisa al ver la oportunidad de molestarla- ¿Qué creíste cuando dije que te desvistieras?

-Na-nada… no estaba pensando nada -Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada del pelinegro queriendo ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver como este se despojaba de sus húmedas ropas-

-Oh… ¿Es así? –Cuestiono Kougami con una media sonrisa mientras se quitaba el polo que llevaba quedando con el pecho descubierto- Pues a juzgar por tu expresión creí que pensabas en cosas perver…

-¡No estaba pensando en eso! –Replico Akane dirigiendo la vista hacia él, encontrándose con el pelinegro a punto de quitarse los pantalones- ¡Y deja de desvestirte frente a una mujer! -Exclamo señalándolo acusadoramente mientras el intentaba reprimir una carcajada al verla nerviosa y sonrojada- ¡Kougami-san!

-Sí, sí, no tienes que enfadarte Akane –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente, dirigiéndose luego a una pequeña gaveta de donde saco dos cambios de ropa, dejando uno sobre la silla junto a la inspectora- Usa eso hasta que tu ropa este seca, me cambiare en la cocina así que no pienses que voy a espiarte –Agrego dirigiéndose a la salida de la "habitación" si es que podía definirse así a ese pequeño lugar, mientras Akane obedecía y se quitaba la blusa que llevaba- Te llevare de regreso mañana

-E-espera Kougami-san –Replico la inspectora una vez oyó las palabras del pelinegro detrás de la oxidada puerta que dividía ambos espacios- Y-yo… no puedo quedarme, pensaba volver a la ciudad hoy mismo y…

-No puedo llevarte de regreso ahora –Contesto el ex ejecutor terminando de vestirse, encendiendo luego la cocina para preparar algo caliente- Es peligroso salir con esta lluvia, además, los martes tu turno comienza después del medio día –Agrego buscando la lata de café que se le ocurrió desparecer en el peor momento posible- No veo problema para que puedas quedarte

-Aun así yo no… un momento…. –Replico Akane cayendo en cuanta de un pequeño detalle- ¿Cómo sabes que mi turno es hasta después de medio día?

-Porque llevo siguiéndote los últimos meses –Respondió el pelinegro con naturalidad mientras encontraba por fin a la escurridiza lata de café- Aquí esta…

-Así que es porque… ¡Como que me seguías! –Exclamo Akane abriendo la puerta de golpe al comprender las palabras del ex ejecutor- ¡Que quieres decir con…! –Reclamo deteniéndose al notar como este soltaba la lata de café al verla- ¿Kougami-san?

-Deberías terminar de vestirte antes de salir ¿No crees? -Dijo el pelinegro con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca y solo entonces Akane se percató que solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta- ¿Akane? –Cuestiono al notar como las mejillas de esta se encendía rápidamente- No tienes que…

Y como toda respuesta obtuvo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, observo brevemente la oxidada puerta y un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca ante la situación ¿Acaso era eso lo que llamaban castigo divino? Si, debía ser eso, pues solo así podía llamar al hecho de tener a su alcance una _"presa" _que no podía ser suya. Desordeno sus negros cabellos tratando de no pensar más en ello, pero no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Akane entrara la cocina con las mejillas sonrojadas y solo su camisa cubriendo su cuerpo "El pantalón es demasiado grande" había dicho desviando la mirada estirando la camisa hacia abajo lo más que podía con las mejillas más sonrojadas que antes, haciéndola ver _"adorable"_ a sus ojos, si, definitivamente estaba recibiendo el castigo por todas sus malas acciones.

-Ha-hace bastante frio aquí –Dijo la castaña abrazándose a sí misma- ¿No es así?

-Sí, bastante frio –Respondió Kougami aunque ciertamente él tenía bastante calor- Tsk… ¿Tenía que terminarse justo ahora? –Cuestiono con molestia ante la curiosidad de Akane, que veía como el pelinegro revisaba lo que parecía ser una fuente de energía, casi como una batería de esas que se usaban hace mucho y que solo había visto en libros- Lo lamento, no puedo ofrecerte nada caliente ahora, este aparato dejo de funcionar en el peor momento

-No… así está bien Kougami-san, no te preocupes –Respondió la castaña mientras frotaba sus brazos tratando de entrar en calor-

-Sera mejor que vayas a la cama –Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella- No es mucho, pero con los cobertores entraras en calor

-Pero tú… -Replico Akane siguiendo al ex ejecutor hasta la habitación-

-Estaré bien, he dormido en lugares peores antes de llegar aquí –Contesto el pelinegro mientras colocaba un cobertor extra en la cama, alistándola para que Akane entrara en ella- Duerme un poco, hablaremos por la mañana, ahora solo descansa

Y sin darle oportunidad a decir o hacer algo para negarse, Akane se vio envuelta entre las sábanas de la cama del ex ejecutor, mientras este se acomodaba en una silla cercana a la cama, lo observo brevemente para luego darle la espalda sintiéndose avergonzada por incomodar Kougami, es decir, ella llegaba tarde a su cita, usaba su ropa, se alimentaba de su comida y le robaba su cama, era, según sus propia perspectiva, una provechada. Se encogió en la cama en una posición fetal ante el frio que hacia aun con los cobertores encima notando luego un aroma en particular entre las sabanas, era el mismo que solía percibir cada vez que Kougami la abrazaba, un perfume que siempre la tranquilizaba aun cuando tenía tantos problemas encima, se abrazó a si misma al pensar en las dificultades que pasaba mientras la incertidumbre, el nerviosismo y las dudas que le generaban las misteriosas aprisiones de Kougami, aumentaban, es más, él había dicho que la seguía pero eso no era posible a menos que tuviese uno de los dispositivos que los terroristas usaban y si él estaba con ellos, significaba que tendrían que estar en bandos opuestos una vez más. Se abrazó con más fuerza ante la sola idea de tener que ser su "enemiga" sin querer comenzó a temblar sintiendo escalofríos ante el pensamiento de tener que juzgarlo pronto, de repente, la cama se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado por lo que decidió voltear a ver, pero se detuvo al sentir los brazos de Kougami rodeando su cuerpo y apretándola contra su pecho, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la repentina cercanía del ex ejecutor sintiendo luego como sus mejillas se encendían con un intenso color carmín y su corazón se aceleraba a niveles preocupantes, mientras el frio se desvanecía rápidamente dando paso a un inesperado calor que solo aumentaba con el paso de los segundos.

-K-Kougami-san… q-que… -Susurro Akane con nerviosismo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del pelinegro-

-Calor corporal –Respondió el aludido estrechando el pequeño cuerpo de la inspectora entre sus brazos- Estabas temblando y no tengo más cobertores, es la única forma de hacer que entres en calor

-E-estoy bien… n-o tienes que hacer esto… -Replico la castaña con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón a mil-

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada… que no quieras… –Susurro el pelinegro a su oído mordiéndolo ligeramente, causando así que el sonrojo de la castaña aumentase y quisiese escapar de el-

-¡P-pervertido! –Exclamo la muchacha tratando de pegarse a la pared buscando alejarse del pelinegro, quien reprimía una carcajada ante el infantil comportamiento de la castaña- ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Era broma Akane… -Replico Kougami tirando del cuerpo de Akane haciendo que el rostro de la castaña quedar apoyado contra su pecho-

-A… a mí me pareció muy real –Replico la castaña sintiendo sus mejillas arder más que antes mientras Kougami reía ligeramente- ¡Tus bromas son muy crueles! –Agrego alzando la mirada hacia él, bajándola al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos- E-en todo caso no tienes que…

-Akane, mírame –Pidió el pelinegro obteniendo una negativa como respuesta- Si no lo haces te morderé de nuevo –Agrego obteniendo resultados positivos esta vez- Así está mejor

-Te divierte burlarte de mí ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña mientras una especie de puchero se formaba en sus labios y Kougami sonreía ligeramente- Lo sabía…

-Estaba preocupado… -Susurro el ex ejecutor chocando su frente con la de una sonrojada Akane- Espere durante horas y no llegabas, creí que algo malo te había pasado…

-Perdón por eso… -Respondió la inspectora sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas ante la cercanía del pelinegro- Cada vez que quería venir algo ocurría y no podía…

-Me sentía molesto, inquieto, impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudarte y fue entonces que lo comprendí… –Prosiguió el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados a pesar de la cercanía de su rostro al de la castaña- ¿Así te sentiste cuando me aparte del camino correcto? –Cuestiono mirándola con una expresión que Akane nunca había visto, parecía confundido, triste, herido- Esta rabia… esta impotencia de no poder hacer nada… el que todo se te escape de las manos sin que puedas hacer nada…

-Kougami-san… -Dijo Akane en un susurro acariciando inconscientemente la mejilla del pelinegro, quien sujeto la mano de Akane evitando así que abandonara su mejilla-

-Perdón… -Susurro Kougami cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de la tibia mano de la castaña- Por dejarte esa tarde, por no cumplir mi promesa…

-El pasado es historia Kougami-san, estamos aquí y eso es lo único que importa -Contesto Akane soltando su mejilla solo para abrazarlo con fuerza tratando de transmitirle la sinceridad de sus palabras- Además cumpliste tu palabra y esperaste en la tienda hasta mi regreso

-Tal vez… pero no podré hacerlo siempre –Respondió el pelinegro acariciando el corto cabello de la joven inspectora deteniéndose cuando ella se separó ligeramente de el para verlo a la cara con expresión interrogante- Esperar allí sin hacer nada no es algo que pueda hacer

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Akane con preocupación ante las palabras de Kougami- Si vas a la ciudad morirás… -Agrego cerrando sus puños con fuerza sobre el pecho del pelinegro- Si te empeñas en seguirme tu…

-No quiero mentir y decir que me quedare aquí mientras corres peligro haya afuera -Dijo el ex ejecutor rozando la mejilla de la castaña con una de sus manos- Pero si puedo prometer que no moriré… te protegeré Akane… te protegeré y me mantendré con vida hasta que tú decidas lo contrario –Agrego chocando su frente con la suya una vez más- Cuidare de ti y tendrás mi apoyo en todo lo que quieras hacer… Estas bien con eso ¿Cierto?

-Supongo… después de todo no podré convencerte de lo contrario –Respondió la castaña esbozando una media sonrisa al ejecutor quien se limitó a sonreír también, sintiendo un gran peso fuera de sus hombro ahora que pudo pedir perdón por lo sucedido hace tiempo- A todo esto Kougami-san… ¿Cómo puedes evadir a los Drones de la ciudad? Quería preguntarlo antes pero no pude…

-No arruines el ambiente Akane –Regaño Kougami abrazando a la castaña mientras esta se sonrojaba nuevamente- Hablemos del trabajo mañana, ahora duerme…

Y sin darle opción a decir algo más, la joven inspectora se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Kougami mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, oyó entonces el rítmico latir del corazón del ex ejecutor y sonrió ligeramente ante el fuerte golpeteo que este daba, ese rítmico latir que le indicaba que estaba con vida y que no moriría fácilmente, cerro entonces los ojos decidiendo dejar de lado toda duda o preocupación durante esa noche y haciendo de los latidos de Kougami una relajante canción de cuna, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Cuando la respiración de Akane se hizo más pausada, Kougami supo que se había dormido, acaricio ligeramente los castaños cabellos de la muchacha que descansaba aferrada a su pecho mientras el aroma de esta se colaba por sus fosas nasales, pensó entonces que habían pasado en su vida otras mujeres antes que ella durante su época de estudiante, sus manos habían tocado otros cuerpos y su boca había probado otros labios, había percibido aromas distintos, pero ninguno como el de ella, ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir antes tales emociones, el contacto de su piel con la suya, su olor, todo en ella era especial, solo Tsunemori Akane podía excitar su corazón de esa forma y hacerle sentir que ante sus ojos, no había mujer más hermosa. Sintió entonces como ella se pegaba más a su cuerpo en busca de calor mientras sus labios entreabiertos se convertían en una tentación difícil de resistir, acaricio entonces los labios de la joven inspectora con sus pulgares, acercando luego su rostro al suyo con el deseo de besarla en cada poro de su piel, pero ella de manera inconsciente evadió aquel intimo contacto y termino besando solo su mejilla. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de robarle un beso secretamente a la joven inspectora, pensó entonces en lo fuerte que ella se había vuelto desde la última vez que se vieron y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordar que llegaría el momento en que debían separarse y ella debía cumplir su deber al juzgarlo, las palabras de Saotome llegaron a él nuevamente ante esos pensamientos e inconscientemente se aferró al cuerpo de Akane ¿Un mundo donde pudiesen tener un futuro juntos? Es algo que realmente deseaba, una propuesta tentadora, pero si se unía a Uróboros estaría del "otro lado" nuevamente, sería el enemigo de Akane una vez más y eso es algo que no quería, no… el no podía traicionarla de nuevo. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca tratando luego de relajarse, era mejor dejar de pensar y disfrutar de su compañía lo que restaba de la noche, ya después vería cual era la mejor acción a realizar.

Está en medio de lo que alguna vez fue su habitación cuando trabajaba como perro de caza para el sistema, aquellas grises paredes y esa fría decoración eran inconfundibles, estaba completamente segura de que esa era su habitación, ahora, la pregunta era… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí? Camino hasta la pequeña sala que allí había y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en ella a Masaoka Sasayama y Yuki, la mejor amiga de Akane, todos bebiendo alegremente un par de copas acompañadas por algunos bocadillos mientras su ex subordinado coqueteaba con la única mujer presente en al sala, ok… una cosa era que él estuviese en su antigua habitación y otra, que tres muertos estuviesen en ella teniendo una alegre fiesta con música incluida.

-¡Que haces ahí parado Kougami! –Exclamo Sasayama acercándose al pelinegro, arrastrándolo luego a la improvisada fiesta- No seas aburrido y bebe un poco

-¡Cierto Kougami-san! ¡No seas aguafiestas! –Apoyo Yuki con una pequeño rubor en las mejillas por el alcohol ingerido, pero que demonios… ¡Los muertos no beben!-

-¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí? –Cuestiono Kougami claramente confundido- No… ¿Qué hago yo con ustedes?

-Es un sueño –Respondió Masaoka sujetando el hombro del pelinegro- En los sueños todo es posible

-Quita esa cara Kougami-san –Regaño Yuki haciendo que el pelinegro se sentase entre Sasayama y ella frente a Masaoka- Mejor dime… ¿Cómo están las cosas con Akane?

-Yo también quiero saber de ella –Apoyo Sasayama con una picara mirada- Por aquí me entere que es una inspectora, mira que te gustan las cosas difíciles…

-Bueno… difícil seria si estuviese saliendo con ella –Replico Masaoka interviniendo en la extraña conversación- Hasta el día que me mataron él nunca se atrevió a nada con ella

-¡He! Que decepción Kougami, cuando estaba vivo creía que eras de los míos –Dijo Sasayama al ex ejecutor- Y ni siquiera ahora haces algo con ella…

-Creo que Nobuchika ha hecho más progresos que Ko –Replico Masaoka ante las palabras del más joven-

-A este paso Kurogane-san te va a ganar –Agrego Yuki secundando a los otro dos- Akane es demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta si no se lo dices ¡Ponte las pilas Kougami-san!

-Espera… ¿Cómo que de los tuyos? ¿Y desde cuando Gino está interesado en Akane? ¿Quién rayos es Kurogane? –Cuestiono Kougami confundido ante las palabras de los tres- ¡Como saben ustedes todo eso!

-Estamos muertos Ko, desde aquí vemos todo lo que haces –Respondió Masaoka a las interrogantes del pelinegro-

-Y tu vida está hecha una mierda –Agrego Sasayama mientras era golpeado por Yuki ante el vocabulario que usaba-

-Lo que queremos decir es que… no puedes seguir así –Dijo Yuki al confundido pelinegro- Akane está llevando un gran peso sobre sus hombros aun cuando nadie lo sabe, se está arriesgando mucho al verte constantemente mientras que tú la estas llevando hacia un camino muy peligroso Kougami-san y si no tienes la intención de recórrelo con ella, será mejor que la dejes ir

-Nobuchika estará más que dispuesto a protegerla cuando tu no estés –Agrego Masaoka notando como la expresión de Kougami se tornaba más seria- Incluso el nuevo ejecutor, Kurogane si mal no recuerdo, estaría mas que encantado de cuidar de ella

-¡Hasta yo viejo! –Exclamo Sasayama apoyándose en Masaoka- Si estuviese vivo no dudaría en ir por esa pequeña

-No… ustedes no entienden… -Contesto Kougami captando la atención de los presentes- Para nosotros no hay lugar al que huir –Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- No podría pedirle que salga del país conmigo y que dejase todo atrás, ella no aceptaría… no es tan fácil como creen

-¿Y quién dijo que era fácil? –Cuestionó Masaoka sujetando el hombro de Kougami una vez más- Puede que parezca imposible, pero aún hay un camino que pueden seguir

-Uróboros… -Susurro Kougami comprendiendo las palabras del mayor- Pero si me uno a ellos…

-Solo tú puedes escoger el camino que seguirás Ko y mientras creas en él, todo estará bien –Replico Masaoka ante las palabras del muchacho-

-Si vas a seguir a su lado será mejor que no mueras porque si la veo llorar por tu culpa la pasaras muy mal aquí Kougami-san –Amenazo Yuki al pelinegro parándose luego junto a Masaoka-

-Solo ve haya y patea un par de traseros para que puedas estar con tu chica Kougami –Agrego Sasayama acercándose luego a los otros dos- Si el mundo no quiere que estén juntos, entonces destruye ese mundo y construye otro…

El sonido provocado por el pequeño despertador que tenía cerca de su cama lo despertó de aquel extraño sueño, extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar el aparato logrando detener el molesto sonido que este hacía, sintió el movimiento de alguien más junto a él y vio como la castaña abría los ojos perezosamente ante el ruido recientemente provocado, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver al expresión adormilada de la joven inspectora pensando que podía acostumbrarse a eso, a tenerla entre su brazos cada mañana y ver su rostro al despertar, una visión bastante agradable si le permitían opinar.

-¿Qué hora es? –Cuestiono Akane seguido de un bostezo mientras el pelinegro le informaba que eran las seis de la mañana, reprimiendo una ligera sonrisa al notar como la castaña le daba la espalda y se cubría nuevamente con las sabanas- Es temprano Kougami-san… déjame dormir un poco más…

-Si eso quieres no hay problema… -Susurro Kougami abrazando a la castaña por la espalda sintiendo como esta se tensaba ante su tacto- Descansemos un poco más...

-Extraña manía que tiene los hombres por abrazarme… -Susurró la castaña para sí misma con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, pero el agudo oído de Kougami pudo escucharla fácilmente- Hasta Kurogane-san…

-¿Kurogane? –Cuestiono el pelinegro ante el peculiar nombre que Yuki menciono durante su sueño- ¿Quién es?

-Kurogane-san es uno de los nuevos ejecutores –Contesto Akane sin notar como el ceño de Kougami se fruncía ligeramente al estar de espaldas a él- Es bastante serio e incluso llega a dar miedo, pero… ahora que lo pienso… siempre me ha cuidado… -Agrego la castaña recordando lo ocurrido durante las misiones-

-Aléjate de el –Replico el pelinegro casi automáticamente regañándose luego por su descuido-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con extrañeza la castaña ante las palabras del Kougami- Sé que dije que da miedo a veces, pero no es del todo malo, cuando me secuestraste el vino por mí

-Justamente por eso… -Susurro a la confundida castaña pensando que la alucinación de Yuki tenía razón, Akane era bastante torpe en asuntos de ese tipo- Eres demasiado ingenua para notarlo…

-¿He? –Replico Akane sintiendo luego como Kougami se acurrucaba contra su espalda afianzando el agarre que mantenía a su cintura - ¿Kougami-san?

-Solo calla y duerme –Contesto el pelinegro anotando mentalmente que los celos no eran buenos consejeros- Aún es temprano

Akane se mostró ligeramente confundida ante la actitud de Kougami pero decidió restarle importancia para dormir plácidamente pues estaba lo suficientemente cansada y cómoda, como para dormir así por varias horas más, dejando en el olvida las interrogantes que tenía y el avance de su investigación. Kougami sonrió ligeramente al ver lo rápido que Akane dormía entre sus brazos pues eso demostraba que ya no se sentía inquieta a su lado, se acomodó a su lado y esperando no tener inquietantes pesadillas o sueños extraños, se dispuso a dormir un poco junto a la pequeña inspectora, pensando que tal vez todos tenían razón y el camino que les esperaba era difícil, pero si Akane estaba dispuesta a recorrerlo con él, de alguna forma obtendrían el "final feliz" que tanto ansiaba.

El sótano de la torre Nona era un lugar al que no cualquiera tenía acceso, es más, nadie a parte de Tsunemori Akane sabía lo que allí se guardaba, no… nadie podía saber lo que estaba en su interior pues de lo contrario la sociedad actual colapsaría y el peso de aquella responsabilidad recaía sobre los hombros de la joven inspectora, nadie podía conocer el núcleo del sistema Sibyl o al menos así debía ser.

-Su misión no ha cambiado –Dijo la voz sintetizada del grupo de cerebros a un hombre de pie frente a ellos- Se le ordena vigilar los pasos, monitorear todas las actividades y reportar cualquier comportamiento inusual de parte de Tsunemori Akane, llegado el caso, nosotros determinaremos si es factible mantenerla con vida, de lo contrario… –Agrego la voz del sistema al hombre allí presente- Estará en sus manos acabar con su vida

Y ante aquella posibilidad, el hombre simplemente sonrió…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, me tarde mucho, lo se T_T pero es solo hasta ahora que he podido escribir, en fin… ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? XD espero sus comentarios al respecto, son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo *0* bueno, ya con esto dio, paso a retirarme, espero no tardar mucho con la próxima actualización u_uU ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Significado

_¡Hola! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose desde el inframundo fanfictionero XD Espero que hayan estado bien y pues, me disculpo por la tardanza… trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo es lo que he tenido que hacer estas últimas semanas, pero aquí está, contra viento y marea pude escribir este nuevo capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien, pero por si las dudas, disculpen por los horrores ortográficos y otros problemas que pudiesen encontrar XD._

_Agradecimientos a: __**Fantita**__ Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y si, hasta yo sentí pena del pobre Ko XD espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. __**Guest**__, no sé si ya has comentado antes o si s la primera vez, pero igual me alegra que mi historia te resulte interesante *0* y pues… lamento la demora, la razón la explique líneas arriba, así que espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado también. __**YouseiChan001 **__En verdad me emociono cada vez que leo que a alguien le agrada mi historia *0* espero que sigas disfrutando de mis locuras en este fic y pues, aunque sea un poco tarde, aquí está la actualización, que la disfrutes *0*. __**Akari Kiseki**__ ¡Yei! Logre que te vuelvas pudin otra vez XD y si, Kougami resulto bastante territorial, como siempre, me mato eso de "Ponle correa de doble costura y un bozal para que deje de morder" Jajajaja siempre disfruto de esa frases tan ocurrentes ¡Alegras mi día! XD espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. __**DarkinocensDLT**__, lamento la tardanza con este capítulo T_T pero como dije, lo voy a terminar a toda costa XD y créeme, a mi también me gustaría algunas imágenes así de Kougami y Akane, se dibujar y quizá las haga pero cuando tenga algo de tiempo, si los dibujo los subo a la red y te las paso XD espero este capítulo también te deje con cara de navidad *0*. __**Viridiana**__ ¡Que gusto tenerte por aquí también! *0* Ves, ¿No te dije que Psycho Pass era una buen anime? Es que Kougami y Akane en verdad son lindos juntos tal y como tú dices y sí, yo también espero otra temporada, o por lo menos unas ovas T_T por ahora me conformo con los programas de radio que se han hecho, aunque no están con sub en español se oyen gracioso y los entiendo un poco ¡Gino tiene miedo de los fantasmas! Y Kougami se emborracho en un karaoke de travestis con Gino y Sasayama cuando recién se convirtieron en inspectores, casi morí de la risa en esa parte XD si te interesa, puse el link del canal de YouTube que los tiene en mi perfil. _

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos y antes de que deje un estamento en lugar del fic, aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio de Destino._

_-Su misión no ha cambiado –Dijo la voz sintetizada del grupo de cerebros a un hombre de pie frente a ellos- Se le ordena vigilar los pasos, monitorear todas las actividades y reportar cualquier comportamiento inusual de parte de Tsunemori Akane, llegado el caso, nosotros determinaremos si es factible mantenerla con vida, de lo contrario… –Agrego la voz del sistema al hombre allí presente- Estará en sus manos eliminarla_

_Y ante aquella posibilidad, el hombre simplemente sonrió…_

Eran ya las 8:15 de la mañana en las oficinas del MWPSB y la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, cosa que Shimotsuki noto fácilmente al momento de poner un pie en la oficina pues las palabras _"¡Llegas tarde!"_ de parte de Ginoza, Kurogane y Akatsuki resonaron en sus oídos, mientras Kunizuka emitía un cansado suspiro ante la situación sin apartar la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, definitivamente algo estaba pasando y si bien no tenía idea de que era ese "algo" exactamente, pronto lo descubriría pues la expresión irritada de Kurogane para con ella no indicaba nada bueno.

-Yayoi-san –susurro la inspectora acercándose a la ejecutora- ¿Qué sucede con esos tres? Kurogane-san da más miedo que otras veces, hasta Akatsuki-san parece molesto

-Están preocupados por la inspectora Tsunemori –Respondió la pelinegra cerrando su revista- Parce que Akatsuki intentó contactarla ayer pero no contesta su teléfono y no pueden entablar conexión a su pulsera –Agrego recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras una inspector de la unidad 2 estaba de guardia en lugar de Shimotsuki debido a un percance familiar - Ginoza y Kurogane se enteraron y fueron a molestar a Shion para rastrearla pero la señal de su teléfono indica que esta en casa y como no llegabas, inspectora Shimotsuki, esos tres no tenían forma de salir a cerciorarse

-Y-ya veo… -Susurró la joven inspectora sintiendo un escalofrió al notar como Kurogane se acercaba a ella-

-Necesito salir Chibi –Dijo de repente el ejecutor a la inspectora-

-¡Un momento! –Replico Akatsuki acercándose a ellos- No es justo que solo tu vayas, yo también quiero ir

-¿Quieren dejar es actitud? Esto no es un paseo –Dijo Ginoza interviniendo en la conversación- En todo caso iré yo

-Esto… disculpen pero… -Replico Shimotsuki tratando de captar la atención de sus subordinados-

-¿Y quién decidió eso, gafas? –Cuestiono Kurogane con seriedad a Gino ignorando a la joven inspectora-

-No veo el motivo de tu molestia Kurogane –Replico Gino con calmada expresión- Además ¿Por qué tanta preocupación ahora? Según tengo entendido, tu relación con la inspectora Tsunemori no es buena, no comprendo tu reciente interés en ella

-Ginoza-san, Kurogane-san… cálmense por favor… -Pidió Shimotsuki con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro- Sé que están preocupados, pero de nada servirá que discutan, no puedo llevar a ninguno

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Akatsuki interviniendo en la "conversación"-

-Estoy den turno aun Akatsuki-san –Respondió la muchacha ante la pregunta del ejecutor –Solicite un reemplazo solo hasta mi egreso, pero mi turno aún no ha terminado, así que no puedo abandonar las instalaciones hasta que otro inspector llegue –Explico oyendo un pequeño gruñido de moelstia de parte de Kurogane- Lo siento, si algún incidente similar a los que vienen ocurriendo sucede, debemos estar alertas

Y casi como si las palabras de la inspectora fuesen como una profecía, la alarma que indicaba un alza de Psycho Pass en algún punto de la ciudad se disparó, Gino susurro algunas maldiciones por lo bajo mientras Kurogane no se molestaba en ocultar su irritación y Akatsuki se quejaba de no poder cerciorarse de que Akane estaba a salvo, genial, ese iba a ser una mañana muy larga para Shimotsuki, quien solo esperaba que Tsunemori estuviese bien y quie regresase pronto pues, de lo contrario, los "sabuesos" que tenían por subordinados podrían causar varios destrozos en su estado actual.

Akane despertaba perezosamente mientras unos rayos de sol que ingresaban por una pequeña ventana le deban directo al rostro, recordó entonces que no estaba en casa y que había dormido con Kougami, corroborando aquello al sentir unos brazos rodeándola por la espalda y un cálido aliento golpeando contra su cuello, sonrió ligeramente ante esto estirando luego el brazo hasta la pequeña mesa que había cerca para revisar la hora, notando que eran más de las 9am por lo que prácticamente salto de la cama despertando a Kougami, quien la vio ligeramente confundido al notar como la castaña caía pesadamente de la cama al tratar de levantarse, notando entonces su despertador en manos de la joven inspectora y comprendiendo el motivo de su prisa al ver la hora, eran las 9 de la mañana y le tomaba cerca de dos horas llegar a la ciudad desde su guarida, sumado a eso, tenía que ir a su departamento para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas antes de llegar a la oficina, disponiendo a penas del tiempo suficiente para lograrlo antes del mediodía, que era cuando comenzaba su turno.

-Eso dolió… -Susurro la castaña desde el suelo mientras Kougami se acercaba a ella-

-Deberías tener más cuidado –Regañó el pelinegro ayudando a la castaña a ponerse de pie- Podrías lastimarte

-Voy a llegar tarde –Dijo la inspectora sobándose la cintura después de haberse golpeado- Ginoza-san y Kurogane-san van a regañarme, en especial Kurogane-san - Agrego sin notar que el ceño de Kougami se fruncía ligeramente ante la mención de ambos ejecutores- Siempre está de mal humor y si llego tarde será peor, así que debo irme ahora y…

-Olvídalo, te llevare después –Replico el pelinegro a pesar de las quejas de la inspectora- No has comido nada desde ayer, así que no saldrás de aquí sin haber desayunado –Agregó regañando a la castaña como si fuera su padre- Toma un baño mientras busco las baterías que tenía de repuesto y preparo algo

-¿Tienes ducha en este lugar? –Cuestiono la inspectora con mirada interrogante pues no veía posible abastecerse de agua en un lugar tan apartado- ¿De dónde sacas el agua?

-Saotome me ayudo con eso –Explico el pelinegro ante las preguntas de la castaña- El trabajo para Sibyl hace tiempo, era considerado un genio entre los científicos de la época, construyo un hidrobomba que funciona con baterías, el agua la consigo de un lago que está a un par de kilómetros de aquí –Explico mientras la llevaba a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño donde dejo unas toallas- Funciona igual que una ducha normal solo que el agua saldrá un poco fría, por lo demás no tendrás problema

-Parece que te has acomodado bien en este lugar Kougami-san –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente al pelinegro tratando de no mostrar la impotencia que sentía al verlo vivir en esas condiciones por culpa de un sistema que no valía la pena proteger- Tienes lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero…

-No pienses en cosas innecesarias –Replicó el ex ejecutor golpeando suevamente la cabeza de la castaña- Las cosas están como están, no te preocupes por cosas son importancia aso que solo ve y toma una ducha, tenías prisa ¿No? –Cuestiono sonriendo ligeramente a la joven inspectora quien respondió con una ligera sonrisa también- En la repisa de la derecha están todos los implementos de aseo, puedes usar los que necesites

-Esto… Kougami-san -Llamo la castaña antes de que el pelinegro abandonara el lugar- Sobre mi ropa…

-Ya debe estar seca, la dejare aquí para cuando salgas –Respondió el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación-

Y sin intercambiar más palabra, Akane entro al cuarto de baño y Kougami salió del lugar dispuesto a encontrar las baterías que tenia de repuesto en algún rincón de su guarida y preparar un desayuno "decente" para los dos sin que este resultase quemado en el intento.

Akane sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando las primeras gotas de agua fría tocaron su piel, es decir, había estado cómodamente dormida hasta hace poco, abrigada por Kougami, y el agua fría resultaba un castigo hasta que su cuerpo se acoplara a la baja temperatura, uso el jabón líquido y el champú que encontró en la repisa indicada por Kougami, percatándose entonces que era el mismo aroma que desprendía del cuerpo del ex ejecutor sonrojándose al instante ante estos pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de cruzar su mente, palmeando ligeramente sus mejillas para luego dejar que el agua fría relajara su cuerpo, recordando entonces el motivo de su visita ¿En que estaba pensando? Tenía que hablar con Kougami sobre el caso y su posible vínculo con Uróboros, pero si lo hacía ahora llegaría tarde al trabajo y no podía darse ese lujo, eso la "obligaba" a volver una vez más aunque sabía muy bien que eso era una simple excusa para regresar y el hecho de "olvidar" constantemente su investigación lo era también pues, mientras el caso no se resolviese, ella no tendría que juzgarlo. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en lo difícil de la situación y en lo egoísta de su comportamiento pues estaba poniendo sus intereses personales por encima de su labor como oficial de policía, pero de momento no podía hacer nada más, solo intentar llegar temprano al trabajo.

Para cuando salió de la ducha Kougami estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, cosa que le resulto graciosa de cierta forma pues era la primera vez que veía al ex ejecutor con una sartén en la mano en lugar de empuñar un arma, se dirijo a la pequeña mesa que allí había y, mientras el pelinegro terminaba de preparar el desayuno, ella saco los documentos que guardaba en el maletín que había llevado consigo, acomodando la información sobre la mesa hasta que la comida estuviese lista, tal vez no podrían revisar esos papeles juntos, pero Kougami podría leerlos y sacar sus propias conclusiones para la próxima vez que ella fuese a verlo.

Kougami vio como la castaña esparcía algunos papeles sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar que un ligero suspiro escapar de su boca al pensar en lo "profesional" que ella se había vuelto, recordó entonces los días en los que ella era una torpe novata que no tenía idea de cómo actuar durante los casos, aunque eso no evito que le disparara con el Dominator. Apago la hornilla de la pequeña cocina que usaba y saco luego algo de pan que tenía de reserva, llevándolo luego a la mesa una vez Akane desocupo parte de ella al acomodar los papeles permaneciendo de pie a espaldas de él, quien la acorralo por "casualidad" contra la mesa mientras depositaba unos platos en la mesa, notando como ella se tensaba al momento que sus cuerpos rozaron, _"¿No puedes dejar el trabajo por un rato?"_ dijo seguido de un suspiro que, sin querer, rozo el cuello de la joven inspectora viendo con curiosidad como ella se estremecía con eso, por lo que esbozo una ligera sonrisa antes esta reacción pues había descubierto la _"debilidad" _de Akane.

-K-Kougami-san… -Susurro la castaña al sentir que el ex agente no se movía de su lugar, dejándola presa entre la mesa y su cuerpo, de espaldas a él, sintiendo un escalofrió recorre su columna al momento en que Kougami soplo ligeramente sobre su cuello- ¡Q-que…!

-Interesante… -Replico el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras repetía la acción obteniendo los mismos resultados de antes, acompañados por un sonrojo de parte de la inspectora- Así que el cuello es… tu punto sensible… -Susurro Kougami besando el cuello de Tsunemori causando que ella reprimiera un gemido de sorpresa ante esto, llámenlo pervertido, pero lo que había comenzado como un "juego" se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso al momento en que el aroma de la inspectora, mezclado con el suyo, se coló por sus fosas nasales- ¿No es así? Akane…

-E-eso no… -Dijo en un susurro la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas sin saber que más decir ante el comportamiento del ex ejecutor- ¿K-Kougami-san? ¿Q-que pasa?– Cuestiono con nerviosismo notando como Kougami cubría la mano que llevaba el perfil de Kurogane, apretándola con fuerza logrando cubrir el rostro de este, deteniendo todo movimiento o palabra al sentir como el lamia su cuello- ¡Q-que estás haciendo!

Y si quiso decir algo, todo quedo en intenciones al sentir como Kougami clavaba los "colmillos" en su cuello y succionaba fuertemente la piel de esa zona, su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, sus piernas prácticamente olvidaron como sostenerla y de no ser porque Kougami la tenía presa contra la mesa, habría caído irremediablemente, un pequeño gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir como la liberaba y el viento golpeaba contra la húmeda zona de su cuello, sintiendo aun la cálida respiración de Kougami golpear contra su piel mientras su mano no liberaba la suya, reaccionando solo al oír una leve risa de parte del pelinegro mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su hombro como si nada hubiese sucedido ¡Que rayos pasaba con el!

-¡Q-que pasa contigo Kougami-san! –Exclamo la castaña empujando al fin al pelinegro que sonreía ligeramente ante el enorme sonrojo presente en las mejillas de la inspectora- ¡Porque tu…!

-Es tu punto débil –Respondió el ex ejecutor acercándose a ella nuevamente mientras al castaña retrocedía instintivamente hasta chocar contra la pared acorralándola nuevamente- Nadie te había hecho eso antes ¿Cierto Akane? –Cuestiono acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo notando como esta se sonrojaba con mayor intensidad- Por tu reacción debo suponer que estoy en lo cierto

- ¡C-como podría alguien hacer eso! –Exclamo la castaña desviando la mirada de el- N-nadie ha estado tan cerca de mi antes… -Agrego sin notar la ligera sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Kougami al oír esas palabras- E-es imposible que…

-Ahora ya lo sabes, me refiero a tu punto débil –Dijo el pelinegro rosando el cuello femenino con el dorso de su mano- No dejes que nadie más se acerque lo suficiente como para saberlo, Akane –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse al comedor- Desayunemos ahora o se enfriara

-S-si… -Respondió Akane con las mejillas sonrojadas aun, tocando inconscientemente el lugar de la "mordida" mientras caminaba hacia la mesa mirando con cautela a Kougami, no sabía que pasaba con el pero prefería mantener su distancia, al menos de momento-

-No voy a hacerte nada… -Bromeo Kougami sonriendo ligeramente ante la precaución que mostraba la castaña mientras terminaba de desayunar- No tienes que actuar así

-Eres un pervertido Kougami-san –Replico la castaña desviando la mirada mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios-

-¿Pervertido? –Cuestiono Kougami con "extrañeza" ante el calificativo recibido- Hasta donde yo sé, solo te ayude a ver tu punto débil, si pensaste otra cosa la pervertida eres tu

-¡No lo soy! –Exclamó la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas, poniéndose de pie al instante dispuesta a irse del lugar- Mejor me voy, se me hace tarde –Agrego dirigiéndose a la salida- Deje todos los registros de mi investigación en la mesa, léelos y hablaremos de eso la próxima vez que…

-No te enojes Akane, solo fue una broma… –Replico el pelinegro abrazándola por la espalda nuevamente, deteniendo todo movimiento de parte de la castaña antes de que saliese de la habitación-

-Hay un límite para eso Kougami-san –Contesto la castaña sin dar su brazo a torcer ante el pelinegro-

-De acuerdo, me equivoque, perdón por eso –Dijo el aludido apoyando su mentón en el hombro femenino- Solo me preocupaba por tu seguridad, pero si te resultó incomodo yo… –Agrego con "resignación" ante las palabras de Akane- No volveré a hacerlo…

-T-tampoco lo tomes así Kougami-san… -Respondió la castaña cediendo en la discusión sin notar la media sonrisa en el rostro de Kougami ante sus palabras al estar de espaldas a el- Simplemente ten más cuidado…

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Contesto el pelinegro soltándola al fin mientras ella giraba a verlo revisando la hora en el pequeño reloj que allí había-

-Es tarde, tengo que irme ahora o no llegare –Dijo la inspectora a Kougami- ¿Me llevas hasta la tienda de Saotome-san?

-Claro, tampoco es que tengas otra forma de llegar ¿No es así? –Cuestiono el aludido con calmada expresión esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa dirigiéndose luego a la salida junto a ella, deteniéndose frente a la motocicleta solo para ponerle el respectivo casco- Listo, ahora podemos irnos

Y sin decir más palabra de por medio, Kougami emprendió marcha hacia la tienda de Saotome con Akane aferrada fuertemente a su cintura, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentirla tan cerca mientras su mente se encargaba de recordar lo ocurrido hace poco en su guarida, y es que en verdad no había sido su intención que las cosas se dieran de esa forma, sin embargo, el ver la fotografía de Kurogane en su ficha de perfil lo descoloco de alguna extraña forma pues debía reconocer que el sujeto era bien parecido, de porte atlético y tez clara, pero por sobre todo, estaba cerca de Akane, más cerca de lo que el podía estar y eso lo llevo a actuar de esa forma, a morderla como si de un animal marcando su territorio se tratarse. Sabía que estaba mal y no iba a negarlo, pero no podía hacer nada contra los celos que lo llevaban a actuar como el sabueso que alguna vez fue, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con esos instintos posesivos para con ella o en algún momento podrían salirse de control.

Para cuando llegaron a la tienda de Saotome era ya bastante tarde, pero para suerte de Akane, el había contactado con anterioridad un taxi y este estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que les pidió a los recién llegados que esperasen mientras tanto.

-Creo que debería venir en su auto señorita –Dijo Saotome captando la atención de los muchachos- Es decir… en esta época, con los pilotos automáticos que vienen en los autos, son pocas las personas que contratan taxis, es más, esta industria está a punto de desaparecer y sería bastante llamativo que, de repente, alguien que cuenta con su propio auto y no tiene la necesidad de este tipo de servicios, comenzase a emplearlos frecuentemente –Explico a los muchachos- Puedes dejarlo en la cochera que tenemos aquí mientras vas con Shinya, nadie vería sospechoso que vengas a visitar a un par de ancianos que salvaron tu vida ¿No crees?

-Es verdad… -Respondió Akane meditando las cosas- Entonces… Saotome-san ¿Podría hacerme ese favor?

-Claro, mientras mantengas tranquilo a este sabueso ayudare en lo que pueda –Agregó refiriéndose a Kougami- Y hablando de él, necesito robármelo por un rato –Agrego dirigiéndose luego al pelinegro- Shinya, llegaron unas cajas esta mañana que esperan ser cargadas por ti, así que andando, será solo un momento

-Volveré en un rato –Dijo el pelinegro a la inspectora antes de irse recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta dejándola a solas con Haruka, la esposa de Saotome-

El silencio reino brevemente entre ambas mujeres mientras Haruka servía un poco de café para la joven inspectora, quien agradeció el gesto pues estaban en temporada de lluvias y hacía bastante frio, por lo que una humeante taza de café era siempre bien recibida. Una vez las bebidas estuvieron servidas, Haruka se sentó frente a Akane mientras ella calentaba sus manos con la taza, comenzando una conversación sobre temas cotidianos, eso claro, hasta que la mujer de Saotome se percató del collar que llevaba la castaña y la "marca" que resaltaba en el cuello de la joven inspectora, esbozando luego una amplia sonrisa que solo confundió más a Tsunemori.

-¿Haruka-san? –Llamo la inspectora al ver sonreír a la mujer mayor- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ese collar te lo dio Shinya-kun ¿Cierto? –Dijo la aludida señalando el objeto que pendía del cuello de la inspectora recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Lo sabía… Después de todo resulto ser bastante posesivo, aunque… teniendo en cuenta que no puede estar contigo durante el día, es normal que "marque su territorio" frente a otros hombres de alguna forma –Agrego refiriéndose a la marca en el cuello de Tsunemori que esta no aprecia haber notado-

-¿Posesivo? ¿Marcar territorio? –Cuestiono con desconcierto la castaña- No… Creo que está confundiendo las cosas, Haruka-san –Agrego la castaña con una nerviosa sonrisa- Kougami-san y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, nosotros solo...

-¿No sabes lo que significa ese collar? –Pregunto la mujer con una media sonrisa al recibir una negativa de parte de la castaña- Ese colmillo es una representación de las piezas usadas por un pueblo americano, un amigo de mi esposo se lo regalo en una de sus visitas antes de que Japón cerrara sus fronteras –Explico la mujer bebiendo un poco de café antes de proseguir- En realidad son dos colmillos a juego, Shinya debe tener uno ¿No lo notaste?

-No… no me fije… -Respondió la castaña recordando que estaba lo suficientemente ocupada tratando de no sonrojarse cerca de él como para notar si llevaba puesto un collar-

-El caso es que esos collares guardan una leyenda que data de tiempos antiguos, épocas en las que la tecnología que conocemos hoy en día no era siquiera imaginada por los seres humanos y los desastres naturales eran considerados maldiciones de los dioses –Explico Haruka a la cada vez más interesada Akane- Esas piezas no son originales, son replicas basadas en las costumbres de esa tribu, pero el significado que guardan es el mismo –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente ante el interés que mostraba la castaña- La leyenda habla de un pueblo que vivía acechada por un demonio lobo, aquel ente lanzaba maldiciones al pueblo en forma de plagas o devoraba el ganado que podían tener y cuando esto sucedía, los aldeanos ofrecían una doncella elegida entre las mujeres jóvenes del lugar para aplacar la furia del demonio, dejándola en una cueva en lo alto de la montaña en la que el habitaba

-Eso es cruel… -Susurro la castaña ante el relato de la mujer- Ofrecer la vida de una persona de esa forma…

-Si… puede sonar cruel, pero debes tener en cuenta que para ellos esa era la única manera que conocían de aplacar la maldición –Replico Haruka prosiguiendo con el relato- El caso es que las cosas no salieron como esperaban y los ataques fueron cada vez más seguidos, al no tener salida, enviaron como último recurso a la hija del líder del pueblo, siendo ella misma quien se ofreciese como sacrificio para aplacar al dios, muchos se opusieron, incluyendo su padre, pero ella tomo la decisión de ir por su propia cuenta y se convirtió en el "juguete" de los dioses haciendo su voluntad a cambio de la seguridad de su pueblo.

-¿Qué paso después? –Cuestiono Akane con curiosidad sobre el final de la historia pues veía reflejada en el "sacrificio" parte de su situación actual- ¿Sirvió el sacrificio de la muchacha?

-No… -Respondió Haruka mientras la expresión de Akane decaía ligeramente ante sus palabras- Los ataques fueron cada vez más constantes y una noche, cerca de dos meses después del ultimo sacrificio, el pueblo se vio teñido de sangre al ser atacado por una manada, pero no, no eran lobos, eran coyotes, los aldeanos eran devorados uno tras otro y cuando creyeron que no había más salida que morir, un enorme lobo negro cuyo pelaje resplandecía con la luz de luna, apareció en el lugar, y sobre su lomo, la hija del líder del pueblo, aquel lobo lucho contra los coyotes protegiendo a los lugareños hasta que las fuerzas prácticamente abandonaron su cuerpo y su negro pelaje se tornaba rojo por la sangre derramada _"Nunca fue nuestro enemigo" "Él es una deidad que habitaba las montañas, las mujeres están a salvo del otro lado de la montaña"_ fue lo que dijo aquella chica mientras acariciaba el pelaje del cansado lobo cuya cabeza descansaba sobre sus piernas y el cuerpo de este se encogía hasta tomar la forma de un joven hombre de tez blanca y cabellos azabaches, fue entonces que los aldeanos comprendieron su error al juzgar a la criatura como un enemigo cuando en realidad era el quien los había salvado. Trataron de ayudar pero la muchacha no dejo que se acercasen, simplemente se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras un halo de luz envolvía su cuerpo y el del lobo hasta desaparecer dejando como único rastro de su estancia, un collar de dos colmillos gemelos que callo del cuello de la muchacha; ella había comprendido a aquel solitario lobo cuando nadie más se detuvo a pensar en él y al hacerlo, aquella muchacha fue cautivada por la calidez que podía trasmitir, desvaneciéndose junto a su amado lobo en algún lugar donde nadie más supo de ellos. Desde ese entonces, el pueblo comenzó a adorar a los lobos, eran considerados como animales sagrados y los hombres del lugar portaban siempre un collar de dos colmillos gemelos en el cuello en honor a aquel lobo, cada uno con un tallado diferente, y solo se despojaban de uno de ellos cuando encontraban a la doncella adecuada

-¿Doncella adecuada? –Cuestiono Akane sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir con eso- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que se enamoraban de una mujer y si esta aceptaba el presente, aceptaba también al muchacho y este tenía total derecho sobre ella –Explico mientras Akane bebía un poco de café procesando la información recibida- En todo caso, si la historia fuese cierta y vivieran en esa época, al aceptar ese collar te convertiste en la mujer de Shinya-kun –Agrego obteniendo como resultado una casi ahogada Akane- ¡Akane-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si… -Respondió la castaña tratando de mantener la compostura después de casi ahogarse con el café ingerido- Pero Haruka-san… No creo que Kougami-san haya tenido esa intención cuando me dio este collar -Agrego posando la mirada en el poco café que aún quedaba en su taza- Además, dudo mucho que el conociese esta historia

-La conoce y muy bien –Replico la mujer captando la atención de la castaña- Mi esposo le hablo de ella cuando encontró los collares en el deposito al empezar a trabajar aquí. Recuerdo que él quiso regalarle esos collares en ese entonces pero Shinya-kun se negó _"No tengo a quien darle la otra mitad, no ahora"_ fue lo que respondió ese día, por lo que mi esposo guardo los collares en la vitrina diciendo que estarían allí hasta que la dueña apareciese y parece que esa dueña ya llego –Agrego sonriéndole ligeramente a la castaña quien se sonrojo ligeramente ante estas palabras- Esos collares simbolizan pertenencia y protección, tú le perteneces y él te pertenece únicamente a ti, en pocas palabras… es una promesa entre ambos…

-N-no… está confundiendo las cosas… -Replico Akane sacudiendo las manos en señal de negación mientras sus mejillas se encendían aún más- Como le dije, Kougami-san y yo no…

-¡Oh! Parece que tu taxi ya llego –Dijo la mujer ignorando lo dicho por la castaña al ver a un auto estacionarse frente a la tienda- Iré por Shinya-kun, ahora vuelvo

Y sin darle opción a Tsunemori de reclamar algo, se marchó del lugar con dirección al almacén donde Kougami trabajaba para avisarle de la marcha de Akane, quien permanecía en silencio con las mejillas sonrojadas después de las palabras de Haruka ¿Pertenencia? ¿Protección? ¡Eso sonaba a matrimonio! Y ellos ni siquiera eran pareja, palmeo ligeramente sus mejillas ante esas "ideas raras" y trato de no pensar más en ello pues no tenía caso hacerlo, seguramente Kougami había olvidado esa historia y simplemente le había regalado ese collar porque… un momento… ¿Por qué le había regalado ese collar? No lo había pensado hasta ahora y al parecer no podría hacerlo en ese momento tampoco pues Kougami venia acercándose desde el almacén hasta llegar a ella e inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en el cuello del ex ejecutor, del que, tal como dijo Haruka, pendía un colmillo igual al suyo.

-Entonces… te vas ahora… -Dijo el pelinegro notando con curiosidad como las mejillas de la inspectora se encendía con un ligero carmín- ¿Akane? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-N-no… no pasa nada… -Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada de el- E-es peligroso que alguien más te vea así que será mejor que vuelvas a al trabajo, yo regresare el domingo así que no…

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sujetando las mejillas de Akane haciendo que lo mirase mientras ella se sonrojaba aún más- ¿Es por lo que paso esta mañana? ¿Sigues enojada por eso?

-N-no es eso… lo que pasa es q… -Respondió la castaña deteniéndose al sentir un ligero golpe en la espalda haciendo que quedase apoyada en el pecho del ex ejecutor-

-Perdón Akane-chan no quise golpearte –Se excusó Haruka que pasaba con una caja en las manos empujando "casualmente" a la castaña sobre Kougami- Pero no me presten atención, sigan en lo suyo

-No... Haruka-san, nosotros no… -Replico Akane con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de separarse de Kougami, siendo detenida por los brazos del pelinegro envolviendo su cuerpo- ¿Ko-Kougami-san?

-¿Cuándo volverás? –Cuestiono de repente el ex ejecutor sin intención de soltar la castaña-

-P-pues… el domingo, creo… -Respondió la aludida ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro tratando de que no viese sus sonrojadas mejillas- Si vengo antes podría resultar sospechoso –Agrego sintiendo como Kougami incrementaba ligeramente el agarre que mantenía sobre ella- Esto… Kougami-san… ¿No podrías esperar aquí hasta entonces? Quiero decir…

-No puedo prometer eso –Contesto el aludido cortando la frase de la inspectora apretando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suyo- Lo dije anoche ¿Cierto? Esperar pacientemente a que regreses no es algo que pueda hacer

-Sí, pero de igual forma tenía que intentarlo –Respondió la castaña esbozando una pequeña sonrisa aun apoyada en el- Solo mantente con vida ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro –Dijo el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa también antes de separarse de ella- Sera hasta el domingo entonces

-Si…En todo caso, será mejor que me vaya ahora –Respondió la castaña antes de salir del lugar - Nos vemos Kougami-san…

Un breve momento de silencio se formó entre ambos y este fue roto solo por los pasos de la joven inspectora alejándose del ex ejecutor, Akane emprendió camino hacia el taxi que la esperaba fuera mientras que, tras ella, Kougami la observaba en silencio con sus puños cerrándose herméticamente ante aquella opresión que se formó en su pecho al verla cruzar la puerta pues, en una mala jugada de su cerebro, recordó aquel sueño recurrente que lo atormentaba los últimos meses, con una Akane huyendo de alguien de Sibyl solo para ser asesinada sin que él pudiese hacer algo. Maldijo silenciosamente aquella molesta sensación en su pecho y disfrazo aquellas emociones con una ligera sonrisa al ver como Akane se despedía de él desde el auto, no… a ella nada malo iba a pasarle, para eso se había quedado en Japón, para protegerla y eso es lo que haría.

-La propuesta sigue en pie Shinya –Dijo Saotome apareciendo en el lugar captando la atención de Kougami- Si quieres unirte a nosotros solo tienes que decirlo, te llevare con nuestro líder cuando quieras

Kougami permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Saotome manteniendo una seria expresión para luego posar la vista fuera de la tienda, lugar donde hace solo segundos Akane había estado, demonios… la opción de unirse Uróboros era realmente tentadora considerando su situación actual, pero eso era ir en contra de Akane y también estaba el hecho de que no sabía mucho de la organización, tenía las manos atadas y ninguno de los caminos parecía ser el correcto, entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

-Perdón, te estoy presionando demasiado muchacho, piénsalo con calma –Dijo Saotome captando la atención del pelinegro al posar su mano sobre su hombro- Hoy no hay mucho que hacer así que tomate el día libre, descansa un poco y… solo has lo que consideres mejor

Después de aquellas palabras, Kougami vio como Saotome recogía del suelo una pequeña caja que no supo en que momento llego ahí, y dio media vuelta con dirección a los almacenes sin decirle nada más; desordeno sus negros cabellos con exasperación ante lo difícil que se tornaba el camino a seguir y sin querer quedarse allí por más tiempo, salió del lugar despidiéndose raudamente de Haruka antes de subir a su moto y marcharse.

Era cerca de medio día para cuando pudo sentarse a revisar los documentos dejados por Akane, dio una calada al cigarrillo entre sus manos y comenzó a repasar los datos allí escritos notando como estos parecían una especie de diario que llevaba en lo acontecido los últimos meses con respecto a los Drones, todo por fechas y pulcramente ordenados, nada ver con los desordenados apuntes que el llevaba en su época de detective, sonrió ligeramente ante estos pensamientos pero esa sonrisa despareció al encontrar entre los documentos los perfiles de los nuevos ejecutores, específicamente el de Kurogane, demonios, ni siquiera conocía a ese tipo pero Akane parecía tener alguna extraña relación con él y eso no le agradaba, genial, ahora estaba comportándose como un perro territorial aun cuando no tenía ninguna relación "oficial" con ella, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca y sin querer pensar más en esas cosas, centro su atención nuevamente en los documentos de la investigación, quería saber que tanto sabia Akane sobre los autores de los atentados contra los Drones y quizá, aquella información pudiese ayudarlo a tomar la decisión adecuada para ambos.

"6 de Abril, 10 pm, se ha registrado por tercera vez en lo que va de la semana otro ataque a los Drones de seguridad, es extraño –Decían las primeras líneas- Disturbios como estos han comenzado a ocurrir hace solo un par de días pero no hay explicación lógica para esto, personas atacan a los Drones sin razón aparente y ellos no responden al no detectar un alza en el Psycho Pass de parte de sus atacantes, las cámaras de seguridad dejan de funcionar también y eso es bastante raro, sin embargo, lo más extraño es que solo atacan a los Drones, no hay asaltos ni agresiones a civiles, además, en estos tres incidentes, el único punto de conexión aparente es el extraño símbolo en los restos de los robots."

-Así que pueden bloquear al sistema… -Susurro Kougami deduciendo esto del hecho de que las cámaras de seguridad eran obsoletas al momento de los ataques-Lo más seguro es que Saotome este detrás de eso –Agrego encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo antes de proseguir con la lectura-

"30 de abril, 1 am –Decía la siguiente página- Los disturbios continúan y son cada vez más frecuentes, el símbolo en los Drones están presentes en cada lugar que es atacado y después de investigar sobre la forma que tiene (Un una serpiente o algo parecido, que se enrosca sobre si misma tratando de morder su cola pero sin llegar a hacerlo) encontré una imagen similar a ese extraño dibujo, Uróboros, que simboliza el ciclo eterno de las cosas, la lucha eterna o el esfuerzo inútil de "liberarse" de algo, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo –Explicaba Akane mientras Kougami sonreía ligeramente ante esto pues Akane había descubierto el nombre de la organización sin ser consciente de ello- Sin embargo, los símbolos no son exactamente iguales pues en la imagen original la serpiente muerde su cola cuando, por el contrario, los dibujos en los Drones muestran a la serpiente sin llegar a completar el "circulo" no sé qué quiera decir esto, pero sé que debe tener algún significado"

-Uróboros… -Repitió Kougami meditando lo escrito por Akane mientras trataba de recordar lo que leyó alguna vez sobre ese tema- Representa la naturaleza cíclica de las cosas, el eterno retorno, algo que nunca termina… en un sentido más general simboliza el tiempo y la continuidad de la vida, pero… ¿Qué significado puede tener?... –Se preguntó el pelinegro mientras calaba una vez más su cigarro-

"15 de Junio, 8 pm –Leyó Kougami después de pasar varias páginas que registraban lo ocurrido desde que el había comenzado a seguir a la inspectora- Los incidentes continúan y no hay como pararlos, el Psycho Pass de los ciudadanos se está viendo afectado considerablemente y la investigación general no avanza, por mi parte, continúe en la misma línea de investigación e indague en el significado de Uróboros, eso me llevo al "Mito de Sísifo" un ensayo filosófico de Albert Camus en el que afirma que Sísifo (personaje de la mitología griega que hizo enfadar a los dioses por su extraordinaria astucia y como castigo, fue condenado a perder la vista y empujar perpetuamente una enorme roca montaña arriba hasta la cima, sólo para que volviese a caer rodando hasta el valle, y así indefinidamente) a pesar de ser ciego, sabía que las vistas del paisaje estaban ahí y debía haberlo encontrado edificante. En este ensayo, Camus desarrolla la idea del _"hombre absurdo"_ que es aquél que se muestra perpetuamente consciente de la completa inutilidad de su vida e, incapaz de aceptar aquella realidad, se confronta ella en todo momento, el hombre rebelde será, por lo tanto, aquel que se encuentre en todo momento frente al mundo.

Este ensayo deriva en un tratado filosófico llamado _El hombre rebelde Áyax el inmortal _–Leyó Kougami prosiguiendo con la investigación de Akane- que habla sobre la rebeldía del ser humano y el por qué a lo largo de la historia el hombre se levanta contra el Dios o el Amo que lo gobierna, relata la rebelión constante del espíritu que mueve a los seres humanos en busca de la emancipación, tratando de prevenir la tiranía en nombre de la libertad. Leo el ensayo completo y una frase capto mi atención "_¿Qué es un hombre rebelde? Un hombre que dice no. Pero negar no es renunciar: es también un hombre que dice sí desde su primer movimiento. (...) El rebelde (es decir, el que se vuelve o revuelve contra algo) da media vuelta. Marchaba bajo el látigo del amo y he aquí que hace frente. Opone lo que es preferible a lo que no lo es"._

"A este punto comienzo a comprender el significado de aquella organización… -Dice la siguiente línea mientras Kougami comprende también la conexión entre todo lo anteriormente escrito- _"Uróboros" _usan esa figura que simboliza lo cíclico como una forma de representar al sistema Sibyl, y a muestran Sísifo como el _"Hombre absurdo"_ que son todos los habitantes de este país que viven ciegos ante la realidad y los pocos que conocen aquel secreto oscuro detrás de ella se muestran insignificantes ante su poder y, por último, está el significado del _"Hombre rebelde"_ que son lo que ellos representan, el deseo de libertad del ser humano, el ansia de levantarse contra Sibyl y acabar con la falsa utopía en la que vivimos, deduzco a través de estos pensamientos que ellos pueden conocer la verdad oculta detrás del núcleo del sistema y buscan romper aquella _"Sociedad perfecta"_ cosa que se ve reflejada en el dibujo que creía incompleto, ahora sé que no es así, la serpiente que no alcanza a morder su cola representa, o al menos eso creo, el rompimiento de aquel ciclo, el deseo de terminar con las cadenas que Sibyl representa, las ansias de libertad del ser humano… y ante estos pensamientos no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Realmente son el enemigo?"

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo… -Susurro el ex ejecutor encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer sin que él se diese cuenta pues había estado leyendo toda la tarde- Además… ¿Qué rayos es el _"La verdad oculta detrás del sistema"_?

"4 de Julio, 11:30 pm –Decía el último de los documentos dejado por Akane- La situación era bastante complicada, si el secuestrador salía con la rehén era casi seguro que los Drones de afuera los matarían, pero en ese momento apareció un hombre que salvo a la mujer y a su hijo de una muerte segura, el secuestrador parecía temerle e incluso rogo por su vida "Shin-sama" dijo seguido de un nombre más "Uróboros" y con eso pude corroborar mi teoría, ese era el nombre de la organización, sin embargo, cuando ese hombre se dirigió a nosotras, creí que dispararía, pero al verlo directamente algo extraño sucedió, no sentí ninguna mala intención viniendo de él, tenía muchas preguntas para él aunque sabía que no me respondería, pero de igual forma quise intentarlo aunque me vi interrumpida por que alguien más ingreso al lugar y me secuestro –Leyó Kougami sonriendo ligeramente al imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Akane al escribir esas palabras- El caso es que Shin nos salvó, es más, dijo que no eran criminales y algo me dice que no lo son, o al menos no pretenden serlo, sin embargo, lo que capto mi atención fue el hecho de que los Dominator no funcionaban en él, su coeficiente criminal era 0 y su Psycho Pass era blanco puro, no sé si trata de un asintomático como Makishima Shougo, pero tendré que averiguarlo y juzgar por mi propia cuneta si son criminales o si por el contrario, se convertirán en la salvación de este país…"

Un cansado suspiro escapo de boca de Kougami una vez terminó la lectura de los documentos mientras que las palabras impresas en esas hojas de papel resonaban en su mente, un coeficiente criminal de 0… eso también debía ser cosa de Saotome pues la pulsera que le prestaba con regularidad cumplía una función similar, bloqueaba los escáner de seguridad que leían el Psycho Pass de la persona que lo usaba, pero no podía hacer nada con su rostro, por lo que casi siempre salía de noche con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y manteniendo oculto su rostro de las cámaras, aun así, ese dispositivo no era infalible y su desventaja estaba precisamente en que funcionaba a baterías como un teléfono celular y cuando esta se terminaba dejaba de funcionar, además de que solo podía bloquear el escáner pos cinco minutos, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para escapar de los Drones, esa pulsera estaba en fase experimental o al menos eso le había dicho Saotome, pero tal parecía que no, el dispositivo estaba terminado y los miembros de Uróboros lo usaban para pasearse por la ciudad con total calma.

Observó los papeles regados en la mesa frente a él repasando mentalmente lo sucedido en los últimos días mientras una frase de Akane resonaba en su cabeza "Averiguar por si misma si son criminales o la salvación del país" ¿A qué se refería con eso? Sabía que el sistema Sibyl era una mierda pero de allí a considerarlo como una cadenas que oprimen a la gente, una falsa utopía… bueno, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pues había quedado más que clara la fragilidad de Sibyl después de lo ocurrido con Makishima, pero al leer entre líneas podía saber que había algo más detrás de esas palabras, quizá era ese "peso demasiado grande" que menciono Yuki en el extraño sueño que tuvo o tal vez era algo más, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que no iba a permitir que Akane tomara el riesgo de involucrarse directamente con Uróboros.

Para cuando Akane llego a la oficina era más de medio día y las miradas de irritación y reproche para con ella de parte de Kurogane y Gino respectivamente, no se hicieron esperar, estaba también el interrogatorio y los reclamos de parte de Akatsuki por lo preocupado que había estado cuando ella no respondía a su llamada; una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro ante la reciente situación mientras dejaba su bolso en el escritorio junto a Shimotsuki que emitió un cansado suspiro que más parecía de alivio, cosa que termino por confundir a la recién llegada.

-Estuvieron inquietos toda la mañana –Dijo la inspectora menor ante la expresión interrogante de Akane- Querían ir a buscarte Tsunemori-san, incluso Ginoza-san y Kurogane-san casi se pe…

-Chibi… ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer? –Cuestiono Kurogane con seriedad haciendo sudar frio a la inspectora- No digas cosas innecesarias y cumple con tu trabajo

-S-si… -Respondió la muchacha obviando el hecho de que su subordinado le estaba ordenando como si fuera su jefe, acercando luego su rostro al de la castaña una vez Kurogane se descuidó- Aquí entre nos, la verdad es que eso dos casi… ¿He? Tsunemori-san… ¿Cambiaste de perfume? –Cuestiono la muchacha deteniéndose al sentir un peculiar aroma en la inspectora, notando luego una extraña marca en su piel- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? Parece una mordida…

-¡N-no! ¡N-no es eso! –Respondió la castaña sonrojándose al instante mientras con la mano la piel de su cuello, reprochándose mentalmente su exagerada reacción pues los "sabuesos" presentes en la habitación posaron sus miradas sobre ella- Q-quiero decir… es… es un golpe… me golpea anoche mientras dormía y…

-No… esa no es una marce de golpe… -Replico Shimotsuki con perspicacia sin notar la expresión en el rostro de los otros ejecutores mientras Akane comenzaba sudar frio ante la mirada de la muchacha- ¡Imposible! Podría ser… ¡Tsunemori-san tiene novio!

Y todo movimiento en la sala se detuvo, Akatsuki casi se ahoga con los caramelos que estaba comiendo, Gino dejo caer los papeles que tenía en la mano y Kurogane rompió el lapicero con el que estaba escribiendo mientras Akane quería matar a Shimotsuki por hablar de más, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre ella como era costumbre desde que Kougami reapareció en su vida, y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro ante las inquisidoras miradas que recibía ¡Por que tenía que pasar por eso! Ah… pero Kougami se la iba pagar la próxima vez por morderla de esa forma ¡Eso era seguro! Ya pensaría en algo para cobrarse por eso, pero por ahora, debía idear la forma de zafarse de la incómoda situación en la que Shimotsuki la había metido y casi como si la hubiesen escuchado, una informe llego a la oficina con los datos de un caso de desaparición, cosa que la había salvado pues ahora tenían que concentrarse en resolverlo antes de su vida personal.

El caso no había tenido nada que ver con los Drones así que resulto relativamente fácil resolverlo, Kurogane hizo gala de sus habilidades como detective por las que era constantemente comparado con Kougami y si a eso le sumamos la perspicacia de Akane y la destreza que gano durante su tiempo como novata inspectora, el caso se resolvió en casi nada, y dejando a los otros miembros de la unidad uno con poco trabajo por hacer, siendo más el tiempo que les tomo el viaje para ir y venir de la oficina hasta el lugar, que en cerrar el caso.

Era ya de noche cuando regresaron a las oficinas del MWPSB, algunos para recoger sus cosas, como era el caso de Shimotsuki y otros para cumplir con su turno de guardia como era el caso de Kurogane y Tsunemori, mientras que los otros simplemente iban a descansar hasta que sus servicios fuesen requeridos, pasaron de camino por el laboratorio y Akane se sorprendió de no encontrar a Shion allí, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho pues la vio llegando desde el otro lado del pasillo junto a un hombre bien parecido con bata blanca que no había visto antes, cosa pareció resultar incómodo para Kunizuka aunque solo Akane lo noto por haber interactuado por más tiempo con ella, la pregunto era ¿De dónde salió ese sujeto?

-Akane-chan, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti –Dijo Shion acercándose a ella junto al sujeto- Los presentaré, él es Hirayama Toru , con todo el trabajo que hay últimamente fue asignado al laboratorio como mi asistente –Explico mientras el aludido hacia una ligera reverencia ante los presentes- Toru-kun, ellos son los miembros de la unidad 1

-Mucho gusto –Saludo el sujeto respetuosamente a los presentes- Espero ser de utilidad para ustedes

-Bueno, aún tengo que mostrarle el resto del edificio o se perderá, así que no les quitamos más tiempo, con permiso –Dijo Shion llevándose a Toru con ella-

Y sin decir más palabra Shion se fue junto al recién llegado, dejando tras ella a la unidad 1 y una Kunizuka con una expresión más fría de lo acostumbrado, genial ahora habría más problemas o al menos eso pensaba Akane pues estaba al tanto del "relación" que mantenían ambas mujeres y la ejecutora no aprecia contenta con la llegada de Toru, un ligero suspiro escapaba de su boca ante los nuevos problemas que parecían venir encima y simplemente se dirigió a la oficina, en verdad necesitaba vacaciones.

-Estoy agotado… -Dijo Akatsuki cayendo pesadamente sobre su silla-

-No veo porque Akatsuki-san, estuviste vagueando todo el día –Replico Shimotsuki mirándolo de forma acusadora- Tsunemori-san y Kurogane-san hicieron todo el trabajo

-No importan los detalles Mika-san lo importante es que resolvimos el caso –Contesto Akatsuki restándole importancia a los regaños de la inspectora- Además ellos no necesitan de nosotros ¿No los viste? –Cuestiono con emoción como si se tratase de alguna película- Akane-san se encargó de las víctimas y junto a Ryu dedujeron rápidamente la posición del criminal, el corrió de un lado para otro persiguiendo al sujeto sin contar con nosotros y luego ¡Bang! Del sujeto no quedo ni rastro ¡Fue genial!

-No sé cómo eso te resulta divertido –Dijo Shimotsuki ante las palabras del joven ejecutor- Pero debo admitir que si fue impresionante lo rápido que resolvieron en caso, Kurogane-san no deja de sorprenderme

-Si se convirtiese en un criminal seria todo un problema –Dijo Kunizuka con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza- Creo que solo la inspectora Tsunemori o Kougami podrían detenerlo

-¡Genial Ryu! –Exclamo Akatsuki- ¡Ya estas al nivel del famoso Kougami!

-La habilidad de deducción que tenía Kougami está muy por encima de la suya –Dijo Gino con seriedad ante las palabras de Akatsuki causando que, el de pro si mal humor de Kurogane, aumentase- Aun tiene mucho por aprender

-Vamos, no seas tan severo Gino-san –Replico Akatsuki sin notar como Kurogane llegaba al límite de su paciencia- Ryu está casi al nivel de Kougami ¡Todos dicen eso! Así que no…

-Cierra la boca Akatsuki –Dijo Kurogane de espaldas a los otros y por el tono de voz que uso, el ejecutor supo que debía callar-

-S-si señor… -Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro- Creo que… mejor me voy, ya es tarde, que descansen…

-Me voy también –Agrego Kunizuka poniéndose de pie sin querer verse involucrada en el asunto-

-B-bueno… supongo que yo también me voy –Dijo Shimotsuki mientras trataba de levantar una caja que parecía bastante pesada, sin resultados favorables- ¿Y ahora como me llevo esto?

-¿Qué es? –Cuestiono Akane tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente- Parece bastante pesado

-Son algunas cosas que enviaron de mi antigua casa, la están renovando y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que enviarlas a la oficina –Explico con expresión cansada, emitiendo luego un suspiro de resignación- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevar esto hasta mi auto? Pesa demasiado y no puedo… -Agrego la muchacha deteniéndose al notar como alguien cargaba con facilidad la caja que ella no podía llevar- ¿Ginoza-san? Que…

-Andando –Fue lo único que dijo el ejecutor mientras se dirigía a la salida, seguido de una confundida Shimotsuki que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía del pelinegro-

-Al final todos se fueron… -Dijo Akane ante el incómodo silencio que se formó en la habitación una vez que todos se marcharon dejándola a solas con el ejecutor más comunicativo de la unidad 1- ¿Kurogane-san? –Cuestiono sin obtener respuesta, genial, estaba a solas con el ejecutor más serio de su unidad y que además estaba enfadado, un suspiro escapo de su boca y pensó en hacer un último intento para aligerar el ambiente antes de rendirse a no hablar en toda la noche- El caso de hoy fue bastante simple… ¿No crees?

-Demasiado fácil –Fue la única respuesta del ejecutor para luego ponerse de pie en busca de la cafetera que había en el escritorio junto a Tsunemori-

-No creo que fuese tan… -Respondió la castaña deteniéndose al ver la mano del ejecutor sangrar- ¡Tu mano! Que…

-Fue durante el caso–Dijo el ejecutor con serenidad a pesar de que el sangrado de su mano era considerable- Un rasguño sin importancia, así que no tienes que… -Agrego deteniéndose al ver a Tsunemori frente a el- ¿Inspector?

-¡Por que todos los hombres son iguales! Siempre haciéndose los fuertes –Regaño la inspectora tomando desprevenido al ejecutor mientras sujetaba la mano de Kurogane y revisaba un profundo corte que había en ella-Esta herida es profunda, debería revistarte un médico

-No es nada –Contesto el ejecutor desviando la mirada de la castaña que aun sostenía su mano- Déjalo así, sanara solo

-A eso me refería –Replico la castaña omitiendo de momento lo "aterrador" que podía ser su subordinado- Son tan descuidados, Kougami-san era igual y…

-¿Kougami? También tú… –Susurro con irritación apretando fuertemente la mano de la castaña que permanecía sobre la suya impidiéndole escapar-¿También tú vas a compararme con él? –Cuestiono ejerciendo mayor presión en su agarre- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Yo no soy Kougami!

-Kurogane-san, cálmate por favor… me estas lastimando… -Replico Akane al sentir como estrechaba su mano- No fue mi intención ofenderte, solo…

-Yo no soy como el… -Susurro aflojando ligeramente el agarre que ejercía sobre Akane- Nunca te traicionaría… jamás me hubiese apartado de tu lado por una estúpida venganza… -Agrego sorprendiendo a la castaña al sujetar su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, viéndose reflejado en sus grandes ojos marrones hasta perderse en ellos- Yo… no hubiese dejado que tu sonrisa desaparezca, Sakura…

-Ese nombre… imposible… -Dijo en un susurro la castaña con sorpresa- Ogami…

-Ha pasado tiempo… -Respondió el aludido sonriendo ligeramente a la inspectora- ¿No es verdad?

Y como respuesta obtuvo a una Akane a punto de llorar _"Creí que estabas muerto"_ fue lo que dijo mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, ante esto, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla como cuando eran niños, la estrecho ligeramente entre sus brazos y recordó con eso la calidez que siempre lo envolvía cerca de ella "Todo está bien ahora" dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña, tal vez era molesto que lo comparasen constantemente con Kougami y fue más molesto aún que ella lo hiciese, pero al verla asustada de él, de su reacción, simplemente no pudo seguir con aquella fachada de "tipo duro" frente a ella y termino diciéndole quien era en realidad, era débil ante Akane, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria.

Cuando Gino y Shimotsuki llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, la inspectora se percató que había dejado su cartera en el laboratorio de Shion y el termino regresando por ella, pasando ya de regreso por la oficina, sin esperar lo que vería, es decir, nunca pensó que _"agrediese"_ a Tsunemori y a decir verdad estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero no espero lo que ocurrió después. Oír que ellos tenían una _"historia"_ juntos no era algo que el esperase, después de todo Kurogane nunca se llevó bien con Tsunemori, pero ahora estaban allí, ella abrazada a él mientras que este sonreía sutilmente como nunca antes había visto, estupendo… tenía suficiente con el "fantasma" de Kougami y ahora resultaba que Kurogane era una "amenaza" mayor que el desparecido pelinegro, cerro los puños con fuerza ante la situación y sin querer ver más de aquella escena se dirigió al estacionamiento una vez más.

-Disculpa las molestias Ginoza-san –Dijo la inspectora recibiendo su cartera de parte del ejecutor notando algo extraño en el- Esto…sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No pasa nada –Contesto el pelinegro con mayor seriedad que de costumbre, cosa que Shimotsuki noto rápidamente pues no estaba así cuando subió por su cartera- Es tarde, será mejor que…

-Algo paso –Replico la inspectora con seriedad- No sé qué, pero algo paso Ginoza-san, no puedes mentirme

-¡Que no paso anda! –Exclamo de repente sorprendiendo a la inspectora y a si mismo ante su reacción- Perdón… yo no…

-Sube –Dijo la inspector abriendo la puerta de su auto, sorprendiendo así al pelinegro- Como dije, no sé qué paso cuando volviste por mi cartera y si no quieres contarme, está bien, pero creo que salir y tomar aire podría ayudar un poco, así que sube Ginoza-san… –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente al ejecutor- Respirar aire fresco siempre es útil

-Si salgo tendrás que traerme de vuelas y es tarde –Respondió el pelinegro ante la invitación- Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que pasare esta vez inspectora Shimotsuki

-¡Solo sube! –Regaño la muchacha tirando del brazo del ejecutor hacia el interior del auto- Tomare la responsabilidad, así que vamos, dime a donde quieres ir –Agrego mirando al ejecutor junto a ella- No hagas que sea una orden Ginoza-san…

Un pequeño suspiro escapo de boca de Gino sonriendo ligeramente solo momentos después causando que las mejillas de su acompañante se tiñeran de carmín pues era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a ella _"Cualquier lugar está bien"_ dijo mientras ella tartamudeaba una respuesta que no pudo entender completamente, quizá no era mala idea después de todo el salir con Shimotsuki de allí por un rato y dejar de pensar en Tsunemori, Kurogane y el fantasma de Kougami.

Eran las diez de la noche y el negocio durante el día había estado bastante "muerto" así que Saotome decidió cerrar la tienda temprano, por lo que termino de acomodar un par de cosas y se dispuso a cerrar, sin embargo, espero de todo, menos ver a Kougami estacionar su motocicleta frente a la tienda para luego entrar y a juzgar por la seria expresión de su rostro, Saotome supo que había tomado una decisión.

-Creí haberte dado el día libre Shinya –Dijo Saotome al recién llegado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a tan altas horas de la noche?

-Tome una decisión –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad mientras su puño se cerraba herméticamente- Quiero conocer a su líder, Saotome, llévame a Uróboros…

Y al oír aquellas palabras, Saotome simplemente sonrió, ahora todo estaba a punto de comenzar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD Espero haya sido de su agrado y pues, ya saben, comenten XD cada vez que alguien comenta soy feliz *0* bueno, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y pues ya no me queda nada más que decir, nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto! _

_PD: Hay otra historia de Psycho Pass rondando por mi cabeza *0* aún no se si la publicare, pero la idea no me deja en paz es, obviamente, un Kougami X Akane, pero también hacen sus apariciones especiales Masaoka, Kagari, Gino, Sasayama, Makishima y todos los miembros de la unidad 1 *0*¿Qué dicen? ¿La escribo? _


	6. Motivos

_¡Hola a todos! ¡No! ¡No estaba muerta! Andaba trabajando XD bueno, leerán por aquí que estoy ciertamente feliz y es porque el sábado me entere de que…. ¡Psycho Pass tendrá segunda temporada! Casi muero cuando lo supe *0* pero después dije: No, tienes que sobrevivir hasta que se estrene la nueva entrega XD Lo digo por si no lo sabían. El estreno del anime está previsto para principios del próximo año y ya se está trabajando en él, todo es oficial, ha sido publicado en la página del anime y también dicen que habrá una sorpresa en setiembre junto a una proyección de los 22 capítulos del anime donde estarán presentes todos los seiyuus *0* bueno, con esto dicho, paso a dejarles este nuevo episodio de __**Destino**__._

_¡Cierto! Agradecimientos a: __**Akari Kiseki**__, insisto, tus comentarios siempre alegran mi día XD eso de la correa y los periodicasos… en verdad tienes unas ocurrencias que alegran mi día *0* espero que disfrutes este capítulo también XD. __**DarkinocensDL**__, gracias por comentar, en verdad quería actualizar rápido, pero me atiborraron de trabajo y ya no pude, pero aun así, un poquito tare, aquí raigo un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste._ _**Fantita**__, Gracias por comentar y si, Haruka es toda una celestina XD es que… alguien tiene que echarle la mano a ese par de atarantados XD y pues… lo del otro fic, estoy trabajando en el también, pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar este. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también *0*. __**Viridiana**__, no me canso de decirlo, que buen tenerte por aquí XD y claro, ¿Quién no quiere una mordida de Kougami? XD ¡Llego lo que esperábamos! ¡Habrá segunda temporada de Psycho Pass! Pero hasta que salga, seguiré escribiendo mas fics, espero contar con tu apoyo *0* que disfrutes el capítulo. _ _**YouseiChan001**__ Gracias por comentar cada capítulo *0* y pues… lo de la mordida, todo tiene una buna razón XD prefiero que las cosas fluyan naturalmente entre los personajes a poner cosas forzadas, por eso quizá parezca que vayan lento, pero lo mejor ¡Viene después! XD, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también XD._

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de "Destino"._

_**Motivos**_

_-Creí haberte dado el día libre Shinya –Dijo Saotome al recién llegado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a tan altas horas de la noche?_

_-Tome una decisión –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad mientras su puño se cerraba herméticamente- Quiero conocer a su líder, Saotome, llévame a Uróboros…_

_Y al oír aquellas palabras, Saotome simplemente sonrió, ahora todo estaba a punto de comenzar…_

Si era sincera, nunca espero que aquel niño herido que conoció años atrás se convirtiera en el hombre que tenía en frente, es decir… ella pensó que los ejecutores lo habían asesinado aquella vez, pero no, estaba allí, abrazándola como cuando eran pequeños, desordenando sus castaños cabellos igual que antes, si, "Ogami" no había muerto y ahora estaba con ella, la pregunta era… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo había llevado a convertirse en un ejecutor? ¿Por qué no le había dicho quién era desde el principio? Tenía muchas preguntas y las respuestas solo podía dárselas el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Esto… Kurogane-san… -Llamo la castaña una vez el muchacho la soltó- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo –Respondió el aludido causando que la castaña hiciese una mueca similar a un puchero- Ok, no te enojes, quieres saber por qué me convertí en ejecutor ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña-

-Siempre repetías lo mucho que odiabas el sistema, entonces no entiendo el porqué de tu decisión… –Dijo la inspectora posando la mirada en el- Además ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras antes? Si bien note cierto parecido entre "Ogami" y tú, siempre parecías molesto cuando estaba cerca así que nunca imagine que ambos fueran…

-Son muchas preguntas a la vez ¿No crees? -Respondió el aludido con otra pregunta sonriendo ligeramente- Pero… si quieres saber la razón de mi decisión, esa serias tu… -Agrego sorprendiendo a la castaña frente a el- La tarde en que nos conocimos ¿La recuerdas?

-Casi nos matas del susto –Dijo la castaña recordando ese momento mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana- Creo que el Psycho Pass de Yuki subió un par de puntos después de eso…

-Aquella vez solo esperaba morir, pero conocerte me devolvió el interés en este mundo, por un momento pensé que no sería malo seguir viviendo si podía conocer personas como tú –Replico el ejecutor apoyándose de espaldas en el escritorio frente a la inspectora- El brillo que vi en tu mirada ese día fue lo que me dio "esperanza" y por una vez quise hacer algo bueno por alguien más aparte de mí, quise protegerte de todo y por eso te abandone, no esperaba volver a verte después de que fui capturado por los ejecutores y por eso me sorprendió verte trabajando para Sibyl. Tú, que no estabas conforme con la "selección" que hacia el sistema sobre las personas, parecías una marioneta más bajo su dominio, sin embargo, lo que me llevo a tomar este trabajo no fue eso… –Agrego con cerrando los puños con fuerza- El brillo de tu mirada se había apagado… tu sonrisa no era la misma…

- Kurogane-san… -Susurro la castaña posando la vista sobre el ejecutor que, aun cuando habían pasado ya varios años, podía ver perfectamente a través de su mentira-

-Parecías llevar una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros… -Replico sorprendiendo ligeramente a la castaña- Cuando note eso, supe que algo había pasado, algo que te hizo cambiar, por eso tome la decisión de convertirme en ejecutor, sé que puede sonar simple, incluso estúpido, pero quería saber el motivo detrás de ese cambio y si me era posible, compartir aquella carga tan pesada que mantenías oculta… -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente a la castaña- ¿Me dejaras, Akane? ¿Dejaras que te ayude con esa carga?

-Yo… lo siento… -Susurro la castaña desviando la mirada al suelo- Esta carga es algo que solo yo puedo llevar…

-Lo supuse… -Respondió el ejecutor con una media sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Akane- De igual forma quería intentarlo, en todo caso… si hay algo en que pueda serte útil solo tienes que decirlo –Agrego parándose apropiadamente con intenciones de ir a su escritorio- No importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré de tu lado

Y ante estas palabras, la inspectora esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba al ejecutor tomar su lugar frente el computador, después de todo, aquella noche no había sido tan mala, pero como nada en su vida salía como ella pensaba, la alarma que indicaba un alza de Psycho Pass resonó en todo el lugar y eso solo podía significar más trabajo pesado. Reunió poco después los miembros disponibles de su equipo y se sorprendió de no ver a Gino entre ellos, siendo Akatsuki quien le informara de lo sucedido "Lo vi salir con Mika-chan" fue lo que dijo el ejecutor y ante esto, Akane simplemente emitió un cansado suspiro para luego sonreír ligeramente al pensar en el "valor" que tuvo que reunir Shimotsuki para llevarse a Gino, ordenando luego a sus subordinados que se alistasen para salir a trabajar, definitivamente esa iba a ser una noche muy larga y solo esperaba que valiese la pena y Shimotsuki disfrutase su cita.

El reloj de la calle marcaba las 11:30 pm y en un café de la zona se apreciaban a una ligeramente ruborizada Shimotsuki frente a un sereno ejecutor que ingería con total clama una bebida caliente, todo bajo la curiosa y, en algunos casos, molesta mirada de los otros comensales, pudo oír varias frases denigrantes en contra de Ginoza pues el dispositivo que llevaba en la muñeca lo delataba como criminal latente, un perro de caza bajo el yugo de Sibyl es lo que significaba aquella cosa adherida a su muñeca y aquello era de conocimiento público, siendo ese el motivo detrás de aquella extraña forma en que los miraban; demonios, ella había sacado a Ginoza de la oficina para que se distrajera, no para oír comentarios ofensivos como esos, apretó con fuerza la taza entre sus manos tratando de reprimir el impulso de mandarlos al demonio por juzgar de esa forma alguien que no conocían, pero la técnica no parecía funcionar, estaba enfadada y de no ser por su posición como inspectora, no hubiese dudado en darles una buena lección.

-No les prestes atención, su reacción es natural. Para ellos, que no tratan diariamente con criminales latentes como Kunizuka o yo, debe resultar incómodo tenernos cerca, después de todo… –Dijo Gino dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa- Según el sistema Sibyl nosotros ya no somos aptos para pertenecer a esta sociedad, incluso los inspectores nos ven como simples perros de caza, exceptuando a ustedes dos, claro –Agrego poniéndose de pie mientras la muchacha alzaba la vista hacia él, sorprendiéndose al sentir la mano de Gino sobre su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos como si fuese una niña pequeña- Me refiero a la inspectora Tsunemori y la inspectora Shimotsuki, así que no pienses más en eso

-Ginoza-san… -Susurro la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras la mano del ejecutor abandonaba su cabeza-

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuestiono el pelinegro-

-¡S-si! –Respondió la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas siguiendo al ejecutor que iba ya de camino a la salida del local después de pagar la cuenta- Esto… Ginoza-san… ¿En verdad no hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? -Pregunto Shimotsuki caminando junto a él hasta llegar a su auto, desviando la mirada al sentir como el posaba la vista en ella- Qu-quiero decir… n-no es que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo ni nada… ¡Espera! ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! Y-yo me refería a que… no es muy frecuente que los ejecutores salgan de la oficina, a-así que si quieres ir a algún lugar en específico yo podría… -Agrego deteniéndose al ver como el ejecutor reía sutilmente al verla tan nerviosa, cosa que normalmente le hubiese molestado, pero que por el contrario, solo consiguió sonrojarla más pues eran pocas las veces que lo había visto sonreír- Ginoza-san… Te estas riendo…

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacerlo… -Respondió el pelinegro aclarando su garganta, tratando de dejar de reír-

-No… no me molesta, al contrario… -Dijo la inspectora captando la atención del ejecutor- No importa si es a causa de mi torpeza, es bueno saber que Ginoza-san también puede sonreír de esa forma, al final salir si fue una buena idea –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente sorprendiendo por un breve momento al ejecutor por lo que no obtuvo respuesta de él- ¿Ginoza-san?

-Si… fue buena idea… -Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente a una sonrojada Shimotsuki, que no supo exactamente que había detrás de esa sonrisa, pero pudo notar que había algo diferente con solo verlo a los ojos- Gracias por lo de hoy inspectora Shimotsuki- Agrego desordenando nuevamente sus cabellos antes de subir al auto- Y si no te molesta… hay un lugar más al que quisiera ir

-S-si… ¡Claro! –Exclamo palmeando ligeramente sus propias mejillas para después subir al auto también- ¡Iremos a donde quieras!

Y ante esas palabras Gino simplemente asintió sonriendo internamente al ver lo "inocente" que la joven inspectora podía ser a pesar de todo lo que veía a diario en el duro trabajo que había escogido, se recostó contra el asiento y despues de indicarle la dirección a seguir a la muchacha, posa la vista en la ventana, viendo a través de ella las luces de la agitada capital, pensando que, de alguna extraña forma, Shimotsuki había logrado calmar la "tormenta" que había en su interior.

Cuando Gino dijo que quería ir a una lugar en específico, en el último lugar en el que Shimotsuki pensó fue en un cementerio, por lo que se sorprendió ligeramente al notar como el auto, al que había ingresado las coordenadas con anterioridad para la función del piloto automático, se detuvo al cabo de media hora frente al cementerio principal de la ciudad, poso la vista sobre el ejecutor para preguntar el motivo tras aquella extraña petición, pero lo encontró dormido o al menos eso parecía, por lo que agito la mano frente al rostro del ejecutor corroborando que, efectivamente, el pelinegro estaba dormido, sonrió ligeramente ante esto pues era la primera vez que lo veía con esa expresión relajada al dormir, de repente, una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza y queriendo "aprovechar" aquella peculiar oportunidad, saco su teléfono celular para tomarle un fotografía al dormido Ginoza pero todo intento fue en vano pues termino rozando sin querer el brazo del ejecutor y este despertó al instante, viendo ligeramente confundido la nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro de la inspectora.

-Lo siento, no quise quedarme dormido –Se disculpó el ejecutor pasando por alto la actitud de la joven inspectora- ¿Ya llegamos?

-S-si… acabamos de llegar –Respondió Shimotsuki guardando con cautela su celular- Perdón… no es por ser entrometida, Ginoza-san, pero… ¿Por qué un cementerio?

-Mis padres están aquí –Contesto el ejecutor mostrando un dejo de nostalgia en la mirada antes de bajar del auto- Volveré en un momento

Y son decir mas palabra de por medio, ingreso al lugar por primera vez en varios meses desde que se convirtió en ejecutor. Shimotsuki vio desde el interior del auto la amplia espalda de Gino, detallando su andar pausado mientras pensaba en la nostálgica mirada del ejecutor, no sabía si era por la extraña particularidad que había en ella de _"ver a través de las personas"_ pero podía intuir que Ginoza tenía un pasado doloroso que mantenía oculto de todos.

Casi había llegado hasta la lápida de su padre cuando el ruido de algo caer hizo que su ritmo cardiaco se detuviese por breves segundos, de acuerdo, venir al cementerio de noche no había sido una buena idea, más aun si tenía en cuenta su temor por los fantasmas* que dicho sea de paso, era motivo de varias bromas pesadas que Kougami solía hacerle hace tiempo, pero dada la situación, no podía volver sin pasar antes a visitar aquella tumba. Unos pasos más adelante se detuvo, viendo frente a él la lápida en la que iba escrita el nombre de su padre "Masaoka Tomomi" decía, y junto a esta, estaba también la de su madre, siendo eso lo último que pudo hacer antes de ser degradado a un perro de caza, pedir que la tumba de su padre estuviese junto a la de su madre. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos para después "contarle" brevemente a Masaoka lo que sucedía logrando desahogarse de alguna forma, reviso luego la hora en su reloj y vio que era ya más de media noche y lo mejor era regresar, por lo que giro sobre sus pasos y después de despedirse de sus padres, se dirigió a la salida donde una casi dormida inspectora la esperaba dentro del auto, sonrió ligeramente ante lo que veía, agradeciendo en silencio que le diese la oportunidad de despejarse; golpeo suevamente la ventana del auto logrando despertar a la inspectora mientras que esta se sonrojaba y se disculpaba por dejarlo esperando fuera, mientras le permitía entrar, sumiéndose luego en un prolongado silencio que ciertamente resultaba incómodo para Shimotsuki, que al haber activado el piloto automático, no tenía nada más que hacer además de esperar la llegada a las oficinas del MWPSB.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono el ejecutor al notar como la inspectora lo miraba cada cierto tiempo-

-N-no… es solo que… pareces más clamado que antes Ginoza-san –Respondió Shimotsuki desviando la mirada hacia la ventana del auto- Eso es todo…

-Debo agradecerte por eso inspectora –Dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de la muchacha junto a el- El aire fresco logro calmarme

-Esto… sé que ahora si pensaras que soy una entrometida, pero… la razón detrás de tu comportamiento… -Replico la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza tratando de darse valor- Es por Tsunemori-san ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono dirigiendo la vista lentamente hasta Gino, notando como este no apartaba la vista del camino- Y-ya sé que no debería meterme en tu vida privada, pero yo…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto el ejecutor posando la vasta en la joven inspectora-

-¿H-he? B-bueno… pues… siempre es calmado y serio, rara vez pierde la compostura –Contesto Shimotsuki desviando ligeramente la mirada- Son contadas las ocasiones en las que te he visto perder la calma y siempre que eso sucede es porque Tsunemori-san está involucrada o corre peligro, supongo que fue por eso… –Agrego sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho al pensar en el motivo detrás de tanta preocupación para con su superiora- Ginoza-san… Te gusta Tsunemori-san ¿Cierto?

-Llegados hasta este punto, no creo que tenga caso ocultarlo –Respondió el ejecutor sin notar como la expresión de su acompañante decaía ligeramente al oír su respuesta pues, aunque ella tuviese sus sospechas, era duro escucharlo de su propia boca- Parece que puedes ver perfectamente a través de mí, inspectora Shimotsuki

-Eso parece… -Dijo la muchacha sonriendo tristemente sin ser notada por el ejecutor- Bueno, no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes, pero es bueno ver que vuelves a ser tú mismo Ginoza-san –Agrego con una amplia sonrisa, ocultando perfectamente su expresión anterior- Así que, la próxima vez que tengas problemas solo llama ¡Si estas deprimido me encargare de animarte!

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Respondió el aludido notando como el auto ingresaba al estacionamiento del edificio del MWPSB-

-Puede parecer una broma, pero hablo enserio Ginoza-san, si tienes problemas y puedo serte útil… no dudes en llamar –Dijo la inspectora mientras Gino bajaba del auto una vez que este se detuvo- Hare lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte…

-¿Sabes Inspectora? –Cuestiono el pelinegro desde fuera del auto- El hombre que ames será muy afortunado, tendrá una compañera en la que pueda depositar toda su confianza sin temor a ser traicionado

-Gracias por el cumplido Ginoza-san, pero… el problema estará en que ese hombre me corresponda –Respondió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa que pretendía ocultar el mensaje detrás de sus palabras- Puedo amar a alguien pero si el no siente lo mismo por mí no…

-Cualquier hombre que llegase a conocerte podría enamorarse de ti –Dijo el pelinegro mientras Shimotsuki ocultaba la mirada detrás del flequillo de su cabello-

-¿Incluso tú? –Cuestiono en un susurro la muchacha sorprendiendo al ejecutor y a si misma por sus palabras- ¡O-olvida lo que dije Ginoza-san! ¡N-no se en que estaba pensando para decir eso! –Exclamo la inspectora con las mejillas sonrojadas dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente de allí- Q-que pases buena noche…

-Incluso yo –Dijo Gino deteniendo todo movimiento de parte de la inspectora, que volteo a verlo con clara sorpresa en la mirada ¿Acaso había oído bien?- Incluso yo podría enamorarme de ti, inspectora Shimotsuki –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente antes de girar sobre sus pasos para entrar al edificio- Que descanses…

Y si Gino hubiese girado a ver a la joven inspectora, podría haber contemplado el enorme sonroja en las mejillas de esta después de oír sus palabras, sin embargo, aquel sonrojo despareció cuando Shimotsuki comprendió el verdadero significado de aquella frase _"Incluso yo podría enamorarme de ti, inspectora Shimotsuki, si no estuviese enamorado ya de Tsunemori"_ . Una triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shimotsuki al entender aquello, para luego palmear sus mejillas tratando de "reaccionar" ella no se deprimía con facilidad pues lo que le había tocado vivir había forjado en ella un fuerte carácter, aunque no lo pareciese por lo torpe que también podía llegar a ser, el casi era que la palabra "depresión" no estaba permitida en su vocabulario, por lo que, después de recobrar los ánimos, se dirigió a su departamento a dormir un poco antes de regresar al trabajo, si, la noche terminaría pronto y con ella, sus problemas se esfumarían o al menos eso quería creer.

Era más de media noche y aun no habían llegado, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía a donde iban, Saotome simplemente lo había llevado a la cochera de la tienda para que dejase su motocicleta mientras hacia una llamada y luego salieron del lugar en una camioneta negra que permanecía oculta con un sistema holográfico que simulaban una ruma de cajas, _"Iremos a la base principal"_ había dicho el mayor antes de salir, de eso ya había pasado varias horas y el auto seguía alejándose, internándose cada vez más en la zona boscosa lejos de la ciudad. Poso la vista en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana mientras meditaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era arriesgado pero prefería exponerse a sí mismo antes de que Akane lo hiciese, se infiltraría en Uróboros el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir el verdadero propósito de esa organización, encontraría un punto débil y si Akane creía que era necesario destruirlos él la apoyaría, lo sentía por Saotome que lo había ayudado durante los últimos seis meses, pero… sin importar que, siempre estaría del lado de Akane y jamás la traicionaría, no de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que la camioneta se detuvo frente a una especie de cueva, Saotome le ordeno bajar del auto y el obedeció, ingresaron luego a la misma y en el interior de esta, noto como Saotome tocaba un punto determinado de las paredes de la cueva y parte del suelo se desvanecía, dando a entender que también se trataba de un holograma, y tras aquel montaje, estaba una entrada subterránea "Vamos" dijo el mayor y Kougami se limitó a seguirlo escaleras abajo mientras pensaba que todo era demasiado extraño, esa calidad de hologramas la había visto solo cuando trabajaba para Sibyl e incluso se atrevería a decir que estos eran más reales, sabía que Saotome fue considerado un genio en su época, pero le resultaba increíble pensar que el pudiese haber articulado todo eso. Detuvo sus pasos cuando Saotome lo hizo y vio frente a él una puerta bastante grande con un sistema de seguridad biométrico, que realizo un escaneo de los globos oculares de Saotome antes de abrirse, y lo que vio ante él fue algo que no esperaba, dio un par de pasos más hasta llegar a una especie de baranda que había frente a él mientras una sola pregunta resonaba en su cabeza ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?

-¿Sorprendido? –Cuestiono Saotome parándose junto a Kougami mientras se apoyaba en la baranda- Lo que tienes frente a ti, Shinya, es la base de Uróboros…

Pero a pesar de haber oído sus palabras Shinya no respondió, pues sus ojos estaban perdidos en el enorme lugar que había frente a él, podía calcular desde donde estaban un total de diez pisos que descendían hasta el fondo de una especie de sótano, los pasillos se extendían ampliamente rodeando en forma rectangular un espacio vacío desde donde podía ver el fondo, en el que varias personas caminaban de un lado a otro, algunos con batas blancas y otros vestidos de civiles, no podía distinguirlos muy bien debido a la distancia, y todo parecía ser automático, la tecnología no era un problema y eso lo intrigaba un más, definitivamente Saotome no podía ser responsable de todo eso, aunque lo que lo inquietaba mas era el hecho de que pudiesen mantener un lugar así lejos del alcance de Sibyl ¿Qué demonios era Uróboros?

-Como… ¿Cómo rayos hicieron todo esto? –Cuestiono Kougami observando el lugar- Es imposible que mantuviesen oculto de Sibyl algo tan grande…

-Creo que ella será la persona adecuada para explicarte esto –Respondió Saotome mientras comenzaba a caminar- Iremos a verla en este momento

-¿Ella? –Cuestiono el pelinegro siguiendo a Saotome hasta un pequeño ascensor- ¿A quién te refieres con "ella"?

-A nuestra líder –Respondió el aludido antes de subir al ascensor- ¿No vas a venir?

Y ante estas palabras, Kougami se limitó a entrar al ascensor sin decir nada, Uróboros estaba envuelto por demasiadas incógnitas y el debía descubrirlas antes de que Akane pudiese involucrarse con ellos. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar al piso inferior del lugar, el décimo tal y como había calculado, para luego salir del ascensor y dirigirse por el pasillo hasta una determinada puerta al final del mismo, Saotome toco pero nadie respondió, por lo que se anunció y seguido de esto, entro al lugar llevándolo con él, sin embargo, la habitación, que parecía ser un estudio, estaba vacía, Saotome se apartó un momento de él mientras buscaba alguna nota en el escritorio que explicase la razón mientras Kougami permanecía de pie cerca de la entrada, eso caro, hasta que alguien arremetió contra el con un golpe que apenas pudo esquivar por lo repentino que fue. Saotome giro rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía y se encontró a Kougami siendo atacado por alguien que conocía muy, definitivamente ese muchacho no tenía remedio.

Kougami había esquivado con cierta dificultad el repentino golpe recibido logrando estabilizarse poco después, una vez lo hubo logrado, pudo bloquear los golpes de su oponente con relativa facilidad y fue entonces que logro ver su rostro, era el mismo sujeto al que había golpeado cuando "secuestró" a Akane, "Shin-sama" según el reporte de la inspectora, aun así, lo que capto su atención fue el estilo de lucha, se le hacia extrañamente familiar pero ¿De dónde? Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar más pues el sujeto lanzo un golpe contra su rostro, logrando bloquearlo mientras respondía a la agresión con un puño lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a Shin, notando con sorpresa que la apariencia de este parpadeaba ligeramente en el suelo ¿Acaso era un holograma? No… ni siquiera Sibyl había logrado crear hologramas que se amolden a las facciones del rostro humano ellos no podrían haber logrado algo como eso…

-Es suficiente Shinya –Dijo Saotome colocándose luego cuclillas junto al caído Shin- ¿Se encuentra bien, Shin-sama? –Cuestionó al muchacho recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Bien… ahora quiere explicarme ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Una cálida bienvenida? –Respondió el aludido con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras el mayor tiraba de su oreja- ¡Eso duele! ¡Saotome-san! –Exclamo el muchacho mientras Kougami veía con cierta confusión la escena, aunque su calmada expresión no lo demostrara- ¡Solo quería cobrarme lo del golpe de la otra vez!

-Bien… con esto supongo que no hacen falta las presentaciones formales –Dijo Saotome a Kougami después de ponerse de pie- Este recinto es la base de Uróboros, el que esta tirado en el suelo es Shin-sama, créelo o no, es el segundo al mando en esta organización –Agrego mientras Shin reclamaba por la denigrante presentación- Lo importante aquí es que conozcas a nuestra líder, aunque por lo que veo no está presente hoy

-Ha, eso, después de que llamaste, ella recibió otra llamada del trabajo y dijo que era algo que no podía cancelar, intento contactarte pero no respondías a tu comunicador –Explico Shin poniéndose al fin de pie dirigiéndose luego al ex ejecutor- Me pidió que la disculpara contigo

-Supongo que no se puede evitar, olvide el comunicador en casa –Replico el aludido- ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

-Dijo que le tomara cerca de dos días regresar, quizá antes –Explicó Shin mientras sobaba ligeramente su mejillas golpeada- A este paso voy a perder los dientes…

-No se queje, usted empezó la pelea –Regaño el mayor para luego dirigirse a Kougami- Lo siento Shinya, parece que tendrás que esperar un par de días antes de verla -Agrego recibiendo un sentimiento de parte del pelinegro- Ya que no ha más que hacer aquí, nos retiram…

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Qué bueno que estas…! –Exclamaron unos niños mientras entraban corriendo a la habitación chocando sin querer con Kougami- Lo lamento señor…

-¿Niños aquí? –Cuestiono Kougami con seriedad al ver a dos pequeños gemelos que no pasaban de los 7 años en una instalación de terroristas-

-Este lugar no es solo una base de insurgentes –Dijo Shin intuyendo por donde iban los pensamientos de Kougami- Es tal y como dije a Tsunemori Akane aquella vez, nosotros no somos delincuentes –Agrego el muchacho mientras se ponía de cuclillas hasta la altura de los niños, entregándoles luego unos caramelos que llevaba en el bolsillo- Deje más de eso en la cocina, vayan por ellos mientras los adultos hablamos ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! –Exclamaron los pequeños para luego dirigirse a la salida deteniéndose brevemente junto a Kougami- Con permiso señor

-Ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo por las instalaciones? –Cuestiono Saotome a Kougami- Quieres saber la razón del por qué están esos niños aquí ¿Cierto? No creo que a Shin-sama le moleste –Agrego posando la vista sobre el mencionado- ¿No es así?

-Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras viejo –Replico Shin con una media sonrisa dirigiéndose luego a Kougami- Es bueno saber que al final decidiste unirte a nosotros Kougami Shinya…

-Esto podría ser una trampa ¿No crees? –Cuestiono Kougami aun sabiendo que era peligroso tentar su suerte en la guarida del enemigo, pero le resultaba sospechoso que depositaran tanta confianza en el- Unirme de repente a ustedes… podría filtrar información a la agencia de seguridad pública y destruirlos

-Confió en que tu lealtad estará con nosotros un vez que sepas nuestro propósito y la verdad detrás del sistema –Respondió Shin con una media sonrisa- Ahora ve con Saotome-san, creo que ver la procedencia de esos niños te dará una idea de lo que somos

Kougami simplemente asintió dirigiéndose luego a la salida junto a Saotome, caminaron por uno de los pasillos para después detenerse frente una de las tantas puertas que allí había, entraron en la habitación y lo que encontró parecía un enorme salón de juegos, habían varios niños allí, cerca de 20, algunos estaban absortos en video juegos, otros en rompecabezas, algunos corriendo tras un balón, era como ver un pequeño jardín de niños donde no habían Drones ni nada que los limitara, jugaban a sus anchas sin que nadie los oprimiera y fue entonces que una de las frases del reporte de Akane resonó en su cabeza "¿Son realmente el enemigo?"

-Algunos de estos niños quedaron huérfanos después de que sus padres fueron declarados criminales latentes –Dijo Saotome mientras saludaba desde su posición los gemelos que vieron antes, quienes jugaban del otro lado de la habitación- Otros son niños que desgraciadamente fueron juzgados como escoria por Sibyl cuando no tenían edad siquiera para cometer un crimen, y hay también algunos que pertenecen a las familias que viven aquí

-¿Familias? –Cuestionó Kougami ante lo dicho por Saotome- ¿Hay familias viviendo aquí?

-Es como dijo Shin-sama –Contesto el mayor- Esta no es solo la base de Uróboros, aquí se reciben a personas que han dejado de ser aptas para la sociedad según Sibyl, los "criminales latentes" "los perros de caza" "La basura de la sociedad" que ha sido juzgada sin haber cometido un crimen, solo por el hecho de comprender la mente criminal o estar sometido a mucho estrés. Este lugar se convirtió en un refugio para todos los que no tienen un lugar a donde ir –Agrego con seriedad- No te preguntaste alguna vez ¿Por qué se agotaban rápidamente los suministros que llegaban a la tienda?

-Siempre considere extraña la cantidad de suministros que pedias –Contesto el pelinegro- Era demasiado para el número de personas que vivían en los alrededores, y lo más extraño era que esos suministros se terminaban rápidamente –Agregó recordando lo acontecido durante los últimos meses- Los alimentos eran traídos aquí ¿Cierto?

-Efectivamente -Dijo Saotome sin apartar la vista de los niños- Hay muchas bocas que alimentar en este lugar y la tienda era la fachada perfecta para conseguir comida

-Debo suponer que, a cambio de refugio y alimento para estas personas y sus familias, se convierten en rebeldes ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Shinya con igual seriedad- Un intercambio razonable

-No… en eso te equivocas muchacho –Replico Saotome con una media sonrisa- Este lugar es una base para refugiados y para insurgentes, es verdad, pero, lo creas o no, son los familiares de estas personas quienes conforman Uróboros –Agrego sorprendiendo al ex ejecutor- Aquellos que han sido considerados aptos para lo sociedad, son quienes buscan acabar con ella, no todos claro, pero si una buena parte, especialmente los que han perdido a alguien por culpa del sistema

-¿Venganza? –Pregunto Kougami-

-Justicia… -Contesto el mayor- Hay algunos refugiados que sí, se han convertido en miembros activos de Uróboros, pero gran parte de este grupo está conformado por "ciudadanos honorables" del sistema. Aquí no hay diferencia entre criminales latentes ni inspectores, Shinya, solo seres humanos… –Agrego sujetando el hombro del pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación- Sera mejor irnos, es tarde

Y sin decir más palabra, Saotome salió de la habitación mientras que Kougami se detuvo brevemente a observar a los niños, notando como aquellos gemelos se despedían de él _"Vuelva pronto señor"_ decían mientras agitaban sus manos, logrando que un deje de culpabilidad se alojara en el al pensar en lo que pasaría con esos niños si Uróboros era destruido. Giro sobre sus pasos y con más dudas que respuestas, regreso a la camioneta junto a Saotome, era mejor regresar a su guarida, dormir un poco y quizá con eso sus ideas pudiesen tornarse más claras, o al menos eso pretendía hacer, cuando de pronto, apenas subieron a la camioneta, un pequeño pitido en el comunicador del auto de Saotome capto su atención, especialmente por la serie expresión en el rostro del mayor después de contestar la llamada.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Kougami a su acompañante-

-Parece que tu chica tiene problemas Shinya –Contesto el aludido captando totalmente la atención del pelinegro- Según nuestra base de datos, un operativo se está llevando a cabo en los suburbios de la ciudad, tráfico de armas según parece, la unidad 01 ha sido enviada como apoyo a la unidad 02 que estaba a cargo de ese caso, pero son armas de fuego contra las que no tienen protección, así que…

-¿Qué tan fiable es esa información? –Cuestiono Kougami con seriedad ante lo dicho por Saotome, reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo en busca de Akane-

-100% tenemos interceptado el sistema de seguridad de las oficina del MWPSB -Respondió el mayor-

-¿Puedes llevarme hasta haya? –Pregunto el ex ejecutor posando la vista en el-

-No tienes el dispositivo ahora ¿Verdad? –Dijo Saotome obteniendo silencio como respuesta, por lo que dedujo que estaba en lo cierto- Lo supuse... y como sé que de igual forma iras, hare algo mejor que llevarte, pero antes toma esto –Agrego dándole un dispositivo distinto al que habitualmente usaba- Aun no eres oficialmente parte de Uróboros, pero por esta vez hare una excepción y te lo prestare

-Gracias… -Respondió el pelinegro observando el dispositivo antes de ponérselo-

-Bien, si no vas ahora será inútil que vayas, pero con esta camioneta tardaras mucho –Dijo Saotome mientras usaba su comunicador para contactar con la base de Uróboros- ¿Shin-sama? Disculpe que lo moleste pero necesito la motocicleta que está en el sótano ¿Cree que podría subirla? Ok, dese prisa por favor –Agrego Saotome antes de cortar la comunicación para dirigirse luego a Kougami- Listo, pronto tendrás el transporte adecuado

-¿Cuánto tardara en traerla? –Cuestiono el ex ejecutor haciendo uso de toda su paciencia-

-Cinco minutos, tal vez menos –Respondió el aludido encendiendo un cigarro, cosa que le resulto extraña al pelinegro pues nunca lo había visto fumar- ¿Un cigarro?

-No sabía que fumabas –Dijo el ex ejecutor recibiendo el cigarro ofrecido, en verdad necesitaba uno-

-Lo hago cuando Haruka no está cerca, odia que fume, por eso te regaña cuando lo haces –Contesto el mayor viendo como Shin salía con la motocicleta de la "cueva"- Listo Shinya, ahí está tu transporte

-Sera mejor que no la destruyas -Replico Shin entregándole las llaves a Kougami- Esta motocicleta es importante para Saotome-san –Agrego causando la curiosidad de Kougami y casi como si pudiese leer su mente, Saotome respondió aquella interrogante-

-Era de mi hijo, o mejor dicho, iba a ser para el –Contesto el mayor dando otra calada al cigarro entre sus manos- Le gustaban las motocicletas y después de comprar esta me encargue de mejorarla, es más rápida que una promedio, pensaba dársela en su cumpleaños pero murió antes de eso

-Lo siento –Dijo el ex ejecutor sabiendo que ese recuerdo resultaba doloroso para Saotome-

-Olvida eso y vete muchacho –Replico el mayor con una media sonrisa- Tenias prisa ¿No?

Kougami simplemente asintió recibiendo las coordenadas del lugar antes de marcharse, esperando que nada malo sucediese hasta su llegada y no es porque desconfiase de ella o creyese que era débil, al contrario, sabia lo fuerte que ella podía llegar a ser, incluso podría no necesitarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir aquella preocupación pues al saber lo fuerte que ella era, comprendía también lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser durante los casos, aunque él no era un ejemplo de prudencia tampoco, aun así quería protegerla y que estuviese a salvo. Con estos pensamientos resonando en su mente, acelero lo máximo que le permitía la motocicleta y fue a su encuentro.

En más de una ocasión Akane maldecía su suerte, es decir ¿Por qué todo ocurría cuando ella estaba de guardia? primero, una alarma de alza de Psycho pass por estrés en un bar lejos de la oficina y después, cuando creía que pasaría la noche tranquilamente en la oficina, una solicitud de apoyo de la unidad 02 llegaba, si, definitivamente estaba de mala suerte, lo único bueno era que Ginoza estaba de regreso y eso significaba menos trabajo, aparte de lo ocurrido con Kurogane claro está. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca antes de oír las indicaciones del líder de la unidad 02 y después de estar al tanto del "plan" entraron al lugar en el que se realizaban los actos ilícitos.

Definitivamente estaba de malas, pues lo que se suponía, sería una redada relativamente "sencilla" termino convertido en un tiroteo en el que iban perdiendo, es decir, eran armas de fuego y si bien los Dominator no fallaban un disparo, requerían de tener el blanco a su alcance, es decir, si no podías centrar la mira el arma no podía realizar el juicio adecuado, era imposible disparar y, por el contrario, esas armas de fuego podían dispararse incluso sin mirar al objetivo, además perforaban el cuerpo automáticamente y ellos no tenía protección contra eso, si, no tenían oportunidad.

De alguna forma se las habían arreglado para dispersar a los traficantes, no, lo correcto sería decir que Kurogane los disperso pues para terror de Akane, se había escabullido en medio del fuego cruzado logrado usar el Dominator con el líder de la banda mientras Akatsuki y Gino aprovechaban la oportunidad para disparar contra los subordinados que lo acompañaban. Al ver esto, los restantes intentaron huir y ahora estaban allí, persiguiendo a los pocos que quedaban mientras evitaban ser alcanzados por las balas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana para cuando el operativo estuvo casi terminado, habían capturado a todos y quedaba solo uno que la unidad 02 había acorralado ya, así que podían respirar tranquilos, mientras que Akane solo quería subir a su auto y dormir un poco de camino la oficina, un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca mientras caminaba con dirección a su auto cunado de repente la palabra "cuidado" resonó en sus oídos, después de eso, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido como para que lo registrase todo, el sonido de un disparo, alguien derribándola en el suelo, sangre, un hombre siendo derribado por los Dominator de los ejecutores... no, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Cuestiono una voz masculina y solo entonces se Akane pudo reaccionar, percatándose de que había alguien sobre ella- ¿Akane?

-¿Kurogane… san? –Dijo la castaña reconociendo al sujeto, notando después como este se incorporaba del suelo con cierta dificultad- ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada –Respondió el aludido incorporándose del suelo reprimiendo un quejido de dolor y fue solo entonces que Akane noto que tenía la pierna herida, un impacto de bala exactamente- Tu... no estas herida ¿Cierto?

-El único herido aquí eres tu –Replico la castaña viendo la sangrante herida del ejecutor- Te alcanzó un disparo que era para mí –Agregó viendo como Kurogane intentaba caminar correctamente, cosa que era imposible dado el lugar de la herida- ¿La bala sigue alojada allí?

-Eso creo –Contesto el aludido viendo luego como llegaban las unidades médicas y el transporte que llevaría a los traficantes que quedaron vivos- Sera mejor irnos

-Si… un médico debe revisarte inmediatamente –Dijo la castaña acercándose a Kurogane para luego deslizar uno de los brazos del ejecutor sobre sus hombros, sirviéndole de apoyo al caminar- Apóyate en mí, será más fácil de esa forma

Kurogane la observo brevemente antes de asentir mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al pensar que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ese aspecto de ella no cambiaría; camino luego a un ritmo pausado con dirección a la ambulancia que vino junto al equipo médico, manteniéndose en silencio hasta llegar al transporte.

Akane había llevado a Kurogane hasta la ambulancia con cierta dificultad, eso por la diferencia de alturas pues Kurogane era casi tan alto como Kougami, sin embargo, mientras caminaban, tenía la incómoda sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando y fue solo cuando estaba dejando a Kurogane en una camilla, que alzo la vista hacia el techo de una de la bodegas que había en el lugar, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba ¡Que hacia él allí!

En verdad aquella motocicleta que le resto Saotome había sido bastante rápida, el tiempo que pensó le tomaría llegar se había reducido a la mitad y gracias a eso logro llegar antes que todo terminase, emitiendo un corto suspiro de alivio al ver desde el techo de una de las bodegas, que nada malo había pasado con Akane, sin embargo, su alivio se fue por donde vino al oír el "cuidado" de parte de uno de los inspectores, estaba demasiado lejos como para disparar y no llegaría a tiempo para proteger a Akane, maldijo internamente la situación y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar aun si eso significaba romperse algún hueso, vio como ese sujeto, Kurogane, la protegía recibiendo un disparo que podía haberla matado; fue un alivio saber que ella estaba a salvo, pero no le agrado el hecho de que fuese ese sujeto quien la salvase y mucho menos le gusto lo que vio después.

Ese sujeto se estaba aprovechando de ella ¡Claro que lo hacía! El también había recibido heridas de bala antes y eran mucho peores que las que Kurogane tenía, esa no era razón suficiente para que ella tuviese que servirle de apoyo, ese sujeto se estaba aprovechando y la estaba abrazando descaradamente y ahí iba Akane, tan ingenua como solo ella podía ser, dejándose abrazar de esa forma y… ok, era mejor relajarse un poco e ignorar el impulso que sentía de ir y darle un par de tiros a Kurogane por aprovecharse de la situación, si, era mejor ignorar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía ese sujeto mientras Akane lo ayudaba a caminar, después de todo, si el irrumpía imprudentemente en el lugar, saldría muy mal parado, eso si salía vivo, debía relajarse un poco y dejar de comportarse como un perro territorial con ella, después de todo no tenían una "relación" además Akane era demasiado ingenua como para ver las intenciones de Kurogane y… ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Cuando pensaba soltar a ese sujeto! En verdad perecía un perro rabioso viendo a su dueño "mimar" a otro sabueso, poco le faltaba para bajar del techo y apartar a Tsunemori de Kurogane, pero prefirió encender un cigarro y tratar de relajarse antes de cometer una estupidez, fue entonces que Akane pareció notarlo y la expresión de terror en su rostro le hizo saber que pronto seria regañado.

Cuando Akane vio a Kougami fumando tranquilamente un cigarro en el techo de la bodega mientras ejecutores e inspectores circulaban por el lugar, quiso matarlo ¿Acaso no podía tener un minuto de paz? ¡Que rayos tenía en la cabeza para estar allí! Ok, ella estaba al tanto de que el la seguía, pero ¿No era suficiente con ver que estaba bien? ¿Tenía que exponerse tanto y quedarse a observar tranquilamente lo que ocurría? No, definitivamente ese hombre iba a matarla de un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. Le hizo unas señas para que se fuera, mientras Kurogane no está viendo, pero él no obedecía, seguía allí fumando mientras ella trataba de mandarlo a casa, incluso parecía ignorarla, la iba a matar ¡Definitivamente iba a matar a Kougami Shinya! Dirigió la vista hacia arriba nuevamente haciéndole señas una vez más para que se fuera, pero lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue a Kougami encendiendo un nuevo cigarro mientras le señalaba un callejón a espaldas de la bodega, ¿Acaso quería que fuese a verlo? Estaba loco, en verdad ese hombre estaba loco.

-Yo lo mato… -Susurró la inspectora pensando en varias maneras dolorosas de cumplir con su objetivo-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Kurogane que aun permanecía en el lugar-

-No… no pasa nada –Respondió la castaña con serena expresión- Tengo algo que hacer antes de regresar, ve en la ambulancia por favor

Y si Kurogane quiso decir algo más, no pudo hacerlo pues la joven inspectora despareció entre los autos y su pequeña figura se perdió de vista.

Estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía, estaba consciente de eso pero repentinamente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarla de Kurogane, era como si su instinto le dijera que ese sujeto era una amenaza "Estas comportándote como un perro de nuevo" se regañó mientras terminaba su cigarro apoyado en la motocicleta en que llego, escucho luego los rápidos pasos de alguien y no tuvo que la necesidad de ver directamente a la persona para saber quién era pues esa pequeña silueta solo podía pertenecerle a Akane.

-Parece que tienes mucho trabajo Akane –Dijo el ex ejecutor alzando la mano en señal de saludo-

-Tu… ¡Acaso quieres morir! –Regaño la castaña señalando acusadoramente al pelinegro- ¡Sabes cuantos inspectores y ejecutores hay del otro lado!

-Estaré bien mientras no me vean –Contesto el aludido restándole importancia al asunto- No tienes de que preocuparte

-¡Si te quedas fumando tranquilamente te verán! –Regaño nuevamente la castaña- ¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan irresponsables? Kurogane-san es igual y…

-Apenas notaste mi presencia ¿Cómo podrían notarme los otros inspectores? –Cuestiono el aludido con cierta molestia al oír el nombre de "ese sujeto"- Oh, cierto, estabas ocupada con Kurogane, por eso no me notaste, quizá los otros sí podrían hacerlo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kurogane-san en esta conversación? –Cuestiono la castaña ligeramente irritada por la actitud del pelinegro-

-No sé, tú lo metiste en esto –Respondió el aludido desviando la mirada ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a eso? Él no la había llamado para discutir y menos por sus estúpidos celos-

-No sé qué pasa contigo hoy Kougami-san, pero no podemos hablar de esta forma –Dijo la castaña girando sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse- Vuelve a casa antes de que te atrapen

-¡Espera! –Exclamo el pelinegro triando del brazo de la castaña hasta que ella quedase de espaldas apoyada en su pecho- Lo siento, tienes razón, fue imprudente de mi parte quedarme después de que termino el operativo

-Casi me da un ataque cardiaco cuando te vi fumando en el techo de la bodega–Replico la castaña sin hacer el intento de separarse del ejecutor, percibiendo nuevamente aquel perfume que le gustaba- Te gusta jugar conmigo ¿Cierto?

-Un poco… –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras percibía el aroma de la inspectora mezclado con el de alguien mas, un perfume de hombre, seguramente el de Kurogane, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante esto-

-Creo que deberías irte ahora, es peligroso que permanezcas aquí por mucho tiempo –Dijo Akane después de un breve momento de silencio entre los dos- ¿Kougami-san?

-Si quedo una marca después de todo –Susurro Kougami ignorando lo dicho por la castaña, quien se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Kougami cerca de su cuello mientras estrechaba su cuerpo- Me pregunto…. ¿Debería marcar el otro lado?

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo Akane con las mejillas sonrojadas intentando alejarse de Kougami pero este la tenía bien sujeta- ¡N-ni se te ocurra hacerlo! –Agrego oyendo la leve risa del pelinegro- ¡Hablo enserio Kougami-san!

-Tranquila Akane, era broma –Respondió el aludido sonriendo ligeramente sin intenciones de soltarla, apoyando luego su barbilla sobre el hombro femenino- Por cierto… Vendrás el domingo ¿Cierto?

-Sí –Contestó la castaña tratando de mantener una seria expresión a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas- Ha-hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, pero… por hoy ¿Podrías volver a casa? –Cuestiono la castaña oyendo la voz de Ginoza llamándola- ¿Kougami-san?

-Si no vienes, vendré a buscarte –Susurro al oído de la castaña antes de soltarla- Eso no es broma, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Estoy consciente de eso –Respondió la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa al pelinegro, mientras que este encendía su motocicleta- Nos vemos el domingo –Agrego antes de volver con el resto del equipo-

-¡Akane! –Llamó el pelinegro captando la atención de la castaña antes de irse- Pase lo que pase estaré de tu lado, recuérdalo

Y sin decir nada más, Kougami se marchó, dejando tras el a una ligeramente descolocada Tsunemori Akane, que no entendía muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras pero si estaba segura de algo, si Kougami decía algo como eso, debía tener una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo. Camino en silencio, con aquellas palabras aun resonando en su mente, encontrándose luego con Ginoza y Akatsuki que la habían estado buscando después de lo ocurrido, se encontró con ellos y esperando que lo que quedaba de la madrugada fuese más tranquila, regreso a la oficina junto a los ejecutores, en verdad necesitaba un descanso.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo nuevos aires para todos en las oficinas del MWPSB, Gino estaba regando sus plantas como cada mañana, Kurogane no mostraba ni siquiera un indicio de lo ocurrido con Akane la noche anterior pues tenía la misma actitud de siempre, Kunizuka seguía leyendo sus revistas de música con impasible expresión, Akatsuki apenas entraba a la oficina estriando los brazos tratando de despertarse completamente, Shimotsuki llegaba casi corriendo tras él pues se había quedado dormida y Akane solo rogaba que el día terminase para poder dormir un poco pues llevaba más de doce horas sin descansar, definitivamente entre Kougami, las guardias nocturnas y los incidentes con Uróboros, iba a terminar hecha polvo, en verdad necesitaba vacaciones…

-Luces cansada… -Dijo Shimotsuki a la castaña mientras tomaba su lugar en el escritorio contiguo- Lo bueno es que el periodo de guardia de la unidad 01 termina esta semana, resiste un poco más –Agrego tratando de animar a la inspectora- ¡Animo Tsunemori-san!

-A partir de la otra semana es turno de la unidad 02 ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su compañera- Al fin dormiré un poco más…

-Esto… sé que estas agotada pero… es hoy –Dijo Shimotsuki captando la atención de la castaña acercándose luego a ella- Me refiero al cumpleaños de Akatsuki-san –Agrego en un susurro al oído de su superiora- La otra vez dijiste que haríamos algo, pero si estas cansada…

-No… está bien, haremos algo hoy –Respondió la castaña con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque no lo diga, él ha estado esperando por esto…

Shimotsuki asintió ligeramente para luego volver a su escritorio esbozando una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras de la castaña, pensando que Akane era en verdad una buena líder.

Ella sabía que Akatsuki estaba _"emocionado"_ por la idea de su cumpleaños pues había estado sugiriendo sutilmente durante la semana la idea de salir a pasear, aunque Ginoza lo regañaba por querer evadir el trabajo y holgazanear; ciertamente a ella también le resultaba extraña aquella insistencia por querer salir y fue solo cuando reviso el calendario que comprendió todo, era Julio y en un par de días era el cumpleaños del ejecutor aunque este no mostrara indicios de querer decirlo, simplemente quería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso lo sabía por qué Shimotsuki le había sugerido hacer una pequeña comida por esa fecha, pero este extrañamente se negó con una forzada sonrisa, y eso era más extraño aun por lo que fue a hablar con él _"Ese día mis padres fueron asesinados, no es una buena razón para celebrar ¿No crees?"_ fue lo que respondió aquella vez antes de dar por terminada la conversación y marcharse a su habitación. Era razonable que Akatsuki tuviese aquella actitud, pero de igual forma ella había decidido hacer algo por él y aun cuando estaba muerta de cansancio, lo haría.

El reporte de un incidente menor en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la una de la tarde, les dio la oportunidad de salir, pues solo esperaban eso ya que tenían cubierto el reemplazo de su guardia con un pequeño acuerdo con los inspectores de la unidad 02, así que todos tenían "vacaciones" por esa noche; Tsunemori y Shimotsuki pretendía llevar solo a Akatsuki, pero terminaron llevando a Gino y Kurogane también, resolvieron el asunto rápidamente y esa fue excusa suficiente para que Akatsuki no quisiera volver pronto, por lo que terminaron en un centro comercial aun cuando las inspectoras habían sugerido ir a un restaurante _"La comida sintética es horrible y la gente nos mira raro, mejor compremos ingredientes y cocinemos nosotros"_ dijo el antes de llevarlos a un centro comercial y por primera vez, ninguno se opuso.

Akane y Shimotsuki estaban pasando por la sección de lácteos mientras la menor de ellas reprimía una carcajada al ver como Gino regañaba a Akatsuki por querer llevarse casi todo el centro comercial y Kurogane simplemente emitía un cansado suspiro, definitivamente había sido buena idea sacarlos de su encierro, aunque consideraba una lástima el que Kunizuka un hubiese podido venir _"Tengo cosas que hacer" _había dicho antes de perderse por los pasillos con dirección al laboratorio de Karanomori, el caso era que todos parecían divertirse y eso era lo importante.

-Luces bastante feliz –Dijo Akane a Shimotsuki captando su atención- Desde esta mañana pude notarte más animada que de costumbre

-¿En serio? –Cuestiono la inspectora con cierta sorpresa antes de beber un poco de agua que llevaba en una botella- No lo había notado

-¿Sera por la cita que tuviste con Ginoza-san anoche? –Pregunto la castaña logrando que Shimotsuki estuviese a punto de ahogarse con su bebida, no era por ser mala, pero quería cobrarse de alguna forma los "aprietos" en los que se había visto envuelta por las preguntas inoportunas de la joven inspectora- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si… -Respondió la castaña tratando de respirar con normalidad- Pero lo de ayer no fue una cita –Se excusó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas- lo que paso fue que….

-¿Mika? –Cuestiono una chica acercándose a las inspectoras, captando la atención de ambas- Lo sabía, eres Mika-san

-¿Asari? –Respondió la inspectora con otra pregunta, reconociendo luego a la muchacha frente a ella, una chica que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella- ¡Asari-san!

-Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, desde que comenzaste a trabajar para la Agencia de seguridad pública–Dijo la recién llegada esbozando una ligera sonrisa, posando la vista después en Tsunemori- ¿Es tu compañera?

-Perdón, no las he presentado, Ella es Tsunemori Akane-san, la líder de mi unidad –Dijo Shimotsuki mientras la castaña hacia una ligera reverencia- Tsunemori-san, ella es Hideyoshi Asari, fuimos compañeras en la academia Oso, ingreso un par de semanas después del incidente de… de Oryou Rikako, ahora trabaja para el ministerio de desarrollo tecnológico

-Mucho gusto Tsunemori-san –Saludo la muchacha sin perder su sonrisa- Espero que Mika no le esté dando muchos problemas

-El gusto es mío –Respondió la castaña con cortesía a pesar del cansancio- Y no, Shimotsuki es competente en su trabajo así que no ha dado problemas

-¿Sabes Tsunemori-san? –Cuestiono Shimotsuki captando la atención de ambas chicas- ¡Asari obtuvo 790 puntos en el examen de Sibyl! Increíble ¿Cierto? Yo solo pude obtener 670 puntos, apenas califique para este trabajo

-Podrías haber trabajado para la agencia de seguridad pública –Replico Akane posando la vista en la sonriente Asari- Kougami Shinya obtuvo 721 puntos y nadie había podido superarlo, yo obtuve 700 y como dijo ella misma, Shimotsuki-san obtuvo 670 puntos, tenías la capacidad para pertenecer a la agencia ¿Por qué elegiste el ministerio de desarrollo tecnológico?

-Prefiero los laboratorios a la acción –Contesto la muchacha- Creo que hay personas como Tsunemori-san que son adecuadas para ostentar cargos con tanta responsabilidad, yo no podría con tanta presión, mi Psycho Pass entraría en la zona roja rápidamente

-¡Akane-san! ¡Mika-san! –llamo Akatsuki agitando las manos desde su posición- ¡Ya tenemos todo! ¡Volvamos!

-Tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto hablar contigo Asari –Dijo Mika despidiéndose de su ex compañera de clases- Aun tengo tu número de teléfono, estaremos en contacto

-Que tengan buen día –Respondió la muchacha despidiendo a ambas inspectoras- Tsunemori-san –Dijo captando la atención de la castaña antes de marcharse- Fue un gusto conocerte en persona y tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos pronto

Y sin darle opción a decir nada, Asari se marchó dejando tras ella a una inquieta Akane, que tenía el presentimiento de que esas palabras eran ciertas y más pronto de lo que esperaba, vería a esa chica otra vez.

Era ya de noche para cuando Akatsuki y había terminado de "cocinar" aunque no era muy bueno en eso y la cocina parecía más una zona de guerra que un área de labores culinarios, si a eso le sumamos la "ayuda" de Shimotsuki, que tampoco era demasiado buena en la cocina, pues… la habitación había quedado hecha un desastre, aunque la comida no había quedado tan mal, sin embargo, lo importante para Akane y los demás era el hecho de ver a Akatsuki divertirse, si, todos habían sido "cómplices" pues incluso Kurogane termino siendo convencido por Tsunemori, por lo que ahora estaban todos allí, comiendo y bebiendo juntos después de abrir los respectivos regalos y tomarse una fotografía en grupo, mientras el festejado se burlaba de lo fácil que Ginoza y Shimotsuki se mareaban con el alcohol, definitivamente había sido una buena idea celebrar el cumpleaños de su subordinado.

¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! –Dijo Akane buscando algo en su bolso, sacando de su interior un pequeño portarretrato en el que puso una de las fotografías grupales recientemente tomadas- Esto también es para ti Akatsuki-san

-Sabíamos que no querías una fiesta –Agrego Shimotsuki con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y viendo todo doble- U-un momento ¿Cuántos Akatsuki-san hay? –Cuestiono la inspectora intentando ponerse de pie, cayendo en el intento sobre el sofá junto a Gino- ¡N-no me muevan el piso!

-Esos dos están fuera –Dijo Shion sacudiendo la mano frente a un inconsciente Ginoza y a una mareada Shimotsuki- Parece que no son buenos con el alcohol

-Si te regalan algo, acéptalo -Replico Kurogane golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Akatsuki, sin indicios de mareo aun cuando había bebido más que los otros- No puedes borrar el pasado, pero debes vivir el presente

-Ryu… Akane-san… -Susurro el muchacho recibiendo el objeto de manos de la inspectora- Gracias…

-Si tienes malos recuerdos de esta fecha, crearemos los suficientes recuerdos felices como para que puedas sentirte a gusto de celebrare este día–Agrego Akane sonriendo al muchacho que simplemente apretaba entre sus manos aquel portarretrato- Aunque la vida que tenemos es dura, somos una familia o algo así ¿No crees?

-Si… somos… una familia –Contesto Akatsuki esbozando una amplia sonrisa- Somos una familia de verdad…

-Inspectora Tsunemori, creo que la inspectora Shimotsuki necesita su ayuda –Dijo Kunizuka captando la atención de la castaña, señalando a la mencionada muchacha que tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate mientras un ebrio Ginoza la abrazaba-

Un cansado suspiro escapo de boca de Akane seguido de una ligera sonrisa al ver aquella escena "Hace tiempo que no te veía Dime*" decía Gino mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shimotsuki confundiéndola con su perro, que dicho sea de paso, ella tenía bajo su cuidado pues él le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de su mascota cuando fue degradado a ejecutor. Se acercó a la "pareja" reprimiendo una carcajada intentando separarlos, no sin antes tomarles una fotografía con su celular para tener un "recuerdo" y enseñársela a Kougami después, una vez hecho esto, fue en auxilio de la inspectora que estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco, rescatándola luego de los brazos del ebrio ejecutor, y al ver el deplorable estado en el que estaban, la fiesta termino.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo varios dolores de cabeza y lagunas mentales de parte de los asistentes a la "fiesta" Gino recordaba haber visto a su perro Dime y Shimotsuki no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que veía al ejecutor y Akatsuki no perdía la oportunidad de molestarla, mientras que Akane se mantenía serena y un poco más descansada pues había logrado dormir un poco después de varias horas de desvelo.

El día trascurrió bastante tranquilo por lo que Akane supuso que sería un jueves de rutina, pero como nada salía nunca como planeaba, al caer la noche las cosas se complicaron.

¿Acaso todos los criminales se habían puesto de acuerdo para delinquir de noche? Bueno, no es que se puedan realizar crímenes a plena luz del día, pero ¿Todas las noches? Definitivamente algo andaba mal, pues durante las últimas dos semanas los crímenes parecían ir en aumento, ya no eran solo los incidentes con los Drones de los que Uróboros era responsable, ahora el Psycho Pass de los civiles estaba elevándose peligrosamente sin razón alguna, y ahora estaban allí, en medio de un cao en el que un joven de 20 años había enloquecido cuando un escáner detecto un alza en su Psycho Pass y este se negó a ser capturado o a recibir tratamiento, huyo del lugar para refugiarse en una casa y termino secuestrando a una familia, había matado al padre y a la madre, y estaba intentando abusar de la hija mayor cuando ellos llegaron, Akatsuki pareció recordar lo ocurrido con su familia y ataco al sujeto sin tener en cuenta el procedimiento, le disparo con el Dominator pero el joven estaba bajo efectos de estimulantes y huyo de la escena mientras el ejecutor auxiliaba a la muchacha y a su hermano pequeño, que había resultado golpeado por intentar protegerla.

Akane ordeno a Shimotsuki hacerse cargo de las victimas junto a Kunizuka y Akatsuki mientras que Kurogane, Ginoza y ella iban tras el sujeto que había huido de la escena en la motocicleta en que había llegado a la casa. Lo siguieron hasta una casa deshabitada que había en los alrededores, cerca de los suburbios de la ciudad y se dividieron para acorralarlo, sin embargo, quien termino acorralada fue Akane pues el sujeto les había tendido una trampa y tanto Kurogane como Gino habían terminado encerrados en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la vivienda, la última del pasillo exactamente, mientras que Akane quedo sola frente al criminal en el dormitorio principal de la casa que estaba también en el segundo piso, con su Dominator lejos pues en un sorpresivo ataque contra ella, el sujeto la había hecho soltar su arma, definitivamente estaba de malas.

La tenían acorralada, el sujeto llevaba en la mano un cuchillo bastante grande y lo peor era que no dejaba de atacarla, podía oír a Kurogane maldiciendo al no poder salir porque el criminal había bloqueado la entrada, todo mientras ella esquivaba con cierta dificultad los ataques del sujeto, salió de la habitación al pasillo de la casa en lugar de acercarse a su arma, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si quería evitar ser rebanada, de repente no tuvo otro lugar al que huir, su espalda choco contra la baranda de las escaleras que daban a la sal de la vivienda y no le quedó más remedio que lanzarse al suelo en un intento vano de alcanzar su arma, vio el brillo del cuchillo descender violentamente contra ella, que trato de protegerse con sus brazos, pero el impacto que esperaba no llego, por lo que alzo la vista hacia arriba y vio frente a ella a Kougami forcejeando con el sujeto "Ve por tu Dominator" fue lo que dijo el pelinegro buscando protegerla, mientras ella obedecía e ingresaba al dormitorio en busca de su arma, sin embargo, un descuido de parte del ex ejecutor provoco que el criminal tuviese oportunidad de atacar a la inspectora, quien no esperaba aquella agresión, el grito de Kurogane, que la fin había podido salir, resonó en sus oídos desde el final del pasillo, y todo sucedió bastante rápido como para poder decir exactamente que paso, Kougami se interpuso entre ella y su atacante, el cuerpo del sujeto cayó víctima del Dominator de Kurogane o al menos eso le pareció a la inspectora, no lo sabía exactamente pues en ese momento sus ojos estaban centrados en Kougami y el enorme cuchillo que tenía incrustado en el abdomen.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sujetando su sangrante herida- ¿Akane?

-Ko-Kougami…san… -Susurro la inspectora viendo como la herida sangraba cada vez más- Estas…

-No… no es nada… -Respondió el aludido sintiendo que todo el lugar comenzaba a dar vueltas por la rápida pérdida de sangre-

-Te sacare de aquí –Dijo de repente la castaña reaccionando al oír los pasos de sus compañeros acercarse, deslizando luego el brazo del ex ejecutor sobre sus hombros en un intento de sacarlo pues si lo encontraban era hombre muerto- Sé que duele, pero has un esfuerzo Kougami-san

-Déjame aquí… -Susurro el pelinegro negándose a moverse- S-si saben que me ayudas… estarás en problemas… m-me las arreglare para salir… -Agrego esbozando una media sonrisa o al menos eso intento- Solo… solo gana un poco de tiempo y…

-¡No me jodas con eso! –Exclamo Akane con la mirada oculta detrás del flequillo de su cabello mientras intentaba mover el pesado cuerpo del pelinegro- Yo… yo no voy a dejarte aquí… No podría…

-¡Akane! –Dijo Kurogane entrando en la habitación seguido de Gino, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que sucedía- Que demonios… ese sujeto…

-Kougami… -Susurro Gino viendo a su ex compañero apenas consiente junto a la inspectora-

-Aléjate de él Akane –Dijo Kurogane apuntándole con su Dominator-

-No… el me protegió, Kurogane-san –Contesto Akane negándose a soltar al pelinegro-

-Su coeficiente criminal marca 0 ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? –Pregunto el ejecutor con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Si es así, apártate –Agrego obteniendo resultados negativos pues Akane no soltaba al pelinegro aun cuando este le pedía en débiles susurros que lo hiciese- ¡Con un demonio, Akane! ¡Ese sujeto es un criminal! Si saben que estas involucrada con el no…

-¡No me importa! –Exclamo la castaña enfrentando al ejecutor, quien solo entonces noto que la castaña estaba a punto de llorar- Si vas a matar a alguien tendrá que ser a los dos, de lo contrario, déjanos salir –Agrego con determinación a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mientras Kougami trataba de decirle que no cometiera estupideces, pero su vista se estaba nublando y se sentía demasiado débil-

-¿Matarte? –Cuestiono el ejecutor cerrando los puños con fuerza- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! Suelta a ese bastardo ahora mismo y… -Agrego deteniéndose al sentir la mano de Gino sobre su hombro- ¿Qué sucede gafas? No estarás pensando en…

-Los refuerzos llegaran pronto, tienen menos de 5 minutos para salir de aquí –Dijo Ginoza a Tsunemori- Si van a irse tendrá que ser ahora, pero inspectora Tsunemori –Agrego con seriedad- ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Completamente –Respondió la castaña mientras llevaba a cuestas a un casi inconsciente Kougami pasando frente a los ejecutores- Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando pueda –Agrego pasando frente a ellos- Y Ginoza-san… gracias…

-¡Un momento! –Replico Kurogane tratando de ir tras ellos, siendo detenido por Gino- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! –Exclamo sujetándolo de las solapas de su traje- ¡Si se va con el no habrá nada que podamos hacer por ella! ¡Ese sujeto no tiene nada que ofrecerle!

-¡Nosotros tampoco! –Contesto el pelinegro logrando detener a Kurogane con esas palabras- Un perro vale más que nosotros en esta sociedad Kurogane, pero en este caso, eso no es lo que importa –Agrego viendo hacia la salida de la casa por donde Kougami y Akane escapaban- Aun si nosotros pudiésemos ofrecerle el mundo, ella lo escogería a él, una y mil veces, ha sido así desde que se conocieron y siempre será así…

Un sonoro golpe contra la pared fue lo único que pudo oírse en la habitación después d aquellas palabras pues, aunque Kurogane se esforzase en negarlo, lo que Gino había dicho era verdad, Akane solo sonreía si estaba con él, el brillo de su mirada aprecia solo si Kougami Shinya estaba presente y solo con él a su lado, ella mostraba la determinación de antes, era una mierda admitirlo, pero solo a su lado, Akane podía ser ella misma. Las sirenas de policía les indicaron que el resto de la unidad estaba cerca y eso solo significaba que el tiempo para Kougami y Akane se acababa, sin embargo, para cuando Shimotsuki y los otros llegaron, no había rastro de la pareja y antes esto, Kurogane y Gino acordaron no decir nada hasta poder contactar a Akane.

Era pesado, el cuerpo de Kougami Shinya era realmente pesado y lo peor era que las sirenas de policía sonaban cada vez más cerca, necesitaba encontrar una solución rápidamente, camino por un callejón oscuro adentrándose en los suburbios esperando poder encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, pero no había a donde ir, estaba perdida y fue entonces que una camioneta negra se estaciono del otro lado del callejón, un sujeto bajo de ella y comenzó a cercarse por lo que Akane se puso en guardia rápidamente a pesar de no tener el Dominator pues se había deshecho de el para evitar ser seguida, sin embargo, mientras mas se acercaba el sujeto, le resultaba familiar aquella silueta, reconociéndolo al momento de tenerlo en frente y eso solo aumento su desconfianza, en peor situación no podía estar.

-Vengan conmigo –Dijo el recién llegado- Puedo ayudarlos –Agrego notando la desconfianza de la castaña- No tienes opción Tsunemori Akane, si no viene con nosotros, ese hombre morirá

-No puedo confiar en ti –Respondió la castaña tratando de sonar segura, pero en verdad estaba tentada a ir con ellos pues Kougami había perdido demasiada sangre- "Shin-sama"

-¿Y en mi si puedes confiar? –Cuestiono una voz femenina apareciendo tras el sujeto-Tsunemori Akane…

-Tu… -Susurro con sorpresa la castaña- Hideyoshi Asari…

Y ante estas palabras, la muchacha simplemente sonrió…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy. Estoy de vacaciones (Al fin *0*) así que, si no me ale ningún trabajo en este mes que tengo libre, actualizare semanalmente. Espero este nuevo episodio haya sido de su agrado y pues… ya saben… comenten, así se si la historia les va gustando *0*_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**PD:**__ Lo del miedo a los fantasmas de Gino aparece en los programas de radio de Psycho Pass, al igual que el dato de que su mascota "Dime" (Un perro husky siberiano) quedo al cuidado de Akane cuando él se convirtió en ejecutor, lo de la tumba de sus padres también aparece allí. Como dato extra, Gino es 100% virgen XD nunca ha tenido una cita porque se la paso estudiando para poder convertirse en inspector. Otro dato curioso es que él toma el papel de "hermano mayor" en la nueva división 01 y Shion lo molesta diciéndole que le presta mucha atención a Akane por sobre los demás, mientras que él se sonroja y dice: ¡No es así! _

_Por aquí iré colocando datos curiosos que salen en los programas de radio y en la información que salió después del final del anime, esta vez fue prácticamente de Gino, la próxima "ficha técnica" tal vez sea de Kougami o Tsunemori ¿Cuál prefieren? XD_


	7. Revelaciones

_¡Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose milagrosamente a tiempo (Gracias a mis amadas vagaciones *0*) y ya, sin escribirles mucho rollo aquí, los dejo con este nuevo episodio._

_¡Cierto! Agradecimientos a: __**Kai-Kagamine**__, gracias por comentar, a mi también me encanta la pareja de Kougami X Akane *0* espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también XD._ _**Viridiana,**__ ¡Obvio que tenía que tener otra temporada más! *0* Este anime no podía quedar así, y bueno, con respecto a lo de la virginidad de Gino XD no hay mucho sobre eso, solo que ahora es más "sobreprotector" con Akane XD Y pues, aquí vengo semanalmente, hare el intento de continuar e este ritmo. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo *0*. __**Gabus1990**__, Que bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez XD gracias por comentar, y con respecto a Gino, él va cambiando a lo largo del anime parece que en esta nueva temporada será más humano, esperemos que sí, de igual forma gracias por preferir a mi versión de Gino *0*. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. __**Akari Kiseki**__, lo digo y no me cansare de repetirlo, tus comentarios siempre alegran mi día XD ¿De dónde sacas esas ocurrencias? Le cayeron a periodicasos a Kougami XD. Espero este capítulo también te guste y pues, solo nos queda esperar pacientemente la segunda temporada de este anime *0*._

_A todos los que leen esta historia, los invito a pasarse por el otro fic de este anime que subí, se llama "Reencarnación" me gustaría saber que opinan de él *0* Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos y sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio de __**Destino**__._

_**Revelaciones**_

_-¿Y en mi si puedes confiar? –Cuestiono una voz femenina apareciendo tras el sujeto-Tsunemori Akane…_

_-Tu… -Susurro con sorpresa la castaña- Hideyoshi Asari…_

_Y ante estas palabras, la muchacha simplemente sonrió…_

Un breve momento de silencio se formó entre los presentes pues Akane no esperaba ver a esa chica en medio de aquella situación, mucho menos encontrarla con "Shin-sama" pero no tenía demasiadas opciones pues Kougami estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, además del hecho de que haberlo movido con aquel cuchillo aun en el abdomen había sido peligroso y si no lo trataba pronto su vida correría un peligro mayor.

-Si no lo tratamos pronto, el morirá –Advirtió Asari acercándose a Akane, que solo entonces pudo reparar en su apariencia, negros cabellos, tez blanca, delgada figura, pero algo no terminaba de convencerla cada vez que la veía - No tienes muchas opciones, si se quedan, el muere, si vienen con nosotros, él vive, es simple –Agrego de pie frente a la castaña posando la vista luego en el pelinegro, que permanecía en el suelo apoyado en una de las paredes del callejón- Esa herida se ve muy mal, está perdiendo mucha sangre y de seguir así no durara mucho…

-De acuerdo… -Respondió Akane cerrando los puños con fuerza, esperando no equivocarse con su decisión- Iremos con ustedes

-Bien, debemos llevarlo al auto –Dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose luego a Shin- Llévalo hasta haya

El muchacho simplemente asintió llevando luego a cuestas a Kougami, con cuidado de no lastimar su cuerpo y evitando movimientos bruscos pues podría empeorar las cosas, necesitaban sacar ese cuchillo del abdomen de Kougami pero no podían hacerlo en medio de la calle, por lo que Shin recostó a Kougami en los asientos traseros de la camioneta y Akane subió tras él.

-Nos iremos ahora, pero antes debemos hacer algo con esto –Dijo Asari acercándose a Kougami, revisando la herida del pelinegro antes de sacar el cuchillo sin titubear-

-¡Que haces! –Replico Akane Oyendo un quejido de dolor de parte del pelinegro- ¡Lo vas a matar!

-Tranquila, es necesario hacerlo –Agrego dirigiéndose luego a Shin- ¿Tienes el medicamento?

-Listo para ser aplicado –Respondió el aludido entregándole a la muchacha una pequeña caja de la que saco una jeringa ya cargada con un líquido de color rojizo-

-Espera… -Dijo la castaña viendo como Asari se disponía a inyectar la sustancia en el cuerpo de Shinya- ¿Qué piensas ponerle?

-Un coagulante –Respondió la muchacha mientras aplicaba la inyección- Tardara un poco en hacer efecto, así que debes hacer presión en la herida hasta que el sangrado disminuya, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora –Agrego sacando gasas del botiquín que Shin le había facilitado dirigiéndose luego a Akane- Bien, aprieta fuerte, pronto saldremos de aquí

-De acuerdo –Respondió la castaña ejerciendo presión en la herida mientras Asari tomaba el asiento del conductor y Shin se quedaba con ellos atrás-

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos una vez el auto arranco, el pelinegro permanecía inconsciente con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la inspectora, respirado de manera entrecortada mientras Akane veía como el sangrado se detenía lentamente, pero Kougami estaba demasiado pálido y la sangre perdida había sido bastante, necesitaba un transfusión lo más pronto posible y lo peor era que dependía de personas en las que no confiaba. Dirigió la vista brevemente hacia la ventana del auto y se percató que estaban bastante lejos del centro de la ciudad, es más, estaban en las afueras de la misma y eso resultaba preocupante pues no sabía a donde se dirigirán y Kougami solo empeoraba con el paso de los minutos.

-Saldremos de la ciudad –Dijo de repente Shin adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña- Iremos a la base de Uróboros, nuestros médicos podrán tratarlo adecuadamente cuando lleguemos

-Un momento… Kougami-san es un fugitivo –Replico Akane con preocupación recordando que había un control en las afueras de la ciudad que registraba las salidas de los ciudadanos- No pasara los controles de salida

-Dáselos Shin –Ordeno Asari al muchacho después oír lo dicho por la castaña- Ya sabes qué hacer con los dispositivos electrónicos que lleva consigo.

-Claro –Respondió el aludido buscando en un compartimiento del auto, una pequeña caja negra, dos dispositivos que parecían relojes y que iban a juego con dos collares- Deja tu teléfono móvil y todo lo que pueda rastrearse dentro de la caja, después ponte esto, yo me encargare de Kougami –Agregó notando la desconfianza de la castaña- Vamos Akane-chan, estamos cerca de la zona de control, es necesario que obedezcas ¿No puedes confiar en un viejo amigo?

-No te conozco –Replicó Akane con seriedad-

-Eso es cruel, olvidarte de mí tan pronto… aunque es natural que no me reconozcas bajo esta apariencia –Dijo Shin con una media sonrisa, regulando luego el dispositivo que llevaba en el cuello con forma de collar, hasta desactivar el proyector holográfico, dando paso a su verdadero rostro- ¿Ahora si me recuerdas?

-Imposible… -Susurro la castaña mientras sus pupilas se ensanchaban producto de la sorpresa- Tú… Kagari-kun…

-Ha pasado tiempo –Respondió el aludido sonriendo ligeramente- ¿No es así Akane-chan?

-Pero como… -Dijo la castaña con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar- Se supone que estabas…

-Pueden continuar con el emotivo encuentro después, de momento, debes deshacerte de todo lo electrónico que lleves encima y activen los dispositivos, estamos cerca del punto de control –Dijo Asari interrumpiendo la conversación- No es muy diferente al mecanismo usado por Sibyl, una vez que los usen, sabrán como emplearlos

Akane se limitó a asentir mientras reprimía aquella lagrima que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos al saber que uno de sus mejores amigos, aquel que creía muerto a manos de Sibyl, estaba con vida. Vio como Kagari volvía a ser Shin después de regular el dispositivo de su cuello para luego colocarle uno similar a Kougami, cambiando la apariencia del pelinegro a una totalmente distinta, un joven de rubios cabellos que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas, ocultando también su sangrante herida bajo aquel holograma, para después regular el dispositivo que Kougami llevaba desde antes en la muñeca y que le permitía ocultar su elevado Psycho Pass. Shin se encargó luego de presionar la camuflada herida del ex ejecutor mientras ella se colocaba los dispositivos, primero el collar, oyendo una voz sintetizada en su cabeza al igual que la primera vez que sostuvo un Dominator entre sus manos _"Dispositivo de proyección holográfica activado. Identificación del usuario: Tsunemori Akane, miembro activo de Uróboros. Aprobación de uso, confirmado. Usuario valido"_ Dudo por un momento en ponerse el siguiente dispositivo después oír esas palabras ¿Miembro activo de Uróboros? ¿Usuario registrado? ¿A qué se refería con eso?, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, todo era demasiado extraño y lo era más aun, porque si se requería de un registro para empelar esos aparatos, eso quería decir que Kougami estaba con ellos, aunque dada la situación de que ella también era un _"usuario valido" _tampoco podía afirmar nada, sin embargo, prefirió dejar de lado las preguntas que tenía para Kagari sobre la organización, al menos de momento, pues lo más importante ahora era pasar el punto de control y salvar a Kougami, por lo que se colocó el "reloj" recibiendo luego instrucciones en su cabeza sobre el funcionamiento.

Pasar el control de seguridad no fue difícil con aquellos dispositivos, los Drones registraron un Psycho Pass mínimo en los ocupantes de la camioneta y no reconocieron sus rostros al estar protegidos por los hologramas, pasaron totalmente desapercibidos y sin mayores contratiempos llegaron a la base de Uróboros en poco tiempo gracias a las mejoras que había tenido la camioneta empleada, mientras que de camino, Akane le relataba a Kagari el orden de los hechos para que Kougami terminase ene se estado. Entraron a la "cueva" que servía de fachada para la base y una vez dentro, una camilla los recibió, llevando luego a Kougami al área médica del lugar, mientras que Akane guardaba para sí misma el asombro que le causo el ver la enorme instalación que Uróboros tenía como base, pues en ese momento, lo único que quería oír era que Kougami estaba fuera de peligro.

Paso cerca de una hora antes de que el medico a cargo le diera noticias del estado del ex ejecutor, una hora que le pareció eterna y no es que Kougami no hubiese estado herido antes, es más, tenía la impresión de que había sido víctima de heridas peores, pero nunca antes había sido testigo de ello, lo había visto herido aquella vez cuando se encontró con Makishima y Yukki murió, pero por alguna razón, ahora le resultaba más preocupante, quizá porque había recibido esa herida protegiéndola o tal vez sea por haber compartido más tiempo con él, no lo sabía, pero aquella espera se le hizo verdaderamente larga. _"Estará bien, es Kou-chan después de todo"_ había dicho Kagari al notar su preocupación mientras le ofrecía un té caliente a la espera de noticias, mientras que Asari simplemente había desparecido.

-Te dije que estaría bien –Replico Kagari a la castaña una vez el medico informo del favorable estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro- Ahora, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero es mejor que tomes un baño –Agrego viendo la ropa de la castaña y solo entonces, ella se percató que estaba cubierta de la sangre de Kougami- Le pediré a Asari algo que puedas usar

-No hace falta que lo pidas, pensaba prestarle algo de todas formas –Replico la muchacha apareciendo en el lugar- Los niños se asustarían si la ven cubierta de sangre

-¿Niños? –Cuestiono Akane con extrañeza ante la mención de menores en el lugar- ¿Tienen niños aquí?

-Kou-chan preguntó lo mismo la primera vez que vino –Dijo Kagari esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Ustedes son más parecidos de lo que creen

-¿Kougami-san estuvo aquí antes? –Pregunto la castaña claramente confundida- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Te lo explicare luego, ahora, por favor ven conmigo –Dijo Asari con seriedad- Te daré un cambio de ropa y podrás ducharte en mi habitación, Shin nos informara cuando Kougami despierte –Agrego comenzando a caminar- Hasta entonces, responderé todas tus preguntas

Akane intercambio miradas brevemente con Kagari recibiendo un sentimiento como respuesta seguido de una media sonrisa, por lo que decidió seguir a Asari para aclarar sus dudas y tomar un baño por que en verdad sentía que lo necesitaba. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación que supuso era de la chica frente a ella e ingresaron al lugar, corroborando que, tal y como pensaba, era su habitación; Asari saco un cambio de ropa de un closet que había en la habitación, señalándole luego el cuarto de baño mientras le entregaba unas toallas junto a las prendas que había sacado, indicándole que entrase, Akane simplemente asintió obedeciendo poco después aquellas ordenes, esperando que nada malo sucediese en ese lapso de tiempo.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, adolorido, demasiado cansado, es más, ni siquiera recordaba mucho de lo sucedido pues lo último que pudo ver fue a un hombre acercándose a Akane en los callejones y después todo se puso negro, no recordaba nada mas que… ¡Akane! Ella estaba sola en los suburbios de la ciudad sin su Dominator y con él a cuestas, demonios, no tenía tiempo para estar holgazaneando, debía levantarse y saber que ella estaba a salvo, porque si ese desgraciado se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima él no tendría la más mínima piedad para matarlo. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y recorrió con la vista el lugar, parecía ser un hospital pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que trato de incorporarse de la cama en la que estaba pero alguien lo detuvo "estas convaleciente, no hagas esfuerzos inútiles" le dijeron y su cuerpo dejo de moverse por breves momentos, es voz… no… seguramente estaba bajo efectos de algún sedante porque… no podía ser el ¿Cierto? Dirigió la vista hacia la persona que lo sujetaba y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al reconocerlo, ese sujeto era…

-Kagari… -Dijo el pelinegro observando al muchacho-

-Ha pasado tiempo Kou-chan –Respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente en la cama- Y veo que, para variar, estas herido, las viejas costumbres no se quitan –Agrego con intenciones de molestarlo- ¿Qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma…

-Tú… ¿No estabas muerto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con cierta confusión, recordando entonces el motivo por el que se quería levantar- Espera, más importante ¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Qué paso con ella? Un sujeto se nos acercó en el callejón y…

-Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez –Dijo Kagari jalando una silla al costado de la cama del pelinegro para luego acomodarse en ella- Para empezar, el sujeto que se les acerco fui yo, te trajimos a la base de Uróboros para tratar esa herida, que por cierto, está muy fea –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente notando que la preocupación no desparecía del rostro de Kougami- Quita esa cara ¿Quieres? Akane-chan está bien, ella ya lo sabe, en estos momentos se encuentra con Asari

-¿Asari? –Cuestiono con duda el pelinegro- ¿Quién es ella?

-La líder de Uróboros –Respondió el aludido con naturalidad, cosa que contrastaba con la sorpresa que, como pocas veces, se mostraba en el rostro del ex ejecutor, mientras su preocupación por la castaña aumentaba, ella era una inspectora en la base del "enemigo" y eso era por demás peligroso- Por cierto, yo soy Shin, increíble ¿Cierto? -Cuestiono al confundido pelinegro- Estos proyectores holográficos que hizo Asari son increíbles

- Akane… -Susurro el pelinegro- Llévame con ella

-Ya te dije que está bien –Contesto el muchacho ante la insistencia de Kougami- Así que relájate un poco y descansa o esa herida no se curara

-No me jodas con eso Kagari –Dijo el pelinegro tratando de levantarse- Akane es una inspectora y esta es la base de Uróboros, no hay forma de que pueda estar bien

-Ella no es más una inspectora Kou-chan –Replico el muchacho deteniendo al pelinegro- Al menos no desde el momento que te ayudo a escapar

-Aun así… -Susurro el pelinegro cerrando los puños con fuerza al recordar lo sucedido- Es peligroso para ella estar aquí

-No lo es –Replico el muchacho ante las palabras del terco pelinegro- Estaba previsto desde hace tiempo que ella seria parte Uróboros, era solo cuestión de tiempo que la trajésemos aquí –Agrego sorprendiendo nuevamente Kougami- ¿En verdad pensaste que pondría en riesgo la vida de Akane-chan?

-Espera… esto es cada vez más confuso –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando su cabeza, aún estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el enterarse de tantas cosas de una sola vez, no ayudaba en nada- Para empezar ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? No… el que estuviese muerto fue solo una suposición mía, la pregunta sería ¿Qué rayos paso esa noche? ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Es una historia bastante larga –Respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa- Y para que la entiendas, debería comenzar por revelarte el secreto detrás de Sibyl

Kougami simplemente asintió con seria expresión, confiando en las palabras de su ex compañero de que Akane no corría peligro en las instalaciones, para luego oír el relato de Kagari sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, su enfrentamiento con los hombres de Makishima y el encuentro con Choe Gu-sung, el hombre de confianza del asintomático, escucho atentamente cada palabra con inmutable expresión, eso claro, hasta que Kagari le revelo lo ocurrido en el sótano de las instalaciones de la torre Nona, el secreto de Sibyl y el hecho de que la "jefa" del departamento de policía, resultara ser un simple cuerpo artificial para el uso y desplazamiento de aquellos cerebros, en ese momento Kougami recordó lo dicho por Makishima, "Un sistema que no vale la pena proteger" y resonaron en su mente también las palabras escritas en la investigación de Akane, y solo ahora, después de conocer la verdad podía entender completamente el significado de las mismas, Uróboros podría ser la salvación del país ante la opresión de Sibyl o, por el contrario, podría convertirse en su ruina.

-Esa noche en verdad creí que moriría –Dijo Kagari prosiguiendo con su relato- Cuando la jefa Kasei me apunto con el Dominator en modo letal me resigne a morir y solo pude sonreír al ver la luz verde frente a mí, sabía que todo había terminado, o al menos eso pensé, pero todo se redujo a un ¡Bang! Que resonó en mis oídos –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente- Cuando note que todavía estaba entero, vi hacia el frente encontré los pedazos de la jefa esparcidos por el suelo y una silueta tomo forma en la entrada del sótano

-¿La líder de Uróboros? –Cuestiono Kougami con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, tratando de resolver aquel complejo rompecabezas- ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

-Ella era parte del equipo de Makishima –Respondió el aludido causando el desconcierto de Kougami- No pongas esa cara ¿Si? Las cosas se tornan interesantes a partir de este punto, así que solo escucha

Kougami asintió ligeramente mientras Kagari se ponía cómodo en la silla mientras su mente se encargaba de recordar lo sucedido, en verdad, aquella vez había estado cerca, demasiado cerca de la muerte, pero ella lo había salvado, y eso era algo por lo que aun ahora, se sentía en deuda.

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Cuando la luz verde del Dominator le ilumino el rostro, supo que todo había terminado, recordó entonces las muchas veces que él estuvo del otro lado, disparando contra criminales latentes o consumados, pero esta vez era diferente, él estaba recibiendo el disparo y moriría de la misma forma que los criminales que había perseguido, irónico, pero así es como debía ser, por lo que simplemente sonrió, esperando que lo que sus amigos que aun luchaban contra Makishima, estuviesen a salvo; sin embargo, el dolor que esperaba sufrir antes de abandonar este mundo, nunca llego, solo escucho un fuerte ¡Bang! En su lugar, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos, primero uno, después el otro, viendo luego con asombro que el cuerpo de la jefa Kasei estaba hecho trizas, solo minúsculas partes quedaban regadas por el suelo, casi como si le hubiesen disparado con un Dominator en modo letal, fue entonces que lo noto, la silueta de una mujer de pie en la entrada del lugar, con el brazo levantado y una extraña arma en la mano y una seria expresión en el rostro, poco a poco aquella silueta se fue acercando a él, reconociendo a una muchacha joven, quizá menor que Akane, con una laptop en la mano izquierda y aquella extraña arma en la mano derecha, no entendía que estaba pasando y las palabras que dijo la chica aquella vez solo lograron confundirlo más._

_-Parece que aún necesita unos ajustes –Dijo la muchacha revisando el arma mientras cambia hacia el- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-S-si… tu… ¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono con desconfianza a la muchacha- _

_-La persona que acaba de salvarte el trasero –Respondió la aludida guardando su arma para luego posar la vista en el- Esas heridas no se ven bien, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y…_

_-Identifíquese –Dijo una voz sintetizada interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos- _

_-¿Identificarme? ¿Acaso no tienen información sobre mí en su base de datos? –Cuestiono la aludida caminando hasta quedar frente a los cerebros- ¿Es tan corto el alcance que tiene el poder de "Dios"?_

_-Oye… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Cuestiono Kagari claramente confundido- _

_-Kagari Shusei, se le ordena aprender a la sospechosa –Dijo la voz sintetizada de Sibyl- _

_-Si lo haces te mataran –Replico la muchacha con seriedad- Ahora que descubriste el secreto de estos estúpidos cerebros con complejo de Dios, no te dejaran vivo_

_-¿Cuál es la finalidad de su presencia en este lugar? –Cuestiono la voz sintetizada nuevamente- _

_-¿Finalidad? Esa seria corroborar la mierda que es el sistema Sibyl –Respondió la muchacha con seriedad, abriendo luego su laptop para conectarla a uno de los cubículos que guardan los cerebros- Es increíble que algo tan frágil como esto sea lo que controle la sociedad_

_-Oye… -Llamo Kagari sin saber muy bien como obrar- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?_

_-Estos cerebros creen que tienen el poder absoluto sobre todas las cosas a través de la red –Explico la aludida mientras se oía la voz sintetizada ordenando que se detenga- Pero la verdad es que son más frágiles de lo que piensan. Mientras estén conectadas a una máquina, carentes de un cuerpo físico y sin seres que obedezcan sus órdenes, nos con más que un grupo de sesos con un enorme ego –Agrego mientras tecleaba en el computador- Sus recuerdos, ideas y objetivos están conectados a las computadoras, si altero su sistema en este momento, puedo lograr desvanecer nuestra presencia aquí_

_-Estas diciendo que… -Replico Kagari con sorpresa-_

_-Esos estúpidos cerebros no nos recordarán –Dijo la aludida apretando la tecla "enter" finalizando así su labor- Listo, he congelado el sistema por 10 minutos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien lo note_

_-U-un momento… -Replico el pelirrojo siendo arrastrado hasta la salida del lugar- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué hay de mis amigos? No puedo dejarlos después de saber todo eso…_

_-Oí tu conversación con Choe-san –Dijo al muchacha mientras proseguían con su camino- Me pareció interesante tu punto de vista y creí que sería un desperdicio dejarte morir_

_-Espera… -Replico Kagari deteniendo su marcha- Si conoces a ese sujeto… ¿Eres del grupo de Makishima? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Entonces no puedo ir contigo, de igual forma no puedo marcharme y abandonar a mis amigos después de lo que vi_

_-Si te quedas solo conseguirás que te maten y un cadáver no es de mucha utilidad -Dijo la muchacha ante las palabras del ejecutor- Ven conmigo Kagari Shusei, lo que viste allí dentro es solo la punta del Iceberg, Sibyl oculta más cosas de las que puedas imaginar y temo que sus ambiciones no serán beneficiosas por los habitantes de este país –Agrego con seriedad revisando la hora en el reloj que llevaba- Quedan 5 minutos para que podamos salir de este lugar sin ser detectados, tienes dos opciones, venir conmigo y saber la verdad, o quedarte a morir sin poder hacer nada para proteger a tus camaradas, porque si Makishima-san no logra destruir a Sibyl, el futuro de este país quedara sellado y créeme, no será nada bueno_

_Un breve momento de silencio se formó entre ambos y sin darle tiempo siquiera a decir algo al respecto, la muchacha dio vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, Kagari no puede evitar dudar por una fracción de segundo entre ir con ella o quedarse, pero si lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo resultase ser verdad, nada podría hacer por sus amigos desde dentro de Sibyl, por lo que decide seguirla, quizá no sea la decisión correcta, a le mejor estaba tomando el camino equivocado y todo eso lo llevaba a una muerte segura, no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que, sin importar lo que sucediese, iría por el camino que el mismo había elegido._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Y así fue como termine en Uróboros –Dijo Kagari, que iba relatando lo sucedido mientras recordaba aquella noche- Fui traído aquí directamente y después de atender mis heridas, me dijo quién era realmente y todo lo que Sibyl mantenía oculto de los civiles –Agrego con seriedad, cosa rara dada su personalidad- Después de oír sus razones, decidí quedarme con ella y ayudarla

-Dijiste que aquí esa mujer dijo quién era realmente ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Cuestiono Kougami con igual seriedad que Kagari- ¿Cuáles fueron las razones que te convencieron de permanecer a su lado? ¿Cómo es que construyeron este lugar? El incidente de Makishima sucedió hace seis meses, es imposible que crearan unas instalaciones así en tan pocos meses –Agrego el pelinegro exigiendo respuestas- ¿Cómo es que pueden mantener esto oculto de Sibyl?

-Esa es otra historia bastante larga –Respondió el aludido sonriendo ligeramente- Una que comienza desde antes que Makishima comenzase a actuar ¿En verdad quieres oírla? –Cuestiono al pelinegro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Bien… solo espero que Asari se la cuente también a Akane-chan, no quiero tener que contar todo esto otra vez…

Un cansado suspiro escapo de boca de Kagari para luego aclararse la garganta antes de comenzar, en verdad podía resultar cansado todo eso, pero él conocía muy bien a Kougami y sabía que él no estaría tranquilo hasta conseguir las respuestas que quería, además, de esa forma podría mantenerlo quieto hasta que Asari terminase de hablar con Akane pues tenía la impresión de que Kougami podría levantarse en cualquier momento de esa cama solo para ir a buscarla. Se puso cómodo en la silla y sin retardar más las cosas, comenzó con su relato.

Aquella ducha había resultado bastante provechosa, logro quitarse toda la sangre que traía encima y también pudo "enfriar" su cerebro, repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos de las últimas horas mientras el agua, afortunadamente tibia, relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo, un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca al meditar en las consecuencias de sus acciones pues ahora estaba "del otro lado" con Kougami o al menos eso creía pues seguramente ya debía saberse sobre su traición al sistema, a menos que Kurogane y Ginoza no hubiesen dicho nada sobre lo sucedido, pero debía ser realista y pensar en el peor de los escenarios. Eso la llevaba a pensar en el otro "problema" que tenía encima, pues aun no podía apartar de su mente eso de "miembro activo de Uróboros, usuario registrado" ¿Acaso tenían planeado ya todo eso? Pero… ¿Cómo? Ella no pensaba unirse a Uróboros, además, estaba el hecho de que Kougami había estado antes en esas instalaciones y no se lo había dicho, bueno, no últimamente no tenían mucho tiempo para conversar, pero el hecho era que todo estaba demasiado enredado y solo Hideyoshi Asari tenía las respuestas que quería; con eso en mente, cerro las llaves del agua, seco su cuerpo y se vistió con las prendas que le fueron prestadas, ahora solo quedaba hacer las preguntas correctas pues ya no tenía nada que perder.

Inhaló un poco de aire tratando de darse valor, para después salir del cuarto de baño, recorrió la habitación con la vista en busca de Asari y la vio cerca de lo que parecía ser un mini bar, eligiendo algo que tomar, aunque parecía demasiado concentrada en eso por lo que quizá estuviese buscando algo importante.

-¿Soda o té helado? –Cuestiono de repente la muchacha captando la atención de la castaña que la veía ligeramente confundida-

-¿Perdón? –Respondió la castaña con otra pregunta-

-Quería saber que prefieres –Respondió Asari ante la interrogante de la castaña- ¿Soda o te helado? Tengo de ambos, pero no sabía cuál sería de tu agrado –Agregó descolocando ligeramente a Tsunemori ¿Tenía esa seria expresión solo porque no sabía cuáles eran sus gustos?- Entonces ¿Cuál prefieres? También tengo agua por si no quieres ninguno

-U-un té helado estaría bien… –Respondió la castaña con ligero desconcierto, viendo luego como la muchacha le entregaba la bebida y se tiraba sobre la cama de la habitación con una lata de soda en la mano- Esto… Asari-san…

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero antes come y bebe algo –Dijo la muchacha hojeando un pequeño libro que había en una mueble junto a la cama- Hay unos bocadillos en la mesa a tu derecha

-Gracias… -Respondió la castaña observando con cierta desconfianza lo ofrecido- Sobre Kougami-san…

-Shin llamo, dijo que despertó hace poco y ene estos momentos está hablando con el –Contesto la muchacha cogiendo un par de bocadillos de la bandeja al notar la desconfianza de Akane- No están envenenados, si hubiésemos querido matarte podríamos haberlo hecho desde antes –Agrego mientras la castaña desviaba ligeramente al mirada, al menos sabía que Kougami estaba bien- No somos el enemigo Tsunemori-san, el verdadero "villano" de esta novela es el sistema Sibyl

-Ustedes sabe el secreto detrás del sistema ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la muchacha- Kagari-kun… ¿Tu lo salvaste?

-Kagari Shusei murió esa noche, es mejor que no vuelvas a usar ese nombre –Respondió la aludida- Aquí en Uróboros todos lo conocen como Shin y debe ser así hasta que llegue el momento adecuado –Agrego con seriedad- Solo unos pocos conocen su verdadera identidad

-Me dijeron que el había muerto –Replico la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza- todo este tiempo creí que lo habían asesinado

-Sibyl desconfía de ti Tsunemori-san –Dijo Asari comiendo otro bocadillo- Tienen a alguien vigilándote, aunque no he podido descubrir quién es

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –Cuestiono la castaña tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa ¿Había alguien vigilándola? ¡Desde cuando!-

-Tengo interceptado el sistema de seguridad de Sibyl –Respondió la muchacha con naturalidad bebiendo un poco de la soda que había sacado para ella- Puedo monitorear las actividades del sistema desde aquí, pero la seguridad en el núcleo es independiente, así que no tengo el control allí

-Tu… -Susurro Akane con desconfianza- ¿Quién se supone que eres?

-La hija del creador de Sibyl –Contesto la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente y dejando sin palabras a la castaña ¿Había oído bien?- Sera mejor que te sientes Tsunemori-san, esta será una plática ligeramente larga

Akane asintió casi por inercia mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama en la que Asari permanecía abrazando sus rodillas, no… si antes creía que todo era un caos, ahora todo se ponía peor ¿La hija del creador de Sibyl? ¿Por qué querría ella destruir el legado de su padre? Eso en el caso de que aquellas palabras fuesen ciertas, pero… ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Hideyoshi Asari podía burlar los patrones de seguridad de Sibyl y eso era casi imposible, a no ser que conozcas el funcionamiento de este y la forma de detener a aquellos cerebros, de ser así, en verdad Uróboros podría destruir a Sibyl, pero las consecuencias de una repentina desaparición del sistema serian caóticas, entonces ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de esa chica? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Tendría que ver con Makishima? Eran demasiadas dudas y todas provocadas por una sola frase "La hija del creador de Sibyl".

-Mi padre fue quien diseño el prototipo del sistema Sibyl y estuvo a cargo de su realización –Dijo Asari captando la atención de la castaña- Sin embargo, ese sistema no fue diseñado para emplearse de la forma en que es usado hoy en día –Agrego logrando acrecentar el interés de la castaña que buscaba, al igual que Kougami, armar aquel confuso rompecabezas- El prototipo que hizo mi padre seria empleado solo para el estudio del cerebro humano y los trastornos psicológicos que pudiese presentar, el objetivo final era hallar una cura para estas enfermedades, pero cuando descubrieron que aquel sistema podría emplearse en otras áreas fuera de la medicina o la psicología, las cosas cambiaron

-¿Quiénes descubrieron que? –Cuestiono Akane tratando de asimilar la información recibida-

-Los científicos bajo las órdenes del gobierno que regía al país por ese entonces, descubrieron que mediante aquel sistema podía analizarse el campo de fuerza de un bio-organismo a través de un escáner cimático y con eso, darse una idea de cómo trabaja la mente del ser humano –Respondió la aludida- Sin embargo, ese solo fue el principio, tenían el poder, tenían los medios, solo faltaba alguien lo suficientemente capaz de llevar el proyecto acabo y… ¿Quién mejor que el creador del prototipo original?

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –Pregunto Akane pues si se basaba en lo que sabía, esa chica había sido compañera de Shimotsuki en la escuela, así que no podía ser mayor que ella- Debes tener entre 18 o 19 años, el sistema ya estaba en marcha cuando naciste

-Cuando mi padre fue llamado a dirigir la ejecución del proyecto y vio lo que querían hacer con él, supo que las cosas no irían bien, así que envió a sus esposa, mi madre, fuera del país junto a uno de sus parientes en Estado Unidos antes de que este se terminara, él se quedó aquí y fingió la muerte de mi madre en un incendio que arraso con la casa que compartían y borro todo rastro de ella para que no pudiesen seguirla en caso las cosas se complicaran –Respondió la muchacha comiendo otro bocadillo- Para ese entonces, ella estaba embarazada de mí así que nací en américa, mientras que, simultáneamente a mi nacimiento, el nuevo sistema de gobierno entraba en vigencia para Japón y todo rastro de mi padre se desvaneció con eso. Kougami-san debía tener 7 años y tu debías contar con 1 para ese entonces ¿No es así Tsunemori-san?

-Es verdad, éramos niños en ese entonces y tú apenas habías nacido en un país extranjero –Respondió la castaña con seriedad- Por eso no entiendo cómo es que sabes sobre esto

-Desde pequeña mi gusto por la ciencia me llevo a estudiar y comprender cosas que para niños de mi edad serian demasiado complejas, a los 9 años manejaba complicados programas de computadora y en américa me llamaban "genio" aunque nunca les tome importancia, solo quería saber más y por eso, mi madre decía que mi actitud era la misma que la de mi padre cuando se sumergía en una investigación –Explico bebiendo luego lo que quedaba de su soda- Fue en mi cumpleaños número 10 que mamá me entrego un collar con forma de flor de loto diciendo que era un regalo que mi padre le dio para mi antes de salir de Japón. Solía cuidarlo mucho y no me separaba de él, hasta que un día se me resbaló de las manos y al caer, se rompió –Agrego mientras Akane trataba de encontrar la conexión entre el relato de una infancia que nada tenía que ver con la conversación, y el hecho de que Asari pudiese controlar el sistema- Quise llorar cuando eso sucedió, pero al recoger los pedazos de aquel frágil collar, encontré en su interior una pequeña memoria de datos y llevada por mi curiosidad, subí a mi habitación para extraer la información de el

-Imposible… -Susurro Akane comprendiendo rápidamente la conexión entre lo dicho por Asari a lo largo de la conversación-

-Parece que lo comprendiste –Dijo Asari con una media sonrisa- La información que encontré fue sobre Sibyl, su funcionamiento general, el secreto detrás del sistema y también… la forma de detenerlo –Agrego apretando la lata vacía de soda que tenía entre sus manos- Mi padre creo paralelamente a la realización del proyecto, un programa que permite detener todas las funciones del sistema, en pocas palabras, puedo destruir a Sibyl

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Akane tratando de encontrarle lógica al asunto- ¿Por qué vendrías a un país que no conoces para convertirte en una terrorista si tenías una vida tranquila en América? ¿Por qué enfrentarte al gobierno de un país como Japón? No creo que sea solo por buena voluntad

-Eres bastante perspicaz Tsunemori-san, pero tienes razón, tengo un motivo para estar aquí –Dijo la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente ante las palabras de la castaña- Adjunto a los archivos del sistema venia encriptado un mensaje para mí –Agrego mientras La castaña notaba como su expresión decaía ligeramente- Decía textualmente: "No sé qué edad tengas ahora, Asari, pero si has encontrado esto, es porque tienes la capacidad suficiente para comprender la situación. No me ha sido posible volver con ustedes y lo más probable es que no pueda hacerlo jamás. Hace poco encontré unos archivos clasificados que el gobierno mantenía ocultos incluso de mí y al leerlos comprendí el porqué, esos sujetos se dieron cuenta que una maquina no podría llegar a comprender de forma adecuada el razonamiento humano, por lo que han decidido "potenciar" el sistema y van a emplear cerebros de aquellos sujetos extraordinarios que no pueden ser detectados por los escáner, yo soy uno de ellos, el primero a decir verdad, y se ha decidido que, cuando termine con los procedimientos requeridos, seré forzado a convertirme en el conejillo de indias para este nuevo experimento y mi familia será eliminada, no puedo permitir esto, por eso las envié fuera y me quede para cubrir su marcha. Si en el momento que estás leyendo esto Japón cuenta ya con un nuevo sistema de gobierno, querrá decir que cumplieron su objetivo y mis esfuerzos por detenerlos fueron inútiles"

-Imposible… -Susurró Akane procesando la información recibida mientras Asari sonreía con cierta melancolía- Entonces tu padre…

-Aquel mensaje era más extenso y explicaba claramente lo que ocurriría con el -Replico la muchacha abrazando sus rodillas- Decía que su cerebro pasaría a ser la matriz principal del sistema y toda voluntad o deseo quedaría inhibido en él, en pocas palabras, se convertiría en el "motor" que impulsa el funcionamiento de Sibyl

-Entonces tu objetivo principal es…-Dijo Akane cayendo en cuenta de la situación-

-Destruir a Sibyl y liberar a mi padre, o al menos ese era el plan original –Respondió la muchacha esbozando luego una media sonrisa- Mi madre murió dos años después de que me entrego el collar, no tenía a nadie más que me atase allí, así que decidí dejar América y venir a Japón – Agrego mientras Akane notaba cierta nostalgia en la mirada de la muchacha- Pude entrar a este país gracias al apellido de soltera de mi madre y obtuve la residencia aquí, cuando tuve edad suficiente ingrese a la academia Oso y allí conocí a Mika-san

-Espera… eras demasiado joven para decidir algo como eso -Replico Akane tratando de desenredar aquella madeja de información- Además… no creo que un padre dejara toda esa responsabilidad en su hija

-Es verdad, era pequeña cuando descubrí todo, por eso espere algunos años y me dedique a estudiar el funcionamiento de Sibyl, cuando cumplí 17 decidí venir a Japón –Contesto la muchacha- Él no me dijo que debía destruir al sistema, lo único que hizo fue pedirme que trajera esta información a Japón y se la entregara a Saotome, un compañero suyo con el que desarrollo el prototipo de Sibyl antes de que el gobierno se involucrara

-¿Saotome? –Cuestiono la castaña con sorpresa- ¿El mismo Saotome que ayudo a Kougami-san?

-Sí, ese mismo –Respondió la muchacha prosiguiendo con su relato- Pero para cuando llegue a este país, el ya no estaba trabajando, se había retirado y no sabía su ubicación, así que opte por analizar la forma de vida que tenían aquí y que tanto había evolucionado el sistema desde que mi padre fue sacado del proyecto, mientras buscaba el paradero de Saotome-san –Explico mientras cogía el último de los bocadillos de la bandeja- El tiempo paso bastante rápido una vez que me sumergí en la investigación y pronto, los incidentes con Makishima comenzaron y me resulto intrigante el hecho de que un solo hombre pudiese hacer tambalear de esa forma el sistema, comencé a seguir sus pasos y termine trasladándome a la academia Oso poco después de lo ocurrido allí, después comenzaron los incidentes de los cascos y decidí involucrarme también

-Eras parte del equipo de Makishima –Dijo la castaña con seriedad- ¿Sabes cuantas muertes provocaron esos cascos?

-Lo sé, estuve allí ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo la muchacha con una media sonrisa a pesar de que esta contrastaba con la culpabilidad que Akane pudo notar en sus ojos- Pero… yo solo me limite a observar desde lejos, Makishima-san nunca supo de mis habilidades y yo nunca se las quise mostrar, simplemente quería saber más, pero mientras lo observaba note algo extraño –Agrego con la mirada distante o al menos eso le aprecio a Akane- El quería destruir el sistema y era peligroso, sí, pero de alguna forma… parecía triste ¿Sabes?, Casi siempre estaba con Choe-san pero aun así parecía solo, era bastante raro

-A ti… ¿Te gustaba Makishima? –Cuestiono la castaña sorprendiendo a la muchacha-

-¿Gustarme? –Cuestiono ligeramente confundida- No lo sé… nunca lo había pensado –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente- El hecho es que, gracias a que me uní a las fuerzas de Makishima, pude llegar a la torre Nona y salvar a Shin

-Cierto, aun no me has dicho como lo salvaste –Replico Akane con curiosidad- Además, este lugar… ¿Cómo lo construyeron? ¿Desde cuándo? No creo que 6 meses sean suficientes para hacer esto, también los niños que mencionaste…

-Estas instalaciones llevaban mucho tiempo de construidas –Contesto la aludida- No sé exactamente que eran, pero Saotome-san y mi padre la acondicionaron como un laboratorio de investigación cuando estaban en la universidad, las coordenadas estaban también en los archivos que me dejo, lo único que Saotome-san y yo hicimos los últimos seis meses fue mejorarla

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? –Preguntó la castaña- Dijiste que no había rastros de Saotome-san, entonces ¿Cómo?

-Durante el incidente de los cascos, el hijo de Saotome fue asesinado –Respondió la muchacha- Al revisar el listado de las victimas pude dar con él, simplemente lo ayude a reponerse y parece que se llevó bien con Shin, así que decidió apoyarnos

-Tu objetivo era entregarle la información a Saotome y que él se hiciese cargo de la situación –Dijo Akane atando los cabos sueltos que quedaban- ¿Por qué te involucraste entonces? ¿Fue por tu padre?

-En un principio si –Respondió la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente- Mi único objetivo era encontrar a Saotome y ayudarlo a destruir Sibyl para "rescatar" de alguna forma a mi padre, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Shin, Saotome-san y las familias que acogimos aquí después de los disturbios de aquella vez, me di cuenta de que quería protegerlos –Explico sonriendo ligeramente- Todas esas personas y muchas otras que no tenían lugar a donde ir se verían afectadas por los planes de Sibyl, morirían si no hacíamos algo al respecto. Shin me ayudo a ver eso y a comprender el verdadero significado de ser humano

-Pero… si causas una revuelta como la de hace seis meses… -Replico Akane cerrando los puños con fuerza al recordar lo ocurrido- La sociedad podría colapsar, viste lo que ocurrió esa vez

-Makishima-san no uso los métodos correctos –Contesto la muchacha- Él quería comprender "El esplendor del alma humana", que las cosas cotidianas se hicieran de forma cotidiana, y cometió muchos crímenes por eso, se perdió en el camino a conseguir su objetivo, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo –Agrego con seriedad- Se puede cambiar la mentalidad de un ser humano si usas los argumentos correctos

-¿Argumentos correctos? –Cuestiono la castaña ligeramente confundida- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Todos creen ciegamente en Sibyl y eso es conveniente para eso estúpidos cerebros, pero ¿Por qué se mantienen ocultos? –Pregunto a la inspectora- La respuesta es simple, saben que la sociedad no aceptaría su verdadera forma, pero revelarla de una sola vez y sin pruebas causaría el mismo efecto que los cascos que empleo Makishima, así que la forma correcta seria esparcir rumores

-¿Rumores? –Cuestiono la castaña tratando de entender los planes de Asari- ¿Sobre el secreto de Sibyl?

-Sí, introducir la verdad sutilmente en la cabeza de las personas –Explicó a la castaña- Bastara con que alguien dude y el resto dudara también, está en la naturaleza del ser humano el "dudar" de todo, no tardará mucho en que se esparza la noticia en todo el país y cuando eso suceda, será el momento adecuado para mostrar las pruebas de que eso es verdad

-Y en ese momento, Uróboros aparecerá como el "salvador" del nuevo orden –Concluyo Akane- ¿No es así?

-Ese es el plan, pero no haría esto sin una buena razón –Replico la muchacha poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose luego a la salida de la habitación- Sígueme, quiero que veas algo

Akane asintió ligeramente para luego seguir a la muchacha, apretó ligeramente la toalla que pendía aun de su cuello mientras caminaban pues no sabía que debía esperar ahora, había recibido mucha información en poco tiempo y aun estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas, ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido pero todavía no sabía que papel pintaba eso de "Usuario registrado" no estaba segura de nada y aquello que iban a mostrarle, seguramente iba a desestabilizarla más.

Se detuvieron frente a lo que aprecia ser la puerta de un laboratorio, ingresaron en él y Akane pudo ver como Asari se dirigía a los controles frente a una pantalla de gran tamaño y le indicaba que se acercase, por lo que ella obedeció y cuando las imágenes proyectadas en la pantalla tomaron forma, no pudo evitar contener la respiración ¡Que rayos era todo eso!

-Sibyl nunca deja cabos sueltos Tsunemori-san –Dijo Asari captando la atención de la castaña- Ellos saben que las cosas pueden no salir bien y se están preparando, lo que vez allí no son simples experimentos, son réplicas de algo que está ya en funcionamiento –Agrego mientras Akane veía en la pantalla lo que parecían ser decenas de cuerpos mecánicos, algunos recubiertos con piel y otros que aún estaban en proceso de elaboración- La mujer que ustedes llaman Kasei, no es más que uno de esos cuerpos artificiales que es controlado por esos cerebros

-Imposible… -Susurro Akane cubriendo su boca con su manos tratando de reprimir el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta-

-En un principio, esos cuerpos solo serían usados para comunicarse y supervisar a la sociedad, pero después de lo ocurrido con Makishima, se les ha designado una misión diferente –Explico a la consternada castaña- Según lo archivos que pude "robar" de la base de datos de Sibyl el día que rescaté a Shin, ellos planean usar estos cuerpos para reprimir alguna posible rebelión en cuanto la verdad se haga pública, si los habitantes de este país no aceptan su concepto de "Sociedad perfecta" usaran la fuerza para que lo hagan, eliminaran a todo aquel que este en su contra y a los que consideren no apto para su ideal de ciudadano Tsunemori-san, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir

-Este país perderá toda su libertad… -Susurro Akane cayendo en cuenta de la situación- Sera una dictadura

-El único "peligro potencial" que existía para la realización de su plan era Makishima, con él desaparecido, no consideraban a nadie un verdadero enemigo –Respondió la muchacha con seriedad- Pero después de estudiarte durante los últimos meses, ellos saben que si llegases a aliarte con Kougami, al que ellos consideran también desaparecido, tendrían muchos problemas, más aun si se unen a nosotros –Agrego captando nuevamente la atención e la castaña- La victoria estará del lado en el que ustedes estén

-¿Por qué nosotros? –Cuestiono Akane- Comprendo que Kougami-san sea importante ¿Pero yo?

-Sibyl te ha señalado como el modelo de ciudadano Tsunemori-san –Respondió Asari- Todo con el objetivo de convencer a la población de que es posible que todos llegasen a ser como tú, con un Psycho Pass inalterable, y crear así la sociedad perfecta que todos quieren, sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si esa figura de perfección se vuelve en contra del sistema? –Pregunto a la inspectora- La confusión reinaría entre los habitantes de este país ¿Por qué alguien como tú, con toda la aprobación de Sibyl, se volvería en su contra? ¿Qué lleva a una persona que lo tiene todo, a unirse a los rebeldes? Sibyl sabe que, en este momento, eres un arma de doble filo Tsunemori-san, y en el momento que consideren tu existencia como algo peligroso, querrán matarte

-Pero yo… ya no soy una inspectora –Respondió la castaña recordando lo sucedido en las últimas horas- A estas alturas, todos deben saber ya que traicione al sistema

-De eso no puedes estar segura –Dijo Asari revisando algunos datos en el computador que tenía en frente, captando la atención de Tsunemori- Parece que tus compañeros decidieron guardar silencio, no ha habido ninguna modificación en el sistema de seguridad, sigues siendo una inspectora de policía Tsunemori-san, no hay orden de ejecución sobre ti –Agrego sorprendiendo a la castaña- Según pude oír de tu conversación con Shin en el auto, tú le dijiste a Ginoza y Kurogane que los llamarías después ¿No es así? Quizá estén esperando eso, o podría ser simplemente una trampa para capturarte ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé… -Respondió la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza pues Asari podía tener razón y quizá todo resultara ser una trampa para llegar a ella y a Kougami-

-Los dispositivos que te dimos en el auto –Dijo de repente Asari sacando a Tsunemori de sus debates internos- Cuando los usaste hubo una voz que te designo como una usuaria registrada ¿Cierto? –Cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña- Es por que así lo decidimos, Shin y yo, lo que quiero decir es que te queremos en Uróboros, a ti y a Kougami, como dije antes, la balanza se inclinara hacia donde ustedes estén –Agrego apoyándose sin querer sobre el panel de control frente a ella- Debes decidir que…

-¿Asari… san? –Cuestiono Akane al ver como la muchacha se detenía de golpe con la mirada fija en lo que se mostraba en la pantalla, al parecer, enojada- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Yo lo mato… -Susurro la muchacha sin prestar mucha atención a Akane, que solo entonces vio lo que se mostraba a través de la cámaras, encontrándose con la "sala de juegos" que vio Kougami también, y a dos pequeños gemelos de unos cuatro años jugando en ella-

-Esto… -Susurro Akane tratando de llamar la atención de Asari- Esos niños…

-Deberían estar durmiendo, se supone que Shin debería de haberlos acostado antes de ir por ustedes –Replico la aludida mientras tronaba los huesos de sus manos en actitud amenazante mientras Akane temía por la vida de Kagari- Pero no… están jugando a estas horas de la madrugada… -Agrego notando cierta duda en el rostro de la castaña, por lo que inhaló un poco de aire tratando de relajarse, ya después le daría un buen tirón de orejas a Shin- Esos niños son huérfanos

-¿He? –Cuestionó Akane ante el repentino cambio de ánimo-

-Sus padres murieron cuando tenían apenas 2 años y quedaron al cuidado de su hermana, pero durante el incidente de los cascos, ella fue asesinada frente a ellos –Dijo la muchacha a la inspectora- Su Psycho Pass subió rápidamente después de eso y no hubo tratamiento que les permitiera volver a la "normalidad" fueron declarados criminales latentes, pero Shin los rescató de un prematuro encierro en una de sus visitas a la ciudad –Agrego sorprendiendo a la castaña- Los trajo aquí y desde entonces, ellos no se separan de él. Este lugar es su hogar, como también lo es de muchas otras familias y huérfanos con historias similares, es esto lo que queremos proteger Tsunemori-san, es nuestro deseo que esas sonrisas no se apaguen…

-Asari-san… -Susurro la castaña viendo la serena expresión de la muchacha y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al observar a esos niños a través de la pantalla-

-Si no es tu deseo unirte a Uróboros después de ver todo esto, nadie te juzgara Tsunemori-san, puedes irte cuando quieras, yo garantizare tu seguridad –Dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a la inspectora- No me veas así, de nada serviría si te quedas aquí por presión, si decides apoyarnos que sea por tu propia voluntad –Agrego dirigiéndose luego a la salida entregándole antes a Tsunemori lo que parecía ser un teléfono- Uso esto para contactar a tus camaradas, está protegido así que no podrán rastrearlo

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Cuestiono Akane cerrando los puños con fuerza- Podría delatarlos ahora mismo y destruir todo por lo que han luchado ¿Acaso no lo has pensado?

-Claro que sí, pero es como dije, la balanza se inclinara donde tu estés y Kougami te seguirá, aun si decides estar del lado de Sibyl sin delatarnos, habremos perdido de todas formas –Respondió la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente- Debo acostar a los niños, así que me adelantare –Agrego retomando sus marcha- Por cierto, Kougami está en la habitación número tres del quinto nivel, a estas alturas Shin ya no debe estar con el

Y sin decir más nada Asari salió de la habitación, dejando tras ella a una inspectora que apenas podía asimilar todo lo que acababa de saber, todo resultaba una completa locura, Uróboros, Sibyl, secretos, conspiraciones, demasiado en muy poco tiempo, más aun si pensaba en la familia que dejaría atrás, tenía una madre, un padre, incluso una abuela por la que preocuparse pues Sibyl no se quedaría tranquilo si tomaba partido por Uróboros, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? El debate interno era bastante intenso pues entre la conciencia y la razón no había como tomar una decisión, más aun si oía las risas de los niños a través de la pantalla que Asari había dejado encendida, demonios, eso era jugar sucio.

Observo brevemente a Asari tratando de llevarse a los niños que simplemente huían de ella, escabulléndose entre sus piernas y esta los dejaba escapar, jugaba con ellos y de repente, Kagari mejor dicho, Shin, aparecía en escena, solo para ser regañado por la pelinegra, que jalaba su oreja sin el más mínimo cuidado y los niños volvían a reír, "Una familia" fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Tsunemori mientras los observaba y su mano se cerraba fuertemente apretando el celular en ella, era difícil, pero tenía tomar una decisión, y debía hacerlo pronto.

Kougami no podía dormir, aun con todos los medicamentos que le habían aplicado no podía hacerlo, la historia contada por Kagari aun daba vueltas en su cabeza y sumado a eso tenía la preocupación por Akane, a decir verdad esa era su principal preocupación pues no había sabido nada de ella, y aunque Kagari dijese que estaba a salvo, eso no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo, estaba también el hecho de que ella le había dado la espalda todo por ayudarlo, aunque después de todo lo que había oído, sabía que Sibyl no era algo que valiese la pena proteger, tal y como Makishima le dijo alguna vez. Con la historia que Kagari le había relatado podía comprender al fin cual era aquella pesada carga que Akane llevaba sobre sus hombros y que Yukki le menciono en sueños, ella estaba obligada a servir al sistema a pesar de que conocía parcialmente la verdad sobre él, entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Unirse definitivamente a Uróboros y librarla de la prisión del sistema? ¿Y si ella permanecía en el bando de Sibyl? ¿Debía luchar en su contra nuevamente? No, el no quería eso, seria faltar a la promesa que le hizo otra vez. Era poco probable, pero si Gino y Kurogane no la habían delatado, ella tenía la oportunidad de volver al lado de la "justicia" y tarde o temprano, si ambos tomaban caminos diferentes, tendrían que enfrentarse y el no quería fallarle de nuevo, demonios… si Kagari no le hubiese contado todo quizá tomar una decisión sería más fácil. Desordeno sus negros cabellos en un gesto de exasperación mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas, de repente, noto como la puerta de la habitación se abría dando paso a la silueta de Akane y a juzgar por su expresión, ella lo sabía todo, estupendo, las cosas no podían complicarse más.

-Perdón ¿Te desperté? –Cuestiono la castaña de pie junto a la cama del ex ejecutor-

-Descuida, estaba despierto desde hace rato –Respondió el pelinegro, seguido de un incómodo silencio entre ambos-

-Tus heridas… -Dijo la castaña tratando de romper aquella tensa situación- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Viviré –Contesto Kougami notando como Tsunemori no se atrevía a mirarlo, sumergiéndose nuevamente en un breve momento de silencio-

-Sera mejor que te deje descansar –Dijo de repente la castaña- Vendré mañana y…

-Perdón… -Susurro el pelinegro interrumpiendo lo dicho por Akane- Por mi culpa tuviste que dejar todo atrás

-Fue decisión mía Kougami-san –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Además, hable con Ginoza-san antes de venir a verte –Agrego captando la atención del ex ejecutor- Ellos no me delataron, así que podre volver a la oficina, no tienes que preocuparte tanto

-Podría ser una trampa –Replico Kougami con seriedad-

-Lo sé, pero confiare en Ginoza-san y Kurogane-san –Contesto la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa- al menos esta vez lo hare

-Entonces… ¿Estarás del lado de Sibyl? –Pregunto el pelinegro con la mirada oculta detrás del flequillo de su cabello- Esa mujer, Asari, te dijo toda la verdad ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un sentimiento de parte de la inspectora- Y aun así tú…

-Kougami-san… -Susurro la castaña notando como las manos del hombre frente a ella se cerraban fuertemente-

-Si esa es tu decisión… -Dijo de repente el pelinegro sin atreverse a mirarla- Deberás juzgarme ahora, Tsunemori Akane

-Que quieres decir con… -Replico la castaña con sorpresa-

-Si no lo haces terminaré faltando a mi palabra, así que debes juzgarme –Dijo enfrentando al fin su mirada con la suya- No quiero traicionarte otra vez y si nos separamos ahora terminare uniéndome a Uróboros –Agrego al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de la inspectora- Seremos enemigos una vez más Akane y eso es lo último que quiero...

Un breve momento de silencio se formó entre ambos después de aquellas palabras, Kougami solo podía observar como la castaña inspectora cerraba los puños con fuerza y rehuía su mirada, demonios, era injusto lo que estaba haciendo, pero también era cierto que, si seguía con vida, terminaría traicionándola y no quería hacer eso, no de nuevo. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía al pensar en el daño que le estaba causando, era un maldito bastardo.

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo… -Susurro Akane captando la atención del pelinegro que dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia ella, notando como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y una sonrisa que contrastaba con esas lágrimas se formaba en su rostro- Simplemente… no puedo…

-Akane… -Susurró el pelinegro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla así-

-Además… -Agrego la castaña sin perder aquella sonrisa mientras las lágrimas se desvanecían de su rostro- ¿Cómo podría matar a un compañero? –Cuestionó sorprendiendo al pelinegro-

-De que estas… -Dijo el pelinegro en un susurro, cayendo en cuenta de la situación- Uróboros… decidiste unirte…

-Yo… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de saber todo eso, tenía que hacer algo al respecto –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente, pero... Demonios, él la conocía demasiado bien como para creerse esa sonrisa, ella estaba sufriendo y ¿Cómo no? Akane no era igual que él, ella tenía una familia a la que tendría que abandonar, ella… ella tenía mucho que perder- Así que no puedo juzgarte Kougami-san, somos compañeros igual que antes, así que no me pidas que…

Sin embargo, lo que quiso decir se vio interrumpido por la repentina acción de Kougami, al que poco o nada le importaron sus heridas, pues se había incorporado ligeramente de la cama y tirado de su brazo abrazándola fuertemente, mientras la castaña se mostraba confundida ante aquella repentina acción y preocupada por las heridas que estaban recién curadas, sin embargo, pronto comprendió la razón detrás de la actitud de Kougami, él había visto a través de ella, fue entonces que su voz grave llego a ella en un susurro _"No puedes mentirme Akane, se cómo te sientes, así que llora"_ fue lo que dijo el, y como si de unas palabras mágicas se tratasen, Akane rompió en llanto. Frustración, tristeza, preocupación, dolor, desesperación, odio, confusión, todo estaba mezclado en aquellas lagrimas que lentamente fueron mojando la camisa de Kougami, mientras que el, simplemente pudo abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza en un intento de confortarla, permaneció en silencio dejando que ella sacara todo lo que llevaba guardado desde hace tiempo y aun con el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas al estar en esa incómoda posición, no dijo nada, simplemente la dejo llorar.

Habían terminado de acostar a los niños después de una larga "guerra" en la que Asari termino llena de pintura encima y Kagari con las orejas más rojas que un tomate, por lo que ahora se encontraban en medio de una especie de sala de estar que tenía el lugar, uno frente al otro en el más absoluto silencio mientras unos magdalenas esperaban ser comidas junto a una humeante taza de té, ambos eran "glotones" por naturaleza, pero en ese tenso momento ninguno tenía intenciones de comer.

-¿Le contaste todo? –Cuestiono Kagari a la chica frente a él, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Crees que Akane-chan se una a nosotros?

-Lo haga o no, eso es algo que solo ella puede decir, depende de su decisión el que Kougami también se nos una –Respondió la pelinegra rindiéndose al fin ante las magdalenas, empezando a comer una- Tendremos que esperar, no nos queda de otra

-Si ellos aceptan… -Susurro Kagari con extraña seriedad- La operación "Áyax" comenzara ¿Cierto?

Y seguido de aquellas palabras, Kagari recibió un ligero asentimiento de parte de acompañante, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente a la taza de té, tanto tiempo viviendo bajo una falsa utopía, estaba por terminar.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de esta semana XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, comenten XD, cada vez que alguien comenta soy feliz *0*, bueno, ya sin más que decir, paso a retirarme. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Aquí vienen los datos extra XD esta vez de Kougami-san *0*_

_Kougami tiene 28 años, es de signo Leo ya que nació el 16 de agosto 2084, su tipo de sangre es B.__Su estilo de lucha es Silat (Arte marcial de origen malayo que se basa en esquivar y contra-atacar) Sasayama fue quien lo introdujo en él.__Kougami es de 1.80 de altura, lo que lo hace la segunda persona más alta de su equipo, justo después de Ginoza, cuya altura es de 1.83.__Durante la escuela secundaria, se graduó en ciencias sociales y tomó kickboxing y lucha libre como un hobby (lo cual es raro ya que los estudiantes sólo utilizan estos deportes como un método para liberar tensión). También era la primero de su clase._

_Kougami y Ginoza eran los mejores amigos desde la secundaria, por eso, cuando Ginoza le dijo a Kougami sus planes de convertirse en inspector, él también quiso convertirse en uno._

_En promedio, Shinya duerme 4 horas al día como máximo, pero suele tomar siestas durante el día. Su comida favorita son las hamburguesas y lo que menos me gusta es el pescado sintético._

_En "After Stories", Kougami llama a Akane una vez con un dispositivo especial que no se puede seguir. Kougami le dice que, aun si él vive o muere, esa sería la última vez que podrían estar en contacto, pero Akane sonríe y le dice que ella tiene fe en que, algún día, podrán reunirse de nuevo como seres humanos normales en lugar de Inspector y ejecutor, después la llamada termina._

_PD 2:_ _Gabus1990, ¡Le atinaste! ¡Eres la única persona que adivino quien era Shin! XD_


	8. Planes

_¡Hola a todos! Si… sé que me tarde con la actualización de esta historia, pero mi PC sufrió un colapso T_T y tuvieron que repararla, así que estuve sin ordenador por un tiempo, sin embargo, logre terminar este capítulo en tiempo record, así que de antemano me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico que puedan encontrar XD, bueno, sin querer entretenerlos mucho, ahí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de Destino_

_Agradecimientos a: __**Kai-Kagamine**__, gracias por comentar cada capítulo, y ya quisiera y ser la creadora de tan magnifico anime, pero no lo soy T_T en todo caso, hago y seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia continúe siendo de su agrado. __**Viridiana**__ Gracias por comentar, siempre es grato leerte por aquí y pues, disculpa la demora con esta actualización XD me mataste con eso de Kougami como des estresante, creo que todas queremos uno así XD y con respecto a lo de After Stories, no, encontré estos datos después de tener la idea ya concebida en mi loca cabeza XD, por ultimo… ¡Mi fic! ¡Yei! Llevo esperándolo desde hace tiempo, estaré ansiosa por leerlo *0*._ _**Hikari Evans**__, muchas gracias por comentar, ya se te extrañaba por aquí, te comprendo, a veces a mi también me ataca la flojeritis XD pobre Kou, mira que desearle sufrimiento XD bueno, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también *0*. __**Akari Kiseki**__, ¡Hola! Ya extrañaba tu comentario, tus ocurrencias son geniales XD un beso francés 0/0 ya veremos si eso ocurre o quizás algo mas XD Como le dije a Kai-Kagamine, ya quisiera ser yo la creadora de Psycho Pass, pero no lo soy T_T (Se va a una esquina a llorar) aun así, me esfuerzo para que este fic quede bien y siempre es grato recibir comentarios como los tuyos, alegran mi día XD._ _**Fantita**__, casi no llego a incluirte aquí XD comentaste justo después de que terminara de escribir este cap. XD por cierto ¿Dónde leíste las traducciones de los programas de radio?, yo no encontré todas pero las que encontré fueron divertidísimas XD si pudiese pasarme el link sería muy feliz *0* en fin, espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_Ahora sí, ya con todo cumplido, ahí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de Destino. ¡Ha! Para los que no lo han leído, pásense por mi otro fic de Psycho, gradecería mucho sus comentarios XD_

_**Planes**_

_-Si ellos aceptan… -Susurro Kagari con extraña seriedad- La operación "Áyax" comenzara ¿Cierto?_

_Y seguido de aquellas palabras, Kagari recibió un ligero asentimiento de parte de su acompañante, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente a la taza de té, tanto tiempo viviendo bajo una falsa utopía, estaba por terminar._

No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado, simplemente había llorado aferrándose a Kougami mientras liberaba todo lo que había reprimido los últimos meses y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya sus lágrimas habían secado, su respiración estaba más controlada y se mantenía unida a él solo por el deseo de hacerlo pues se sentía protegida al estar rodeada por los brazos del ex ejecutor, eso claro, hasta que oyó un pequeño quejido de dolor viniendo de él, recordando entonces que estaba herido y ella lo estaba obligando a estar en esa incómoda posición. Se separó de él rápidamente después de eso, casi como si quemara, ganándose una mirada interrogante del pelinegro ante su reciente actitud y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de un curioso carmín.

-L-lo siento… -Se disculpó la castaña desviando la mirada del pelinegro- Y-yo no debí incomodarte de esa forma, estas herido y deberías estar descansando –Agrego dando media vuelta para marcharse de la habitación- Que pases buena noche Kougami-san, nos vemos después…

-Espera –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando su mano antes de que ella pudiese marcharse- No hemos terminado de hablar

-Pero… debes descansar –Replico Akane posando la vista en el- podremos seguir nuestra conversación mañana y…

-Quédate conmigo –Dijo de repente el ex ejecutor, sorprendiendo a la castaña-

-¿He? –cuestiono confundida la inspectora ¿Acaso había oído bien?-

-Lo que oíste, quédate conmigo –Repitió el ex ejecutor oyendo luego un ¡He! De parte de una sonrojada castaña- Hace frio en este lugar, necesito calor y la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, además, no será la primera vez que dormimos juntos –Agrego logrando que las mejillas de Akane se tiñeran aún más pues la cama era sospechosamente grande, apretando ligeramente el agarre que mantenía en la mano de la inspectora-

-N-no es necesario que me quede contigo, p-puedo traerte más cobertores –Se excusó Akane con las mejillas sonrojadas desviando la mirada del pelinegro buscando una forma de huir de allí- ¡S-si! ¡Eso es! ¡Le pediré a Asari-san unos cobertores y así no tendrás frío! –Agrego con nerviosismo, deteniéndose al sentir como el ex ejecutor liberaba su mano- ¿Kougami…san?

-Sí, creo que los cobertores estarían bien, si no quieres permanecer aquí no puedo obligarte –Dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación- Después de todo… no fue culpa tuya que me hiriesen durante el caso, ni tampoco es tu responsabilidad el que tenga que estar postrado en esta cama sin poder moverme, así que no tienes por qué…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, no tienes que decir nada más, me quedare contigo… -Replico la castaña desviando ligeramente la mirada de él mientras un "chantajista" brotaba de sus labios en un susurro, causando una leve risa de parte de Kougami- No le veo la gracia Kougami-san, eso fue un vil chantaje

-Seré un chantajista entonces, si con eso puedo hacer que te quedes –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente, causando que las mejillas de la inspectora se encendieran una vez más-

-Y-ya es bastante tarde, será mejor descansar –Contesto Akane sentándose en el borde izquierdo de la cama, de espaldas a el-

-Bien, pero antes tengo que hacer algo con esto –Dijo el pelinegro sacándose la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo captando la atención de la inspectora - Listo, es incómodo tener esa cosa en…

-¡Q-que crees que haces! – Exclamo la castaña ante la acción del ex ejecutor, tratando vanamente de detenerlo, quedando de rodillas en la cama y con el brazo extendido sobre su cabeza en un intento de sujetar la intravenosa- No puedes simplemente sacártelo de esa forma tan descuidada y…

-Tengo una buena vista desde aquí ¿Sabes? –Dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa mientras Akane se sonrojaba al notar que la blusa que Asari le presto le quedaba pequeña y dejaba bastante a la vista desde la posición en la que estaba-

-¡Pe-pervertido! –Exclamo la castaña apartándose rápidamente, permaneciendo de rodillas en la cama, pero de espaldas a el- Sera mejor que me vaya y te traiga los cobertores… -Agrego deteniéndose al sentir unos brazos rodeándola desde atrás y solo había una persona con ella ¡Acaso estaba loco!- ¡E-espera Kougami-san! ¡Tus heridas! ¡No deberías moverte!

-Me desangrare y será tu culpa por querer irte –Susurró el ex ejecutor apoyando el mentón en el hombro de la castaña- Si no es eso, moriré de hipotermia

-D-de acuerdo, me quedo, pero recuéstate o comenzaras a sangrar otra vez –Respondió Akane sin notar la media sonrisa en el rostro de Kougami, mientras este la soltaba, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor al querer acomodarse por sí mismo a un lado de la cama- ¿Ves lo que provocas? –Cuestiono con reproche al pelinegro- No te esfuerces mucho, yo te ayudo

Y seguido de esas palabras, Akane se incorporó de la cama, acercándose luego a Kougami ingeniándoselas de alguna forma para ayudarlo a recostarse adecuadamente en el extremo derecho de la cama, reviso luego que la herida no se hubiese abierto con el esfuerzo y lo cubrió con las sábanas, sonrojándose nuevamente al ver como el ex ejecutor le señalaba el espacio libre en la cama, comprendiendo entonces que no tendría escapatoria más que meterse bajo las sabanas con él o de lo contrario, el no dejaría de atormentarla al igual que cuando trabajaban para Sibyl y la molestaba con la vez que le disparo durante su primer caso juntos.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca seguido de una media sonrisa al pensar en lo "infantil" que podía llegar a ser Kougami y sin más remedio que cumplir con los caprichos del ex ejecutor, se metió entre las sábanas de espaldas a él en un esfuerzo de que no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas pues, aun cuando ya antes habían dormido juntos, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca y el hecho de que tuviese la manía de "morder" su cuello cada vez que quería, tampoco era de mucha ayuda para mantener su serenidad.

-Hubieses sido una buena enfermera –Dijo de repente el ex ejecutor abrazándola por la espalda, logrando sorprenderla con esa acción-

-Y tu un pésimo paciente, Kougami-san –Replico la castaña con reproche- No deberías moverte ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte lo mismo?

-La herida está del lado derecho y estoy apoyado en el izquierdo –Contesto el pelinegro con una media sonrisa al oír un cansado suspiro de boca de su acompañante- No pasara nada

-Eres incorregible… -Susurro la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa sintiendo como la mano del ex ejecutor cubría por completo la suya mientras la abrazaba- Pero… no deberías tomarte las heridas tan a la ligera –Agrego recordando lo sucedido- Esta vez tuvimos suerte porque Asari-san y Kagari-kun nos ayudaron, sin ellos no hubiesen aparecido…

-No moriré a manos de otra persona que no seas tú, prometí eso antes y no he cambiado de idea –Dijo el pelinegro estrechando el cuerpo de Akane entre sus brazos- Pero, de igual forma tendré más cuidado, no quiero verte llorar otra vez

-Kougami-san… -Susurro la castaña sintiendo como el la apretaba ligeramente contra su cuerpo-

-No quería que te involucraras en todo esto –Replico Kougami sujetando con fuerza la mano de la castaña- Se supone que obtendría la información necesaria sobre Uróboros sin ponerte en riesgo, pero al final las cosas se dieron así…

-Escuche de Kagari-kun que estuviste aquí antes –Dijo la castaña recordando lo dicho por el pelirrojo- ¿Era por eso? ¿Pretendías infiltrarte aquí para que yo no lo hiciera?

-Para un inspector, el venir a la base enemiga es un suicidio y no quería ponerte en riesgo –Respondió el aludido con seriedad- Además… tu tenías una vida, una familia a la que proteger, en cambio yo… yo no tenía nada que perder si me involucraba con Uróboros. Mi objetivo era proteger la vida que tenías hasta entonces y a los seres que amas, aunque no sirvió de mucho y las cosas terminaron así… –Agrego sintiendo como Akane se tensaba ante la mención de su familia- Lo siento Akane…

-No te preocupes, hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos Kougami-san… -Susurro la castaña sonriendo ligeramente ante las palabras del ex ejecutor- Las cosas se dieron así por una buena razón, ahora sabemos la verdad detrás del sistema y podremos luchar en su contra –Agrego apretando la mano de Kougami que aun sostenía la suya- Además, Ginoza-san y Kurogane-san no me han dicho nada aun, así que me reuniré con ellos para saber cuál es exactamente mi situación actual

-Iré contigo –Dijo de repente el ex ejecutor sorprendiendo a la castaña, liberándola de su agarre al sentir como ella se removía entre sus brazos- Puede ser una trampa Akane, no dejare que vayas sola

-Estaré bien Kougami-san, no es necesario que vengas conmigo –Replico la castaña dándose vuelta con cuidado de no lastimar al pelinegro- Solo concéntrate en recuperarte pronto, además, si algo malo sucede y el peor de los escenarios se diera, solo podrán capturar a uno de nosotros –Agrego sujetando la mejilla del ex ejecutor al notar la preocupación en sus ojos- Quita esa cara ¿Si? Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien

-¿Cuándo iras? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sujetando la mano de Akane, evitando así que abandonase su mejilla-

-En dos días –Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada de él con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Me reuniré con ellos en las afueras de la ciudad

-Si no regresas iré a buscarte y no me importara destruir la torre Nona o a media ciudad para encontrarte –Contesto el pelinegro abrazando a la castaña, mientras ella reía sutilmente contra su pecho- No es broma Akane, lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Durmamos entonces, ya es tarde

Y seguido de aquellas palabras, Kougami aumento ligeramente la fuerza del agarre que mantenía sobre ella, sintiendo luego como los sedantes que, hasta hace poco, le habían estado suministrando, cayendo dormido rápidamente con la joven inspectora entre sus brazos, mientras que ella se limitó a permanecer quieta con el rostro descansando sobre el pecho del ex ejecutor hasta que él se quedó dormido, sintió luego como su agarre iba perdiendo fuerza y su respiración era más lenta, se cercioró entonces de que estaba profundamente dormido y con cuidado de no despertarlo, se deslizo de entre sus brazos saliendo luego de la cama. Lo observo por breves momentos sintiéndose culpable por haberle mentido sobre el día de su reunión con los ejecutores, pero ella sabía que, de decirle la verdad, él se las arreglaría para seguirla y eso era peligroso para su salud, así que no le quedo más remedio que mentir y salir de allí antes de que despertase; caminó hasta la puerta en silencio para después cerrarla con cuidado, ya estaba afuera, ahora solo quedaba la reunión con Ginoza y Kurogane.

-Y yo que creí que te arrepentiría y pasarías la noche con el –Dijo la voz de Asari desde el otro lado del pasillo junto Shin, captando la atención de Akane, que le había comunicado su decisión a la chica antes de ir a ver a Kougami- Hasta una cama grande les puse…

-S-sabía que es cama era sospechosamente grande –Susurro la castaña para sí misma, acercándose luego a la pareja-

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos –Replico Asari restándole importancia al asunto- Lo importante ahora es la reunión con esos ejecutores, son las 5 am, tomara cerca de tres horas llegar al punto de encuentro, Shin ira contigo ¿Estas lista?

-Sí –Contesto la castaña con seriedad, viendo brevemente la puerta de la habitación de Kougami- Esto… sobre Kougami-san… si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrías evitar que nos siguiera? –Cuestiono a la líder de Uróboros- Estoy segura de que, cuando note que no estoy allí, intentara seguirme, así que…

-Me encargare de él cuándo despierte, por eso no te preocupes y antes de que te vayas, toma esto -Dijo Asari a la castaña entregándole un arma similar a la que usaba Shin la primera vez que se vieron y una gabardina negra- Mi ropa es un poco pequeña para ti, así que usa la gabardina para cubrirte y con respecto al arma… no sé si la necesitaras pero es mejor que la lleves contigo, su modo de uso es similar al Dominator, cuenta con el modo paralizador y letal, la diferencia está en que obedece a tu voz, en pocas palabras… -Agrego la muchacha con seriedad- Si disparas, será por decisión propia

-Entiendo –Respondió la castaña apretando el arma entre sus manos para luego guardarla-

-Buena suerte Tsunemori-san, en verdad espero que no debas usar esa arma –Dijo Asari despidiendo a Akane pues sabía que si esa arma se disparaba, seria en contra de los amigos de la inspectora. Dirigiéndose luego a Shin- Y tu inútil, cuida de ella o no solo tendrás que soportar mi paliza, Kougami también tendrá una par de cosas que decirte

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –Respondió Shin dirigiéndose luego a Akane- ¿Nos vamos?

Y ante aquella interrogante Akane simplemente asintió, siguiendo luego a "Shin" hasta el ascensor que los llevaría a la superficie y después al punto de encuentro con Ginoza y Kurogane, esperando que las palabras de Asari se hiciesen realidad y que esa arma no tuviese que ser disparada en contra de alguno de sus amigos.

No había podido dormir después de lo ocurrido durante el caso, es decir, había dejado escapar a un fugitivo, que dicho sea de paso era su mejor amigo, junto a su "jefa" la inspectora Tsunemori, de la que estaba enamorado, y aunque había acordado con Kurogane no decir nada al respecto hasta que ella se comunicase con ellos, no era seguro que pudiesen mantener su cubierta por mucho tiempo _"Recibió una llamada de emergencia de un familiar y tuvo que irse"_ fue lo que dijo a Akatsuki cuando llego al lugar junto a Shimotsuki preguntando por la castaña, no se le ocurrió otra cosa pues había tenido muy poco tiempo para pensar y al ver que Kurogane estuvo de acuerdo, no dijo nada más, sin embargo, esa mentira no duraría mucho y el no tener noticias de ella ni del estado de Kougami, lo tenía bastante inquieto. Cerca de las 2 am, cuando al fin estaba logrando dormir un poco, recibió una extraña llamada de un número desconocido, cosa bastante extraña pues nadie podía contactar fácilmente a los comunicadores de un ejecutor, pero al contestar y oír la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica, supo la razón, al menos sabía que ella estaba bien y Kougami también lo estaba, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas pues ella corto rápidamente la llamada después de decirle el lugar y la hora en la que debían reunirse, ahora tenía que hablar con Kurogane al respecto y encontrar la forma de salir de allí, aunque eso solo podía hacerlo con la ayuda de Shimotsuki y ese era un problema en el que no quería involucrarla, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Lo había intentado, en verdad que lo había hecho, pero a ella no podía mentirle, Shimotsuki podía ver perfectamente a través de él y había logrado que le confirmara el hecho de que "algo extraño" estaba pasando con Tsunemori después de haberlo "acorralado" con varias preguntas, no le había dicho exactamente qué por las cámaras que los vigilaban, pero sí que necesitaba salir, bueno, él y Kurogane, así que terminaron los tres en el auto, de camino al punto de encuentro con Akane, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran por que llevara a Shimotsuki con ellos.

Había dormido profundamente después de que los medicamentos hicieron efecto y es que, con Akane durmiendo a su lado, se sentía libre de preocupaciones, por lo que fue no fue una grata sorpresa despertar y no encontrarla junto a él, de repente, recordó la forma en que ella había eludido su mirada al momento de decirle el día de la reunión y la idea de que le había mentido cruzo fugazmente por su cabeza, demonios, Akane no podía haberle mentido ¿Cierto? No… conociéndola como el la conocía, sabía que ella era capaz de muchas cosas por protegerlo, es decir, había "vendido su alma al diablo" seis meses atrás con la condición de que lo mantuvieran con vida, entonces, era obvio que podía mentirle si con eso evitaba que él se arriesgara; estupendo, ella había logrado engañarlo, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora debía levantarse de esa cama para alcanzarla antes de que algo malo sucediese y en verdad lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque alguien tiro fuertemente de su oreja derecha impidiendo todo movimiento de su parte.

-Qué demonios… -Susurro el ex ejecutor sujetando su lastimada oreja después de que su "agresor" lo soltara, posando luego la vista en el- ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Mi nombre es Hisagi Asari y es la primera vez que nos vemos –Respondió la muchacha de pie frente al pelinegro- Kougami Shinya

-La líder de Uróboros –Dijo el pelinegro observando a la muchacha que parecía incluso menor que Akane, ya lo había oído de parte de Kagari, pero de igual forma resultaba desconcertante que alguien tan joven pudiese dirigir una organización como Uróboros-

-Eso dicen, yo nunca me autoproclame con ese título –Respondió la aludida recostada contra la pared frente a la cama de Kougami- Fueron las personas que rescatamos quienes nos nombraron así, me refiero a Shin y a mí, pero ninguno de los dos tiene madera de líder, así que…

-Más importante que eso –Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo lo dicho por Asari- Akane ¿Dónde está ella? Fue a encontrarse con Gino ¿cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento como repuesta- Demonios, tengo que darme prisa o de lo contrario…

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –Cuestiono la muchacha tirando nuevamente de la oreja del ex ejecutor- Ella se fue sin decirte nada porque sabía que reaccionarias de esta forma y me pidió que te detuviera si intentabas algo extraño –Agrego con seriedad liberando al pelinegro- Así que no pienses siquiera en levantarte de esa cama Kougami Shinya, eres mi responsabilidad ahora

-No lo entiendes –Replico el pelinegro cerrando los puños con fuerza al recordar el sueño que lo aquejaba constantemente pues era a manos de alguien de Sibyl que Akane perecía- Encontrarse con ellos después de ayudarme… podría ser una trampa

-Lo sé, por eso la envié con Shin –Contesto la muchacha cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba nuevamente en la pared hablando nuevamente- No soy tan imprudente como para enviarla sola, así que deja de actuar como un niño y compórtate como el adulto que eres –Agrego con seriedad entregándole luego al pelinegro un teléfono celular- Shin llamara a ese número, así que espera aquí hasta que lo haga ¡Ha! Y una última cosa, de seguir con esa actitud de _"No importa lo que me pase si tu estas bien"_ solo conseguirás que ella te mienta cada vez más. Sé que la amas y que es importante para ti, pero también lo eres para ella Kougami, así que trata de comprenderla, no hagas que tu deseo de protegerla termine alejándola

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio Asari abandono la habitación, dejando tras ella a Kougami, que no pudo hacer más que desordenar sus negros cabellos con exasperación, esa chica tenía razón, en su afán de protegerla la había orillado a mentirle y de seguir así, Akane podría terminar alejándose de él y eso era lo último que quería, aunque… ¿Qué quería exactamente? Él no podía ofrecerle nada a Akane, demonios, ni siquiera tenía una maldita casa en que vivir ¿Y si Uróboros lograba derrocar a Sibyl? Claro, de esa forma podría comenzar de nuevo con ella, comprar una casa acorde al gusto de ambos, casarse, incluso tener una familia, pero… ¿Y si perdían? No quería siquiera imaginar en lo que se convertiría su vida si Uróboros perdía, serian cazados como animales y él no quería atarla a su vida de esa forma, no cuando el futuro era tan incierto. Un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, nada sacaba de pensar en cosas como esas, al menos no de momento, debía calmarse un poco y confiar en ella, en ella y en Kagari, sí, todo saldría bien, después de todo Gino y ese sujeto, Kurogane, también estaban allí, solo tenía que confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien.

Se había quedado dormida durante el camino al punto de encuentro después de conversar durante un rato con Kagari, conversación en la que aprovecho para preguntar por el cambio de voz que sufría cada vez que él se convertía en "Shin" y es que, de haber oído su voz real antes, lo habría reconocido fácilmente, fue entonces que Kagari le explico que llevaba consigo un dispositivo aun experimental que había diseñado Asari, uno que era similar a un sintetizador de voz que le permitía deformarla hasta que su timbre original se perdiera; una vez saciada su curiosidad, prosiguieron con su plática pero esta vez sobre trivialidades y sin saber exactamente en qué punto, se quedó dormida. Para cuando despertó el auto se había detenido ya, mientras pensaba que en verdad había sido un viaje largo, sin embargo, cuando dirigió la vista a su lado en busca de "Shin", se vio sola dentro de la camioneta y a Kagari fuera, junto a otro auto negro, revisando algo en el comunicador que llevaba consigo, dirigiéndose luego a ella una vez que termino lo que hacía _"Esperaras aquí Akane-chan, si es una trampa me asegurare de que no lleguen a ti, así que me encontrare con ellos antes y no trates de seguirme, el auto no se moverá a menos que yo lo indique a través de mi comunicador"_ fue lo que le dijo antes de marcharse en la otra camioneta, dejándola allí, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña en un claro en medio del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, no le agradaba mucho la idea de esperar allí sin hacer nada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer y creer en que Kagari volvería a salvo.

Eran las 8am y ellos se encontraban ya en el punto de encuentro, una pequeña casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando la aparición de Akane, los tres permanecían en silencio recostados contra el auto, Kurogane solo al lado derecho y Gino permanecía con Shimotsuki, respondiendo vagamente a algunas de sus preguntas, mientras esperaba que Akane no tomase como alguna trampa el hecho de haber traído una inspectora con ellos. Los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso al igual que Kurogane, aunque este último no lo demostrara, sin embargo el ruido provocado por el motor de un auto, capto su atención y esperaba ver a Akane descender de él, por lo que fue una sorpresa ver a un joven hombre en su lugar ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto?.

-No recuerdo que una inspectora estuviese en el acuerdo –Dijo Shin bajando del auto- ¿Podrían explicarme su presencia aquí? No quiero pensar que es una trampa

-Requerimos de la compañía de un inspector para poder salir, de eso se trata –Respondió Kurogane de pie frente al recién llegado- En todo caso, tampoco eres tú a quien esperábamos ver –Agrego con seriedad- ¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Shin y estoy aquí en representación de Akane-chan, pero antes de seguir hablando… –Dijo el muchacho sacando del auto en que había llegado, una caja negra de tamaña mediano- Coloquen todos sus dispositivos electrónicos aquí por favor, todo lo que pueda ser rastreado también, incluyendo esas muñequeras que llevan –agrego señalando los dispositivos que la inspectora y los ejecutores usaban en las muñecas- Akane-chan está esperando en otra parte, así que colaboren

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? –Cuestiono Gino uniéndose a la conversación- No tenemos garantías de que dices la verdad

-Tampoco yo tengo garantías de que no se trate de una trampa, es más, permitiré que una inspectora venga con nosotros y eso no era parte del acuerdo –Respondió el aludido- En todo caso, si quieren verla tienen una sola opción y esa, es seguirme –Agrego con seriedad frente a los ejecutores- ¿Qué harán?

-Iremos –Respondió Shimotsuki ganándose una reprimenda de parte de Gino- Esta bien Ginoza-san, él dice la verdad –Agrego mirando fijamente a Shin para después posar la vista en los ejecutores que la acompañaban- Dejen todo en la caja negra, tomare la responsabilidad si algo sucede

Ginoza y Kurogane intercambiaron miradas brevemente antes de obedecer, no sentían que fuese buena idea obedecer a ciegas las ordenes de Shin, que ambos sabían muy bien después de leer el informe de Akane, era parte de Uróboros, estaban quedando completamente desarmados y sin posibilidades de contactar a alguien y eso no les agradaba, temían lo que hubiese podido ocurrir con Akane para terminar en manos de Uróboros, pero temían más el pensar siquiera que ella se había unido a ellos.

-Bien ¿Seguros que no tienen nada más que sea electrónico? –Cuestiono Shin recibiendo un asentimiento para luego cerrar la caja negra- Ahora levante los brazos por favor –Agrego sacando un extraño aparato ante la mirada interrogante de los presentes, que se limitaron a obedecer, viendo luego como el parecía escanearlos con el objeto- Listo, eso es todo, pueden subir a la camioneta

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Cuestiono Kurogane antes de subir al vehículo-

-Nada importante, solo me cercioré de que no llevaran nada más encima –Respondió el aludido mientras los otros subían al auto- Este escáner fríe los circuitos de cualquier aparato electrónico, por eso no revise tu brazo izquierdo, dejaría de funcionar si lo hiciese –Agrego dirigiéndose a Gino mientras parecía realizar una llamada- Si no tienes más preguntas, esperen dentro del auto

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nuestras cosas? –Cuestiono Gino al ver como Shin terminaba de hablar por teléfono- ¿A quién llamaste?

-No están en posición de hacer preguntas, pero esta vez responderé –Dijo Shin mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil y subía a al auto en el asiento de conductor- Acabo de llamar Akane-chan, le dije que estamos de camino a donde ella espera, y con respecto a sus cosas –Agrego colocando la caja negra en un compartimiento del auto- Estarán allí hasta que los traiga de vuelta, esa caja los mantendrá aislados de todo tipo de rastreo, podría decirse que en estos momentos son libres

-Si desaparecemos de forma intempestiva será sospechoso –Replico Kurogane- Eso llamar la atención del sistema

-Ya me encargue de eso –Contesto Shin sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Hay señales falsas de sus rastreadores emitiéndose por varios puntos de la ciudad, así que, si despareciesen en este momento, nadie notaria su ausencia –Agrego con una media sonrisa que resultaba ciertamente perturbadora pues, al menos para Kurogane, eso sonaba como "Puedo matarlos ahora mismo y nadie lo sabría"- en fin, será mejor irnos, Akane-chan nos espera

Y sin decir más palabra de parte de Shin, los ejecutores y la inspectora, partieron a la cabaña en la que una impaciente Akane los esperaba. Les tomo cerca de media hora llegar al punto designado, tiempo en el que Gino conto a Shimotsuki lo ocurrido la noche de la desaparición de Akane para que pueda comprender parcialmente la conversación que tendrían; una vez allí ingresaron al interior de la cabaña donde encontraron a Akane sana y salva, para alivio de Gino y Kurogane, pero pasado el alivio cayeron en cuenta de la familiaridad con la que Shin trataba a Akane y eso solo hizo que sus temores aumentaran, no, ella no podía estar del lado de Uróboros, es decir ¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Shimotsuki-san? –Cuestiono Akane reparando en la presencia de la inspectora- No esperaba verte aquí

-Esos dos dijeron que no podían salir sin ella, por eso decidí traerla con nosotros –Dijo Shin acomodándose en una silla junto a Akane- Descuida, me deshice de todo lo electrónico que llevaban así que no podrán rastrearnos

-Ya veo, gracias por la ayuda Shin –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente al muchacho- Y disculpa las molestias

-¿Quieres explicarnos qué demonios está pasando? –Cuestiono Kurogane con seriedad interrumpiendo la conversación- Primero Kougami y ahora este sujeto ¿Te volviste loca?

-Es una historia bastante complicada Kurogane-san, y no contamos con mucho tiempo para eso, además… –Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada de él- No quisiera involucrarlos en esto, al menos no más de lo que ya están…

-Te uniste a Uróboros ¿Es eso? –Cuestiono Gino directamente a la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Piensas tirar a la basura todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora? Si traicionas al sistema no habrá forma de que…

-Sibyl no es algo que valga la pena proteger Ginoza-san –Replico Akane interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir el ejecutor- Pero es mejor no hablar de eso

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente involucrados Tsunemori-san –Dijo Shimotsuki interviniendo en la conversación- ¿No crees que deberías ser sincera con nosotros? Digo… sé que yo no estaba incluida en esta conversación pero…

-Si quieres conservar el tipo de vida que has llevado hasta ahora, será mejor que no hagas más preguntas –Replico Shin interrumpiendo lo dicho por Shimotsuki- Akane-chan está llevando una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros –Agrego captando la atención de Kurogane, que recordó la noche en que Akane dijo algo similar- No hagas que ese peso aumente

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo decirles más de lo que ya he dicho –Replico Akane a los ejecutores y a la inspectora frente a ella- Decidí llamarlos porque quiero pedirles algo, sé que no estoy en posición de hacerlo pero… -Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- Quisiera que no digan nada sobre lo ocurrido hasta ahora…

-¿Pretendes ser una doble agente? –Cuestiono Ginoza con seriedad ante la petición de la castaña- ¿Sabes el riesgo que representa para ti? No estas pidiendo que te ayudemos en una completa locura sin darnos una razón valida

-Estoy consciente de eso Ginoza-san, pero es algo que debo hacer –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente al notar la preocupación de sus compañeros- Si no pueden ayudarme con eso, no los obligare, son libres de delatarme cuando vuelvan a la oficina

-Lo hare –Dijo de repente Kurogane captando la atención de Akane y Kagari- ¿A qué viene esa mirada Akane? –Cuestiono sonriendo ligeramente al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de la castaña, acercándose luego a ella para desordenar sus castaños cabellos- Prometí que, sin importar lo que sucediese, estaría de tu lado y pienso cumplir mi palabra

-Kurogane-san… -Susurro Akane Sonriendo ligeramente ante las palabras del ejecutor, mientras Kagari emitía un pequeño silbido, si, ahora sabía que Kougami tenía más de un rival-

-Admito que no me agrada la idea de no saber nada al respecto, pero… –Dijo Kurogane estirando una de las mejillas de la castaña, soltándola segundos después, sin notar que eran fotografiados por Kagari- Si ese es el camino que decidiste tomar, estaré allí para cuidar tu espalda Akane

-Creo que la lealtad de Tsunemori-san esta con los ciudadanos de este país, no con un simple sistema –Dijo Shimotsuki con seriedad- He trabajado por poco tiempo contigo, pero sé que debiste tener muy buenas razones para tomar una decisión como esta, respeto eso Tsunemori-san y quiero creer en ti –Agrego sonriendo de forma sincera a la castaña- Cuenta conmigo

-Supongo que ellos ya lo dijeron todo –Replico Ginoza desviando la mirada de la castaña- Aun considero que es una locura lo que piensas hacer, pero eres igual de imprudente que Kougami y sé que harás esto con o sin nuestra ayuda –Agregó sin mirarla, por lo que no pudo notar la sonrisa en el rostro de la inspectora- Prefiero tenerte cerca y ayudarte a que estés lejos sin que pueda… podamos saber nada de ti

-Gracias… -Respondió Akane sonriendo a sus compañeros- En verdad, muchas gracias…

Y seguido de esas palabras, ambos ejecutores sonrieron ligeramente mientras Shimotsuki comenzaba con su "interrogatorio" a la castaña sobre Kougami captando la atención de ambos ejecutores, a los que no pareció agradarles la forma en que Akane se sonrojaba ante la mención del nombre del ex ejecutor. Shimotsuki continuo con su interrogatorio durante un tiempo más, notando las reacciones diversas de Akane ante la mención del ex ejecutor y era más que obvio lo que sentía por él, recordó entonces que Ginoza también estaba allí, por lo que poso la vista sobre él y noto como este sonreía ligeramente, pero su mirada contrastaba con esa expresión y a ella no podía mentirle, le dolía saber que Akane estaba enamorada de alguien más y ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, por lo que desvió su interrogatorio hasta oro tema.

Un ligero suspiro de alivio escapo de boca de Kagari al ver como Akane sonreía junto a sus compañeros mientras comían el almuerzo que él había traído pues entre el traslado, la conversación y la espera, era ya cerca de medio día, en verdad estaba preocupado por el hecho de que fuese una trampa y tuviesen que emplear sus armas en su contra, pero todo había salido bien gracias a que ella había conseguido buenos amigos y eso le recordaba que debía llamar a Kougami y enviarle la fotografía que había tomado para atormentarlo con el particular apoyo que Gino y Kurogane le habían dado a la castaña, si, iba a divertirse un rato con eso, por lo que salió de la cabaña a torturar… no, a decirle a Kougami que todo había salido bien, notando como Kurogane salía tras él.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme? –Cuestionó Kagari al ejecutor una vez estuvieron fuera y después de mandar la foto al teléfono de Kougami- Kuro-chan

-Akane… ella ¿Ha estado bien los últimos días? -Cuestiono el aludido pasando por alto el sobrenombre que le había puesto-

-Desde que Kougami ha estado a su lado, si –Respondió el aludido notando como los puños de Kurogane se cerraban con fuerza- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No… déjame adivinar –Agrego de pie frente al ejecutor- ¿Te gusta Akane-chan?

-La palabra "gustar" no sería la adecuada –Contesto el aludido sonriendo ligeramente- Yo amo a esa mujer –Agrego sorprendiendo ligeramente Kagari por lo directo de sus palabras- Y haría cualquier cosa por ella

-Sabes que ella ama a Kougami –Pregunto Kagari con seriedad- Aun sabiéndolo… ¿Harías lo que sea por ella? –Cuestiono a Kurogane- ¿Incluso unirte a Uróboros y darle la espalda a tod…?

-Por supuesto que si –Respondió el ejecutor antes de que Kagari terminara de formular su pregunta, sujetando su hombro antes de volver a la cabaña- Daria mi vida por ella ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

"Shin" se quedó de pie observando brevemente Kurogane ingresar nuevamente a la cabaña, mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ese sujeto era más interesante de lo que parecía y resultaría interesante ver como Kougami enfrentaría un rival como ese. Guardo su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sin más, ingreso a la cabaña, era hora de volver al trabajo.

No pudieron hablar por mucho tiempo y en verdad Akane agradecía eso pues de seguir así, Shimotsuki continuaría con su interrogatorio y ella era una experta en eso, así que fue como una bendición el hecho de que tuviesen que volver a la oficina. Acordaron que Akane se reportaría al trabajo la mañana del día siguiente aun, pues estaba _"De visita en el interior del país por un familiar enfermo"_ así que, después de afinar todos los detalles sobre la cuartada de Akane, como una señal falsa de su localizador que se venía emitiendo desde su desaparición, imágenes de seguridad alteradas en las que se le veía en un hospital junto a su familiar enfermo y demás, Gino, Kurogane y Shimotsuki fueron llevados por Kagari al punto de encuentro original mientras Akane volvía a la base de Uróboros para calmar al sabueso que allí la esperaba.

Lo iba a matar, iba matar a ese sujeto por atreverse a tocar a Akane de esa forma, pero antes de eso, iba a darle unos buenos golpes a Kagari por enviarle una foto como esa, ha… ese mocoso se estaba burlando de él y se la iba a pagar, aunque en parte debía estarle agradecido pues gracias a el podía saber que Akane estaba a salvo y ya de camino a la base; bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, más aun si tenía en cuenta lo que había estado meditando durante la ausencia de la castaña, él no tenía derecho a limitarla ni monopolizarla de esa forma si no podía darle nada a cambio, estaba siendo egoísta y después de haberlo pensando durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera, llego a la conclusión de que no avanzaría, dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban hasta que pudiese cambiar su situación, destruirían al sistema Sibyl y solo entonces le diría lo que sentía por ella. Apretó el celular entre sus manos mientras se repetía mentalmente que podía cumplir aquella promesa consigo mismo, aunque el hecho de que Akane viniese entrando a la habitación posando sus grandes ojos sobre él, le estaban poniendo las cosas bastante difíciles.

-Esto…. ¿Kougami-san? –Cuestiono la castaña "tanteando el terreno" como medida preventiva contra su sabueso-

-Me mentiste –Acuso el ejecutor reprochándose a sí mismo por su comportamiento ¿Acaso no iba a dejar de monopolizarla?- Dijiste que la reunión sería en dos días y fue hoy

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó la castaña, de pie junto a la cama del pelinegro- Sabia que intentarías seguirme si te decía la verdad, por eso yo…

-No te disculpes Akane –Replico el pelinegro con la mirada oculta detrás del flequillo de su cabello, Asari tenía razón después de todo- Fue mi comportamiento lo que te orillo a mentir, en todo caso, quien tiene la culpa soy yo… solo te estoy causando problemas

-En eso te equivocas Kougami-san… Yo de verdad aprecio que te preocupes por mí -Dijo la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras sujetaba las mejillas del pelinegro- Así que no digas cosas como esas otra vez, somos compañeros ahora ¿Verdad?

-Si… lo somos –Respondió Kougami desviando la mirada de ella, a pesar de la ligera sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, cosa que resulto extraña para Akane pues eran contadas las veces en que el evadía su mirada-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono la inspectora ante la actitud del pelinegro, soltando sus mejillas- ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-No… no pasa nada –Respondió el aludido buscando cambiar rápidamente de tema- Y ¿En qué quedo la conversación? ¿Qué dijeron Gino y ese sujeto, Kurogane?

-Estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener todo en secreto –Dijo la castaña ligeramente extrañada por el comportamiento de Kougami- ¡Ha! Shimotsuki-san también estaba allí, quedamos en que volvería a la oficina mañana y como se supone que estoy de viaje no puedo volver a casa, así que me quedare esta noche en una habitación de la base que Asari-san preparo para mi

-Ya veo… has tenido días difíciles últimamente, será mejor que descanses mientras puedas Akane –Replico el pelinegro tratando de pasar por alto el recuerdo de la foto que Kagari le había enviado- Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo

-Es verdad… -Contesto Akane confundida por la actitud del ex ejecutor, no habían preguntas, acusaciones, reclamos, acosos, nada, y no es que extrañara eso ni nada, pero si le parecía raro- Te dejo descansar entonces Kougami-san, solo quería ver como estabas, así que ya me voy, espero que te recuperes pronto

-Sí, nos vemos –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente, casi como si nada pasara-

Y seguido de aquellas solo se oyeron los pasos de Akane alejarse hasta abandonar la habitación, reino el silencio después de su marcha y de repente, el cuarte se hizo más amplio y frio para Kougami, cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión mientras el sentimiento de frustración crecía _"Soy un idiota" _se dijo a si mismo seguido de un cansado suspiro, desordenando luego sus negros cabellos, solo esperaba que aquella "firmeza" se mantuviese hasta el final.

Un bufido de exasperación se oyó de parte de Asari que observaba, junto a Kagari y Saotome, lo sucedido entre Akane y Kougami a través de las cámaras de seguridad, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo? Primero se comportaba como un perro territorial sin querer dejar a Akane ni a sol, ni a sombra, y ahora simplemente la dejaba ir, bueno… tal vez en parte era culpa suya, pero su intención no había sido separarlos, solo había querido abrirle los ojos a Kougami y decirle sutilmente que Tsunemori también lo amaba para que diese de una vez el primer paso, pero las cosas habían salido al revés y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Shin, seria como pocas veces había visto, aquella actitud en el ex ejecutor no le agradaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Asari al ver la expresión de Shin- Parece que no te agrada la actitud de Kougami ¿O es que tu tuviste algo que ver?

-No… bueno, tal vez un poco –Respondió el aludido recobrando su típica expresión despreocupada- En todo caso, será cosa suya si alguien más le roba a Akane-chan –Agrego con los brazos detrás de la nuca, dirigiéndose luego a la salida de la habitación- Prometí a los niños cocinar un postre hoy, así que nos vemos más tarde

-¿Ahora qué pasa con él? –Cuestiono Asari ligeramente desconcertada por la actitud del pelirrojo- Definitivamente no entiendo a los hombres…

-Quizá este un poco decepcionado –Dijo Saotome captando la atención de Asari ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué lo estaría?- Cada vez que él me hablaba de "Kou-chan" había un toque de admiración en su voz, siempre tuve la impresión de que lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo –Agrego con una media sonrisa ante la curiosidad de Asari- Y ahora ese hermano se está comportando como un adolecente inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere

-Viéndolo desde ese punto, tiene sentido –Replico Asari observando a Kougami desde las cámaras- ¡Ha! ¡Que pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre! –Exclamo la muchacha señalando la pantalla- Es obvio para cualquiera que Tsunemori y él tiene sentimientos mutuos, no entiendo por que no avanzan…

-Pienso que Shinya no cree justo atarla a él en este momento, no ahora, que su futuro es incierto –Dijo el mayor ante las palabras de Asari- Estoy casi seguro de que esperara hasta que todo haya terminado para confesarle sus sentimientos, después de todo, estamos en medio de una revolución ¿No es así?

-Tal vez… pero un poco de romance no está de más ¿No cree? –Cuestiono la líder de Uróboros al mayor- Además, ese par trabaja mejor juntos que separados

-Debería escuchar sus propios consejos… -Susurro Saotome recordando las veces que alguna insinuación de Kagari era rechazada sin que ella misma se dice cuenta de lo que hacía-

-¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunto Asari al no oír lo que Saotome dijo, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta- ¿En serio? Me dio la impresión de que si lo hiciste…

-Volviendo al tema principal ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? –Cuestiono el mayor tratando de escabullirse del interrogatorio al que podría ser sometido- La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no se quedara de brazos cruzados ante la situación de ese par de atolondrados

-El cumpleaños de Haruka-san es en una semana ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Asari y la sonrisa que Saotome recibió después de decir que si, le dijo que nada bueno saldría de eso- ¡Bien! Cae domingo, entonces… ¡Tendremos una fiesta! Tsunemori-san sale los sábados y el domingo es su día libre, así que no habrá problema

-He… creo que una fiesta no sería lo más adecuado en este momento –Replico Saotome tratando de persuadir a la líder de Uróboros- La operación Áyax…

-No seas aburrido Saotome-san –Dijo Asari golpeando ligeramente la espalda del mayor- Sibyl no hará ningún movimiento hasta que nosotros no hagamos el nuestro, en todo caso, si, comenzaremos con la operación Áyax, pero la primera fase tomara tiempo –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente- Los rumores se esparcen rápido, pero con la población actual de este país, tardará al menos dos semanas en que el "histeria" se desate, hasta entonces, tomémoslo con calma

-Como desee Asari-sama, hablare con Haruka al respecto –Respondió el mayor con una media sonrisa- Por cierto ¿No iba a hablar con Tsunemori-san sobre el proyecto Áyax?

-¡Cierto! –Exclamo la muchacha recordando ese "pequeño" detalle- Bueno, dile a Haruka-san sobre la fiesta, nos vemos después

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio, Asari salió del lugar con dirección a la habitación de Akane mientras era observada por Saotome, quien solo emitió un cansado suspiro al pensar en las brillantes ideas que debían estar cruzando por la cabeza de la líder de Uróboros para "juntar" a Shinya y Akane, en ese sentido se parecía a su esposa y, cuando le diga a ella los planes de Asari, estaba seguro de que nadie podría pararlas en sus intentos de unirlos "Suerte Shinya" fue lo único que dijo Saotome antes de salir de la habitación, ahora debía hablar con Haruka y después… que el cielo ayude a la joven pareja.

Era extraño, el comportamiento de Kougami había sido bastante extraño o al menos para ella así había sido, más aun si tenía en cuenta la fotografía que Kagari le había enviado y que, después de hacerlo, se tomó la molestia de decírselo, por lo que ella esperaba algún reclamo de su parte, es decir, él siempre parecía molesto cuando Kurogane estaba cerca de ella, además siempre la chantajeaba para que terminase durmiendo con él o la acosaba con mordidas burlándose de sus reacciones, pero nada de eso había pasado esta vez, incluso había evitado el contacto visual entre ellos y eso era más extraño aun. Un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en la reciente actitud del pelinegro, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que estaba exagerando, seguramente el solo estaba cansado, además, debería estar más tranquila ahora que no sufría de sus "acosos" ¿Por qué se preocupaba entonces? Ella no podía estar extrañando eso ¿Cierto? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar pensamientos innecesarios de su mente, para luego tirarse en la cama de su habitación e intentar dormir, eso claro, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a Asari, que venían entrando, al parecer, para hablar con ella.

-Espero no haberte despertado Tsunemori-san –Dijo la recién llegada mientras Akane se sentaba en la cama- ¿Te sientes cómoda en esta habitación?

-Sí, me recuerda un poco a la que tengo en la ciudad –Contestó la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Me agrada

-Pues… la expresión de tu rostro no dice lo mismo –Replico la muchacha tomando con la guardia baja a Akane mientras jalaba una silla junto a la cama y se acomodaba en ella- ¿Qué pasa Tsunemori-san? ¿Te arrepentiste?

-No… no es eso Asari-san –Dijo la castaña tratando de no pensar en ello- Mi decisión no ha cambiado y dudo mucho que lo haga

-Es por Kougami entonces –Concluyo rápidamente causando la sorpresa de la castaña- Acerté…

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Replico la castaña con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas- ¡Por que tendría que ser el la razón de…!

-Porque estas enamorada de él ¿Quizá? –Cuestiono obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo mayor en la inspectora- A veces eres tan obvia Tsunemori-san…

-N-no viniste aquí para hablar de mis problemas personales ¿Cierto? –Pregunto la castaña tratando de eludir el tema ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía en la cabeza un cartel que decía _"Perdidamente enamorada de Kougami"_ para que cualquiera lo notase?- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¡Ha! ¡Cierto! –Exclamo la muchacha recordando el motivo de su visita- Es sobre el proyecto Áyax

-¿Proyecto Áyax? –Cuestiono la inspectora ligeramente confundida- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el nombre que se le dio a la "revolución" en contra de Sibyl –Respondió la aludida- La primera fase comenzara esta noche, los rumores sobre la verdad detrás del sistema serán esparcidos por miembros de Uróboros en cada rincón del país –Explico a la castaña- Tardara cerca de dos semanas en que la histeria colectiva se desate

-Comprendo… -Susurro la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza al pensar en lo que estaba por venir- La ciudad será un caos durante un tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Era sobre eso que quería hablar –Contesto Asari con seriedad- Tratándose de ti Tsunemori-san, supongo que lo has notado –Agrego mientras, mostraba a la castaña unas graficas a través de la laptop que llevaba consigo- El índice de criminalidad se ha incrementado los últimos meses y también el alza de Psycho pass en la población, están dejando de ser Criminales latentes para convertirse en verdaderos asesinos de la noche a la mañana y eso no es normal

-En un principio creí que eran ustedes, pero descarte esa idea después de analizar su comportamiento –Contesto Akane observando las gráficas que indicaban un alza repentina en la ola de crimen cometidos en la ciudad- Entonces ¿Sabes cuál es el motivo?

-Hay alguien comercializando una droga que _"Reduce el nivel de Psycho Pass en las personas"_ o al menos eso dice al venderlas, no sé exactamente quién es, aunque tengo mis sospechas, pero sí puedo decir que es una gran mentira – Respondió a la inspectora- Lo que esta droga hace es estimular el síndrome de persecución que de por sí ya tienen estas personas, los lleva al límites de su salud mental, sometiéndolos a altos niveles de estrés, que desembocan en los crímenes que se están cometiendo actualmente. Lo peor es que esta droga no tarda mucho en causar estragos, tres días consumiéndola y ya no hay vuelta atrás

-¿Quién querría hacer algo como eso? –Cuestiono Akane con igual seriedad, pues estaba segura que Sibyl no era el responsable ya que su objetivo era una "sociedad perfecta" libre de criminales, entonces, no tendría sentido crear más criminales que perjudiquen sus sistema- Dijiste que sospechabas de alguien ¿Quién es?

-Como sabes, trabajo para el Ministerio de desarrollo tecnológico –Respondió Asari ante las interrogantes de la castaña- El jefe de planta a cargo del ensamblaje y pruebas de los nuevos productos, aparenta ser alguien responsable, pero en realidad no lo es, su Psycho Pass está en la zona roja pero altera sus exámenes desde la central, es una dicto a los juegos de azar y siempre viene a los suburbios a malgastar su dinero –Explico mientras Akane iba comprendiendo por donde iba el asunto- Un par de meses atrás, lo vi en trabajando en los laboratorios y esa no es su área, de repente, sus finanza comenzaron a mejorar coincidentemente con el alza de crímenes en la ciudad

-Demasiada coincidencia –Susurro Akane ante lo dicho por Asari-

-Shin y yo pensábamos tenderle una trampa, sabemos los principales puntos en los que suele comercializarse esa droga y también el lugar en que el responsable de todo esto abastece a los distribuidores –Explicó a la castaña- Pero nosotros no somos oficiales y de atraparlo, tendríamos que eliminarlo

-¿Quieres que nosotros lo atrapemos? –Cuestiono la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-

-Nosotros no somos criminales Tsunemori-san –Respondió la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente- El plan consiste en que nosotros concertaremos una cita con el cómo nuevos distribuidores, les diremos la fecha, el lugar y la hora exacta, podrán hacer una redada y atraparlos mientras nosotros desaparecemos, de lo contrario, esta droga causara muchos problemas durante las revueltas futuras y habrán muchas muertes innecesarias

-Los crímenes irán en aumento si no detenemos al distribuidor de esa droga –Contesto Akane con seriedad- De acuerdo, cuenta con nosotros Asari-san, me encargaré de atrapar al responsable de todo esto

-Bien, este será el último obstáculo antes de concretar la primera fase del Proyecto Áyax –Respondió la muchacha con una media sonrisa- Pronto, este país era libre

-A todo esto Asari-san… –Dijo Akane con cierta curiosidad- ¿Por qué Áyax? ¿Es por el tratado filosófico de Camus?

-En la obra de Camus, "Áyax el inmortal" hace referencia al único héroe de la guerra de Troya que supo vencer y salir adelante por sus propias virtudes humanas, sin ninguna ayuda de los dioses del Olimpo –Respondió Asari- De alguna forma, nosotros buscamos lo mismo, ganar esta guerra en contra de Sibyl mediante las virtudes propias del ser humano, sin estar regidos por una máquina, en pocas palabras, somos simples mortales desafiando el poder del "Dios Sibyl" mediante sus propios medios

-Tiene sentido –Respondió Akane con una media sonrisa- Entonces, el proyecto Áyax comenzara esta noche

-Sí, pero no pienses mucho en ello, tardará un poco en que la verdadera pelea comience, hasta entonces descansa –Contesto la muchacha poniéndose de pie- ¡Ha! Tengo unos dispositivos que quisiera poner a prueba, pero Shin está ocupado con los niños, Saotome-san no puede abandonar la tienda mucho tiempo y yo tengo que monitorear los resultados de las pruebas desde aquí ¿Crees que Kougami y tu podrían ayudarnos con eso? –Cuestiono a la castaña- Sería solo una noche, hoy es lunes, el jueves quizá

-Por mí no hay problema, pero Kougami-san aún está convaleciente –Replico Akane pensando en el estado de salud del pelinegro- No creo que sea adecuado para él, además ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Son nuevos proyectores holográficos y unos lentes especiales que permiten ver a través de ellos –Explico Asari- Es bueno mejorar los gráficos, pero si no puedes distinguirlos de la realidad son peligrosos, así que diseñe estos lentes especiales, pero probarlos dentro de la base no tiene sentido –Agrego de pie en el marco de la puerta- Lo único que deben hacer es salir y dar un paseo por la ciudad, eso es todo, Kougami no tendrá que esforzarse mucho y para ese entonces, sus heridas estarán mejor

-Si es así, supongo que no hay problema –Respondió la castaña con una media sonrisa- ¿Tú le avisaras?

-Yo me encargo de todo, solo ven a la tienda de Saotome el jueves en la noche y él te traerá aquí –Dijo Asari saliendo de la habitación- ¡Ha! El sábado es el cumpleaños de Haruka-san y haremos una pequeña cena aquí ¿Crees que puedas venir? –Cuestiono a la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos más tarde, la cena se sirve a las siete, vendré por ti para llevarte a comedor

Y sin decir más palabra, Asari salió de la habitación con dirección desconocida, mientras Akane emitía un cansado suspiro y se tiraba de espaldas en su cama, necesitaba descansar y esa era una buena oportunidad de hacerlo, dormiría toda la tarde y toda la noche para recuperar el sueño perdido y liberar a su mente de pensamientos extraños sobre el sabueso gruñón que descansaba en la enfermería.

Llego la hora de la cena y ella no había podido dormir, por lo que fue rápidamente a cenar cuando Asari llego a su habitación para llevarla al comedor, conversaron, cenaron, jugaron un rato con los niños y después de todo eso, Akane paso a ver a Kougami antes de irse a dormir, se despidió de el por qué ella saldría temprano en la mañana y no quería despertarlo, hablaron brevemente de lo que ocurriría después y simplemente se despidieron, sin bromas, acosos o algo parecido, cosa que solo aumento la inquietud de Akane. Regreso a su habitación y se lanzó sobre el colchón tratando de no pensar demasiado las cosas, esperando caer rendida pro el cansancio y tratando de dormir, solo esperaba que la mañana siguiente trajera nuevos aires para todos.

Eran las 8pm y su turno había terminado ya, pero no se había marchado, se encontraba de pie junto a Ginoza en la azotea de las oficinas del MWPSB en silencio, viendo como el no hacía más que observar el cielo, seguramente pensando en Akane, y ante esto no pudo evitar deprimirse, ella sabía de antemano lo que sentía el ejecutor por su superiora, pero eso no quitaba que doliera, y doliera mucho.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Gino sacando a la inspectora de su debate mental- ¿Inspectora Shimotsuki?

-Nada… no pasa nada –Respondió la muchacha esbozando una ligera sonrisa-En todo caso, soy yo quien debería preguntar eso Ginoza-san –Replico la inspectora- Después de como ella hablo hoy… sus sentimientos por el son más que obvios

-Eso… eso ya lo sabía –Contesto el pelinegro esbozando una media sonrisa que contrastaba con lo que su mirada reflejaba- Desde que se conocieron entablaron una conexión que ninguno de nosotros podía entender, se comprendían mutuamente y mientras el tiempo fue pasando, esa conexión se hizo más fuerte –Agrego cerrando los puños de manera inconsciente- Era su destino encontrarse y nada puede hacerse contra eso

-Ginoza-san… -Susurro la inspectora viendo con cierta compasión a su subordinado-

-Ellos cruzaron el límite de la amistad y el compañerismo sin darse cuenta –Dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno- Aun cuando una relación inspector-ejecutor estaba prohibida, ellos ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Cuando fuimos compañeros le advertí que no cruzara esa línea, pero ella no me escucho, se enamoró de el sin darse cuenta y me atrevería a decir que el sentía lo mismo por ella –Agrego posando la vista al fin en la inspectora junto a el- Solo espero que pueda hacerla feliz

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Ginoza-san? –Cuestiono la inspectora con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- Siempre estás pensando en Tsunemori-san, pero… ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Soy un simple perro inspectora Shimotsuki, los ejecutores no somos más que eso –Respondió el pelinegro posando la mano en la cabeza de la muchacha- No tienes que preocuparte por mí

-¡No digas estupideces! –Exclamo la inspectora apartando bruscamente la mano del sorprendido ejecutor, que nunca antes la había visto reaccionar de esa forma- ¡Los ejecutores no son perros! ¡Son seres humanos! –Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza, enfrentando al fin la mirada del ejecutor, quien solo entonces pudo notar una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla de la muchacha- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca!

-Un inspector no debe tener sentimientos por un ejecutor, Shimotsuki y temo que estas cruzando esa línea –Dijo Gino con seriedad ante la actitud de la joven frente el, sorprendiéndola pues era la primera vez que la llamaba sin ninguna clase de honorifico- De seguir así, tarde o temprano terminaras herida

-Esa debe ser mi decisión ¿No crees? –Cuestiono la inspectora cerrando los puños con fuerza, enfrentando su mirada con la suya- El amar o no a un ejecutor es cosa mía

-No quiero que te metas en problemas –Replico Gino sujetando los hombros de la inspectora- Tienes una buena vida ¿No es así? No la arruines solo por un estúpido enamoramiento que…

-¿Ni siquiera si el hombre que amo eres tú? –Cuestiono la muchacha sorprendiendo a Gino con la guardia baja- Dime Ginoza-san… ¿Esta mal que me haya enamorado de ti?

-Es el peor error que pudiste cometer –Respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada mientras liberaba los hombros de la inspectora- Yo no soy alguien a quien puedas am…

Y si Gino quiso decir algo más, todo se vio truncado al momento en que la pequeña inspectora tiro de su corbata y lo obligo a ponerse a su altura, para luego besarlo. La sorpresa se mostró en sus ojos por breves momentos mientras aquel sutil rose, al que no sabía si calificar como un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra, terminaba, viéndose luego reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha frente a él, quien sonreía sutilmente con las mejillas sonrojadas _"Me gustas y sin importar lo que suceda después, eso no va a cambiar" _fue lo que dijo la inspectora antes de marcharse con un andar pausado, dejando tras ella a un confundido Gino que todavía no asimilaba correctamente lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando la puerta tras ella se cerró, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, perdieron fuerza y cayo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se reprochaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer, es decir, acababa de declararse de la peor manera posible, le había robado un beso a esa persona y prácticamente había huido del lugar, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a enfrentarlo ahora? ¿Quizá debía cambiar de trabajo? No, eso sería muy repentino, no paraba de reprocharse lo que acababa de hacer mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder mantenerse serena, o en todo caso, de disculparse con Gino por lo sucedido, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara ahora que le había confesado sus sentimientos y la emoción del momento había pasado, quizá Tsunemori podía darle algunos consejos sobre eso, si, hablaría con ella primero y después con Ginoza, por lo que se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a casa, y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque Gino venia entrando a la habitación en la que estaba buscando hablar con ella, sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente apenas lo vio y salió huyendo del lugar, definitivamente era una tonta y ahora no podía verlo a la cara.

Gino vio como Shimotsuki salió corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a decir nada, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en lo rápido que se había esfumado aquella actitud decidida de hace unos minutos, mientras observaba como ella huía, notando en el camino, como dejaba caer una especie de gancho para el cabello, objeto que el recogió, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista para devolvérselo. Decir que se había percatado de los sentimientos de la inspectora antes, sería una mentira, él era bastante inexperto en ese campo y si ella no se lo decía, quizá nunca lo hubiese sabido, aquel beso tampoco era algo que esperaba, es decir, ella era bastante joven y ciertamente tímida, así que eso lo tomo por sorpresa; no iba a negar que parte de él se sintió feliz de saber que había alguien que podía amarlo a pesar de lo que era, sin embargo, no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos, al menos no ahora que Tsunemori aun rondaba en su cabeza. Camino en silencio hasta el interior de las oficinas mientras aquel beso se repetía en su cabeza, sonriendo nuevamente de manera inconsciente al recordar lo nerviosa que la inspectora se vio minutos después, era extraño, pero aquella expresión en el rostro de Shimotsuki había resultada… linda… sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar pensamientos extraños de su mente y sin querer hacer más que descansar, se dirigió a su habitación, si, dormir era lo mejor en situaciones como esas, ya después le entregaría ese gancho a la inspectora.

Cuando Akane llego a la oficina la mañana del día martes sin haber dormido mucho y después de haber pasado por el interrogatorio de Akatsuki, que no dejaba de quejarse por que no le dijo que iba a estar ausente por tanto tiempo, pudo notar fácilmente que algo había sucedido con Shimotsuki pues, apenas puso una mano sobre el hombro de la inspectora como saludo, ella se estremeció por completo, emitiendo luego un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era quien creía, cosa que causo la curiosidad de Akane, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues su respuesta venia entrando a la oficina con su típica expresión en el rostro, notando luego como Shimotsuki se tensaba al oír a Akatsuki saludar a Ginoza, y este último sonreía ligeramente ante la actitud de la inspectora, que rehuía su mirada mientras bebía un poco de café, si, definitivamente algo había pasado entre ese par.

-Así que… ¿Qué sucedió mientras estuve ausente? –Cuestiono la castaña provocando que Shimotsuki estuviese a punto de ahogarse con el café que bebía- Shimotsuki-san ¿Qué paso?–Pregunto la castaña golpeando ligeramente la espalda de la muchacha- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si… -Respondió la inspectora una vez que dejo de toser- No pasa nada…

-Oh… entonces… -Susurro la castaña cerca del oído de la más joven- ¿No pasó nada con Ginoza-san?

-¡N-no! –Exclamo sonrojándose al momento en que todos pusieron los ojos en ella-

-Así que si paso algo –Dijo la castaña cobrando venganza por todos los momentos incomodos que tuvo que vivir por culpa de las preguntas de Shimotsuki, compadeciéndose luego de la muchacha, cuyas mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate- Bueno… lo dejaremos para después, ahora debemos trabajar…

Y sin decir más palabra, ni atormentar a Shimotsuki, regreso a su escritorio, notando desde su posición como Gino observaba cada cierto tiempo a Shimotsuki, si, al parecer algo "grande" había sucedido pero no podría averiguarlo ese día, pues un mensaje anónimo llego a su computador, mensaje en el que le informaban de la droga que se distribuía entre los ciudadanos actualmente y también sobre los posibles focos de comercialización, una investigación se abrió inmediatamente sobre el tema, comenzando por corroborar la fuente de la información, pero esta era imposible de rastrear.

Con el paso de los días, fue llegando más información y los operativos para sacar de circulación aquella droga se fueron agilizando, mientras que, en las provincias, comenzaba correr un extraño rumor sobre el origen de Sibyl de manera tan sutil, que el sistema no parecía registrarlo, si, el proyecto Áyax había comenzado y ahora, no había forma de detenerlo.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y pues, ya saben comenten XD cada vez que alguien comenta sobre esta historia soy feliz *0* no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, así que me despido rápido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Pd**__: Aquí vienen los datos extra, esta vez de Akane XD_

_Akane era la mejor estudiante de la escuela de formación. De acuerdo con el juicio de Sibyl, su capacidad era la única apta para trabajar en las oficinas del MWPSB. También obtuvo una clasificación A para 13 ministerios y organismos diferentes, junto con 6 empresas distintas. _

_El nombre de su avatar en la red es " Lemonade Candy". Este avatar no tiene piernas, pero en el disfraz que Akane viste durante el episodio 4 si las tiene. _

_Su fecha de nacimiento es el 1 de Abril del 2092 (Aries)_

_Akane mide 1.63m de altura, es el miembro más bajo de la División 1._

_Akane no sabe nadar, como se deduce por Saiga Jouji. Sin embargo, ella es mejor en carreras de larga distancia._

_Sus aficiones son los videojuegos, navegar por la red, y charlar con amigos._

_Ella tenía el mismo corte de pelo desde que tenía 11 años y algunos dirían confundirla con un chico, cosa que difiere con el manga, en el que se corta el cabello al ingresar a la fuerza de policía._

_La comida favorita de Akane es cualquier tipo de fideos, la que menos le gusta son las setas._

_Tras el anime, Akane tenía alucinaciones de Yuki, Masaoka y Kagari por las mañanas en su oficina. Ella no alucinaba con Shinya porque sentía que su objetivo nunca fue terminado._

_**Pd 2**__: Como regalo por el retraso, subí un One shot a pedido de Kai-Kagamine XD espero que lo disfruten._


	9. Fiesta

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, bueno, aquí traigo milagrosamente a tiempo, un nuevo capítulo de Destino, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, solo que espero lo disfruten así que no me extenderé mucho en esta sección XD ¡Ha! Pido disculpas desde ya por los posibles horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar, lo escribí rápido así que es posible que encuentren algunos en el camino XD._

_Agradecimientos a:_ _**Kai-Kagamine**__, gracias por comentar cada capítulo *0* y sí, yo también creo que fe muy duro lo que Kougami y Akane tuvieron que vivir durante la serie, esperamos que en la segunda temporada tenga un mejor final XD bueno, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también y pronto actualizare Reencarnación XD. __**Akari Kiseki**__, ¡Hola! Siempre me divierto con tus comentarios, ya se, parezco disco rayado con eso, pero es que… son tan divertidos *0* la forma en que hablas de Kou-chan como si fuera una mascota siempre es genial XD tengo algo de prisa hoy así que no puedo hablar mucho, pero en verdad espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también XD. __**Gabus1990**__, no te preocupes por no comentar el otro capítulo, lo importante es tenerte de vuelta XD y con respecto a lo de Kagari, si, dejaba sutiles pistas para saber si alguien sospechaba que él era Shin y le atinaste *0* espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y me disculpo por la respuesta tan corta, es que no tengo mucho tiempo T_T en fin, disfruta este nuevo episodio *0*. __**Viridiana**__ ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza del capítulo anterior, tuve problemas con la PC T_T pero esta vez no tarde mucho XD y por cierto, eso del letrero con luces de neón estuvo genial XD en fin, espero disfrutes este capítulo también, siempre es grato leerte por aquí *0*. __**Fantita**__, ¡Gracias! Por comentar y por pasarme los links de los radio programas XD me mato el Ginoza-Pass *0* y pues, es grato saber que un personaje como Asari (Inventado por mi) sea bien recibido, espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado y ya no me extiendo más porque si no dejo un testamento XD, que el capítulo sea de tu agrado *0*._

_Ahora sí, con todo dicho, ahí les va este nuevo episodio._

_**Fiesta**_

_Con el paso de los días, fue llegando más información y los operativos para sacar de circulación aquella droga se fueron agilizando, mientras que, en las provincias, comenzaba correr un extraño rumor sobre el origen de Sibyl de manera tan sutil, que el sistema no parecía registrarlo, si, el proyecto Áyax había comenzado y ahora, no había forma de detenerlo._

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Akane con los operativos para erradicar la droga llevándose acabo continuamente, pronto fue jueves y gracias a que Shimotsuki accedió a cubrirla durante el operativo que tenía que llevar a cabo, logro ir a la tienda de Saotome para la prueba de los nuevos dispositivos de Asari. Era cerca de las 7:30pm para cuando llego a la base de Uróboros donde un recuperado Kougami la esperaba vestido con ropa que seguramente Saotome había traído desde su "guarida" y ya listo para salir, la saludo como como siempre, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, evadía su mirada y eso era ciertamente doloroso, parecía querer evitar contacto con ella pues ya ni siquiera la acosaba como antes ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Ha, cierto, le mintió sobre la reunión con los ejecutores, entonces ¿Fue muy ingenua al pensar que él la perdonaría tan fácilmente por haberlo engañado? Sin embargo, el no parecía enfadado, simplemente la estaba evitando y sentía que eso era peor, oyó entonces la voz de Asari llamándola para entregarla los nuevos dispositivos y la forma correcta de usarlos, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella viendo discretamente a Shinya, que conversaba con Kagari, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca y sin querer pensar más en ello, decidió concentrarse en el trabajo que debía realizar.

La estaba lastimando, con un demonio, era más que obvio que lo hacía, bastaba con ver su expresión cuando ella creía que no era observada, para darse cuenta de ello, era un maldito bastardo por tratarla así después de todo lo que había hecho por él y los constantes "acosos" a los que solía someterla, pero tenía miedo de acercase nuevamente a ella y no poder reprimirse, su deseo por tenerla a su lado era cada vez más fuerte, las ansias de monopolizarla y alejarla de Gino y Kurogane solo crecían, eso estaba mal, muy mal, pues si tenía la oportunidad de tocarla una vez más, sabía que mandaría al demonio su determinación y la arrastraría con él a lo que podría ser un funesto destino, demonios, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Pareces inquieto Kou-chan –Dijo Kagari con tono burlón al notar que Kougami no prestaba atención a lo que decía y en lugar de eso, observaba a la castaña mientras esta conversaba con Asari al otro extremo de la habitación- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No –Respondió pasando por alto el toque burlón en las palabras de Kagari-

-En tu lugar, yo si estaría preocupado –Dijo el pelirrojo- Es decir, mírala, Akane-chan es linda, fuerte, decidida, inteligente, amable, cualquiera querría una mujer como ella y conozco a más de uno que la pretende ¿Sabes? –Cuestiono mirando de reojo como Shinya se tensaba ante esas palabras- Hay uno en particular que capto mi atención, Kurogane si mal no recuerdo, ese sujeto resulta interesante una vez que lo conoces

-¿Eso crees? –Pregunto el pelinegro cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras se repetía mentalmente que no podía asesinar a Kagari, aunque quizá si podría darle una buena golpiza después-

-Akane-chan me conto la otra vez que son amigos de la infancia –Dijo Kagari tomando desprevenido al pelinegro- Parece que eran muy cercanos y aun lo son

-¿Cuándo fue que…? –Cuestiono el pelinegro turbado por las palabras de Kagari-

-Ese sujeto no dudo un segundo en decirme que dejaría todo atrás por ella, Kou-chan –Replico Kagari con seriedad interrumpiendo la pregunta del pelinegro- A diferencia de ti, que solo das vueltas en círculos sin querer dar el primer paso. No sé en qué estés pensando, pero si no haces nada al respecto perderás a Akane-chan –Agrego- Y después de ver tu comportamiento los últimos días, creo que Kurogane la merece más que tu

-¿Qué dijiste? –Cuestiono ligeramente irritado y con el ceño fruncido-

-Mientras estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo con tus estúpidas dudas, él está cada vez más cerca de ganar su corazón y no dudo que con el tiempo podrá lograrlo, te convertirás en un simple recuerdo para ella, en el mejor amigo, y tendrás que ver como ella se aleja del brazo de otro hombre ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –Cuestiono Kagari con seriedad enfrentando la mirada del pelinegro- ¿Te quedaras sin hacer nada mientras Kurogane te la quita o darás el primer paso y la retendrás a tu lado?

Aquellas palabras resonaron brevemente n la cabeza del pelinegro, demonios, él tenia ligeras sospechas de los sentimientos que Kurogane guardaba por Akane, pero el que fuesen amigos de la infancia no era algo que estuviese incluido en su "cálculos", además Kagari tenía razón, ellos parecían llevarse bien, demasiado bien para su gusto, y si seguía evitando a Akane como venía haciendo los últimos días, ella podría acudir a ese sujeto, entonces… ¿Debía mandar todo al demonio y dar el primer paso con ella? Ciertamente eso era lo primero que cruzaba por su cabeza y ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban, pero no pudo pensar más en ello pues las voces de Asari y Akane llamándolo captaron su atención, recordándole entonces que tenían una "misión" en la ciudad.

-Y como explicaba a Tsunemori-san, solo tienen que… -Dijo Asari deteniéndose al notar a Shinya en su propio mundo- Kougami ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si… sí, claro –Respondió el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada, oyendo luego un suspiro de exasperación de parte de la líder de Uróboros, demonios, no había oído una sola palabra-

-Cómo iba diciendo –Continuó Asari- Deberán regular sus dispositivos de forma que su Psycho Pass oscile entre 30 y 50, si baja demasiado seria sospechoso también, así que lo conveniente es mantenerlo dentro del promedio. Su apariencia cambiara con los proyectores holográficos pero los lentes les permitirán ver su forma real y su voz será distorsionada también –Agrego entregándoles los mencionados entes a la pareja, mientras Akane comentaba que eran parecidos a los que usaba Gino- Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes a través del comunicador que llevaran en el oído

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar fuera? –Cuestiono Akane mientras se colocaba los dispositivos y el comunicador-

-Una hora, un poco más, quizás menos, dependerá de los datos que pueda recopilar –Respondió Asari mientras Kougami terminaba de alistarse al igual que Akane- Si ya están listos, su transporte los está esperando fuera

Kougami y Akane asintieron ligeramente, para después de regular los dispositivos de la forma en que Asari les había indicado, tomando la apariencia, en el caso del ex ejecutor, de un hombre joven alto, de tez blanca, porte atlético y rubios cabellos, vestido de manera informal, mientras que la inspectora presentaba el cabello negro, tez blanca y vestida también de manera informal, ambos listos para partir con rumbo a la ciudad.

Kougami veía cada cierto tiempo a la castaña de espaldas a él mientras esta conversaba con Asari y el elevador los llevaba a la superficie, en su cabeza aun resonaban insistentemente las palabras de Kagari que se mezclaban con la fotografía que le envió el día de la reunión, con Kurogane sujetando las mejillas de Akane en una actitud bastante cercana tal y como el pelirrojo había dicho, maldito Kagari, venía a inquietarlo cuando ya tenía una decisión tomada y ahora no hacía más que dudar, sin embargo, no pudo continuar pensando pues ya habían llegado a la superficie donde su transporte los esperaba y al verlo, supo que estaba siendo castigado por algo, eso debía ser una broma ¿Cierto?

-¿Una motocicleta? –Cuestiono el pelinegro ligeramente incomodo, es decir, una motocicleta significaba tener a Akane aferrada a él, sus brazos envolviendo su torso, su pecho contra su espalda, ambos juntos, muy juntos-

-Tomara menos tiempo que lleguen en este tipo de vehículo, además, ya la has usado antes Kougami, es la misma que te presto Saotome, no deberás tener problemas para manejarla –Respondió Asari- La compra de la motocicleta fue legal y los papeles están en regla, no tendrán dificultades si eso es lo que te preocupa, o… ¿Hay algún otro problema? –Cuestiono la muchacha- Si es así, dímelo ahora y veré que puedo hacer

-No… no hay problema –Respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada- Sera mejor irnos ahora

Y sin decir más palabra, Kougami subió a la motocicleta mientras se ponía el casco, extendiéndole luego uno a la castaña, que simplemente lo imito después de despedirse de Asari, subiendo segundos después al vehículo.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente al sentir las manos de Akane aferrarse a su torso mientras el pecho de esta apretaba contra su espalda, eso estaba mal, muy mal, ¿Acaso era una adolecente con hormonas alborotadas para sentirse de esa forma solo por tenerla cerca? No, claro que no, había dejado la adolescencia atrás hace varios años, pero su cuerpo no parecía compartir la misma opinión al respecto, genial, sus manos estaban sudando y de no ser por el casco que Akane llevaba puesto, estaba casi seguro de que podría oír lo rápido que iba su ritmo cardiaco, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? Incluso habían dormido juntos antes y la única que se sonrojaba era ella, aunque claro, él también se ponía ligeramente nervioso ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos en aquella cama estrecha, pero ahora resultaba excesivo, podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y eso no iba con un hombre como el, demonios, necesitaba respirar hondo y calmarse, por ahora lo importante era la misión, ya después podría pensar mejor las cosas y hablar con Akane.

Las órdenes habían sido ir directamente al centro de la ciudad y mezclarse con la gente, por lo que fueron a un café bastante popular de la zona, era cerca de media noche para cuando llegaron y después de estacionar la motocicleta fuera del local, ingresaron en él, dirigiéndose al segundo piso que era donde funcionaba el salón, pasando por los escáner sin mostrar alteración alguna, de momento las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien, nadie parecía notar su apariencia y solo ellos podían distinguirse entre sí mediante los lentes que usaban. La más sorprendida con eso fue Akane, pues le resultaba extraño y divertido que la apariencia de Kougami cambiara cada vez que se quitaba o ponía los lentes, sonriendo ligeramente después de hacerlo varias veces, mientras el solo podía desviar la mirada de ella sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso por verla sonreír de esa forma, era irónico, pero después de prohibirse a sí mismo el tocarla, cumplir aquella meta se hacía cada vez más difícil, era como si aquella prohibición de tocarla lo incitara más a hacerlo y con solo rozar su mano casualmente, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, e involuntariamente apartaba la mano de la suya hiriéndola emocionalmente en el proceso, demonios, no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo pues le bastaba con verla para saberlo y las palabras "Voy a los servicios" seguidas de una falsa sonrisa, solo le confirmaban ese hecho, mientras un cansado suspiro escapaba de su boca una vez ella se perdió de su vista, estaba comportándose como un imbécil.

Había pensado en refrescarse la cara para dejar de pensar en la extraña actitud de Kougami para con ella, pero al recordar que llevaba el dispositivo activo, no creyó conveniente mojarla a pesar de que Asari le había dicho que no había problema, ella prefería ser precavida y con mayor razón al tratarse de un dispositivo experimental, por lo que se dedicó simplemente a palmear sus mejillas frente al espejo para darse confianza, no podía deprimirse por algo de lo que no conocía el origen, tenía que hablar con Kougami pero lo haría después de la misión, de momento, solo debía concentrarse en eso.

Inhalo un poco de aire como para darse valor y sin más, salió de los servicios son dirección a la mesa donde la esperaba el pelinegro, sin embargo, al caminar choco con alguien que iba hacia otra mesa, por lo que alzo la vista para disculparse con la persona, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Kurogane-san? –cuestiono la castaña cubriéndose la boca al instante, había cometido un grave error pues bajo esa apariencia y con esa voz, él no la conocía ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso? Además, ¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Acaso no estaba de misión con Shimotsuki?-

-Tú eres… Ak… -Susurro Kurogane con sorpresa siendo silenciado por los dedos de la castaña sobre sus labios mientras esta asentía ligeramente ¡Cómo rayos la había reconocido!-

-No digas nada por favor –Pidió con mirada suplicante mientras Kurogane simplemente asentía, genial, las cosas solo iban de mal en peor-

Los habían estado vigilando todo el tiempo desde que ingresaron a la ciudad mediante las cámaras de vigilancia del sistema, ventajas de tener intervenido el sistema de seguridad de Sibyl, tanto Kagari como Asari veían desde el laboratorio de la base como se desarrollaban las cosas entre ese par, aunque a la joven líder de Uróboros le estaba resultando incomoda la insistente mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, bien, sabia la razón detrás de eso, pero no era para enojarse ¡Al contrario! ¡Les estaba haciendo un favor!

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Asari? –Cuestiono Kagari mientras observaba a la muchacha comer palomitas de maíz frente a la pantalla en que se mostraba lo sucedido en el café- Los dispositivos que les diste fueron probados por mí ayer y funcionan perfectamente, no había razón para otra prueba

-¿Echarles una mano? –Respondió con otra pregunta la muchacha obteniendo una expresión neutral de parte del pelirrojo- ¡Vamos Shin! Ese par no dará el primer paso si no los ayudamos

-¿Y por eso los forzaste a una cita? –Pregunto el pelirrojo en lo que parecía más una afirmación- Eres terrible

-Basta con verlos para saber lo que sienten el uno por el otro –Dijo Asari sonriendo ligeramente sobre su silla giratoria y con las manos ocupadas en su recipiente de palomitas de maíz- Son demasiado obvios

-Puedes notar lo suyo fácilmente, pero… ¿No puedes verme? –Cuestiono con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Asari, más aun al sentir como la acorralaba en la pequeña silla giratoria- ¿Por qué?

-¿Q-que te pasa? –Respondió la muchacha con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la cercanía de "Shin"- O-oye…

-Si no soy directo contigo, nunca lo sabrás –Susurro Kagari sonriendo ligeramente - Asari… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Y-yo… -Respondió la muchacha desviando la mirada de él hacia lo más cercano, que era la pantalla del laboratorio, notando algo que capto su atención- ¡Mira eso! –Exclamo empujando a Shin para acercarse a la pantalla mientras que el emitía un cansado suspiro, al demonio otro de sus intentos fallidos- Parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes, me pregunto ¿Qué hará Kougami ahora?

-No lo sé, pero parece que aún no ha notado que él está allí –Respondió Kagari posando la vista en la pantalla- Las cosas se pondrán feas cuando lo note…

Y Asari simplemente asintió, viendo luego a través de la pantalla el desarrollo de los hechos mientras trataba de regularizar los latidos de su corazón e ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Maldito Shin, solo a él se le ocurría hacer esas cosas en un momento como ese. Sintió la mirada de el sobre ella nuevamente y sin prestarle mucha atención, o al menos intentando no hacerlo, centro su atención en la pantalla, si, ahora lo importante era saber cómo se desarrollaría la situación entre Akane y Shinya ahora que un tercero había aparecido.

Estaba tardando, Akane estaba tardando demasiado y aunque parte de él agradecía eso pues así podía calmarse un poco antes de verla, otra parte, aquella que lo hacía actuar como un perro territorial, lo mantenía inquieto ante aquella tardanza, definitivamente estaba volviéndose paranoico y aquella "abstinencia" autoimpuesta solo empeoraba las cosas. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia donde estaban los servicios en busca de la inspectora, reconociéndola rápidamente y también a quien la acompañaba, ese sujeto… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él con ella?

Estaba en problemas y no había que ser un genio para notarlo, Kurogane la había reconocido y lo peor era que si él estaba allí, Shimotsuki y algún otro ejecutor también debía estar cerca, eso era malo, muy malo, lo mejor era salir de allí rápidamente y lo hubiese logrado, si es que Akatsuki no se hubiese acercado a ellos junto a Shimotsuki, genial, las cosas solo iban de mal en peor.

-Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa –Dijo Akatsuki apoyándose en el hombro de Kurogane- Ver a Ryu con una chica –Agrego sonriendo pícaramente- ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

-Cierra la boca –Replico el ejecutor con molestia dirigiéndose luego a Shimotsuki- Chibi, llévate a este sujeto ¿Quieres?

-Akatsuki-san, no molestes a Kurogane-san –Regaño la inspectora mientras tiraba de la orejea del menor- Es raro que tenga una cita, así que no lo interrumpas

-¡Que no es eso! –Exclamo el ejecutor con molestia, aunque, claro, no le molestaría tener una cita con Akane ¡Pero ese no era el punto!- Nos encontramos aquí por casualidad

-Y casualmente ella te sujeta de las mejillas ¿No es así? –Cuestiono Akatsuki con afán de molestar al ejecutor- ¡Di la verdad Ryu! Es tu novia…

-Somos perros ¿Recuerdas? No tenemos vida fuera del sistema –Respondió Kurogane con seriedad, emitiendo luego un cansado suspiro, tenía que inventar una excusa o no lo dejarían en paz- De acuerdo, ella es Sakura, una amiga de la infancia –Dijo presentando a la muchacha- Es la primera vez en años que no encontramos, así que no digas cosas que no vienen al caso Akatsuki

-Si no eres su novia podrías salir conmigo Sakura-chan –Contesto el aludido sujetando la mano de "Sakura" mientras esta esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa al notar la molestia de Kurogane- Por cierto, soy Akatsuki Shiro, pero puedes decirme Shiro-kun, si quieres podríamos ir a…

-Ya basta Akatsuki-san –Regaño Shimotsuki alejando al muchacho de la pareja- Lamento esto Sakura-san –Agrego dirigiéndose a la muchacha- Mi nombre es Shimotsuki Mika, pero no creo que sea necesario decirlo, nos hemos visto antes ¿Cierto?

-S-si… -Contesto Akane comprendiendo rápidamente que ella había notado quien era realmente, en momentos como esos, maldecía la habilidad de Mika para saber cuándo alguien mentía- nos vimos durante los exámenes de Sibyl, si mal no recuerdo

-Ha pasado tiempo desde esa vez, pero dejaremos nuestra conversación para luego, seguramente tienes cosas que hablar con Kurogane-san –Dijo la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente mientras se llevaba a Akatsuki- Hasta la próxima Sakura-san

-Estuvo cerca… -Susurro la Akane emitiendo un suspiro de alivio, dirigiéndose luego al ejecutor junto a ella- Gracias por eso Kurogane-san…

-Prometí que cuidaría tu espalda ¿Cierto? –Dijo el ejecutor sonriendo ligeramente-

-Sí, lo hiciste –Respondió Akane sonriendo también- Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme?

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase o la apariencia que tengas –Contesto el ejecutor mientras sujetaba las mejillas de la inspectora- Sakura siempre será Sakura, esa mirada es inconfundible para mi

-Kurogane-san… -Susurro la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa no podía engañarlo, algo andaba mal con ella y el fácilmente pudo notarlo-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono sorprendiendo a la castaña-

-N-no… claro que no –Respondió desviando la mirada- No pasa nada

-Tus ojos no pueden mentirme –Dijo el ejecutor haciendo que la inspectora lo mirase- Algo pasa contigo, puede ver a través de ti ¿Recuerdas? sé que no estás bien

-A los señores clientes, se les pide que tomen asiento –Dijo uno de los Drones que atendían el lugar- No esta permitido que obstaculicen el paso

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Akane- Ahora nos movemos

-No, hablemos fuera –Dijo Kurogane sujetando la mano de Akane- Chibi no tendrá problemas con eso

Y sin darle opción a negarse, tiro del brazo de la castaña con dirección a la salida del lugar, él sabía que algo andaba mal con ella y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta saber el motivo, por lo que decidió hablar en otro lugar, la terraza específicamente, que en ese momento se encontraba vacío, así que emprendió marcha en dirección al lugar.

Kougami vio desde su silla como ese sujeto tocaba a Akane, aunque se le hacía raro que lo hiciera pues estaba oculta bajo un holograma, por lo que decidió acercarse con cautela, deteniéndose en una mesa cercana pues Shimotsuki y el otro ejecutor, Akatsuki según recordaba, llegaron a ellos antes, maldijo por lo bajo su suerte y permaneció en el mismo lugar oyendo la conversación de los cuatro, anotando mentalmente que debía alejarla lo más posible de Akatsuki, sobre todo porque ese sujeto le recordaba lo mujeriego que podía ser Sasayama y eso no era bueno. Agradeció infinitamente el hecho de que Shimotsuki alejo al ejecutor de Akane pero ese sentimiento de alivio no duro mucho, pues el ver como ese sujeto tocaba a la castaña y las cosas que le decía mientras la acariciaba hizo su sangre hervir, estaba siendo irracional y lo sabía, pero la forma en que Akane permitía que ese sujeto la tocara y el ver como sonreía para él, lo descolocaban peligrosamente. Era fácil deducir que Kurogane había descubierto a Akane y el usar aquella relación de "amigos de infancia" fue una forma de mantener su fachada, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? y casi como si la castaña pudiese leerle el pensamiento, hizo la misma pregunta, cuya respuesta resulto más chocante para el pelinegro ¿Qué podía ver a través de ella? Ese sujeto estaba diciendo que la conocía mejor que nadie. No, en eso estaba equivocado, porque nadie podía conocerla mejor que él, demonios, había visto facetas de ella que nadie más conocía, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando la "mordía", la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba cuando la tocaba, la calidez de su piel mientras compartían la misma cama, no, no había forma de que Kurogane lo supiera y no iba a permitir que lo intentase siquiera, Akane le pertenecía y… bueno, no, el mismo se había encargado de alejarla con su comportamiento extraño, pero no podía dejarla en manos de ese sujeto, se sentía peligrosamente violento cuando él la tocaba y al ver como se la sacaba del salón, sus pies se movieron por si solos, era una estupidez actuar de esa forma después de su comportamiento para con ella los últimos días, pero en ese momento, cuando Akane estaba involucrada, él era de todo, menos racional.

Normalmente no pondría objeción en hablar con Kurogane fuera del salón, pero se suponía que había ido a los servicios por lo que Kougami debía estar esperándola en su mesa y si el notaba lo que sucedía habrían problemas, aunque dado su comportamiento durante los últimos días, no sabía que esperar, pero prefería evitar problemas y hablar con Kurogane después, además, así evitaría una incómoda conversación que no se sentía preparada para afrontar.

-Esto… Kurogane-san –Dijo la castaña deteniendo su marcha antes de salir a la terraza- Dejemos esta charla para otro día ¿Si? –Cuestiono con expresión suplicante mientras soltaba su mano- Hoy no puedo

-No estás bien y no voy a dejarte así –Replico el ejecutor notando la inspectora desviaba la mirada- Solo hablemos un momento, después podrás irte –Agrego sujetando su muñeca-

-Ella no quiere ir contigo –Replico una voz grave apretando la muñeca de Kurogane hasta que este soltara a la inspectora- ¿No la oíste?

-¿Y quién se supone que eres? –Cuestiono el ejecutor con seriedad enfrentando a Kougami-

-Su novio –Respondió el pelinegro con superioridad mientras cogía la mano de una confundida Akane- Y si nos disculpas, nos vamos, estamos en una cita

-E-espera… -Replico Akane sintiendo como Kougami tiraba de su brazo y la sacaba del lugar- ¡Oye!

Pero toda protesta fue en vano pues el pelinegro no escucho razones y simplemente la saco de ahí, dejando tras ellos a Kurogane, que pensaba en lo familiar de aquella mirada que le dio el "novio" de Akane, y eso, sumada a la actitud hostil del sujeto para con él, hizo que un solo nombre brotara en su mente, Kougami Shinya.

Esta vez sí se había pasado, termino "metiendo la pata" y en grande ¿De dónde había salido eso del novio? Demonios, ni siquiera había podido pensar adecuadamente lo que iba a decir y ya había soltado las palabras ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan primitivo cuando ese sujeto estaba cerca de Akane? Él no era así, siempre meditaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, todo paso que daba era calculado con cabeza fría incluso si Akane estaba involucrada, bueno, no tanto, sin embargo podía controlar mejor sus emociones, pero no, ahora las cosas eran diferentes pues desde la aparición del "amigo de la infancia" de la inspectora, no podía mantenerse sereno y para alguien como él, eso resultaba exasperante, en verdad odiaba no poder mantener sus impulsos bajo control.

No entendía nada, primero Kougami se mostraba distante con ella y después decía que era su novio sacándola a fuerza del café en el que estaban, parecía enfadado y por la fuerza que ejercía sobre su mano, sabía que tenía razón, pero no era justo que la tratase de esa forma ¡Ella no era su juguete! Lo sentía por Asari y la prueba, pero no iba a continuar con eso Kougami no le daba una explicación aceptable de lo que ocurría.

-Detente por favor –Pidió la castaña cerca de un pequeño parque de la zona, sin resultados favorables pues el no obedecía- ¡Que te detengas! –Exclamo zafándose del agarre del pelinegro- ¡Qué pasa contigo! Llevas ignorándome los últimos días y de repente actúas así… No te entiendo

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo… -Respondió Kougami desordenando sus negros cabellos con exasperación- Todo estaba bien, muy bien, de repente apareciste en mi vida y luego ese sujeto…

-¿Estás diciendo que es culpa mía? –Cuestiono la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras Kougami notaba apenas el significado de sus palabras ¡Eso no era lo que quería decir!- Entonces me disculpo por arruinar tu vida perfecta –Agrego la castaña con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- Dejemos las pruebas hasta aquí, quiero irme a casa

-Espera, eso no es lo que quise decir –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando la mano de Akane evitando que se fuera- Yo solo…

-Sera mejor que no digas nada más, al menos no esta noche – Replico la castaña zafándose del agarre de Kougami- Solo regresa y… y dile a Asari-san que me disculpe, iré a verla luego –Agrego comenzando a caminar- Nos vemos después

-No, tenemos que hablar de esto Ak… quiero decir, Sakura… -Dijo el pelinegro tratando de detenerla mientras ella seguía caminando- Solo espera un momento y escucha lo que tengo que decir –Agrego sujetando el brazo de la castaña y cuando esta giro, pudo ver aquello que más odiaba, ella lloraba y era por su culpa-

-Por favor… hoy no… -Susurró la castaña mientras Kougami la soltaba-

Y aquella mirada desarmo completamente al ex ejecutor, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras la veía perderse entre la gente y si no hubiese nadie alrededor, seguramente se habría dado un par de golpes a si mismo por la estupidez que acababa de cometer ¡Con un demonio! ¡Acababa de arruinarlo todo! Akane estaba herida y todo por su estúpida boca que no hacía más que soltar cosas innecesarias, era verdad que su vida cambio radicalmente desde Akane ingreso en ella, pero eso no era malo, al contrario, ella lo había ayudado a dejar de ser un perro y recobrar algo de humanidad, había intentado salvarlo cuando todos lo daban por perdido, le había dado tanto y él le pagaba de esa forma, traicionándola, hiriéndola. Maldijo por lo bajo su situación actual y sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, decidió volver a la base de Uróboros, aunque ganas no le faltaban de ir tras Akane, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, ya había cometido demasiados errores los últimos días como para agregar otro más a la lista, aun le quedaba la cena del sábado en la base y allí, libre de la vigilancia de Sibyl, podría hablar de forma adecuada con ella, al demonio las estúpidas restricción que se había autoimpuesto, si iban a lastimar a Akane de esa forma, prefería llevarla al infierno con él y no soltarla jamás. Giro entonces sobre sus pasos dispuesto a volver a la base notando la ausencia de la motocicleta, genial, la había dejado en el estacionamiento del café, genial, esa noche, todo iba de mal en peor.

Si creía que la noche era mala, se puso peor cuando vio a Tsunemori acompañada por Kurogane fuera del café, de acuerdo, también estaban Shimotsuki y el otro ejecutor, pero ahí lo importante era que Akane estaba con ese sujeto y por lo que veía, iba a marcharse con él en el auto de la inspectora. Inhalo profundo mientras trataba de no cometer más estupideces y montaba el vehículo tratando de no intervenir. Calma, no vayas -Se decía mientras apretaba el manubrio de la motocicleta- No cometas más estupideces esta noche, Kougami Shinya. Pero tan impulsivo como últimamente había descubierto que era, se bajó del vehículo al ver como el ejecutor sujetaba la mano de Akane, y gracias a que su chaqueta se enganchó en el manubrio de la motocicleta, no pudo llegar a tiempo y el grupo subió al auto, marchándose antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, genial, esa noche no hacía más que empeorar. Y justo como él pensaba, la noche fue rematada cuando llego a la base con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de parte de "Shin" y una bofetada de Asari. Sí, todo estaba de cabeza desde que Akane no estaba con él.

Lo único que quería hacer después de la conversación con Kougami, era ir a casa, es decir, el hombre del que estaba enamorada acababa de decirle que era un problema en su vida y eso resultaba doloroso, sin quererlo comenzó a llorar, por lo que acelero el paso, pero recordó que no podía llegar a casa con esa apariencia y desactivar los dispositivos en la ciudad sería peligroso, por lo que decidió ir a la tienda de Saotome para dejar los dispositivos allí, sin embargo, al pasar por el café en el que había estado con Kougami, se encontró a Kurogane que venía saliendo del local y ante la mirada que le dio, supo que no podía mentirle, sin embargo, Shimotsuki y Akatsuki aparecieron para salvar su noche ofreciendo llevarla a casa, pero no podía darles su dirección así que lo único que pudo hacer es mentir y decir que era la sobrina de Saotome, para que la llevaran hasta la tienda, agradeciendo que Kurogane y Shimotsuki apoyaran su mentira para despistar a Akatsuki, al menos desde la tienda podría regresar como su apariencia original.

Su plan había funcionado y gracias a la ayuda de Saotome logro volver a casa, de eso ya habían pasado varios días, Kurogane no pregunto sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche pues la única vez que lo hizo, noto en ella que le resultaba hiriente tocar el tema, por lo que simplemente la había abrazado "Todo estará bien" fue lo que dijo acariciando su cabeza como cuando eran niños e igual que en ese entonces, ella se sintió protegida y calmada en aquellos brazos. Sin embargo, más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, la cena en la base de Uróboros por el cumpleaños de Haruka llego.

No había tenido contacto alguno con Kougami desde esa noche a pesar de las redadas que se habían venido realizando los últimos días y en las que extrañamente Shimotsuki nunca iba con Gino, en ese momento se percató de lo acostumbrada que estaba a la presencia de Kougami cuidándola durante los casos y a sus disparatadas apariciones, si, ese hombre la había convertido en una masoquista a la que le encantaba vivir con el alma en un hilo por él.

Resulto ciertamente incomodo el encontrarse después de varios días separados, especialmente para ella pues ahora sabía que era un "estorbo" en la vida del pelinegro y permanecer a su lado estando consiente de eso dolía y dolía mucho, por lo que termino evitándolo y ayudando en la cocina a Kagari hasta que la hora de cenar llegase pues aún no se sentía bien como para enfrentarlo.

La había estado cuidando desde lejos, demonios, no había tenido el valor para enfrentarla en los últimos días y comenzó a observarla igual que al principio, vigilando sus pasos sin que ella notase su presencia, reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara a Kurogane cada vez que abrazaba a la inspectora y esta se refugiaba en sus brazos, si, estaba recibiendo el castigo por sus estúpidas acciones y ahora que al fin podía verla, ella solo lo evitaba, genial, las cosas no podían empeorar más.

-Te está evitando –Dijo Asari a Kougami mientras el observaba por las cámaras de seguridad a la castaña- Esta vez sí lo arruinaste Kougami ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Ni siquiera estaba pensando –Respondió el pelinegro desordenando sus negro cabellos con exasperación- Soy un idiota

-Eso no lo voy a negar, pero aun estas a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, habla con ella después de la fiesta, te pediré que la lleves y esa será la oportunidad perfecta para que conversen –Dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, encontrándose con Saotome, que venía entrando- Saotome, llegas temprano ¿Viniste con Haruka?

-Sí, esta con los niños en el salón –Respondió el mayor, notando luego el deplorable estado de Kougami- Por lo que veo, aún no ha halado con ella –Agrego al tanto ya de lo ocurrido- Haruka está preocupada también

-No es la única, ese hombre parece un fantasma si Tsunemori no está cerca –Contesto la muchacha emitiendo luego un cansado suspiro- Tengo que supervisar unas cosas y no estaré aquí hasta más tarde, pero habla con el ¿Si? Es deprimente verlo así

-Veré que puedo hacer –Respondió el mayor-

Asari asintió ligeramente antes de salir de la habitación, dejándole el "trabajo duro" a Saotome, que emitió un cansado suspiro al pensar en la situación actual, definitivamente las dudas y los celos no eran buenos consejeros y Shinya lo había aprendido de la peor manera.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido y llegado el momento de la cena la situación no había cambiado, Akane evitaba a Kougami y prefería distraerse conversando con Kagari, Haruka, Saotome o Asari, definitivamente las cosas iban mal y aunque trataran de mantener el ambiente de la fiesta, no estaba resultando, por lo que Kagari saco su "arma secreta" una buena botella de Whisky etiqueta negra, si, ahora las cosas iban a animarse un poco.

Todos comenzaron a beber instigados por el pelirrojo, salvo Akane, que se mostraba reacia a tomar a pesar de ser una buena bebedora según palabras de Kagari, por lo que Asari decidió ir a la cocina por unas sodas para la castaña, regresando poco después con una botella grande de tres litros y un vaso, después de eso continuaron con la fiesta, conversando, comiendo y para cuando se dieron cuenta, era más de media noche, Kougami casi no había bebido pues quería mantenerse sobrio para su conversación con Akane, así que se había limitado centrar su atención en ella, noto entonces como la inspectora iba adquiriendo un curioso tono carmín en sus mejillas a pesar de no beber alcohol y eso le resultó extraño, por lo que decidió servirse un poco de soda de la botella casi vacía de Akane y cuando la probo, casi se ahoga con la bebida ¡Cómo podía estar tomando eso! Poso entonces la vista nuevamente en la castaña y la vio cantando con un ebrio Kagari, mientras Asari reía fuertemente también afectada por el alcohol al igual que Saotome y Haruka, esa muchacha, ella era la culpable de todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste darle eso? –Cuestiono el pelinegro a una ebria Asari que solo reía- ¿Estás loca?

-¿Q-qué pasa contigo Kougami? Porque eres Kougami ¿cierto? –Respondió la aludida con otra pregunta- S-solo le eche un poquito de Vodka a la soda… no pasa nada porque Tsunemori tome algo de alcohol

-¿Un poco de alcohol? –Pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¡Esa botella casi no tiene soda! ¡Es vodka puro!

-No seas exagerado Kou-chan –Regaño Kagari con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y claramente ebrio- Solo bebe con nosotros, Akane-chan también se está divirtiendo ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña, a la que ya le costaba estar de pie- No seas aguafiestas

-Creo que ha sido suficiente –Contesto el pelinegro sujetando a Akane, que venía tambaleándose- Al menos para ella

-Opino lo mismo que Shinya, todos estamos al límite, será mejor que vayamos a dormir –Dijo Saotome notando como Haruka dormía apoyada en su hombro y Asari apenas estaba consiente junto a Shin-

-Pasen la noche aquí, ya mañana podrán irse –Dijo Asari en un atisbo de lucidez- Kougami, eres el único sobrio, lleva a Akane a su habitación

Y como si su opinión no importara, dejaron a Kougami solo con Akane en medio de la sala y sin más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de Asari, el ex ejecutor alzo en brazos a la casi inconsciente castaña, que solo reía sin motivo alguno mientras era llevada a su dormitorio, poniendo a prueba su autocontrol pues su blusa desabrochada más de la cuenta, mostraba lugares que no deberían ser vistos _"Se fuerte"_ se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba, porque claro, él podía ser muy impulsivo, pero también era un caballero, o al menos pretendía serlo en ese momento, así que hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y sin mirar lo que no debía, retomo su marcha. Recordó en medio del camino que no tenía la clave de acceso de la habitación de Akane y Asari estaba demasiado ebria como para decírselo, es más, no quedaba nadie sobrio que pudiese ayudarlo y preguntarle a la misma Akane era inútil, así que termino llevándola a su propia habitación, se las arreglo como pudo para entrar oyendo como Akane comenzaba a quejarse del calor que hacía, comenzando a removerse entre sus brazos, dificultando así la labor de cargarla.

De alguna forma logro llegar hasta la cama y la deposito en ella, sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era con que la risueña Akane no quisiera soltarlo, al contrario, lo sujeto del cuello con inusual fuerza y al tomarlo por sorpresa, logro hacer que callera sobre ella, genial, su autocontrol estaba la limite y ella no hacía más que tentarlo de forma tan inocente, que incluso parecía un crimen que él tuviese pensamientos extraños sobre ella. Inhalo un poco de aire tratando de mantenerse sereno en aquella situación y al exhalar el oxígeno retenido, termino provocando cosquillas sobre la piel de la castaña y ella comenzó a reír nuevamente, si, tenía que levantarse rápido o no podría mantenerse calmado por mucho tiempo.

-Akane… -Llamo el pelinegro tratando de salir de su "calvario"- Déjame ir

-¡No quiero! –Respondió la castaña sorprendiendo al pelinegro cuando giro sobre la cama quedando sobre él-

-E-es tarde… tenemos que dormir –Dijo el ex ejecutor tratando de razonar con la castaña que tenía sentada sobre su cintura- Akane por favor entiende que… ¡Q-que estás haciendo! –Exclamo de repente al ver como la castaña se despojaba de su saco y comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa-¡Detente!

-Hace calor… -Se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero cuando Kougami trato de detenerla vanamente, por que la prenda estaba ya por el suelo- ¿No tienes calor tú también? –Cuestiono ladeando la cabeza ligeramente-

-En esta situación cualquiera lo tendría –Susurro el pelinegro maldiciendo sus propias palabras al sentir las manos de Akane desabotonando su camisa- ¡Q-que crees que haces!

-Shinya-san dijo que tenía calor ¡Te estoy ayudando! –Respondió la castaña con inocencia sorprendiendo al pelinegro pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, logrando distraerlo brevemente y para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la camisa completamente abierta y a una ebria Akane delineando sus abdominales suavemente con una curiosidad infantil que hasta culpa sentía por la "reacción" de su cuerpo ante aquellas caricias- A-Akane… por lo que más quieras… detente…

-¿Por qué? simpe quise tocarlos –Dijo la castaña confundida por la reacción del pelinegro mientras el hacía uso de su autocontrol como nunca antes, aunque no parecía estar haciendo mucho efecto pues la reacción de su cuerpo era cada vez más evidente, si Akane se movía un poco más abajo iba a notarlo y eso sería vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso- Son suavecitos

-S-solo no toques nada y… y no te muevas… -Pidió Kougami realmente acalorado, necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia- Quédate quieta ¿De acuerdo?

-No quiero –Respondió caprichosamente la castaña moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro de forma infantil, aunque Kougami comenzaba dudar que así fuera, notando como ella se detenía al chocar con algo "duro" en los pantalones del pelinegro- ¿He? ¿Qué es eso? –cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad con intenciones de ver lo que el pelinegro "escondía" allí- Esta duro…

-¡No más! –Exclamo Kougami Tomando bruscamente las muñecas de Akane, girando luego sobre ella y aprisionándola contra la cama- Te dije que estuvieras quieta

-Shinya-san es cruel… -Susurro la castaña sorprendiendo al pelinegro, quien noto como la expresión de la castaña decaía drásticamente- Nunca puedo entenderte…

-Estas ebria, hablemos mañana –Dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada de ella mientras liberaba sus muñecas, notando entonces como Akane en verdad comenzaba a llorar- No… por favor no llores – Pidió acariciando las mejillas de la castaña mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas- Akane…

-Cuando me ignoras duele –Susurro la castaña mientras Kougami quería pegarse un tiro al verla llorar así- E-esa noche… dijiste que soy un problema… Yo… yo no quiero que Shinya-san me odie

-Akane, jamás podría odiarte –Contesto el aludido chocando su frente con la suya- Eres lo más preciado para mi…

-No es cierto… -Replico la castaña con tristeza- Shinya-san me odia, yo te quiero, pero tú me odias

-¿Cómo podría odiar lo que amo? –Cuestiono en un susurro el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras rosaba los labios de la castaña con los suyos- Si aún no lo entiendes –Agrego al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de la castaña- Quiero decir que este perro está enamorado de ti

Y sin darle opción a decir algo, Kougami cerro la distancia entre ambos, obteniendo aquel beso que ansiaba desde hace tiempo, deslizo su lengua sobre los labios de la castaña y obtuvo una tímida respuesta de su parte, casi como si ella no supiese que hacer, por lo que el tomo rápidamente el control de la situación, sonriendo en medio de aquel beso pues eso corroboraba aquello que ya sabía, él era el primer hombre en la vida de Akane y se aseguraría de se ser el único. Sintió entonces como Akane se aferraba a su pecho desnudo mientras él la besaba, gimiendo ligeramente ante la sorpresa que le causo el hecho de que sus lenguas se enredasen, acoplándose poco a poco al ritmo impuesto por el pelinegro, que paso de su boca a su cuello, mordiéndolo como solo el sabia, demonios, en verdad amaba a esa mujer y quería tenerla entre sus brazos, oírla gemir su nombre mientras le hacia el amor como nadie más podría hacerlo, amarla hasta quedar exhausto y que sus besos borrasen cada lagrima que tuvo que derramar por su causa, pero eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión, pues, al separarse del cuello de la castaña, pudo notar que ella dormía plácidamente.

-Vas a enloquecerme –Susurró Kougami sonriendo ligeramente mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la castaña- Pero creo que seré un loco feliz si estas a mi lado Akane –Agrego besando luego la frente de la inspectora- por ahora descansa…

-Quédate… -Susurro Akane entre sueños sujetando la manga de su camisa y ante esto el simplemente sonrió-

-Lo que mi ama ordene –Respondió el ex ejecutor notando como Akane sonreía también-

Kougami se incorporó de la cama brevemente para cubrir el cuerpo de la castaña con las sabanas para después meterse en la cama con ella, era irónico, pero al final aquella fiesta en verdad había resultado beneficiosa, aunque Akane no pensaría lo mismo cuando despierte con un dolor de cabeza como nunca antes había sentido y que seguramente tendría después de todo el Vodka que había tomado, pero eso es algo de lo que se preocuparía después, por ahora, solo quería dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo único que quería era agua, por lo que intento levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo pues el brazo de alguien rodeando su cintura no le permitió moverse, noto entonces que no estaba en su habitación y ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí, por lo que giro con cierto temor para ver con quien estaba y se tranquilizó al ver un rostro familiar, Kougami estaba su lado, sin camisa, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y ella estaba igual, hay no… ¿Que había hecho anoche? ¡No recordaba nada! Sujeto su cabeza con fuerza mientras cubría su pecho con la sábana tratando de no entrar en pánico "Piensa Akane, piensa, trata de recordar" se repetía constantemente por lo que no se percató del despertar de su acompañante.

-¿Que sucede? –Cuestiono el pelinegro aun adormilado- ¿Akane?

-¿Q-que hicimos anoche? –Dijo la castaña causando la risa del pelinegro- ¡No es gracioso Kougami-san! Yo… no recuerdo nada…

-¿Debería recordártelo entonces? –Pregunto en un susurro el ex ejecutor mientras acorralaba contra el colchón a la sorprendida inspectora, era hora de cobrarse la forma en que lo habían "sometido" la noche anterior- ¿Que dices Akane? ¿Lista para una segunda vuelta?

-¡Ni siquiera recuerdo la primera! –Exclamo la castaña entrando en pánico mientras Kougami reprimía una carcajada ante su reacción- E-en serio Kougami-san… No hicimos nada ¿Cierto?

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo como esto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro acercando su rostro al de Akane- Tu y yo hicimos muchas cosas anoche…

-N-no… no es posible –Replico la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía del pelinegro- T-tenemos ropa puesta, t-tú tienes los pantalones y… y yo…

-Eso no quiere decir nada –Susurro el pelinegro al oído de la castaña, besando ligeramente su cuello, causando un estremecimiento en ella- Anoche nos besamos… nos acariciamos… me quitaste la ropa… no conocía ese lado de ti Akane –Agrego sonriendo ladinamente mientras acariciaba los labios de la castaña con sus pulgares- Me sedujiste completamente

-E-eso no era yo… -Respondió la castaña completamente avergonzada por las palabras de Kougami-

-Oh… claro que eras tú… -Dijo el pelinegro acariciando las mejillas de Akane- El tacto de tus manos sobre mi piel es algo que no olvidare –Agrego sujetando la mano de la castaña obligándola a tocar su pecho, obteniendo un enorme sonrojo de parte de la inspectora- ¿Familiar?

-¡N-no hay forma de que haya hecho algo así! –Exclamo la castaña totalmente sonrojada mientras Kougami solo sonreía-

-Lo hiciste y créeme, lo disfrute mucho –Dijo el pelinegro chocando su frente con la de Akane- Me sometiste completamente con la forma en que me besaste y como te dormiste magistralmente después de eso –Agrego riendo sutilmente decidiendo terminar con su venganza al ver lo avergonzada que ella estaba- Eres increíble ¿Sabes?

-N, no y no, yo no pude haber hecho eso… -Replico la castaña cayendo en cuenta de lo dicho por Kougami- Espera… ¿Dijiste que me dormí?

-Como un tronco –Contesto el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente oyendo un suspiro de alivio de parte de la castaña, notando entonces como su expresión pasaba de alivio a molestia, ahí venían los reclamos que tanto extrañaba-

-Si no pasó nada… ¡Por qué me dijiste eso! –Regaño Akane tal como esperaba Kougami- Por un momento creí que tú y yo habíamos… bueno… tu sabes

-Yo nunca dije que tuvimos sexo –Replico el pelinegro logrando sonrojar a la castaña por la mención de aquella palabra- No sé por qué pensaste eso

-Cierto, olvidaba que soy una molestia en tu vida –Dijo Akane desviando la mirada del hombre sobre ella- ¿Cómo podrías tocar algo que te desagrada? Siento la conf…

Y si pensó en decir algo más, todo se vio silenciado por los labios de Kougami sobre los suyos en un inesperado beso, su cuerpo se tensó completamente ante la calidez de los mismos y lo sorpresivo de aquella acción, recordó entonces que esa sensación le era familiar y fragmentos de lo corrido la noche anterior llegaron a ella, sonrojándose mas aun después de recordar que, tal y como decía Kougami, había acariciado descaradamente su cuerpo aunque sin malas intenciones. El beso paso de un simple rose a un nivel más intenso cuando sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, separándose solo cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, se vio entonces reflejada en los ojos del pelinegro cuando este choco su frente con la suya, con la respiración entrecortada y una sutil sonrisa en los labios, si, aquel beso acababa de recordarle parte de lo sucedido entre ellos, aunque no estaba segura de algo ¿Él dijo que la amaba o había sido un sueño?

-Te dije esto anoche y lo repetiré ahora –Susurro Kougami acariciando el rostro de la castaña- No puedo odiar lo que amo Akane, fuiste, eres y serás la amada dueña de este perro –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Cómo podrías ser un estorbo para mí?

-Kougami-san… -Dijo en un susurro la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras él la liberaba de su "prisión" y se recostaba en la cama junto a ella, quedando frente a frente, por lo que pudo notar una lagrima a punto de salir de los ojos de Akane-

-Cuando dije que mi vida cambio desde que tu apareciste fue verdad –Replico el pelinegro colocando acariciando las mejillas de la inspectora mientras secaba aquella lagrima de sus ojos- Pusiste de cabeza mi mundo Akane, pero te volviste tan necesaria para mí, que no podía concebir la idea de verte lejos con alguien más, peor aún si ese "alguien" es Kurogane –Agrego desviando la mirada, le costaba reconocer que estaba celoso- No fue mi intención herirte, pero cuando ese sujeto está cerca de ti no puedo estar tranquilo

-¿Estabas celoso de Kurogane-san? –Cuestiono la castaña notando como Kougami evadía su mirada-

-No lo digas directamente, es molesto admitirlo –Respondió el pelinegro oyendo la risa de Akane, aunque aquella sonrisa fue remplazada por un quejido de dolor, cosa que capto su atención al instante- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Mi cabeza… está matándome –Dijo en un susurro la castaña mientras sujetaba sus sentidos- Y mi garganta esta seca…

-Son los efectos del alcohol –Respondió el pelinegro causando la extrañeza de la castaña, pues ella no recordaba haber bebido- Después de todo lo que tomaste es normal que te sientas así

-N-no recuerdo haber ingerido alcohol anoche –Contesto la castaña con un dolor de cabeza terrible- Solo estaba tomando soda

-Puedes culpar a Asari de eso, ella adultero tu soda y la remplazó por Vodka, esa cantidad de alcohol era suficiente para derribarte en el tercer vaso Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la castaña- ¿No pudiste notar la diferencia?

-No… bueno, al principio mi garganta ardió, pero después del segundo vaso ya no sentí nada –Respondió la castaña en un susurro sintiendo que le taladraban la cabeza- Kougami-san ¿No tienes agua por aquí?

-No, pero puedo conseguirla y algo para ese dolor de cabeza también –Dijo el pelinegro mientras recogía su camisa del suelo y se la colocaba besando luego a la castaña ante de irse- Ahora vuelvo

-Q-que… ¡Por qué hiciste eso! –Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas encendidas de un intenso carmín, notando como el pelinegro reía solo para besarla otra vez- ¡K-Kougami-san!

-Shinya –Corrigió el aludido acercando su rostro nuevamente al de la castaña- Llámame así a partir de ahora y esto es lo que las parejas normales hacen –Agrego el aludido sonriendo ligeramente para besarla otra vez antes de irse- Acostúmbrate

Y esquivando apenas una almohada que iba directo a su cabeza de parte de Akane, Kougami abandono la habitación, dejando tras el a una sonrojada castaña que solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas mientras trataba de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón, si estaba soñando, por favor que nadie la despertar o recibiría un disparo de su Dominator.

Cuatro personas observaban curiosas el desarrollo de los hechos a través de la pantalla del laboratorio de la base, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio al ver que las cosas habían resultado bien entre La inspectora y el ex ejecutor, si, al menos tenían un problema menos, aunque no todo había salido tan bien como la líder de Uróboros esperaba.

-Le advertí que Shinya no es del tipo de hombre que se aprovecharía de una mujer ebria –Dijo Saotome a Asari- Menos si es Tsunemori-san de quien estamos hablando…

-Ese Kougami… -Susurro Asari con molestia mientras sacaba su billetera- ¿Qué le costaba propasarse un poquito con ella?

-Kou-chan nunca haría eso –Replico Kagari extendiendo la mano frente a la líder de Uróboros- No seas mala perdedora y págame, yo gane

-Son terribles… -Susurro Haruka sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía como Asari le pagaba a "Shin"- Aunque algo bueno salió de esto

-Ese era el objetivo principal –Dijo Saotome sonriendo ligeramente- Que ese para se reconciliara, aunque lo de la apuesta fue… -Agrego deteniéndose al percatarse de un alerta en el panel de control de las cámara- Asari-sama, eso es…

-Sí, parece que ya está comenzando –Contesto la muchacha observando la pantalla que ahora mostraba algunos disturbios en los puntos más remotos del país- Pronto este comenzaremos con la fase dos

-¿Quieres que llame a Kou-chan y Akane-chan? –Cuestiono Kagari a la muchacha-

-No… déjalos disfrutar este día –Respondió Asari sonriendo ligeramente- Cuando la fase dos comience, ese par no tendrá un momento de paz, así que dejémosles este día libre

-Hay algo más –Dijo Saotome revisando la base de datos de Sibyl- Alguien ha estado investigando sobre Tsunemori y mi "sobrina"

-Comienzan a sospechar de ella –Concluyo Kagari frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- Debemos sacarla de ahí Asari, si regresa será peligroso

-Aun no es el momento –Respondió al aludida con seriedad, pero ciertamente preocupada por la castaña- La necesito allí por un tiempo mas

-¡Pero…! –Replico el pelirrojo preocupado por la seguridad de Akane-

-Ella sabía lo peligroso que sería esto Shin, y aun así decidió hacerlo –Dijo la muchacha con seriedad- Me preocupa su seguridad, pero confío en que podremos protegerla si algo llegase a pasar, tengo a alguien infiltrado en Sibyl y el la ayudara a escapar si el peor de los escenarios se diese –Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- Cree en mi Shin, ella estará bien

Shin simplemente asintió mientras Saotome le daba palabras de aliento al igual que Haruka "Shinya también está para cuidarla" le dijeron y en verdad esperaba que ahora que sus amigos habían formalizado una relación, esta no se viera empañada por la tragedia que significaría la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Los domingos eran los días en que Tsunemori descansaba, por ende, Shimotsuki se hacía cargo de los ejecutores durante ese lapso de tiempo y normalmente no tenía problemas con eso, salvo que ahora tenía que ir a ver un caso con Gino su subordinado, al que había besado sin su consentimiento y con el que no había hablado desde entonces, si, estaba de malas y Akatsuki no hacía más que empeorar la situación con sus chiste fuera de lugar, por lo que la joven inspectora termino enviándolo al laboratorio de Shion por algunos archivos que necesitaban para la investigación, quedándose solo con Kurogane pues Gino había salido segundos después que Akatsuki.

De camino al laboratorio se había encontrado con Shion que venía llegando con Kunizuka de quien sabe dónde, por lo que pregunto rápidamente por los documentos que Shimotsuki cruelmente lo había enviado a buscar y se quedaron conversando un buen rato mientras tomaban un café en el comedor del edificio, recordando poco después la 2mision" que le habían encomendado, por lo que, acompañado por la rubia mujer, llego hasta el laboratorio, encontrándose con sorpresa a alguien más allí, de espaldas a ellos y hurgando entre los datos archivados en el computador, específicamente en un determinado perfil, que mostraban varios datos e imágenes de Saotome Sakura y Tsunemori Akane.

-¡Oye!–Exclamo Akatsuki apartando al sujeto del teclado- ¡Qué crees que haces!

-Tu… -Susurro Shion reconociendo a un sujeto de lentes- ¿Por qué?...

Y al verse descubierto, el sujeto simplemente guardo silencio…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de esta semana, me disculpo nuevamente por los horrores ortográficos que pudiesen encontrar, y pues… ya saben, comenten XD cada vez que alguien comenta soy feliz 0, bueno, eso es todo, así que me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Aquí algunos datos extra de Kagari, que aunque son poquitos, igual quise ponerlos XD_

_Se convirtió en un ejecutor dos años antes del inicio de la serie. Kagari tenía apenas 21 años cuando fue asesinado._

_A pesar de que era ya un adulto, se divertía con juguetes y videojuegos, también le encantaba comer dulces. Esto fue probablemente debido al hecho de que le robaron su niñez._

_Fue designado como Hound 4. Se convirtió en un criminal latente a los cinco años._

_Kagari fue el primer ejecutor de la unidad 01 en morir._

_Nació el 03 de diciembre 2090. Mide 165 cm de altura y su tipo de sangre es B._

_Él era un fan de "Bizarre Adventure de Jojo"_


	10. Enemigos y Aliados

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya se, me tarde demasiado esta vez, pero surgía una cosa tras de otra y pues ya no pude hacer nada T_T bueno, dejando de lado mis traumas y problemas, paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo de Destino._

_Agradecimientos a: Kai-Kagamine, como siempre, gracias por comentar cada capítulo, siempre me anima leer los comentarios, espero que este episodio también sea de tu agrado *0*. Viridiana, ¡Hola! Y pues… lamento la demora, entre las clases y el trabajo casi no me queda tiempo T_T siempre es agradable leer tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado XD. Akari Kiseki, ¡No! no me demandes porque si lo haces, ya no habrá quien continúe la historia XD como siempre, tus comentarios caninos son increíbles . bueno, estoy corta de tiempo, así que solo puedo agradecer tus comentarios rápidamente, me disculpo por eso, espero que ese episodio también sea de tu grado *0*. Fantita, pues… que puedo decir… ¡Lo siento mucho! Son una persona terrible por tardarme tanto en actualizar T_T y bueno… dejando eso de lado, ¡Sí! El pipopopo de Ginoza es mortal . ame ese radioprograma XD, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado *0*. mary-red love-shiro antes que nada ¡Hola! Siempre agradezco tener nuevos lectores *0* y segundo, pues… lamento la tardanza, normalmente n demoro tanto, pero surgieron cosas y pues… ¿Para qué te aburro con excusas? Mejor voy directo a capítulo de hoy, que espero, sea de tu agrado XD._

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo… ¡Ha! ¡Momento! Aún hay algo mas XD bueno, esto es para los seguidores de Psycho Pass que quieran participar en un grupo de face en el que se representan roles de los personajes y se realizan conversaciones en forma de fics XD, algunos aquí ya están participando, así que para mayor información, visitar mi perfil, donde está la dirección del grupo, o mandarme un mensaje. Ahora si los dejo con este nuevo episodio. _

_**Enemigos y Aliados…**_

_-¡Oye!–Exclamo Akatsuki apartando al sujeto del teclado- ¡Qué crees que haces!_

_-Tu… -Susurro Shion reconociendo a un sujeto de lentes- ¿Por qué?..._

_Y al verse descubierto, el sujeto simplemente guardo silencio…_

Un tenso ambiente se formó entre los presentes en el laboratorio mientras el sujeto permanecía sin decir una palabra, Shion se acercó al panel de control cerrando todos los archivos correspondientes a Akane y la sobrina de Saotome, mientras Akatsuki no dejaba de vigilar al individuo, no sabía cuál era su objetivo al revisar esos registros, pero no parecía ser para nada bueno.

-¿Por qué estabas revisando los datos de Akane-san? –Cuestiono Akatsuki rompiendo el incómodo silencio- Responde Hirayama Toru

-Esto no es lo que parece… -Respondió el aludido intimidado por la presencia del ejecutor- La jefa Kasei ordeno recolectar información sobre las actividades de los inspectores durante el último mes

-No recibí ninguna notificación sobre eso –Dijo Shion interviniendo en la conversación-

-Llego mientras estaba fuera –Contesto acercándose al panel de control, o al menos pretendió hacerlo, por que Akatsuki le cerró el paso- Revisen los mensajes en el computador, ahí está la orden

Y efectivamente, Shion pudo corroborar que la orden había llegado mientras su asistente estaba de guardia en el laboratorio, los registros indicaban que Hirayama había revisado los registros de las actividades de todos los inspectores durante las últimas semanas, siendo el último el de Akane y la visita registrada a la tienda de Saotome en la que conoció a la sobrina de este, en otra carpeta estaba el informe que su asistente había realizado con los movimientos de todos los inspectores y estaba casi listo para ser enviado a la oficina de Kasei, el no mentía, la orden había sido enviada desde la oficina central, aunque eso no quitaba que aquella orden fuese extraña ¿Seguir a los inspectores? ¿Por qué lo harían?

-¿Por qué querrían seguir los pasos de los inspectores? –Cuestiono Akatsuki casi como si adivinara los pensamientos de Shion- Eso no es normal

-Tampoco comprendo la razón detrás de esa orden –Respondió el sujeto- Solo me limite a cumplirla, además ¿Qué razón tendría yo para hurgar en los datos de Tsunemori-san? –Pregunto Hirayama ligeramente confundido por la actitud de sus colegas- ¿Sucede algo que yo no sepa?

-No… es solo que nos sorprendió verte investigando sobre Akane-chan – Respondió Shion sonriendo ligeramente- Parecías un acosador

-¡Cl-caro que no! –Exclamo el sujeto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Tsunemori-san es linda, pero nunca haría algo como eso…

-Oh… parece que Akane-chan tiene otro admirador –Dijo Shion logrando que el sonrojo en Hirayama aumentase-

-¡No es eso! –Replico el aludido mientras Shion reía por la actitud de su asistente-

-Ahora que está todo aclarado –Dijo Akatsuki captando la atención de los presentes- Shion-san ¿Podrías darme los documentos que vine a recoger?

-Perdón, casi lo olvido –Respondió Shion dejando de molestar a su subordinado- Ahora te los traigo

Akatsuki simplemente asintió con su típica expresión divertida mientras se dedicaba a molestar a Hirayama, sin embargo, sus ojos se posaban cada cierto tiempo en la pantalla en la que, segundos antes, había estado el perfil de Akane y sus actividades de las últimas semanas, eso, hasta que recibió una llamada de Shimotsuki recordándole que estaba tardando demasiado, así que una vez Shion le entregó los documentos que necesitaba, salió a paso rápido del lugar, era mejor darse prisa en volver a la oficina o, dada la nerviosa actitud de Shimotsuki los últimos días, la inspectora sería capaz de dispararle con el Dominator.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de boca de Akane después de beber una botella de agua junto a la pastilla que Kougami le había traído, había "vuelto a la vida" después de que el líquido elemento refrescara su seca garganta, definitivamente no iba a volver a tomar una gota de alcohol en lo que le quedaba de vida. Dejo la botella vacía sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama relajándose un poco después de beber, aunque no pudo mantener esa expresión al notar que Kougami la miraba, sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras recordaba que eran pareja y la forma en que la había besado, genial, ahora no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía.

-¿Su-sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Akane sin poder enfrentar la insistente mirada del pelinegro- ¿Por qué me ves así?

-¿Acaso no puedo mirar a mi novia? -Respondió el aludido con otra pregunta, sonriendo ligeramente al notar como el sonrojo de su castaña acompañante aumentaba- ¿Te molesta?

-N-no… -Susurro la castaña desviando la mirada- E-es solo que se me hace raro…

-¿Debería ayudar a relajarte? –Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la castaña, mientras esta retrocedía instintivamente al reconocer la mirada de "cazador al acecho" en el-

-N-no…. no es necesario… -Respondió Akane chocando contra la cabecera de la cama, quedando acorralada por Kougami- D-de verdad…

-Ese rubor te queda bastante bien –Contesto el pelinegro pasando por alto lo dicho por Akane, mientras acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de esta- Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que te toco, lo hare más seguido

-¡Solo lo haces para molestarme! –Exclamo Akane con reproche mientras Kougami simplemente sonreía- ¡Y no te rías! Contigo no puedo tener un minuto de paz…

-Pero aun así me amas –Replico el pelinegro acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la inspectora, cayendo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, en ningún momento Akane había dicho que estaba enamorada de el- Porque… me amas ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono notando como ella desviaba la mirada- Akane, hace solo unos instantes dije que estoy enamorado de ti, pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

-Y-yo… yo también… -Susurro la muchacha sin atreverse a verlo-

-¿También qué, Akane? –Pregunto en un susurro el pelinegro acercando su rostro al de su joven acompañante-

-Ta-también te amo ¿De acuerdo? –Respondió la castaña con nerviosismo al sentir la respiración de Kougami contra su rostro, oyendo luego como el reía ligeramente- ¡Y no te rías! ¡Si vas a hacerme decir esas cosas al menos tómalo en serio! –Regaño con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza mientras la risa del pelinegro se hacía más sonora- ¡Kougami-san!

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó el aludido ante los regaños de la castaña- No pude evitarlo

-Siempre lo mismo –Susurro la castaña desviando la mirada- Si no es Akatsuki-san eres tú, incluso Ryu… -Agrego Akane percatándose entonces que había "metido la pata"-

-¿Ryu? -Cuestiono Kougami frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre… Kurogane Ryu… ¡Akane estaba llamando a ese sujeto por su nombre!- No sabía que eran tan cercanos –Agrego con una media sonrisa que resultaba inquietante para Akane- Incluso lo llamas por su nombre…

-N-no… bueno, si… técnicamente no, pero… -Respondió la castaña comenzando a sentirse inquieta por aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Kougami, definitivamente eso no era bueno- Ryu, quiero decir, Kurogane-san y yo somos amigos de infancia –Agrego tratando de explicar la situación a su sabueso- Y bueno… los últimos días parecía un poco deprimida, así que él estuvo acompañándome y pues… empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres…

-Ya veo… -Susurro Kougami desviando la mirada de ella, pues le resultaba molesto que Akane y ese sujeto se hubiesen acercado más, aunque ciertamente, era también culpa suya que eso sucediera-

-¿Kougami-san? –Cuestiono la castaña al notar la actitud del pelinegro- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No… no pasa nada –Respondió el aludido poniéndose de pie, de espaldas a ella- Simplemente no me agrada que tengas tanta confianza con ese sujeto

-Solo somos amigos Kougami-san –Contesto la castaña desde la cama- No tienes que…

-Ese tipo no piensa lo mismo –Replico el pelinegro posando la vista sobre la castaña- La forma en que te mira no es como la de un amigo, Akane, él está interesado en ti

-No creo que sea así… -Susurró Akane meditando la situación- Es verdad que siempre cuida de mí, pero…

-¡Esta más que claro! –Exclamo el ex ejecutor sorprendiendo a la castaña pues era muy raro que el alzara la voz de esa forma- Pero… eres demasiado ingenua para notarlo… -Agrego suavizando su tono de voz al notar que se había exaltado, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- Le sigues dando esperanzas a ese sujeto y él se acerca cada vez más a ti a pesar de que estoy contigo, no me gusta eso…

-Pero Kougami-san, Ryu y yo solo… -Susurro la castaña deteniéndose al momento en que se vio acorralada contra la cabecera de la cama- E-espera… que…

-No me gusta –Repitió el pelinegro con seriedad acercando su rostro al suyo- Odio que lo llames así…

Y si Akane quiso regañarlo como últimamente solía hacer, no pudo, pues sus palabras y reclamos se vieron ahogados en los labios del pelinegro que, sin aviso previo, cerró la distancia entre ambos, callando así toda protesta de su parte.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse quieta con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras los labios de Kougami se posaban sobre los suyos, un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su garganta cuando sintió como el pelinegro profundizaba el beso y con una tardía reacción, ella correspondió aquel contacto. Casi de manera inconsciente, sus manos se aferraron al pecho de Kougami mientras las manos de este acariciaban su espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo sin intenciones de separarse de ella, siendo solo cuando el oxígeno de ambos se terminó, que abandono su boca.

-Dilo Akane… -Susurro el ex ejecutor sin alejarse demasiado de ella- Quiero oírte decir mi nombre… -Agrego acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de la inspectora-

-Shi-Shinya… -Contesto en un susurro la joven inspectora con le respiración entrecortada después del beso que habían compartido, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y el corazón a mil-

-Así está mejor… -Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente- Mucho mejor…

Kougami acaricio suavemente las sonrojadas mejillas de la castaña mientras chocaba su frente con la suya, percibiendo como sus entrecortadas respiraciones se mezclaban antes de besarla nuevamente. Sus manos, antes en la espalda de ella, vagaban ahora por su cintura, descendiendo lentamente por encima de la blusa de Akane, demonios, solo él podía saber lo enojado que estaba por la ingenuidad que mostraba la inspectora para con Kurogane, pero ahora era precisamente esa ingenuidad, esa "ternura" que, acompañada por ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, la hacía irresistible a sus ojos, sus manos comenzaban a vagar por donde no debían arrancando suaves gemidos de parte de su joven acompañante, mientras la intensidad del beso que compartían iba en aumento y se iban deslizando por sobre la cama, con el sobre ella devorando su cuello mientras la inspectora se aferraba a sus hombros, la deseaba, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y oír su nombre nuevamente de boca de ella mientras la hacía sentir tanto placer como ningún otro hombre lo haría jamás, quería sentirla suya y ser de ella también, quería que fueran uno solo, demonios, solo quería amarla como ella merecía y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por el maldito sonido del teléfono que Asari le dio y que vibraba sobre la mesa junto a la cama, definitivamente, si es que Dios existía, debía tener algo en su contra.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y con ganas de matar a quien sea que estuviese llamando, sentándose luego en el borde de la misma de espaldas a la inspectora mientras contestaba, dejando a una confundida Akane sobre las sabanas, con la respiración entrecortada y preguntándose ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Primero estaban conversando, luego Kougami se había enfadado, ella había tratado de calmarlo, de alguna manera terminaron besándose y después… después… sus mejillas se encendieron de un intenso color carmín con solo pensar en lo que hace solo segundos había pasado, si esa llamada no hubiese entrado ellos habrían… ocultó su rostro con sus manos tratando de no sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba, mientras trataba de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón. Una locura, todo eso había sido una completa locura.

-¿Qué quieres? –Cuestiono Kougami con molestia a través de la línea telefónica-

-Pareces de mal humor Kou-chan –Dijo Kagari con burla del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Interrumpí algo importante?

-Solo dime que quieres –Replico el pelinegro reprimiendo sus ganas de darle un buen golpe al pelirrojo ¿Qué si había interrumpido? ¡Claro que lo había hecho!-

-Ha, no era nada importante –Contesto el aludido y por su tono de voz, Kougami supo que se estaba burlando de el- Solo quería informarte que la comida se servirá una hora más tarde hoy, a las 2pm, pero Haruka-san dejo preparado el desayuno, así que si tienen hambre, Akane-chan y tu pueden calentarla

-Solo para eso… -Susurro Kougami desordenando sus negros cabellos con exasperación, definitivamente iba a darle un par de golpes a Kagari-

-Sí, solo para eso –Respondió Kagari con voz burlona, oyendo como respuesta un gruñido de parte del pelinegro- Bueno, bueno, parece que si interrumpí algo, así que colgare antes de que mi vida peligre –Agrego esbozando una ligera sonrisa, expresión que Kougami pudo imaginar perfectamente- Sigue en lo tuyo Kou-chan…

-Voy a matarte… -Susurro el pelinegro oyendo como se cortaba la comunicación- Juro que voy a matarte Kagari…

Un cansado suspiro escapo de boca del ex ejecutor mientras dejaba el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, bien, ahora venía lo difícil, ver a la cara a la inspectora después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Se había dejado llevar y había arrastrado a Akane con él, es verdad que ella no presento objeción alguna mientras la tocaba, pero en parte podría ser porque no le había dado tregua mientras la besaba, sin embargo, ahora que el calor del momento había pasado, no podía saber cómo reaccionaría ella. Decidido a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, poso la vista en su joven acompañante y vio como ella ocultaba su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos mientras decía en susurros lo avergonzada que estaba "adorable" fue lo primero que pensó sintiéndose tentado a "jugar" un poco más con ella, pero no, ya había tenido suficiente con lo de hace rato, no podía ser tan inmaduro.

-Akane –Llamo el pelinegro, notando como ella se sobresaltaba al oír su voz-

-Q-que… ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono la castaña desviando la mirada de él, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón al notar como él se acercaba a ella- ¿Ko-Kougami-san?

-¿En que habíamos quedado? –Dijo el aludido sonriendo ligeramente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-N-no… Shinya-san –Contestó la castaña en un susurro al borde de un colapso nervioso-

-Dejémoslo solo en Shinya –Replico el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras acercaba su rostro al de su joven acompañante, notando como ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se tensaba ante su cercanía, por lo que emitió un inaudible suspiro para después besar la frente de la castaña, había sido suficiente por ese día- Tengo hambre, vayamos a desayunar Akane –Agrego separándose de ella, mientras esta abría los ojos, viéndolo con cierta confusión- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Na-nada, no pasa nada –Respondió Akane palmeando sus sonrojadas mejillas tratando de no pensar en "cosas indebidas"-

-¿Segura? No pareces estar muy bien –Dijo el pelinegro acercando su mano al rostro de la castaña notando como el sonrojo en las mejillas de la inspectora aumentaba- A juzgar por tu reacción… Estabas pensando en "eso" ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó la castaña- ¡Estaba pensando en tomar un baño! ¡Solo eso!

-Sí, claro, como digas –Respondió Kougami sonriendo ligeramente- Si quiere puedes usar mi ducha o podemos bañarnos juntos –Agrego con afán de molestar a la castaña, recibiendo el golpe de una almohada en la cara como respuesta- ¡Oye!

-¡Voy a mi habitación! –Exclamo Akane caminando hacia la salida bajo la mirada de Kougami, que simplemente sonreía sosteniendo la almohada entre sus manos, al verla avergonzada- ¡Pervertido!

-Ve a la cocina después, tendré todo listo para entonces –Alcanzo a decir el ex ejecutor antes de que Akane se marchase-

Un breve momento de silencio se formó en la habitación después de que la castaña saliese, Kougami se mantuvo de pie durante unos segundos antes de sentarse pesadamente sobre su cama, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca mientras desordenaba sus negros cabellos con la mano derecha recordando lo sucedido minutos atrás, notando entonces que necesitaba una ducha fría, muy fría, para poder "despejarse" un poco.

Akane se encontraba en la ducha de su habitación, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido con Shinya mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, rozo inconscientemente las zonas que el pelinegro había tocado sintiendo como palpitaban ante su tacto, se estremeció con solo pensar en la forma que la había tocado y se sorprendió pensando que una parte de ella no quería que se detuviese, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, definitivamente, Shinya la estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

Para cuando llego a la cocina, Shinya estaba ya preparando algunas cosas para acompañar los alimentos dejados por Haruka, vestía con pantalones negros y camisa blanca, casi como usualmente hacía, sin embargo, lo que capto la atención de Akane fueron los tres primeros botones desabrochados de la misma, que dejaban ver parte de los pectorales de Kougami e inconscientemente, sus memorias se remontaron a la noche anterior y la forma en que lo había tocado, su temperatura subió considerablemente y esto se vio reflejado en el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras palmeaba sus mejillas repitiéndose en susurros que Shinya la estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

-Te esperaba Akane, en un momento tendré todo listo –Dijo Kougami sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Café, té o leche?

-N-no te preocupes por eso, y-yo te ayudo, termina lo que estabas haciendo –Contestó Akane tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- ¿Te parece bien que tomemos café?

-Claro, la lata de café está en el repostero de arriba, yo sacare las tazas –Respondió Kougami sonriendo ligeramente al ver como Akane trataba vanamente de alcanzar el recipiente- Si no puedes alcanzarlo, solo llama –Dijo el pelinegro cogiendo la lata fácilmente, notando como Akane se tensaba al momento en que sus cuerpos rozaban- Akane ¿Qué sucede?

-¡N-nada! ¡No pasa nada! –Exclamo la castaña de espaldas a él y sin intenciones de voltear pues no quería que vea el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Terminemos de preparar el desayuno

-Si te incomoda lo que paso entre nosotros, no volver a ocurrir, pero no huyas ¿De acuerdo? –Cuestionó Kougami abrazando por la espalda a la castaña- No hare nada que no quieras…

-Shinya-san… -Replico Akane en susurro con un sentimiento de culpabilidad embargándola-

-Al menos ya dejamos el "Kougami-san" atrás –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente sin soltarla- Iremos a tu ritmo Akane, no iré mas halla hasta que tú lo quieras –Agrego besando su cabeza antes de soltarla- Bien, ahora… ¿Dónde deje las tazas?

Akane no supo exactamente por qué sujeto la mano de Kougami en ese momento, no, la verdad es que si lo sabía, había sido por miedo, pues de repente sintió que una amplia barrera se alzaba frente a ella alejándola del ex ejecutor, tuvo miedo de la sensación de vacío que la embargo cuando los brazos de Kougami dejaron de sujetarla, tuvo miedo de que su estúpido comportamiento la alejara de él una vez más, y justamente por eso, su mano estaba sujetando la suya en ese momento, apretándola con fuerza mientras él la veía con extrañeza y curiosidad antes su inusual comportamiento.

"Que sucede" fueron las palabras de Kougami que quedaron perdidas en el viento en el momento que Akane tiro de su camisa y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, ligeramente desconcertado por esa actitud pues era el quien siempre empezaba ese tipo de contacto, sintió como era ella quien pretendía profundizar el beso que compartían y ante esto, el solo pudo sonreír ligeramente mientras sus brazos la envolvían y ella deslizaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a escasear, Kougami se separó ligeramente de ella, acaricio su sonrojada mejilla mientras chocaba su frente con la suya y sonrió como un idiota enamorado al verla, demonios, solo él podía saber cuánto amaba a esa mujer.

-No esperes que te deje ir después de esto… -Susurro Kougami rozando los labios de la castaña-

-Y-yo… no quiero huir… -Respondió Akane mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso-

Kougami simplemente sonrió antes esto y sin más palabras de por medio, beso nuevamente a Akane e inconscientemente la hizo retroceder hasta la encimera de la cocina en donde el olvidado desayuno esperaba por ser comido, la fría superficie causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Akane y olvidando que estaban en una zona publica de la base, se entregó al intenso beso que Shinya le estaba dando.

-¡Oh! ¡Están haciendo cosas pervertidas! –Dijo la voz de un niño, haciendo que Akane y Kougami se separaran al instante-

-Oigan… Está bien que sean pareja y todo, pero esta es una zona publica ¿Saben? –Cuestiono Asari apareciendo con los gemelos Takeru, el niño, y Shizuka, la niña- Vallan a su habitación o busquen un hotel…

-¡L-lo sentimos mucho! –Exclamo Akane con las mejillas sonrojadas intensamente mientras oía un bufido de parte de Kougami- ¡Di algo Shinya-san!

-Ha… Eres muy "oportuna" Asari –Dijo con molestia el aludido recibiendo regaños de parte de Akane- ¿Qué? Estábamos en lo mejor cuando entraron…

-No sé ni para que me molesto… –Susurro Akane emitiendo un cansado suspiro, mientras Kougami sonreía ligeramente abrazándola por la espalda- E-espera Shinya-san, los niños…

-¿Shinya-Nii y tu tendrán un bebé? –Cuestiono la pequeña haciendo que los colores subieran a nuevamente a las mejillas de Akane y Kougami riera sutilmente-

-¡D-de donde sacas eso! –Exclamo Akane mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba-

-No te exaltes por eso Tsunemori –Replico Asari restándole importancia al asunto- Al paso que van tendrán un hijo antes de que te des cuenta

-E-eso no… -Susurró Akane con nerviosismo-

-Dejando eso de lado… -Dijo la pelinegra haciendo caso omiso de lo tensa que Akane parecía con el tema- ¿Tienen algo de comer por aquí? No he desayunado y los niños tampoco…

Kougami simplemente asintió antes de soltar a Akane y servir el desayuno, vio de reojo como la inspectora ayudaba a Asari con los niños y de repente las palabras de Shizuka resonaron en su cabeza "Tener un bebe" ¿Qué pensaría Akane sobre eso? La había notado tensa desde que la ida de tener un hijo fue mencionada y si bien a el también lo había agarrado con la guardia baja el hecho de pensar en tener descendencia, era Akane quien parecía más nerviosa de lo normal, incomoda ante su mirada. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al comprender la situación, genial, ahora tenía un problema más encima.

La idea de casarse y tener un hijo nunca la había preocupado antes de convertirse en inspectora y después… la idea incluso le causaba risa, es decir, con la vida que llevaba y el peso del secreto de Sibyl sobre sus hombros, era imposible que pudiese formar una familia, sin embargo, la reaparición de Kougami en su vida no hacia parte del "calculo" en el que se basaba su vida, tampoco contaba con Uróboros o la destrucción del sistema, sin embargo, ahora que todos esos elementos habían aparecido súbitamente, no tenía nada seguro, además, la idea de formar un familia con Kougami ciertamente la ilusionaba, pero también era algo que le generaba cierto temor pues no sabía que pensaba él al respecto, quizá no quería una familia, vamos, apenas llevaban unas horas de ser novios, era demasiado pronto para pensar en cosas como esas, además, Kougami era alguien de espíritu libre y el tener una familia lo ataría a un solo lugar, a una persona , y eso, tarde o temprano, podría llegar a cansarlo. Un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras jugaba con la pequeña Shizuka después del desayuno, definitivamente estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Fue cerca de las 2 pm que Akane se sorprendió al oír de parte de Kougami que la llevaría a la ciudad, es decir, la comida estaba casi lista y eso lo sabía por qué, con tal de evitar la conversación sobre el tema de los hijos, se había quedado en la cocina con Haruka, Kagari y Asari preparándola, por lo que no entendía la lógica de aquella salida, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada pues Kougami no le había dado tiempo de negarse, y ahora estaban en el ascensor de camino a la superficie.

Podía saber lo nerviosa que ella estaba con solo echar un vistazo, jugaba con el borde de su blusa y se mordía sutilmente el labio inferior en lo que el calificaba como un gesto _"Tiernamente sexi y provocativo" _y aunque la idea de terminar lo que empezaron en la cocina era tremendamente tentadora, el "problema" que había surgido entre ambos era primero, por lo que, apenas pusieron un pie fuera del ascensor, detuvo la caminata de su castaña novia abrazándola sorpresivamente por la espalda, ha… ese aroma que percibía cada vez que la tenía cerca era embriagador.

-Ko-Kougami-san… -Dijo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado mientras él la abrazaba posesivamente- Q-que…

-Desde la mañana estas demasiado tensa… -Susurró el pelinegro a su oído- ¿Que sucede?

-Na-nada… no pasa nada… -Respondió Akane sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna al momento en que Kougami beso su cuello- ¡Ko-Kougami-san!

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerte el amor aquí mismo si no me dices lo que ocurre –Dijo en un susurró el ex ejecutor mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Akane, causando un gemido de sorpresa en su joven acompañante- El suelo no se ve tan mal, así que…

-¡Es por lo que dijo Shizuka! –Exclamo la castaña al instante con un intenso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas-Y-yo… yo no sé… quiero decir… -Agrego nerviosamente para después inhalar un poco de aire, casi como si diese valor con ese mínimo gesto- Me preocupa la idea de tener un hijo… yo… no sé si tu… no digo ahora, pero en un futuro… ¿Quisieras tener un hijo?

-No… -Respondió el aludido con seriedad logrando que una ligera muestra de dolor se mostrara en el rostro de Akane- No quiero un hijo, quiero dos, una pequeña Akane corriendo por toda la casa que compraremos y un pequeño Shinya que será igual de celoso que yo –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente, sorprendiendo a la castaña, quien giro al instante a verlo, siendo recibida por una cálida mano acariciando su mejilla- No quiero solo una novia momentánea o un hijo accidental, quiero tener una familia contigo Akane, una familia de verdad

-Shinya-san… -Susurro Akane viéndose reflejada en los ojos de su pelinegro acompañante-

-Solo Shinya… -Respondió el aludido antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos en un beso que deseaba desde que fueron interrumpidos en la cocina, definitivamente ella lo estaba volviendo loco y la forma en que respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, solo empeoraban la situación- Sera mejor irnos ahora o en verdad terminare haciéndote el amor aquí

Akane solo pudo sonreír ante las "ocurrencias" de Kougami y lo beso ligeramente, apartándose poco después antes de que el pudiese profundizar aquel intimo contacto, riendo ante la expresión de molestia de parte de su sabueso cuando se alejó, ahora sabía que la idea de formar una familia con él no era imposible y eso se convirtió en un aliciente más para continuar con la lucha que libraban, si, ahora tenía un motivo más para destruir al sistema Sibyl.

Había sido llamado una vez más a la oficina de la jefa Kasei, estaba de pie frente a ella en el más absoluto silencio mientras la "mujer" terminaba de revisar los datos que había logrado recopilar después del seguimiento realizado a Tsunemori Akane, solo habían dos opciones, continuar con aquel seguimiento o eliminarla definitivamente, todo dependía de Kasei y el solo esperaba recibir la orden, una que acataría a cabildada, no pondría ningún pero de por medio, no… no podía oponerse al poder que poseía esa mujer.

-Basados en los datos de su investigación, se ha determinado que deberá proseguir con el seguimiento, no hay prueba alguna que involucre a Tsunemori Akane en las revueltas, ni muestran indicios de una posible traición, sin embargo, dado el inusual comportamiento que ha presentado recientemente, se le ordena reforzar su vigilancia cobre ella y los sospechosos presentados en este informe –Agrego con voz neutral- Al primer indicio de traición, serán eliminados, eso es todo, puede volver a sus actividades.

El sujeto simplemente asintió y sin decir o hacer movimiento alguno, salió de la habitación mientras repasaba mentalmente los nombres de los tres nuevos sospechosos en su lista, Ginoza Nobuchika, Kurogane Ryu y Shimotsuki Mika _"Tres personas más a eliminar"_ es lo que serían ellos de confirmarse que tenían vínculos con los rebeldes, demonios, eso solo significaba más trabajo.

Habían salido de la base cerca de las dos de la tarde y gracias a la motocicleta de Saotome, habían llegado en una hora a la ciudad, por lo que eran las tres para cuando pudieron comer algo, Akane llevaba puesto los lentes especiales que habían probado la otra noche para Asari y que su sabueso se las había arreglado para "tomar presado" pues él estaba protegido con un holograma. Poco después Kougami sugirió tener la cita que no pudieron completar la otra vez y ciertamente, esa había sido su intención desde un principio, tener una cita normal con Akane sin interrupciones de nadie pues, en una conversación con la líder de Uróboros mientras Akane jugaba con los niños, esta le había informado sobre los problemas que estaban por venir, por lo que debía aprovechar ese día con ella, es más, le había ordenado hacerlo y esa era una orden que no dudaría en cumplir, no quería si quiera pensarlo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que esa fuese su primera y última cita… sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otra tratando de alejar pensamientos negativos de su mente, todo saldría bien, Akane y el podrían formalizar su relación, comprar una casa y tener hijos, sí, todo saldría bien, aquellos extraños sueños donde no podía salvar a Akane no significaban nada, absolutamente nada.

Sintió la mano de Akane sobre la suya, tirando de él con dirección a un pequeño puesto de helados en el parque y eso basto para que todas sus inquietudes se esfumaran, al menos de momento, pues en ese instante, lo único que quería era estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla y creer que había un futuro para ellos. Apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre la mano de la castaña y sin hacer nada más que sonreír, se dejó arrastrar por ella, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de lo que restaba del día.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el ambiente en las oficinas del MWPSB era relativamente tenso desde que la unidad 01 regreso de la misión que les fue asignada, Shimotsuki parecía querer evitar todo contacto con Gino y eso estaba poniendo al límite la paciencia del ejecutor, es decir… ¡Casi cae de dos pisos de altura por no tomar su mano! Si no hubiese sido por Kurogane que apareció en el lugar para sujetarla, ella se hubiese dejado caer y todo por no tacarlo, ha… esa chica estaba sacándolo de sus casillas y… ¿Y por qué demonios estaba pensando tanto en ella? Demonios, había sido solo un beso, no era para tanto. Ginoza sacudió la cabeza de un lado otro tratando de espabilarse mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina, metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue entonces que sintió un objeto guardado en el lado derecho, recordando que llevaba consigo el gancho para cabello de Shimotsuki, dirigió entonces la vista hacia donde debería estar ella, pero la vio pasar junto a él a paso rápido sin siquiera voltear a verlo, inhalo profundo tratando de calmarse bajo la mirada curioso de sus compañeros y sin decir más palabras, salió tras al inspectora, solo le entregaría el maldito gancho y terminaría las cosa allí, si no quería hablarle él no la obligaría, si ella quería hacer de cuenta que la pequeña escena de la azotea no había ocurrido, él lo haría, pero quería terminar con ese estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, de una buena vez.

Shimotsuki caminaba a paso rápido tratando de huir de Gino con dirección a la azotea, el único lugar en el que podía pensar, había tomado esa actitud desde su "declaración" y casi le cuesta la vida durante el último caso, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, era una actitud infantil, pero simplemente no podía verlo a la cara después de eso. Estaba a punto de llegar a la azotea, cuando escucho la voz de Ginoza unos pasos más atrás _"Inspectora"_ dijo, pero ella siguió caminando, es decir, ella no era la única inspectora, así que no… _"inspectora Shimotsuki" _volvió a decir interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero… debía de haber más de una Shimotsuki, así que no necesariamente debía ser ella _"¡Inspectora Shimotsuki Mika!"_ ok… eso reducía mucho las posibilidades, pero no por eso iba a detenerse, eso claro, hasta que sintió a alguien tirar de su brazo y estamparla contra la pared, genial… ahora no podría huir.

-Gi-Ginoza-san… -Dijo la inspectora al ver al ejecutor- ¿E-era a mí a quien llamabas?

-Eres la única Shimotsuki que hay en todo el edificio –Respondió el aludido con seriedad-

-E-es verdad... lo había olvidado, que cabeza la mía… -Contesto desviando la mirada llevando al límite la paciencia de Gino- Y… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Ginoza-san?

-¿Quieres dejar esa actitud? –Cuestiono claramente molesto dejando de lado los honoríficos- ¡Casi te matas hoy por ese estúpido comportamiento! –Exclamo sorprendiendo a la inspectora- ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!

-U-un momento Ginoza-san… -Replico la muchacha recobrándose de la impresión- No tienes derecho de gritarme, puede que seas mayor que yo pero eso no te da autoridad para hacerlo –Agrego con seriedad- El que te haya confesado mis sentimientos no…

-¿Es solo por eso? –Pregunto Gino con seriedad sin soltar a la inspectora- ¡Por algo tan simple estabas dispuesta a matarte! –Regaño con severidad, demonios, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, no podía medir sus palabras para con ella y es que en verdad había sentido su corazón detenerse cuando la vio caer desde esa altura por no aceptar su ayuda- ¡Como puedes…!

-¿Así que eso piensas de mis sentimientos? -Susurro la inspectora con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello- ¿Soy tan insignificante para ti? –Preguntó alzando la vista hacia él y solo entonces, Gino pudo ver que estaba llorando, demonios… ¿Por qué nada podía salirle bien?-

-No... Eso no… -Susurró el ejecutor tratando de enmendar su error- Shimotsuki…

-Está bien Ginoza-san, no digas nada más, solo… solo déjame ir… -Pidió desviando la mirada de él, notando que este no la soltaba- ¡Que me dejes ir! ¡Ahora no quiero verte! –Exclamo zafándose bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro, deteniéndose brevemente en la salida del lugar antes de marcharse- Yo... siento los problemas Ginoza-san… Lo que paso hoy durante la misión no ocurrirá otra vez, no volveré a molestarte con este tema…

Se hizo un breve momento de silencio en el que ninguno pronuncia palabra alguna, Shimotsuki supo entonces que el ejecutor no diría nada más, burlándose de sí misma al pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de que el intentaría detenerla, cerro los puños con fuerza y sin decir nada más, abandono el lugar, había sido suficiente por ese día.

Un sonoro golpe contra la pared fue el reflejo de la frustración que sentía en ese momento, no había sido su intención herir a la inspectora de esa forma ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así? Maldijo internamente la situación y se maldijo a si mismo por no haberla seguido, demonios, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo con él, pero al verla llorar no había podido dar un solo paso, se había quedado estático con un nudo en la garganta y un punzante dolor en el pecho, genial… ahora no sabía qué hacer. Un suspiro escapo de su boca desordenando luego sus negro cabellos, decidiendo después volver a su habitación, nada sacaba con quedarse en la azotea, metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a volver y encontró en ellos el gancho para cabello de Shimotsuki, un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca y una sola frase broto de sus labios _"Soy un idiota"_.

Cuando llegó a casa eran cerca de las 8 pm, había pasado toda la tarde con Shinya y ahora se encontraba exhausta, por lo que se lanzó sobre la cama apenas la vio, giro sobre sí misma emitiendo luego un pequeño grito que fue ahogado por la almohada, aun no podía asimilar correctamente lo ocurrido, de un momento a otro se había convertido en novia de Kougami e incluso se habían proyectado como una familia con dos pequeños hijos, bueno... también habían estado a punto de hacer "eso" pero… ha, el caso era que, aun con todo los problemas que tenían encima, ella había conseguido su pequeño oasis de felicidad y ese tenia nombre y apellido, Kougami Shinya.

Para cuando Kougami volvió a la base de Uróboros, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, quiso ir directamente a su habitación, pero recordó que debía devolver los lentes que había tomado prestados del laboratorio de Asari, encontrándose con ella a la hora de salir y a juzgar por su expresión, sabía que no tendría escapatoria.

-Así que el sabueso tiene la costumbre de robar… -Dijo la muchacha con la mirada fija en el- ¿Te divertiste con el juguete?

-Estuvo mal, me disculpo por eso –Respondió el pelinegro sobándose la nuca en actitud despreocupada- Además no lo robe, solo lo tome prestado…

-No tienes remedio… -Susurro la líder de Uróboros negando con la cabeza para después sonreír ligeramente, caminar hacia el lugar donde guardaba los lentes y sacar dos- Ten, uno es tuyo y el otro es de Tsunemori –Agrego entregándole los objetos- Todo comenzara pronto y los necesitaran, cuando la veas, entrégaselos

Y sin decir más, Asari abandono la habitación, dejando tras ella a un preocupado Kougami, no le agradaba la idea de que Akane jugase un papel importante en la revolución pues eso significaba más peligro para ella, pero nada podía hacer, las cartas habían sido jugadas y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La mañana del lunes resulto extraña para Akane, apenas había puesto un pie en la oficina y un extraño ambiente se había ya formado, Shimotsuki parecía deprimida y Ginoza la veía de reojo cada cierto tiempo, mostrándose más irritable que de costumbre, pues le basto con ver la forma en que domino con la mirada a Akatsuki, para saber que algo andaba mal.

Fue durante la noche que las cosas se hicieron más evidentes, la unidad 01 había sido asignada para realizar la redada al local del principal productor de la droga PS (Psycho-Stimulant). Gracias a la información facilitada por el informante desconocido, lograron capturar al principal responsable de su producción en masa, siendo, tal y como sospechaba Asari, el jefe de planta del Ministerio de Desarrollo tecnológico, sin embargo, lo que captó la atención no fe eso, al contrario, ella esperaba que eso sucediera, lo que se le hizo extraña fue la repartición de los equipos, Shimotsuki pidió expresamente que le cediera a Akatsuki en lugar de Ginoza y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ese par no se había hablado desde la mañana, ella evitaba a Gino y él se mostraba irritado por eso pues en más de una ocasión había intentado hablarle, obteniendo frases cortantes como respuesta, definitivamente algo había pasado entre los dos, algo malo.

-¿Qué sucedió con la inspectora Shimotsuki, Ginoza-san? -Cuestiono Akane tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro mientras este observaba desde lejos a la inspectora más joven, que estaba siendo atendida en la ambulancia de una cortada en el dorso de la mano-

-Tsunemori… -Susurro el ejecutor posando la vista en la castaña- No… no pasó nada…

-Sí, claro… por eso no ha hecho más que evitarte todo el día mientras t la vigilas de lejos ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono con seriedad- Puedo ser ingenua para algunas cosas Ginoza-san, pero no soy idiota, paso algo entre ustedes y no fue algo bueno precisamente ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Un momento Tsunemori ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo quien le hiciese algo a ella? –Dijo el pelinegro casi por instinto, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de Akane-

-¿Estás diciendo que fue la inspectora Shimotsuki quien te hizo algo? –Pregunto con un toque de burla en la voz- Vamos Ginoza-san, eso no es posible…

-Bien, la culpa es mía, la hice llorar –Respondió al fin desviando la mirada aunque su mente se encargaba de decir otra cosa _"Ella no hizo nada, solo me beso y después me mando al diablo sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo"-_ No medí mis palabras y para cuando me di cuenta, ya la había herido, así que… si, soy el único responsable de esta situación…

-Así que al final se te declaró… -Dijo la inspectora sonriendo ligeramente antes la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro del ejecutor-

-Pero como... tu… -Replico claramente sorprendido- Desde cuando…

-Era obvio Ginoza-san… el único que parecía ignorarlo eras tú… -Contesto la castaña posando la vista en Mika, que agradecía al médico por la curación de su mano- Shimotsuki es una buena chica Ginoza-san… no deberías dejarla ir…

-Eso lo se Tsunemori, pero yo… no puedo responder a sus sentimientos… -Dijo el pelinegro viendo también al inspectora más joven- Ella es una inspectora y yo un simple perro de caza, además, hay alguien que…

-Estoy saliendo con Shinya –Replico la castaña cortando la frase del ejecutor, sorprendiéndolo al momento en que el nombre del ex ejecutor broto de sus labios- Él ahora es un fugitivo y yo una inspectora de policía, pero eso no puede quitar el hecho de que lo ame, para ella es igual –Agrego posando la vista en Gino- Hagas lo que hagas, o digas lo que digas, sus sentimientos por ti no cambiaran Ginoza-san, Ella es de ese tipo de chicas, decididas hasta el final

-Yo… no creo que después de lo que le dije quiera volver a verme –Contesto el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la mencionada inspectora- Además, no puedo amarla como ella quiere, porque yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más…

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta Ginoza-san –Dijo la castaña sonriendo ligeramente al ejecutor-En estos últimos días… ¿Has pensado en la persona que te gusta o en la inspectora Shimotsuki?

-En Shimotsuki… creo… -Respondió meditando momentáneamente sus palabras- Eso no importa Tsunemori, aquí el caso es que no puedo…

-¿Estás seguro de que no importa? –Pregunto la castaña con seriedad- No soy una experta en estos temas Ginoza-san, pero... cuando viste llorar a Shimotsuki… ¿Qué sentiste?

-No pude moverme… -Respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada de ella- Quería decirle muchas cosas pero no pude mover un solo musculo… no quería verla llorar pero tampoco hice nada para detenerla cuando ella se fue… -Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza ante sus propias palabras- Demonios Tsunemori, ella estuvo allí para mí cuando más la necesite, no quería herirla…

-En pocas palabras, ella te importa mucho y por sobre todo, Ginoza-san… ¿Has notado que dejaste de hablar de la persona que te gusta por pensar en Shimotsuki? –Cuestiono esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ejecutor- Te has preguntado ¿Por qué?

-Pues yo… no se… -Susurró ligeramente aturdido por aquellas palabras, demonios, había estado preocupado por la actitud de Shimotsuki los últimos días, que apenas había pensado en Akane-

-Sera tu tarea averiguar la razón –Dijo la castaña sujetando las mejillas del pelinegro entre sus manos haciendo que lo viera- Ginoza-san… por una vez en la vida, déjate guiar por tus verdaderos sentimientos…

-Yo… no sé qué debería… -Susurro el ejecutor posando la vista en la castaña frente a él, notando entonces la presencia de Shimotsuki en el lugar- Inspectora, que…

-Lo lamento, no… no quería interrumpir… -Dijo la pequeña inspectora con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello mientras Akane soltaba al ejecutor- El auto está listo, podemos irnos ahora, solo quería informarles eso –Agregó rápidamente antes de marcharse- Con permiso…

Los puños de Gino se cerraron fuertemente al ver al ver marchar a Shimotsuki, pero no sabía que hacer exactamente, a su lado estaba la mujer que creía armar, ahora no estaba tan seguro, y frente a él, alejándose cada vez más, estaba el motivo de sus dudas, la pregunta era ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

-Seguirla sería una buena opción –Dijo la castaña adivinando el hilo de los pensamientos del ejecutor- Tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice Ginoza-san, tú la sabes, yo lo sé, ahora tienes que decírsela a ella

La duda se ve reflejada en los ojos del ejecutor por unos breves momentos, no sabe si irse quedarse y para cuando fin puede tomar una decisión, el sonido de una explosión cerca al lugar ahogo toda posibilidad, la alerta se disparó en los autos de las unidades que estaban allí y el pacifico ambiente se tornó un caos en cuestión de minutos, Ginoza se apresuró a ir hacia el automóvil que es a donde Shimotsuki se dirigió también después de las alertas y Akane fue tras él, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino cuando el comunicador que Asari le dio comenzó a vibrar, saco el aparato de su bolsillo y al ver el mensaje supo que ese solo era el principio, apretó el comunicador entre sus manos y sin decir más, guardo el aparato en su bolsillo comenzando a caminar hacia el auto, mientras una sola frase se repetía en su mente.

La fase dos ha comenzado…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este capítulo. Sé que normalmente son un poco más largos, pero surgió un imprevisto y no podrá actualizar T_T, era publicar ahora, o publicar en cinco días, que es cuando podre acceder a mi computador, así que me disculpo por eso._

_¿Qué más?… ha si, Comenten ¿No? para saber que tal esta la historia, leer sus opiniones siempre levanta mi buen anima XD y pues… esta vez no habrá ficha técnica porque estoy corta de tiempo, per en el próximo capítulo si habrá. _

_Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, me retiro. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
